Gundam Wing: Shadow Assassins
by black dragon
Summary: I have decided to update and fix the problem with spacing. I've also added the missing third chapter called the Awakening. anyways enjoy Inu YashaGundam Wing crossover fusion.
1. Prologue 1

**The Shadow Assassins**

**I do not own Inu-Yasha or Gundam Wing so there well it has no characters from Inu-Yasha only in the flashbacks of the Origins of the demon DNA. As for the kids, Charlie, Justin, Steven, and Jimmy, they are the ones I own I only made this in memory of my friends at the youth center.  As for Mart well lets just say that is who wrote this thing for it was her idea. **

It was late in the fall of 2002 a group of friends decided to take a walk to the nearest store on Kamoi ST. The group of five consisted of four young boys around 8 to 11 years of age and a young woman at the age of 20 years. As they walked they began to talk about random things such as which teacher sucked or who was the most perverted person they met. The group came together under the young woman who goes by the name of Martha, Mart for short as she preferred to be called. She is a young woman about 20 years of age but looks to be around 14 to 16 years of age. At a distance one might say she was a boy with her short curly hair under a BYU Provo baseball cap that she wore. Her body was like that of a boys as well with shoulders that where a little too broad for a normal girl and arms that where thick but muscular. Next to her was Charlie a dark boy of Filipino decent with his large eyes and dark skin and hair. Next to him yelling away at every passer buyer is his younger brother Justin who look something like Charlie but his features are not so rounded. On the other side of Mart was a boy with light blonde almost white hair. His name was Steven and like Justin he is very loud even when he talks for he has a tendency to get over exited. He glided along on his scooter and next to him the only one besides Mart who was quiet was Jimmy. Like Steven he is a white kid but his hair is dark brown and his eyes are green unlike Steven's blue. The kids like to hang out with the 20 year old the reason is simple. 

            She is a good artist who can draw what she sees and has been helping Charlie with his drawing skills. She also tutors him in other subjects on the side as well to keep him up in his school work. Another reason is that Mart is just fun to hang with for she has a very strange personality. Unlike the other girls Mart is not only a tomboy but one who like to get down and dirty with the boys. She likes the same subjects as they do and can talk at their level. Another reason the group got together was for the very reason they hang with her. The way she walks around town with a heavy bag on her back that doesn't bother her at all. Everyone at the local Youth Center thought she was insane carrying that heavy bag which consists of a Dell Laptop computer, a power cord for the computer, a CD player, a few sketch books, a portfolio with all her drawings in it, a manga, pencils and a bag of color pencils and markers. Now others would think that this person was carrying a studio with her as well as a folder of Yugioh cards. 

            As the group neared the store marked "Kamoi Snack and Go" they could hear a commotion from one of the people. "Ah man Charlie is that your dad again?" Steven said in his very loud voice and Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Steven what did I saw about your loud mouth," Mart said in a monotone voice and Steven knew better then to challenge Mart on that one. He immediately lowered his voice to a quieter level, "That better not be your dad or mine for I think if that was them you would stay home for a week." He said, "That is not them," Mart said again in a cold tone.  "How would you know?" Justin asked, "Because I know their voices," she replied and he shut up. As they got nearer it was clear that it was not the two adults at it, but it was an adult and a boy. "Hey Mart isn't that your brother Royce?" said Jimmy as he saw the two fight. The boy threw a punch for the fathers head but he leaned back and delivered a kick right into the others gut. "Yep and that would be his dad Jessie," Mart said with a tone of distain in her voice. People began to clear when they saw the police arrive to clear up the scene.

            Mart and her friends watched as the police dragged both of them away and they proceeded to go get their ice cream. As they came out a few officers stood in front of them, "What do you want," Steven demanded and the others held their tongue. "I have a warrant for your arrest young man," he said and he held out a pair of cuffs, "What did we do officer?" Charlie said, "It is not us you must ask but the court for you have been charged with treason to the United Nations." He said, "How can we be charged if we don't know what we did," said Jimmy looking scared, "It is alright Jimmy we will settle this with our families later," said Mart as she gave an icy stare at the two officers. 

**MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER TIME LONG AGO**

_            Two brothers fought as the storms of war pushed their way on the land. One brother was of average height with long flowing silver hair. His kimono is what he used as a suit of armor. He had distinct dog ears on the top of his head and his eyes glowed with a golden hue. But they where slited like cats and his long clawed hands struck at his brother. The brother also had silver hair but he bore markings on his face, two stripes under each eye that stretch across to each ear and a crescent moon on his forehead. He had also markings on his eyelids giving the look of a woman. But don't let appearances fool you he is no female. _

_            Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru fought if off claw for claw and strength and skill. Both did not give in as they badly wounded the other in an attempt to kill. But it was not long before both brothers where of equal strength and having fatal wounds. The two brothers have fought for days on end but in the end it was Inu-Yasha who fell first having his blood pour out of a wound in the throat. Sesshoumaru was pleased with that but then he too fell as the last of his life's blood poured out of him. As he too fell all the blood that was left seeped into the dirt until a single seed that began to sprout under both brothers as well as another seed began to grow. _

**MODERN DAY JAPAN FIVE YEARS BEFORE **

**THE YEAR 1997**

            It was said that the trees that grew out of the ground after a fierce battle was known as the brothers. Both trees grew in size till they where larger than any in the forests surrounding Kyoto Japan. The legends that surround it tell of the tail of its origins as well as the fall of the two warring brothers. It was at this same spot that a team of Japanese scientists and botanists began their search for the two trees and found them in the forests. They then took samples of the trees as well as others surrounding them. The forest became known as the Demons Battle ground for the hoards of demons that surrounded it and perished in a fierce battle. The origins of the stories remain a mystery to the locals but the scientists that where studying the trees especially the brothers found another interest in these trees. 

            "We have the samples sir," said one man as he held up a bottle containing some sap that they have extracted from the tree. The sap itself was red as blood and flowed as free as it but it did nothing to the tree. Another scientist later put the samples into a suitcase for further analysis. 

            When the samples where placed in a microscope they made some discoveries. It appears that the samples where in fact blood samples. Others thought it was ridiculous in the first place but when they saw the samples they where astonished and thus further research could be found on this new discovery. 

            Other scientists gathered from around the world to destroy the trees in order to get to the brothers themselves. But they later found that the forest was filled with trees similar to the ones they found. When they took samples of those for analysis they discovered similar traits. They began to cut away at the trees to get a huge sample and supply of blood from both the trees to the protests of the nearby Shinto Temple. The brothers where the first to fall followed by the rest of the 'blood trees' as people began to study the newest discovery since the cure for small pox. 

            **UNITED STATES 1997**

            Cold weather can make anyone cranky as they led the scientists through the labs. The newest development for project Genesis was underway. The head of the science field Dr. James Stewards did not like the idea at all that his latest genetic experiment was going to be sampled on humans. "My project was to create a gene that will cure illness not change a persons entire genetic code." He protested, as he followed a few military officials down the halls to where the first of the experiments took place. Dr. Stewards was on the verge of a cure for some of the genetic problems that people face such as defects and use the genetic material of that person to make them as normal as possible. But his discovery was still under wraps till it was perfectly safe on humans. However with growing tensions between America and the Muslim countries that was not possible. It turned out that the military found out of the experiments and changed the code of the virus that was supposed to cure the disease. And made it a mutagen that turns people into what ever they wished. They mostly used it to experiment on rats and dogs and found that they can enhance the human body. By doing so they can change the appearance of the person to what ever animal they found worthy to copy traits off of. 

            When they found out about the blood trees of Japan the United States immediately stolen some samples of the genetic material and began to analyze it and found it to be unlike anything they could imagine. By deciphering the genes of the samples they began to experiment on animals again like rats and other rodents. They found that the animal goes through a dramatic change and becomes a total monster. They later discovered that with some nanotechnology thanks to Dr. Stewards again they where able to separate the memories of the subjects. The reasons for the wild behavior were due to the fact that the memories of the person's individual self were the reason for the behavior. All the memories of self made the rats panic with the new body and attack but with the transmitters all the long term memories where erased. For the transmitters block the electrical signals to the brain that are for recall of memory. And only put in the ones they want to put in the brain so the rats only remember the task that was given to them. 

            When they tried on human subjects the results was even more disastrous as the subject or volunteers went on a rampage and nearly killed everyone. When they modified the transmitters to the human subjects then they calmed down a bit but still it was a failure. 

**PRESENT DAY 2002**

With the events of September 11, 2001 the war between America and the Middle East has just begun. People from around the nations tried to put an end to the disaster but to no avail. The United Nations Government gave America the Ok to continue with 'Project Genesis' now turned to 'Project Demon,' as it was later put. It was this stage that our story took off. 

**MOLOKAI AIRPORT 2002**

            With the protests of everyone the police led the children to the ramp that would let them board the plane. It was a prison plane bound for Honolulu then to who knows where, "Mart do you know what they are going to do with us?" Steven asked and Mart shook her head, "I have no idea all I know is that we are not going to be in Hawaii for very long," she said and the rest remained quiet. 

**Flashback**

            "_What the fuck you mean our daughter was arrested for treason!" yelled Mart's father who was more then furious at the fact that his daughter was wrongly accused. Besides her father other parents showed up as well filing their complaints alongside with him. "I am sorry sir but that is what the Feds said that they caught the children doing something illegal and now they have to go to court on the mainland," said the local officer in charge, "Then why can't we come then," said another parent a mother who was worried for the safety of her son, "I am sorry ma'am but orders are orders. And it is the Feds that you are going to have to talk to," he said as he walked away leaving the children to their families. Another officer came and chased everyone out not giving the families time to settle the matter with the kids. "Why aren't they letting us talk to them?" Justin asked, "I do not know," said Charlie, "But I bet they think that our families are trying to bail us out or something," "I doubt it," said Jimmy, "I bet that we did something we did not due and they are only using it as and excuse to look good," said Steven. "Nope I think it is worse," said Charlie, "Charlie's right it is going to get worse I am positive that they are going to use us for something big," said Mart and everyone looked at her scared with fear in their eyes. "Do not worry so much as long as we are together that is all that matters," said Justin and Steven started to cry, "I wanna go home and they did not give us a chance to say goodbye," he said. _

**End of flashback**

As they began to board the plane Mart noticed that there where several news cameras's taking pictures and putting them live on the news. Mart winced at all the publicity going on but she feared more for the boy's sake then for her own. Justin was on the brink of tears as well as his brother Charlie, Steven was in hysterics and Jimmy was in plain shock. As they boarded the plane they knew that their lives where about to change. 

            "Are the subjects ready?" Corporal Edwards said as he stood behind a glass panel with several board members of the committee of defense. "Yes sir implants are in and subjects have received injections." Said a technician behind him Dr. Steward was most disgusted with the way the Military took these civilians away from their homes accused of false charges and made test subjects to these crazy experiments. Not only that but Children! Kids who have not even made it to high school yet or even started puberty are going to be experiments in the newly perfected gene. The only adult of the group too proved a good candidate for the experiment. And she was the only female healthy enough to do the job. 

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

A young woman walked home from practice late one afternoon her shoulders tired and sore from all that running and lifting. And as she neared her home she was found by a stranger. "Hi," she said to the stranger but the stranger ignored her; long silky white hair flowed behind her as the stranger turned to face the woman. The thing that scared the woman was the strangers eyes they where like that of a cat literally. They held a predatory gleam in them. She wore stripes that where under her eyes, (Think Sesshoumaru) she was slender and tall but that was not the thing that made the young woman scream it was the ears on her head. The ears of a dog and clawed hands as the stranger attacked and unknown to her that very person was her sister. 

            And so it was a mass slaughter began on the island of Molokai where many Hawaiian issues where being fought over. The massacre had happened so fast that not one person on the island remained standing. The only ones where five strange people each with an animalistic appearance to them that told of many horrors that await them.  They traveled the world wreaking havoc everywhere they went. Under the control of the UN they became the beings known as the Shadow Assassins these beings where dangerous enough as it is. People tried to hunt them down but to no avail. As long as the UN had control over them then no one could stand to a corrupt government. 

            But over time the Shadow Assassins became out of control for there primal bloodlusts made them more dangerous then anything on earth. The government became weary of the assassins so they tried to have them killed but to the horror of everyone around they healed really fast. But it was discovered by Dr. Steward that the demons could be controlled by a means of prayer beads and by saying a word of command they would obey. And the Government complied with this but it proved a failure sometime later.  The demons grew out of control and with no memory getting into their consciousness they where on a killing spree until Dr. Steward managed to trick the Demons into the cold artic tundra and by using Shinto Sealing Arrows taken from some priests in Japan he used them to seal the five Demon Assassins into the ice of the artic and watched as they slowly sank to the bottom of the ocean to never be awakened again. 

            As a precaution he sealed in a case a journal of his studies as well as information on the Shadow Assassins just incase anyone where to find them again. It was before he died and the world was finally at peace that the old doctor had laid out his final warning to those outside to never repeat mistakes. At the age of 58 the doctor burned his laboratory along with erasing all his notes and formula for creating anymore demons. And thus our adventure begins. 


	2. Prologue 2 AC 199

**GUNDAM WING: SHADOW ASSASSINS**

**ALL THE DISCLAIMER IS EXPLAINED IN THE FIRST CHAPTER**

_IT IS THE YEAR AFTER COLONY 199 AND LIFE ON EARTH AS WELL AS THE COLONIES HAVE RETURNED TO __NORMAL__ FOLLOWING MARIMEIA AND OTHERS THAT TRIED TO STEAL THE GUNDAMS OR TRY TO TAKE OVER THE EARTHS SPHERE. NATIONS FROM FAR AND WIDE GATHERED TO TAKE ANOTHER ATTEMPT AT PEACE. IT WAS FROM THE ASHES OF THESE TROUBLED TIMES THAT THE PREVENTERS AGENTS FROM THE WAR KEPT THE PEACE AT HAND. BUT A NEW FRACTION HAS EMERGED FROM THE ASHES AS SOLDIERS WHO DO NOT WANT PEACE WENT ON A KILLING __SPREE__ BY USING A COMBINATION OF MAGIC AND TECHNOLOGY. HAVING BEEN AT LOSS THE PREVENTERS HAVE BEEN FIGHTING A NEVER ENDING WAR FOR PEACE AND STABLITY OF THE WHOLE NATIONS OF EARTH AND THE COLONIES. _

_     AND EXPIDITION TEAM IN THE ARTIC FOUND SOMETHING THAT THEY WOULD NOT SHARE WITH ANYONE. THE EXPEDITION TEAM WHO DISCOVRED THE USE OF SUCH A FIND SHIPPED THE FIND TO THE FURTHEST REACHES OF THE COLONIES. LAGRANGE POINT 8 A NEW UNIT OF COLONIES THAT WAS CREATED BY THE FRACTION KNOWN AS THE 'AVENGERS COOP,' FOR IT WAS THEY WHO WANTED TO AVENGE THE DEATH OF TREIZE KUSHRENADA AND RULE THE EARTH SPHERE. _

_     WITH THE RISE OF ALEXANDER KUSHRENADA A COUSIN OF TREIZE THE WHOLE FRACTION WAS AT A STRONG HOLD AGAINST THE PREVENTERS. AND AS THEY TRY TO FIGURE OUT THE REASON FOR THERE NEWEST FIND IT BECAME CLEAR THAT SUCH A WEAPON OR WEAPONS COULD BE PUT TO USE. _

     "Station looks as if it where made to be a jungle." Said one Quatre Reberba Winner as he put down his binoculars from his perch in a tree and surveying the land of the far out reach colony. His partner Chang Wufei was typing with all the speed he could muster. "I am almost past their security now," he said as a final beeping noise was heard and it was completed. "I am past and now onto business." He said as he tapped more keys. "It seems as if this colony was used as some sort of green house and training ground," said Wufei and Quatre nodded. "It is also made to be a graveyard," he said and Quatre stopped what he was doing to regard his comrade. "Graveyard?" he said, "Yes but we better get back to headquarters before he go further with this," he said and Quatre nodded. 

            **The conference room at the main headquarters in the Sank Kingdom ****Europe****.  ******

            The conference room was filled to the brim as people from all sorts of defense areas are gathered to hear what the reconnaissance team has picked up. The main people where there as well, Lady Une head of the Preventers along with Relena Peacecraft and her brother Millardo. As well as the other Gundam pilots and various heads of state. Quatre made his stand as Wufei made the projector. "We received information regarding the colony and it seems to be used for some purpose or another," he said as he pressed a button. "The interior of the colony is solely used as a sort of green house growing various jungle plants some of which are highly poisonous." He then clicked again and the pictures changed to that of some figures pinned to the trees by and arrow and several vines and ropes. "These five figures we found where strapped to the trees by some sort of magic. It was when retrieving information on these that Wufei intercepted the information off the bat." He said handing the microphone to Wufei as he made his way up to the front and Quatre took over at the controls. "It appears that these five figures are some sort of experiment. To the naked eye it seems as if the enemy has made them for some purpose but after looking at the records we found them to be much older." He said and at this everyone in the room was in silence, "When I mean older I mean older for this message dates back to the third world war." And with that Quatre played the message. 

            On the message there was an old man who wore a weary face of one who has seen better days. "Greetings I am Dr. Steward head of Medical Research at the University of New York and what I am about to tell you may shock you to the bone. Hidden here in the ice caps lies the bodies of the very ones who had caused the Mass Slaughter that nearly killed the human race." Everyone in the room gasped at the sight. There where photos, videos and reports of the devastation that was caused by such a slaughter. Then the scene changed to that of figures with necklaces and torn clothes all frozen in ice. The one noticeable feature about them where the fact that they all had arrows coming out of their hearts.  "As you can see," said Dr. Steward, "These five warriors where the ones who caused the devastation. I've managed to seal them with five sacred arrows that I have used. It was created at a Shinto shrine many years ago and was never used in over five hundred years and I am afraid of the damaged that was already afflicted by these beasts of destruction." The scene then showed them again but not as the beasts they where shown earlier as. Instead they saw frightened children and adults many where put under much stress." With this in mind many of the people present ran out of the room looking for the nearest rest room for they suddenly felt their lunches come up. "These people where among the first in that horrid experiment to create the ultimate fighting machines." Said the Dr. "I created the mutagenic virus in hopes of saving people from birth defects so that they can live normal live but to no avail." Then the scene changed to that of a military man entering with another man in a business suit. "The military found out and demanded that I give my virus to someone who will use it for 'proper use', and thus turned innocents into monsters," he said with tears in his eyes. 

            The scenes showed after where that of injections and mutations over time. Of children and parents suffering, "They used their own people to be lab rats for their own purposes," the Doctor then began to compose himself and showed the images of five humans. Four children and one adult though the adult looked more like an adolescent than and adult. "This is the last experiment since all else has failed and the first to test out a system that would effectively block out memory information from passing through." Said the old man, "This proved to be a success but it does have its side effects." He said and the audience paused what ever whisperings they have and listened. The image then changed once again. 

            What was showing this time was the five monsters attacking soldiers, and innocents alike. "As you can see the effect of the chip is this. A person can receive information and store it in the memory but it can never call it out. And thus the demons did not learn from their mistakes. And thus when an order is carried out it was carried out without regards to whom or what gets hurt. And that is the reason for the slaughter for when they where used and released on a populace everyone is killed until the order is given to stop." With that people ran out of the room obviously sick to their stomachs. Wufei did not look at all pleased at this but let it pass as those with stronger stomachs remained in their seats. The image changed to one where the monsters grew in size and out of control. And began to tear people apart to the point where not even the prayer beads around their necks could save them. "It was because of this that the demons grew out of control and began the mass slaughter that quickly ended the war. It started when they transformed into their monster states. It resembles the animals that they attain their genes from." The scenes changed again showing various video clips of the monsters wreaking havoc to the world. 

            It was then that it showed the doctor pulling back a bow and an arrow and let it fly. "I managed to catch them in the artic and seal them away for all time. Using the Shinto sealing arrows I managed to seal them away hoping to never find them again. But unfortunately since you found this warning you have found them. And I warn you now not to awaken them unless you remove the tags on the side of their heads. If not then history will repeat itself. So I leave this message to you in hopes that the future generations will not repeat the mistakes of the past. If the demons where to be released again then beware of Moro no Kimi the female of the group for she is the most dangerous of them all." With that the message ended and the group stood in darkness of what just happened. 

It was some time later that Duo and Wufei sat in the Cafeteria enjoying a heavy lunch. "So what you think?" Wufei said to Duo as he looked down at his food it was a Chinese plate that Wufei made and tested it on Duo who would eat anything. "It is good I never had duck that tasted like this," he said and began to chow down. But then he stopped when he noticed his friends look on his face. "What is the matter?" Duo asked him as his brows frowned. "It is the mission," he said, "What about it?" Duo said while eating more, "I do not think that we will make it out alive," he said and Duo choked on his food. "What makes you say that?" he asked, "I just got this feeling that's all," he said, "I thought Quatre was the one with the space heart thing," Duo said. "Hey it is just a soldier's intuition that is all," Wufei replied trying to defend himself as Duo teased him about being a bit on the paranoid side. The Chinese could not help but feel a bit worried that is all. 

Darkness reigned on a certain colony but one individual was not pleased at all. "So the Preventers know of our existence eh?" he said and the shadow nodded. "Yes sir out spy has told us that they tapped into our system and found the records." He said, "Did they find the location of our prizes yet?" "No sir they have not," replied the shadow, "Good begin the relocation immediately," said the leader and the shadow saluted then departed. Mark Ellison stood with his hands behind his back a man in his late forties and a well rounded soldier. The man proved himself as a formidable enemy to all that appose him. As leader of the rebel group known as the Avenger Ellison vowed revenge on the colonies as well as the ESUN for all the damage they have done to his loved ones. He was also willing to avenge the deaths of other soldiers that have died due to the game that Treize Kushranada and the rest of the Romefeller Foundation did to all the other soldiers under his wing. He smiled as he gazed out of his window to the lush forests of the colony. He was hoping to use it for his own purposes like training a certain group of ancient assassins to do his bidding. He had prepared long and hard and had done extensive research into finding the demons and he was not about to give them up yet. 

Meanwhile down in hangar a group of men where moving ice blocks onto a shuttle and began their track towards the L2 region of space. There where five shuttles in all for the ice they had was not that large but it took a lot of magic and technology from awakening the occupants in each. As the shuttles launched only one had problems and it was those problems that will eventually awaken the occupant of the shuttle. 

TBC


	3. The Awakening

**GUNDAM WING: SHADOW ASSASSINS**

**PART 1: JUSTIN THE FOX DEMON**

**Name: Justin**

**Demon Type: Fox**

**Abilities: able to administer illusions and cause mischief. Fox fire to rid himself of enemies. Extremely fast to avoid trouble, clever and a good thief. **

**Weapon: Lightning Glaive **

**DNA derived from: Shippo**

**CHAPTER 1: AWAKENING**

Five shuttles made their way across the skies towards the colony cluster known as L2 or Lagrange point 2. On its way towards the colonies an unknown shuttle made its way towards the five. 

            "After that interception it is obvious that the enemy knows we where coming." Said Trowa as he steered the shuttle towards the target, "Our mission is to intercept and destroy the shuttles at all costs," said Quatre who stood beside him in the cockpit. The others went to the colony that was spoken of to make sure that the Avengers did not have any other weapons available to them for use. "Are you ready Trowa?" Quatre said it was obvious that he was determined to make sure that no more people where killed. "Our objective is to make sure the demons are destroyed and no other," he said in his monotone voice. It was then that he pulled the switch and let loose a barrage of missiles at the shuttles. 

            "Sir we have just detected an unknown shuttle heading this way," said the pilot of one shuttle, "No wait!" said another, "It is releasing missiles, It is the Preventers they have caught on to us," said another as the shuttles took evasive maneuvers but careful of their cargo. As they tried to get away the missiles broke into more missiles and it was then that more damage was done. One shuttle unfortunately was not as lucky as it fell to the enemy with no time at all. 

            Trowa watched as the lone shuttle began its decent towards the distant earth its cockpit obviously blown apart. The rest of the shuttle remained intact as it fell into a fiery blaze of glory towards the distant planet known as earth. "It looks like we are to go on reconnaissance." Said Quatre with a groan as he and his partner radioed to headquarters. 

            Meanwhile dark shadows made their way down the corridor of the colony. Running full speed with a few objects in hand. The group was in a lot of trouble as guards fired at them. "Man Quatre and Trowa have all the fun," Duo protested as Heero and Wufei followed behind him at equal paces. There running and explosions made the guards miss by near centimeters. "I am impress these guys are good shooters unlike some Oz soldiers." Said Wufei as he fired back at them, "There drive for vengeance has made them determined to kill us," said Heero as they rounded another corner to the hangar. The crossfire that was exchanged set off the charges that Heero so carefully set up and as a result more and more explosions filled the colony. The group made their way to the hanger with there precious cargo as they took off towards the Earth. 

            It was the late summer and school started to many it means exams to the max. To one Relena Dorlan it was a get away from the everyday life of the Vice Foreign Minister. Because of Relena's age she was still able to attend school and graduate then move on to college for a degree. And this was like any other school day to the young government official. As she made her way down the hall her so called 'friends' said their greetings and so forth. Many are jealous that such a young person at her age became and official and others follow her because she has the power and the authority to rule over the school. Still others feared her as she made her way down the halls of the school. She felt lonely and afraid for these people all know her very well. 

            She chose to go to a public school instead of a private school for reasons only for her. This way she felt closer to the people instead of snubbing them like her last school. But as turn of events unfolds she was about to meet a very likeable surprise. 

            That surprise came when she was in Math Class. "Ok would someone tell me the meaning of Pi?" Said the teacher and a large amount of hands went up. "Would Ms. Relena Dorlan please report to the principal's office immediately," said the intercom and the teacher nodded. Relena sighed and thought that was just another governmental issue that has to be discussed. She remembered her last meeting with the Preventers as they told of the so called 'Shadow Assassins'. _No one in their right mind would be alive after all these years,_ she thought as she entered the office. The principal sat behind his desk with arms across his face and his expression was unreadable. "Miss Dorlan," he said and it was then that Relena saw the two other figures beside the principal. Both men were in fact dressed in the Preventer's uniforms but with shades on. Relena sighed as she took a seat. "It has come to my attention that you presence is required at Preventer Headquarters." Said the Principal and she nodded then took her school bag and followed the men out the door. 

            They led her to a car that was parked in front of the main door. It was then that she saw something land nearby as smoke came from the landing spot and wondered where it was coming from when the men indicated that she was to go inside of the car. 

            Smoke filled the crash site at the shuttle made a landing just outside of a small town. But it was the shuttles interior that you would pay attention to. For inside the shuttle it was a smoking mess. The various items needed to keep a certain ice block frozen was damaged and no longer working and a certain item needed to keep the spirit contained was broken. It was then that if one where to look the ice block was melted and the arrow that was protruding from the heart of a young boy was no longer there. Getting up the boy looked at his surroundings and took in what asset of information can be gathered. The boy then reached back to his ear and felt a small piece of metal there. With all his strength he pulled the object out of his ear and proceeded to look at the bloody mess. It was a small transmitter that sparked with death as it gave its last before going out. Memories flickered in and out of sight at the boy suddenly started to remember who and what he was. A normal boy would just go ballistic at the sight but this boy was different and he was determined to right the wrongs committed to him by the people that have done wrong. Getting up he began to take notice of his surroundings. And by the smell that lingered in the air he could assume that a town was nearby. So he began to take careful steps but as he began to walk he fell. Rubbing feeling back into his legs the boy began to walk towards the sound of cars and the smell of food. 

            The car came to a halt in an alley and the men brought Relena out of the car. "This is not Preventer Headquarters," she said in protest and it was then that she saw the men take off the Preventer uniforms. "Now, now Miss Dorlan be a good little girl and take it like a bitch." Said one man as he came closer to her and it was then that she felt fear. She began to back away from the marauders as the men stepped closer to her. The rise in fear came evident as she stood further away from them. It was then that she turned and headed down the alley away from the men. They began to chase her as she ran not stopping for one bit. She could hear gunshots going off as they chased her. She managed to get out of the alley and down into the marketing district of the city as the men pursued her. She could see the lustful looks in their eyes as they made their way closer to her. She put all the energy she has into her legs and thanked the school for letting her practice with the track team. 

            The smell of food was strong now as the figure made its way into the city. Being as quiet as possible the shadow managed to find the food area of the city. Sniffing with his nose he could smell the different types of food and decided to investigate when he heard a scream in the distance. Perking his ears to listen he heard it again. Leaping on to a nearby street light he scanned the crowd looking for the one who screamed in panic. It was then that he heard it again as well as gunshots. Leaping up onto a nearby rooftop he ran as fast as he could. (Which is VERY fast considering how the demons on Inu-Yasha Run) he made his way towards the screams. His sharp demon hearing could hear over the crowds and he continued to hear the screams though now they where muffled. 

            As he came closer to the intended target the young boy stopped when he came over an alley. It was there that he saw a young woman being assaulted by a group of men. The first man pinned her to the ground and the second was taking off his pants as the young woman struggled to get free. As the young boy saw this his rage grew as he saw the men try to rape her. The second man tore off the woman's clothes and threw it to the side. She continued to scream as the men tried to spread her legs. Images of the soldiers long ago in the boys mind where enough to let out a growl. Leaping off the roof he set forth into action. 

            A battle cry was heard and the men stopped their activities to glance at a young boy staring at them at the end of the alley. "What the hell?" one man said as he looked at the boy. It was then that the young boy attacked and with a flick of his wrist killed the two of them in a flash. What was once men where now a pile of blood and gore that lay on the ground. She stood in horror at the figure that came to life before her. It was that of a young boy around the age of nine or ten. The thing that startled Relena about this boy before she let darkness consume her was the boy's tail that swung about on its own. 

            The smell of food was appealing to Relena as she opened her eyes and got a good look at the person that saved her. She was wrapped in blankets on the side of her a pair of clothes was on the ground neatly folded. She looked around and found that she was in an abandoned building. She could smell the food being brought up to her as she saw the young boy again. "Do not faint again please," said the boy in a raspy voice. "Who are you?" she said looking at him curiously. "If you want to call me anything it is Justin." He said, "Thank you for saving me Justin," she said as the boy came closer. It was then that she noticed the tail again. It wagged every now and then and she took notice of the other features as well on the boy. His clothes where covered in blood that she knew of as well as torn. That was not the only feature that she noticed. The boy was only up to her waist that she could tell. His flowing red hair caught her attention as well it was a shade of red that she has never seen before. A cross between red and orange it was then that she notice his ears for they where a bit pointy. The thing that caught her the most is his eyes. It was a lovely shade of gold but they where like a cats; slited instead of round. She was shocked to see someone like this it was then that the gears began to work and she remembered the images of children from Dr. Steward's video. "Oh my God" she gasped as she looked the boy up and down. "What are you looking at?" he said with his rough voice a bit annoyed. "You are one of the monsters I saw at the meeting," she said and Justin cocked his head to the side. "What meeting?" he inquired a bit curious. His tail wagged with curiosity of his new world. 

            It was a few hours later that Relena managed to find her way back to school and towards her friends. She rolled her eyes when they came up to her and saw her covered in rags. She only nodded her head and walked towards the dorms to change. Her only real friend in this school is Hilde who is Duo's girlfriend. Relena knocked on the door lightly and was greeted by the greasy Hilde. "Auto shop?" Relena asked and Hilde nodded, "Yep," said Hilde as she looked at Relena's clothes all torn and covered in blood. "Relena What happened?" Hilde demanded as she shoved her friend into the room and locked the door. Hilde called for her roommate to come and help her. Catherine Bloom Trowa's sister was also attending the same school for a different reason. Since it was a community high school Catherine wanted the education that she never had in the circus. When she saw Relena she too gasped and ran into the closet for some clothes. She came out with a spare pair of jeans and a shirt and offered it to Relena. 

            When she was done changing it was then that they heard noises in the main lobby. The three girls ran out the door towards the sound. 

            "Monster! Get out!" said one girl as she ran from the dorm with nothing but a towel around her. Her clothes where in shreds as she ran into the football field. Whistles could be heard from the boys as they saw a nude girl running for her life. Other girls where running as well out of the community showers as water began going from really hot to really cold. And water facets began to break as well. A big hairy monster stood in the middle of it all laughing like nothing in the world. It was then that the three girls entered the bathrooms. Hilde and Catherine turned white with fear at the sight of the hideous monster. It was hairy alright with a pig's face all covered in warts and an eye hanging out. Relena was the only one not afraid. She walked up to the monster as it laughed some more. "Justin what is the meaning of this!" she said and the monster stopped its laughing. "Ah common Relena it was fun," he said in a dark low voice. Hilde and Catherine stopped trembling and stared at Relena. "You know that thing?" they both asked at the same time. "Unfortunately yes," she said, "Justin I know you are not quite human but could you please get out of the girls showers now," she said and the monster walked up to her and to the other girls amazement began to shrink. The monster's hair turned from dark brown to red and its lizard like tail began to go bushy as the monster took on a more human appearance. When Justin was finished he stood with his head down. "Sorry," he said and Relena nodded, "That is better now if you do not mind please go outside." She said pointing to the door. 

            "So Relena just who was that kid anyways?" Catherine said as she and Hilde walked with Relena outside of the dorms. "His name is Justin and I would not call him a kid if I where you." She said and she was shocked again that the whole football team was covered in paint and mud. The little fox boy was laughing like a maniac. Relena let out another groan as she saw the boy leap up onto one of the football goal post and did a V sign with his fingers. He began to laugh and put his foot over his head as he did cart wheels on the goal post. "I think that you are in trouble," said Hilde as she watched the boy paint the football field to say, 'YOUR MOTHER IS A FAT BITCH' on it. Relena put her hands to her temples and began to rub the headache that was coming on. "And you said this boy saved you?" said Hilde with a bit of sarcasm in it, "Yes he did but unfortunately I can't control him," said Relena. It was then that she saw something on his neck. It was sparkling and dazzled in the light. "Hey Relena did you see what he got on his neck?" Catherine said and the other girl nodded. "I wonder if he stole it." Hilde replied and the other girls only glared at her. Relena looked down to see the coach yelling at Justin but he just hung by his tail and gave the coach the finger and then proceeded to give him a wedgies. The coach screamed in rage as he and the football team ran after the little fox that was jogging way ahead of them laughing. 

            Relena continued to rub her head for her headache was going to be severe! Then she remembered what the professor said on the tape, _"They used prayer beads to hold the demons at bay but this proved to be a bust for the blood lust of the demons was too strong. But the word used to hold them back was the word 'stand down' a person was to say the name of the demon and tell them to stand by. They could control the demons and make them behave." _Relena thought about this _since Justin is no longer subjected to the transmitter obviously I suppose that it can work_ she thought and then smiled. "I think I know how to control him," Relena said and the other girls looked on confused. She cupped her hands and began to yell. "JUSTIN STAND DOWN" she yelled. 

            Justin was having the time of his life. Not only had he stolen all the jocks underwear and replaced them with panties he also put video camera's in the girls locker room he put the monitors in the boys. That got them in trouble with the coach. He did that at lightning speed too he also painted the team in different colors, painted the football field and gave the coach a wedgies. As he ran form the obviously enraged team he was laughing at there attempts to catch him. With his demon speed he only jogged to stay ahead of the team. As he thought that he had made it clear it was then that he heard the dreaded words. "JUSTIN STAND DOWN" and with that Justin's beads on his neck that he had kept hidden began to glow and then he fell face first into the ground. "Shit," he muttered and the coach and the team ran up to him and began to pound him. 

            Relena saw this and ran up to the fox demon and pulled the boys away from him. "Do not worry about him coach I got him," Relena said and pulled Justin away from the angry mob. "You know him Miss Relena," said the Coach," Yes I do he was the peeping tom from earlier that sent one of my dorm mates onto the field with nothing but a towel around her." She said giving the demon a glare. Justin caught on to this and shut up. As he tried to get out of Relena's grip again she used the word again. "Stand down," she said and once again the boy was sent to the ground. "As you can see coach I have him under control now," she said and dragged him away."

            The little fox demon was again subdued after a few more 'Stand down's' from Relena and grudgingly the fox demon decided to end his mischief for now. He sat on Hilde's bed morning for his lost fun. "IIIIIIIMMMMMM HUNGRY!" hey yelled as he rocked back and forth on the bed. "If you keep quiet just once then we will get you some food." Growled Catherine as she held her throwing knives. Justin was not in the mood for such things and kept quiet even though he knew that knives would not hurt him. Justin was more afraid of the 'word' then anything else as he watched the knife thrower with caution. He then eyed the food on the table and was about to go for it when Relena came into the room carrying a tray of other food that Justin's mouth began to water. "Hey those are my sheets!" Catherine said as she saw the puddle that the boy was giving off. "You little monster now look what you did to my sheets!" she screamed and the little fox boy began to run around Catherine and dive at Relena. Relena saw this coming and shouted, "STAND DOWN," and with that the boy fell to the floor. "Would you stop that already," he said to her. "Then why don't you take that necklace off if you don't like it," said Hilde with a smirk. "I could if I can but unfortunately since I am a demon it would not work." He said with a defeated sigh. Slowly and painfully he got up out of the floor and made his way to the bed. His tail wagging at the promise of food as Relena placed the plate down on the ground for the fox boy. 

            Justin being too hungry to care ran to the tray and began to inhale his food. In just seconds it was gone and the girls only stared back with shock. "What I was hungry I have never eaten in over five hundred years." He said with a smirk and began to drink down the water that was given to him. He then leaped onto the bed again. It was then that the girls caught the smell of something nasty. They all turned to Justin, "Man I did not know that demons could unload gas like regular guys do," said Hilde as she held her nose. Justin laughed and farted again making them all hold their noses. Relena ran to the window and opened them to let in the cool night air. The little fox demon let out a contempt sigh as he made himself settle on the bed. "Oh no you don't!" said Relena as she grabbed the boy by the back of the shirt. "Hey what was that for!" Justin yelled as he was dragged out by the collar. "This is for all the noises and trouble you caused me in one day." She said as she dragged him out of the dorms and down the road. "There now you can go, go and find a family that will keep you," she said as she turned to head back into the dorms. Justin was left outside with nothing but himself to look out for. _She does not understand anything,_ he thought and saw a nearby tree to sleep on. Climbing up he curled up on a thick branch and fell asleep. 

TBC

Let me know if this story sucks but anyways I tried it was a little idea I had in my head and I am willing to let it go for now.      


	4. The mischevious fox

**GUNDAM WING: SHADOW ASSASSINS**

**PART 1: JUSTIN THE FOX DEMON**

**Name: Justin**

**Demon Type: Fox**

**Abilities: able to administer illusions and cause mischief. Fox fire to rid himself of enemies. Extremely fast to avoid trouble, clever and a good thief. Able to shift his form t will.**

**Weapon: Lightning Glaive **

**DNA derived from: Shippo**

**CHAPTER 2: THE MECHIEVIOUS FOX**

     The following morning proved to be a bad one for Relena as she got out of bed and ready for school. As she headed out of the building she did not notice a little fox boy running up to her. "Hey wait up," he said in a sing song voice. "Why don't you go away," Relena said, "Why should I after all you are my new master and I have to stay by you to protect you," Justin replied with his finger up in the air. "You caused me nothing but trouble yesterday," Relena said, "Well I did save your life after all," said Justin with a humph of stubbornness. He watched as Relena marched into the school and with a small giggle from him transformed into a human boy but it was all an illusion of course. He skipped into the local town staying out of trouble. The little fox boy was so entranced with the new world that he awoken to that he stopped to look at a newspaper. "Hey there little guy what are you doing here aren't you suppose to be in school?" said the man at the vendor. "I am new here and I just wanted to explore the town." Said Justin trying to sound innocent, "Well little guy it is not every day that I see a kid like you read the newspaper," he said with a smile. "What year is this?" said Justin, "It is the year A.C. 199," said the man a little confused. 

"Oh and what does A.C. stand for?" 

"It means After Colony,"

"After Colony?" Justin said and the man laughed, "For a kid your age someone did not teach you right," he said as he handed the kid the newspaper. "I don't have any money to pay you sir," said Justin, "Don't worry about it, it is on me kid," said the newspaper man as he went about his business. Justin headed down the street and began to read the news paper. There where some strange articles that he had found interesting such as 'Mobile Suit factory squashed' or 'Avengers attacked another ESUN summit at L1,' and 'Preventers nabbed shuttles for hauling illegal items to L5' or last one caught his interest, 'Ancient Weapons found in Japan but where stolen by Avenger raids.'  And Justin could not help but read the article. 

            _Archeologists found findings of ancient Japanese weapons outside of __Kyoto__ the weapons range from swords to armor. The weapons dates back to the late feudal era Japan and many more where found in the dirt as they continued to uncover strange bones. Some say that they even found trees that leaked blood but that was back in the late 20th century. The trees are gone but the weapons remain. Many of the weapons are long since ruined to the point of uselessness. The ones that remain are a Two Katanas, a Kodachi, one Glaive, a bow, and a bow staff these items remain a mystery as to their origins. Professor Ronald Dickens says that the weapons themselves are priceless and that any person might find them valuable. But as soon as the weapons where cleaned and made ready for shipping they where stolen when an Avengers group raided the camp. Many where killed and those that did escape where badly wounded. They managed to stay alive long enough to be interviewed by the Preventers and then died due to blood loss and trauma to the head. Preventers Head Lady Une describes the situation to be unusual. "We have reports of other items stolen by the Avengers things that have even us baffled like prayer beads and scrolls. Warmers and so forth as well as the illegal mobile suits and other weapons artillery. If we do catch these thieves we will bring them to justice and make them pay for the crimes of not only theft but also terrorism to the colonies as well as earth." _

            With that Justin put the newspaper down and began to think about things as he made his way across the town. He then stopped at what looked like a library and began to make his way inside. He was surprised to see books all over the place as he searched through them to find the history section. Normally he is not one for reading but he was curious to find out more about this time than any. So he found himself in front of the circulation desk. "Hello son how I may help you?" she asked politely. "Excuse me miss do you know where the history section is?" Asked Justin, "And what are you looking for in the history section?" said the librarian. He was a kind old lady with silvery gray hair and wore a nice blue dress with flowers around them. "I am looking for books on the events after the third world war," said Justin and the librarian nodded. She got out from behind the desk and led the way. 

            Justin had never seen so many books and computers in a long time as he looked at all the people here. At last he found the history section and the librarian began to pull out book after book till Justin had a pile over his head. "You sure you don't need help with those?" said the librarian, "No ma'am I got them," he said and she saw him at the desk. "Do you have a library card or a number?" she asked, "No I don't," said Justin sadly, "Don't worry I will have one out for you," she said and asked for information on Justin and he told her all he knew but then she noticed something. "What is that red card in your pocket?" she asked and Justin quickly held up his old card. The librarian examined it, "Where did you get this?" she asked and Justin lied, "I found it at my grandparents place in the attic," he said and the librarian smiled, "Well it looks like you have found a antique library card and so well preserved too." She said and Justin shrugged. She then handed him his new card and Justin left the library with his stack of books. 

            When he got back to the tree he leaped up with ease and took out his first book. But due to some interruptions he could not concentrate. His blood began to boil at some of the cheerleader's attempts to be annoying. Getting off of his rear in the tree Justin used his makeshift shelter and climbed down careful to put the books in the hollow that he found in the tree he made his way over to where the cheerleaders where. Using his powers of disguise he changed into a cheerleader. His form was that of a red haired girl with a lusty body to go with it. He gave a smirk and swung her body back and forth and saw the libido on the boys who where watching go off. His cheerleading skirt flew up a bit giving the boys a good view of the underwear beneath it. He could hear whistles as they blew at him. The cheerleading coach stopped the practice and approached Justin. "Now hold on a second you I don't remember you from around here?" he demanded and Justin shrugged, "Sorry Sugar but I could not help myself you see I just need a man now and I want him now." With that he kissed the coach and tried not to be sick for the next few hours. The coach's face went hot with this and he began to moan to the disgust of the cheerleaders. When he broke it he began to laugh at the coaches now harden pants as well as the new wet spot. The coach looked at him and then looked in shock as the image changed into that of a young boy. Justin laughed so hard that he lost control of his illusion and it faded away. "Hey look it is a kid," he said and this got Justin's attention as he stood up. 

            Everyone looked at him very angrily and the boy pretended to show that he was sorry. It was then that he called on another illusion and put on a Mexican hat. He then grew taller and taller till he was about 6'1 his ears became longer and longer with it as well as he grew gray fur. He grew whiskers as well and guess what he pulled out a carrot and began to eat it. "Umm what's up doc," he said and everyone looked in complete shock at this. The then began a little dancing as people tried to catch him and slapped the coach a good thirty times. His hands where so fast that the people could not see it and Justin was actually going slow! Laughing the Bugs Bunny wanna be ran in a happy fit as everyone tried to catch him. He then leaped into the air and dug his way underground. When the crowds tried to get him he leaped behind them in his true for and began to run to the tree that he was sleeping in. Using his all out demon speed he ran as fast as he could to the tree and retrieved his books.

            Running down the tree he ran towards the city with a whole team of cheerleaders on his tail. They tried to catch him on scooters, motorbikes, cars, trucks, and any kind of vehicle you can think of.  The little fox boy ran as fast as his demon legs could carry him and that was far indeed. He ran into the forest as fast as his legs could carry him. Then leaping high he ran from branch to branch with everyone hot on his heels. "Come back here you trouble maker we'll get you for humiliating us like that!" yelled the coach. 

            Relena was having a good day after all as she exited the school with Hilde and Catherine in tow. She did not have a good morning at all when Dorothy Catalonia decided to spoil things when she came to the school. She was very jealous of Relena's high position in the ESUN and wanted a position herself. But after seeing Relena in this school she wanted nothing but revenge. She was very annoyed about it. "I can't believe that Dorothy would follow you here to a public school," said Hilde, "That girl has got to grow up," said Catherine as they walked over to the dorms. It was then that a girl ran up to Relena and Co. "Miss Relena something happened to the little boy that you where chasing yesterday," said the girl, "What happened to him?" Relena asked, "Well he was trying to read in the tree over there," she said pointing to the tree that Justin slept in. "I saw him get irritated with the cheerleaders and the coach so I just saw him do the most weirdest thing." She said, "And what is that?" said Relena, "He changed into a cheerleader and flirted with the coach even kissed him." She said and the trio went white with horror. "He did what?" said Relena getting angry at the day gone bad, "He turned into a very busty woman and kissed the coach." The other girls where listening as the girl explained the situation to Relena, Hilde and Catherine began to move away as they saw Relena's blood boil. They knew she had a very bad day first was Dorothy now Justin. "Wait till I get my hands on that FOX!" she yelled and they moved very far away. 

            Justin was having a merry time running from his charges as fast as he could. But he decided to end his fun with a bang. He leaped down and found himself in front of a large boulder. The vehicles stopped and everyone jumped out. They held in their hands various blunt weapons from bats to pomp pomp's. Justin only smiled as they got closer, _they are in for a big surprise,_ he said as his eyes began to glow red. The people stopped as his form changed again from that of a harmless little boy into something else. His ears began to travel up his head as his tail appeared behind him. His hair turned red as his feet and hands shifted to become paws. His face elongated to accommodate the change. As he grew larger and larger his body became longer as well.  The people began to back away at this new creature as Justin's teeth became longer and longer into pointy canines and fur began to replace his clothes. As if on cue he began to growl his red eyes glowed. The first of them began to approach, "It is all a trick," he said as he put his hand out only to have it bitten by Justin. The boy screamed as blood gushed out of the wound and the Fox began to attack. They all ran for their vehicle careful to pick up the wounded as well. Speeding away the fox followed them to the edge of the woods and then when satisfied he walked back to where he left his books and continued his trek into the woods for a spot to read. 

            Relena was still fuming when the group returned screaming for help. She was lost for words as she ran up to the group and saw the boy with the bleeding arm. "What happened?" she asked, "We where chasing this thing when all of a sudden he turned into a giant dog and bit Rupert here," said one boy. And Relena pulled out her cell phone and called an ambulance. 

            As soon as they took away Rupert, Relena demanded an explanation for the trouble and they explained what happened. She then remembered what Dr. Steward said and immediately she ran into town. 

            When she got there she began to search for the fox boy hoping to find him in the crowds laughing somewhere but to no avail. Then she decided to check the forests surrounding the town. She then got into a long hike to the forest even though she is still in her school uniform. "Relena this is not a good idea," said Catherine, "I thought you was going to check up on the circus?" Relena asked her and the knife thrower was taken back, "I was but it can wait," she said as she ran up to Relena. Hilde was behind but managed to catch up to them. But they would soon find out that they are not alone. 

**OUTER SPACE **

            Mark Ellison was not very pleased to find out that one of his best prizes has fallen to earth. He was currently on the phone with one of his subordinates. "You mean to tell me that the little fox has escaped?" he said with a growl, "Yes sir we checked everywhere and there is no sign of Thunder Fox." Said the man on the phone and it was obvious that he is afraid for his life. "Find him and if you can destroy Relena Peacecraft for she is reported to be in the area as well. Oh and don't forget the transmitter for Thunder Fox is only on instincts right now. I want him alive and well and captured before anything else happens." He said hanging up the phone he then picked it up again and dialed a number to another member of the Avengers. "This is Ellison give me head of security for the rest of the assassins." He said and the phone was switched to a man in his later thirties. "Ah good evening good sir what can I do for you?" the man said and Mark smiled for the man was totally loyal to him, "How is the rest of our cargo?" he said, "The defrosting process is underway and the transmitter encoders are working fine. We should be able to have complete control once the ice is melted away." Said the man and then there was a sudden explosion and then nothing. Mark cursed but kept his smile for he knew that the Preventers would eventually find the other three Assassins but he has the last one. Walking over to the defroster he approached the still frozen form of a giant dog, "Moro no Kimi, queen of the Shadow Assassins." He said with a smile on his face as he began to laugh evilly into the night. 

            Relena and Hilde where already lost in the woods with Catherine already gone back to get ready for break and head back to the circus. With the master gone she was left with running it but also decided to attend college as well to learn about management. The college was connected to the school so that is why everyone shared dorms. "Are you sure we will find Justin tonight," said Hilde as she began to let her soldier instincts take over. "Yea I hope so when I get through with him he is so sorry." She said but the anger was long gone replaced by fear. "Um where are we?" she asked and Hilde shrugged, "I think we are lost," she said and Relena blanched at the statement. "More then lost my pretties more than that," said a voice and they turned to find two men looking at them with guns. A scream filled the air as gunshots where heard. 

            Justin still in fox form was reading on the life of the space colonies when he heard a scream. His fox ears picked up the sound as coming from a far off. Getting up he left his books and began to run as fast as he could towards the sound pushing himself to find out what is the matter. As he came closer his nose caught a scent and he growled at the smell. It was the almost the same smell as that of the men that attacked Relena. 

            They came closer to the women and Hilde moved Relena behind her and prepared herself for a fight. But that was not to come anytime soon. A dark shaped flew out of nowhere and landed a hard kick in the guys face. Spinning in the air the figure to the form of a fox and attacked the other man. With a few growls and snaps here and there the fox scared the daylights off the two men. One man pulled out his gun and began to fire at the fox but it was too fast for him. When he looked at the size of the fox his eyes grew wide. "YOU!" he yelled as he fired back, "Watch out it is Thunder Fox one of the shadow assassins." He said and with this Justin transformed back into his human form and slashed with his claws. Then powering up his tail he sent and electric charge into the face of the other man. The first man then radioed for help as he was slashed again in the throat. 

            All that time Relena and Catherine where in a state of shock as Justin found with astounding speeds and disposed of his enemies. It was then that the shouts of more of them came over the distance and Justin wasted no time at all indicating to Relena and Hilde to climb on to his back. Then getting up he bounded away at amazing speed and maneuverability threw the woods. Leaping over logs and rocks Justin made his way through the woods with ease following his sense of smell he waited till he was too far away form anyone before stopping. 

            Relena and Hilde got off and watched in amazement as Justin shifted from a giant fox to a boy once more. "What was that all about Justin?" Relena said with a growl, "What do you mean?" "Thanks for helping us back there but I want to know what you did to those people?" she demanded. "Calm down Relena the danger is over." Said Hilde and Relena sighed, "I thought when I got out of politics a few months ago to attend school that everything will be normal I guess not." She said, "You where in the government?" Justin asked, "Where have you been?" said Hilde, "He has been sleeping for five hundred years," said Relena. "Oh," said Hilde as she eyed him.  "Well he does look a little weird with the fox tail and all was this part of that preventer's thing that was going on around the place?" she asked and Relena nodded. "Before I gave up my position the Preventers where planning an assault on the Avengers beforehand. But I left before I saw the plan going through. I was there for the meeting though when the found the files on Dr. Steward." Justin's eyes lit up at the name that was mentioned. "Dr. Steward?" he said and then remembered what happened and shuddered. 

            A few hours later the group made their way back to town on Justin's back though reluctantly the fox did not want to. When they got back they where glad to be back in their rooms and ready for bed. But their quiet night was not about to last. 

TBC


	5. First Attack

**GUNDAM WING: SHADOW ASSASSINS**

****

**PART 1: JUSTIN THE FOX DEMON**

****

**Name: Justin**

**Demon Type: Fox**

**Abilities: able to administer illusions and cause mischief. Fox fire to rid himself of enemies. Extremely fast to avoid trouble, clever and a good thief. Able to shift his form t will.**

**Weapon: Lightning Glaive **

**DNA derived from: Shippo**

****

**CHAPTER 3: MART'S FIRST ATTACK**

****

"Is the defrosting done yet?" Mark said to his subordinate and the man nodded. "Yes sir we just about finished," he said, "Good, bad enough the fox got away but the Preventer's had to get away with stealing the rest of them." He growled, "I only have the one called Moro no Kimi now," he said, "No matter she is the strongest of all of them so she will do for now." He said as the last of the ice was cleared. Walking up to the figure Mark removed the Arrow that was imbedded into its heart. Cold red eyes slowly opened and the creature shook itself. Looking about at its surroundings it let off a low growl as it approach the humans. "Moro no Kimi I presume," said Mark and the dog demon turned to face the human and let off a low growl. The transmitter still works well with the dog. "Stand down," he said and the giant dog fell to the ground in a crash. It gave off a whimper as it glared at its master. "Now Moro you will do as I say got that for I am your master now." He said and the dog demon nodded in understanding. As soon as the spell wore off it approached its master its eyes looking very hungry for blood. "I see you are hungry my friend don't worry I know where you can start." He said and a map showed up on the screen. 

It was night when Relena and the others where asleep. The only one not having a peaceful night was Justin. He just got through reading the last history book before settling in for the night. But it was not to go for long for already he was tossing and turning in his sleep. 

_Blood everywhere bodies lay on the ground as people screamed in terror. With eyes looking around Justin could see the carnage that was before him. "What is this place?" he asked himself. "What is it indeed," said a voice and Justin turned to see another figure. He had long red hair tied in a bun but his garments where not like Justin's. Instead of the torn shirt and shorts that Justin wore this man wore a kimono with battle armor on him. It was the traditional Japanese armor that he wore except for the helmet which he carried in his hand. Justin watched the battle raged even more as more and more monsters attacked each other. "What is this?" he asked, "It is the final battle between demons of the world and Naraku's minions." Said the figure, "Who is Naraku?" Justin asked and it was then that the piercing screams of humans could be heard and the smell of smoke was strong._

While the little fox slept a lone figure made its way towards the city. Giant feet hit the ground that sent shivers down one's spine. A huge tongue hung out of the monsters mouth. It could smell the human blood all around it and it was very hungry. Without a second thought it charged down the hills. 

_"Naraku was a half demon that was destined for power," said the fox demon his voice carried a strong accent with it. "So this Naraku he wanted to control everyone?" asked Justin, "Yes," said the fox, "Who are you?" "You may call me Shippo," said the fox as he turned around and walked down the hill that was covered in corpses. Justin followed not knowing what else to do till he heard the screams. It was then that his nose caught something familiar. "Wait!" called Justin but then it all faded to black. _

The smell of smoke filled the air as the fox bolted up from his bed under the stones. Getting up he crawled up to the opening of his burrow that he made. Poking his head out he could smell the smoke and blood coming from the human village. He began to run as fast as he would not want to get detected by the attackers. Running as fast as he could Justin made it over a rise and saw something that made his blood turn cold. 

The town lay in ruin as fire and smoke filled the air but that is not the only thing he smelled. Sniffing the air he caught the feint smell of a dog but could not remember what. Remembering Relena Justin quickly ran towards the school as fast as he could towards his only friends in this new world. 

Relena, Hilde and Catherine where running for their lives like the rest of the townsfolk when they heard the distant explosions. When they looked there faces became white when they saw the very thing that made their blood run cold. It was a giant white dog with a ferocious bite. It was eating the people! Her eyes where red as rubies and filled with a desire for blood. Relena could do nothing but run. 

Justin was right he could see the giant dog tearing through the town as he leaped form roof to roof searching for Relena and the others. 

Moro was busy consuming her latest prey when she smelled something in the air. Lifting her muzzle in the air she could smell another like her. Smelling it again she recognized it as a fox. Growling she did not want to share her prey with the fox not at all. She began to follow the scent to her competition. 

Justin had to revert to his fox form in order to find Relena for it was faster and more agile. Having found Relena's scent he quickly followed it till he found the three girls running from something that could have made him faint. _Mart! _He said to himself as he pushed himself faster to catch up with them. People quickly parted to let the giant fox through as it raced to the girls. 

Relena was running as fast as she could while the giant dog was after them with poisonous saliva. As it dripped on the ground it melted the pavement as it came after them. Suddenly something slammed into the dog sending it reeling. The dog got up and growled low and menacing. Relena, Hilde and Catherine turned to find themselves in back of a fox a giant fox. It growled back at the dog with its ears back and fangs bore out and he had his feet wide apart ready to attack. The dog tried to get closer obviously angry that the fox was protecting the prey but the fox did not budge. "Justin!" Relena called to the fox but it did not move. It was then that the dog charged and slammed into Justin with full force sending the fox into a building. It then charged at him with teeth bared but Justin was on it as well and leaped up into the air to avoid it. Moro flew into the building and then turned at the fox. It charged the fox will a lot of force and speed grabbing the fox's tail and flew it into another building. When Justin tried to get at the dog, it dodged his blow and bit into his stomach. Justin cried out in pain as the dog thrashed the fox. Justin called all his powers and by pure luck lighting struck the dog causing it to whelp in pain and let go of the fox. Justin took his chance and bit into the dog's throat and began to thrash himself but then all of a sudden he felt weak as his body was suddenly on fire. 

Justin began to lose his hold on the dog as he fell to the ground. _What the hell?_ He thought as he tried to get up but found that he could not move, _I have been poisoned, _he realized as he tried to get up but to no avail, _I have to protect this town and Relena,_ he thought getting up with all his strength he faced the dog. The dog growled low and began to approach with blinding speed. It was then that the sound of a whistle was heard and the dog stopped its floppy ears picked up the sound and turned its head. Upon hearing this; the dog quickly turned its head and ran out of the city into the woods. Justin began to relax and shift back into his normal self when Relena and the girls caught up with him. "Justin!" Catherine called when she saw him. There was blood everywhere and it was all the boy could remember before drifting into darkness. 

"How did that attack go?" said a technician as the dog came back, "It went excellent for it even defeated the fox demon that got away." Said Mark smiling smugly as the dog got closer and bent its head down. "Ah Moro you did excellent on your first day," he said quite pleased at the turn of events. He continued to pet the dog and fingered the necklace around its neck but decided not to use it till it is necessary." Said Mark as he turned his head and walked away followed by the dog. 

Justin woke in a hospital bed he shot up immediately but regretted it as he winced at the pain in his stomach. Laying back down he looked at the ceiling. The door opened and Catherine walked in, "Hey there handsome, how are you feeling?" she asked him and Justin winced, "I feel like shit," he said and Catherine nodded, "I am surprised that you healed so fast but still you can't eat yet till your wounds all heal," she said. "What about the poison?" he asked, "Your immune system is working it out now so why don't you just relax." She said as she got up and walked out just as another woman entered into the room. "Hello," said Hilde as she came in with some flowers. "Hi those smell good," said Justin, "I know my boyfriend heard about you getting hurt so he gave me these to cheer you up." She said as she put them down on the table next to him. "Your boyfriend?" Justin asked, "Yea he works for the Preventer's but unfortunately due to enemy attack he could not make it in time to meet you." She said with a sad tone in her voice. "You love him don't you?" Justin said all his mischief gone for once. "Yea," Hilde replied we all have boyfriends, brothers, and loved ones in the Preventer's service.

Justin slowly got up and looked at Hilde with curiosity in his eyes. "I want to know more about the Preventer's since it was not in the history books that I borrowed from the library." Said Justin, "I better tell Relena that since she was a politician at one point in her life and she is a better story teller then me or Catherine." Justin nodded as Hilde got up and left as well, "Where are you going?" he asked, "To tell Lady Une that you are Ok for now. But visiting hours are over and you do need your rest if you want to fully heal." She said as she walked out the door leaving the fox boy to himself. Getting scared Justin pulled his knees up and winced at the pain that it caused and slowly wrapped himself up in his arms. And cried, "Mom, dad I wish you where here, even you Charlie." He said before he cried.

Hilde made her way towards the main office of Lady Une which is on the top floor of the Preventer's headquarters. The hospital wing was only just on the first 13 floors. As she walked in the lady was already with Relena and Catherine was there as well. The overall head of Preventer's turned to them and gave Hilde a greeting before she indicated that they should all take a seat. "You all know why you are here?" Une said to the group who nodded, "This has to do with Justin isn't it?" said Relena. Une nodded her head, "You housed a Shadow Assassin in this very town while another one tried to kill everyone." Said Une, "Justin was only trying to protect us," said Hilde, "It I mean He was just following orders." Said Une, "Since you are the first humans he saw he assumed that you are his superior officers and imprinted on you as was his programming on the transmitter." Said Une, "What Transmitter we did not see no transmitter on him." Said Catherine and this had Une surprised, "No transmitter?" she said and the others nodded. They related the whole story with Une that time in the office. 

Many hours later into the night the group left to go on their separate ways no longer having a place to stay or a school to go to Hilde went to return to a sweepers camp while Relena gone back to her mansion. Catherine had gone back to where the circus was staying for the time they where in the town. Thank goodness they where far away when the dog demon attacked. 

_He found himself again on the battle field looking around Justin could still find the strange bodies of both humans and demons. They all wore different clothes still as Justin passed by many different ones. Some looked like they came from the jungles while others looked as if they came from the swamps. Some wore the clothes of the Japanese, Chinese, Indian, and even some European clothes. Walking more amongst the carnage he could see some dressed as priests and monks. And others as nothing more the hoodlums, "Well come again Justin I was expecting you," said a voice and Justin turned to see a familiar fox demon, "Shippo," _

A lone figure made her way into the room that kept the fox demon. Having been weakened by the poison from Moro she pushed herself inside. Marimaia Kushranada made her way into the room and slowly pushed the door shut behind her. She knew that the fox was too tired to notice her in the room as she rolled over to the window. The gunshot wound that she took from Demkin Barton has left her paralyzed for life. She looked at the sleeping form on the bed obviously experiencing some pain in his sleep. She could not help but envy the boy for he has the ability to walk. Still she sat and waited for him to awake in the mean time she decided to sleep as well. Leaning her chair back in a relaxed position she moved to the bed next to Justin nearest to the door. This was her room after all and she decided to share it with another since she was lonely. Climbing into the bed Marimaia then covered herself and went to bed.

Lady Une walked in some time after Marimaia and found her asleep on her bed next to Justin. She smiled at the sight but decided to let it be. She could not take the girl home with her for she still has some complications with being paralyzed. Closing the door she left the two alone for now. 

_"Shippo I did not see you," Justin said looking sheepish at the older fox demon. "I know that Justin now that you are free of the mind control you are free to make your own choices." Said Shippo as he pulled out his weapon it was a staff and on it was a blade. It was not like any ordinary blade for it was shaped like a lightning bolt. "What is that thing," said Justin noticing the curved blade at the end for the first time and its unique way of shinning. "It is the lighting glaive, forged from the remains of the thunder brother's weapons." Said Shippo, "I asked Totousai to make it for me from one of my lost teeth." Said the older fox as he twirled it around a few times and then let lightning flash on it. Justin could only stare at it then look at the battle field. "I notice something Shippo," he said, "Yes," "Well what is the story of this battle field and what does it have to do with me becoming a demon. For I remember when I first met you that is what you said," said Justin looking at the still battling demons. "This is only an illusion created by me to let you know of your origins as far as your demon blood is concerned." Replied Shippo, "Five hundred years before you where born this battle took place and like I said before only one person from your time has managed to travel back. Her name is Kagome and she is the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo." And then Shippo related to Justin all the adventures of him and his friends up to the battle. "The thing I still don't get is why did Inu-Yasha fight against his brother when they where fighting a common enemy?" Justin asked, "The answer is simple Sesshoumaru wanted to kill his brother before Inu-Yasha could get to him for both had inheritance from their father the great dog demon." So I get it Sesshoumaru is jealous of Inu-Yasha for he was the favorite of their father right?" said Justin, "Correct but time is running out for now," he said and offered the lighting glaive to Justin. "Why are you giving this to me," said Justin, "I want you to get the feel of it for now," he said before disappearing again._

Golden eyes slowly opened to look at the new surroundings Justin sat up and winced but not as much for his demons powers included fast healing. Looking around he saw the flowers that Hilde left him. He bent over and smelt them they smelled very nice to him and he inhaled. Just as he inhaled he caught the scent of another in the room. Lifting his head up into the air he began to sniff the air for intruders. He knew of Hilde's scent, as well as Relena's and Catherine's but he knew it was not the nurses for they smelled sterile. This one was like the grass in an open field with a bit of baby powder. He followed the scent till he saw a figure sleeping next to him on the bed. Lying down with its back facing him Justin could not help but notice the famine smell on her. _So I am sleeping next to a girl_ he thought till he noticed the wheelchair next to the bed. _She can't walk and from the smell on her she still has a bit of healing to do she smells like she has been shot but not that long ago. The smell of lead is nearly gone now that must be what made her paralyzed._ He thought as if on cue the figure moved and then it turned to face him. 

Marimaia was up in a second with the thought of seeing Justin wide awake, "I am sorry if I woke you," said Marimaia, "You did not startle me I woke on my own," said Justin confused at this girl. "Is this your room?" he said, "Yes," she said, "I am Justin what is your name?" Marimaia looked at the fox boy and could not help but be enchanted by that innocent look, _he reminds me of Mr. Winner _she thought as she smiled. "I am Marimaia Kushranada," she said, "Nice to meet you Marimaia," said Justin and could not help but wag his tail in a greeting. Marimaia could not help but gasp in surprise at his tail. _First his eyes now his tail!_ She thought and Justin then noticed her curious look before he turned to his tail. Blushing he hid it away, "It is ok I find it cute, by the way what are you anyway." She asked, "I am a fox demon," Justin replied. Marimaia only stared at Justin as he slowly got up off the bed and began to slowly walk to her. She was startled when he never even took his first steps towards her before leaping into the air and gracefully landing on her bed. When he got onto the bed thought he tripped over some sheets and landed on Marimaia causing them both to tumble. Luckily for Marimaia she held on to the railing of the bed so they both stayed on. "I am so sorry," Justin pleaded waiting for her to say the 'word' but nothing came out instead he heard something that would make him smile. Marimaia was giggling at him! When she could not help it any longer she burst out laughing. 

Justin could not help but stare at the strange girl before him. Back at home the girls would hit him and then laugh or hit him period. But never had anyone thought of him as just funny. Sure they all thought he was annoying or a pain in the butt but never funny. "Justin right? You are as funny as Duo when he is drunk," said Marimaia as she slowly stopped her laughing. "And you are really cute with that fox tail and all." She said and they both laughed.

It was sometime later that Lady Une walked in to check on Marimaia and found to her surprise both her and Justin playing a simple game of cards, but as she looked closer they where not ordinary cards. They had a picture of a monster on them or some kind of picture, (take a _WILD_ guess). "Marimaia just what are you playing?" Une asked the two, "I am playing Yu-gi-oh!" she said and Une was stunned. "It is a strategy game to see who can wipe out the other's life points." At this Une was totally confused till Justin put down a card, "I place down my dark magician whose attack power is 2500 making your judge man down to nothing." Said Justin, "Oh yea well you fell for my trap of eat mage (I made that one up) which traps any spell caster on the field making them useless. And making your life points down to zero looks like I win the final round." Said Marimaia smiling, "You sure caught on," said Justin smiling as he flicked his hands and the cards disappeared. "Any time," she said. When she saw the stern look on Une's face she quieted up really fast. "Um Justin I think Lady Une wants to talk to you so I will just have to go outside for now." She said as she reached for her wheel chair. Lady Une gladly gave it to her and she was out of the room with a nurse to get changed for the day. Justin followed her till Lady Une made it known to have him follow her to her office. 

When Justin climbed the stairs he was surprised that they did not use the elevators. But after the third floor he grew impatient and decided to get there faster. He leaped from rail to rail five at a time till he reached the top floor. When he opened the door he was surprised to see an office setting. "Isn't this supposed to be a hospital?" Justin asked and the Lady shook her head. "I am sorry but the hospital is the first fourteen floors the floors above it are the Preventer's headquarters. Said the Lady as she asked him to follow her and he did so getting odd stares from the people around him. They all wore uniforms that much he knows. He followed Lady Une till she came to the end of the hall way of offices to two very large wooden doors. Opening them she entered and Justin followed and was surprised again by how big the office is. To him it covered the whole west wing of the building. Une smiled at his surprise, "Do you know why I called you in here Shadow Assassin?" she asked and Justin nodded, "This was about my fight with Mart isn't it?" he said not wanting to give this woman any wise answers that would anger her. _No she is not a woman to anger she is not Seoni or Uncle Josh or even Aunty B no she is a woman to be respected like Mart. Who knows she might even have wards to kill me with._ Justin thought as he stared at Une his golden eyes taking in every detail and every smell with his nose. 

Une smiled at the young fox's awareness to his surroundings. "You called this creature Mart and not Moro why?" she asked him and Justin stood tall. "She was a friend before the change and that is what I will always call her." Said Justin and Lady Une nodded her understanding of this person. "You are Thunder Fox are you not or should I call you Justin?" Lady Une said to him and Justin gazed at her with his golden eyes. "Justin please it was my original name and it still is innocent unlike Thunder Fox who killed billions with his teeth and claws." Justin said with a look of regret and sadness on his face. "So the old professor was right when he said that you can input memory but can't recall it when the transmitter is installed on your head." said Une and Justin turned to her, "How did you know?" he asked, "Relena is a friend of mine after all and we both had seen death before just like you." Said Lady Une and Justin was confused by all of this, "From that look on your face she has not told you much about herself now did she." Said Lady Une and the fox demon nodded. "Well she did say that she used to be in the government as a Vice Foreign Minister what ever the hell that is." Said Justin and the head of the Preventers nodded her head in understanding. "So why did you call me for I know this is not all about Mart now isn't it?" said Justin taking a defensive stance. "I need your help in locating the other three Shadow Assassins for when we went after them they somehow managed to get to earth but as for the locations we do not know where." Said Lady Une turning her back to Justin and looking out the window. 

Justin only stared at her for a moment, "You want me to locate them?" he asked and she nodded, "I figure you demons can sense others from afar." She said, "Well I don't know that much about my demon self in that matter and I am still learning." He said and Une nodded in understanding, "You where trained to kill and yet did not have the time or the energy to understand yourself is that what you are saying?" "Yes, but I will help you since you are Relena's friend and tell who ever that is hiding that they better come out or I will rip the wall out for them." Said Justin and Lady Une laughed and called out the person who was hiding.   
The figure was dressed like Une but unlike Une she did not wear a skirt but a pair of long pants. Her twisted braids on either side of her face and her smirk gave Justin the idea that this lady knew what she was doing but due to his keen sense of smell he knew better. "I will not kill you so you can stop sweating now or is that a pheromone to attract a mate. I can also smell a male on you as well a pretty smelly one at that with a lot of is that incense?" Justin asked and the lady threw her head back and began to laugh so hard that she fell to the floor and tears began to form in her eyes. "First off I was working out when the Lady here told me to come up here and as for the incense smell that would be from my partner Wufei for he was meditating in the weight room again." she said laughing and Justin could not help but smile at that. "Sally Po right?" he asked and Sally nodded as she looked at her name tag that he obviously saw, _Even from three hundred feet away he has a good sense of smell as well as vision and hearing he is incredible._ She thought, "So your name is Justin right?" The boy nodded again, "So Justin did you just hear me from way over there or do I have to shout," Sally said and saw the boy wince and got her answer as she walked over to the pair. "Before you get started I would like you to take a few physical tests first." Lady Une said and with that Justin groaned for there is one thing that he hates the most it is tests!

**TBC**

  
  



	6. Discoveries and the Lightning Glaive

**GUNDAM WING: SHADOW ASSASSINS**

**PART 1: JUSTIN THE FOX DEMON**

**Name: Justin**

**Demon Type: Fox**

**Abilities: able to administer illusions and cause mischief. Fox fire to rid himself of enemies. Extremely fast to avoid trouble, clever and a good thief. Able to shift his form t will.**

**Weapon: Lightning Glaive **

**DNA derived from: Shippo**

**Chapter 5: New Discoveries and the secrets of the Lightning Glaive**

Justin was led down the hall following Sally Po as she led him to the training room. There many people where training either lifting weights or just doing some aerobics to stay in shape. They all stopped their activities when they saw Justin come in to the room and many of the men smirked. "Hey Sally who is the kid?" one of them asked as he came up to her and started to flirt. "He is the newest member of the Preventer's guys this is Justin and Justin this is the guys." Said Sally as she guided Justin down to one of the weight lifting devices. Justin just stared as he watched one big man trying to lift the weights up and then put them back into place in exhaustion. "Man I really need to cut back," he said, "You need help?" Justin asked him as the man tried to lift the bar again but it got stuck on him. "Go call one of the boys they can do this kid." With that Justin walked up to the guy and gently lifted the bar up as if it weighted only a few pounds and put it on the bar. It was then that he noticed that all activity stopped and people where looking at him. "Man kid where the fuck did you get all the muscle to lift that thing up I mean it weighted a ton!" the man said as he got up. He was all nervous as they all came near him till one of them accidentally stepped on his tail. "YEOW!" Justin screamed and let loose a voltage of electricity shocking the man. "Holy shit that kid is not human," one man cried and they all began to grab some weapons and guns and so forth. Sally could only watch from the walls and not do anything for fearing of getting hurt herself. But also to watch some of these guys get put into their place. 

            Justin eyed the nearest one to him as he tried to swing a weight bar at him. He leaped up into the air and landed on the man's head. "Get the fuck off me kid!" the man shouted as he dropped the bar and reached for Justin who flipped off him and tapped him on the shoulder. When the man turned around he met up with Justin's fist. It was then that the place turned to chaos. Bodies where condensing on the fox boy but as they fought him they found that he was just to fast for them. A flying kick sent them all to the wrong side of town. As another tried to send a flying kick his way Justin only ducked before grabbing his leg and sending him across the room via body throw. It was then that another was very close to grabbing Justin by the tail when a loud shout echoed throughout the room. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE!" came the cry and all the fighting ceased. Sally cringed at the sound of her partner as he made his way inside the room over the broken bodies.

            Chang Wufei is not one to piss off likely as he walked over many bodies of knocked out agents towards the only amused one. "Sally you got some explaining to do," he growled and the lady Preventer only smiled and pointed in the direction of Justin. "I do not know why the fuck these guys attacked me all I did was lift the stupid bar for him." He said and it was then that Wufei turned his fury to the new comer but stopped before he let out a single shout. There in front of him was a boy with red hair and a fox tail. Not only that but his feet are not human either. By looking at it he was shocked beyond belief. "Sally what is a shadow assassin doing here?" he demanded in shock, "Lady Une's orders besides he saved Relena Peacecraft." She said looking smug as she walked up to Justin. "I am sorry about my partner's behavior but he tends to do that a lot." She said and Justin leaped into the air did a double then a triple summersault and landed in front of Wufei. 

            Wufei did not move when Justin casually sniffed him when he walked around in circles. "So it was you I smelled all over Sally," he said and Wufei was taken back, "Don't you dare get any ideas you good for nothing fox," he growled, "Do not worry so much I am not going to make you think that I think you had sex with her now did it." Said Justin, "WHAT!" Wufei yelled and Sally burst out laughing, "It is not funny woman, "To me it is funny Wufei besides Justin is only memorizing your individual scent like he did to me," she said and Justin nodded. Wufei only snorted at the boy and looked at the mess he made. "Justin then got up and with lightning reflexes cleaned up the room in not time. Stunning Wufei and Sally who wrote it down on a notepad while her partner had his mouth hanging on the ground. "How did he do that?" he said, "Like I said before Wufei he is not human." And the Chinese pilot of the former Nataku nodded his head, "I know that but to move that fast." He said, "That is why he is a Shadow assassin able to move at speed that could be detected on any radar or sonar." She said also marking things down on a notepad. 

            It was a few hours later that the group that Justin met in the weight room came up to him. It was in the cafeteria and Justin just got through eating three helpings of food. "Hey kid I don't know how you did it but you managed to put a sumo wrestler to shame." Said the first guy he was in an arm cast. "We owe you an apology for all the trouble we caused." Said another as he nursed his broken nose. "You are REALLY lucky I did not go all out or you will all be dead." Said Justin as he walked up to them and offered some of his food. "I do not eat human food I will be back unless you have something raw for me to eat." He said and every one just stopped what they where doing and stared at the boy. "What did you just say kid?" they all said and Justin smiled, "I said you where lucky I did not go all out or else I would have killed you," he said and they all stared, "Prove it said Wufei and Justin smiled. He then walked out and the whole crowed followed him. 

            When he got outside Justin walked up to a truck it was a weight truck. It was an armored to the bone and was used for money he took the truck and punched right through it. The crowd gasped when they saw that and then smiling Justin put his finger to the truck and did nothing suddenly the truck fell apart. To the people he did nothing but Justin actually went so fast that no one noticed as he undid all the screws and hit precise spots weakening the structure till it fell apart. When it was nothing but scrap metal they only stared with mouths open when he walked past them. Even Wufei was stunned as he watched the truck become nothing but scrap metal. 

            It was late in the evening and all the Preventer's changed shifts or gone home for the night. Justin feeling restless felt like he could go out and fly through the night. Opening the window to his room he was about to leap out when, "Where are you going?" said Marimaia, "I am going out to explore," he said. "I wanna come too for I am only cooped up here day an night because of this stupid accident." Said and Justin felt sorry for her. Walking up to here he gathered her in his arms and threw her on his back since he is taller after all. Marimaia held on as Justin walked to the window. "You are not seriously thinking of jumping are you?" she said and saw that he grabbed a jacket for her as well as a pair of pants. "Get dressed for it is cold outside." He said as he grabbed a Preventer's jacket that was given to him from Lady Une and walked over to her. "Are you ready?" he said and she nodded as he turned and she climbed on his back. "You where serious about the whole window thing are you?" she said suddenly getting nervous and with that he leaped onto the balcony. Her palms where sweating as he looked towards the building next to him. Then scrunching his legs made the leap with Marimaia holding tight. 

            Marimaia's scream was heard throughout the night as she was terrified beyond belief as she flew out of the window towards the nearby building. Then holding on Justin ran at top speed towards the other side before jumping again. Marimaia could not help but scream as he leaped from building to building. As he went further from the hospital her screams of terror turned to screams of joy as the fox leaped even higher and ran faster. He even outran some cars! Marimaia did not feel this exhilaration in all her years but yet here was this person who could run at top speeds that would make racing cars run in shame. Finding a small building Justin leaped high and landed on a balcony then leaped again onto the roof. 

            Landing Justin let Marimaia sit on the edge as he surveyed their new surroundings. Without the moonlight Marimaia was blind but Justin given his night vision could see perfectly in the dark. "I have never been outside the hospital since the time of my accident." She said smiling and looking up at the stars. "You did not explain exactly why you where in there in the first place." Said Justin wanting to know more about his new friend. "Well it started a few years ago three years to be exact," said Marimaia and Justin sat himself down to listen. "I was raised to be a queen to be taken in by the Barton family and raised to be the new leader of the ESUN." She said, "Relena told me about that the Earth Sphere Unified Nation right?" he said and Marimaia nodded. "You see when I was seven a man named Demkin Barton my grandfather created Operation Meteor and with that he was planning to drop a colony on the earth killing all human life and use the gundams to kill the remainder of life." "The gundams what are gundams?" Justin asked and Marimaia was shocked by this, "You do not know about the gundams?" she said and Justin nodded, "I only caught up to the year A.C.190 I was never able to catch up on current event since I woken up," he said and Marimaia was curious but decide to finish her story first. "Well Operation Meteor was a complete bust due to the scientists who created the gundams. They turned against their leaders and used the gundams to exact revenge on Oz. In the end the gundams won the war bringing peace to the earth sphere but a year later Demkin would have nothing of it and brought Operation Meteor into play again. This time he used me to obtain his plans. It was found out that Treize Kushranada was my father and that he was killed by a gundam pilot. I think you met him already." She said with a smile and Justin only stared as a gentle breeze filled the air and he had to think about it. "Who are you talking about Sally?" he said and Marimaia said with a soft voice, "Her partner," she said and Justin finally nodded, "Wufei he was your fathers murderer, but the question is why did he kill him?" he said, "The reason was simple for Treize killed his wife and his people but he also wanted to get him back for the lost due where my father put him to shame. When he killed my father he finally understood what my father meant when he created that war." She said and Justin nodded in understanding. "Anyways a year later it was Christmas Eve then the anniversary that marked the end of the war that my forces attacked. The pilots came to the aid again of the Earth Sphere and stopped it. It was one pilot by the name of Heero Yuy that made me realize the meaning of fear. And also my mistake so when I stood up for Miss Relena I was shot. The bullet went through my body and my spine making me paralyzed from the waist down. I can still feel my legs but I can't move them anymore." She said and saw Justin quiet for once not his usual self. 

            The fox demon listened to the girl and old memories filled his mind again. Memories he want not to remember he could still feel the pain and suffering of his victims as he consumed them or killed them for pleasure. "Justin?" Marimaia said to him and the fox demon snapped out of his little demeanor. "Sorry Marimaia it was just that when you told your story it brought back old memories as well as dreams." He said and Marimaia nodded her understanding. "You can tell me for I am willing to listen." She said and Justin nodded, "I will start with my dreams first." He said as he took in a deep breath and let the wind flow through his hair. "I am having these dreams every night since I awoken. I always find myself on an ancient battle field there where bodies everywhere and some are not even human. They are demons like me all killed in the heap of battle. It was there that I met a fox like me by the name of Shippo. He says that it was his blood that created me and he has given me a weapon called the lightning glaive. It has the power to call lightning forth if I wished it. Every night in my dreams he made me practice with it ever since. Hoping for the day where I would find it." He said and Marimaia listened and then shook her head, "Justin I think this Shippo is a ghost for if you are always conversing with him. Then I think that he has something to say to you before passing on. By teaching you how to use the weapon you mentioned then would it be possible that he is only trying to pass it on before he moves on?" she said and Justin sat and thought about it, "You could be right," he said, "Now I have a question Justin but first if you have any for me go ahead and ask," she said smiling and Justin felt like he was talking to Mart again. "I have just one, what are the gundams?" he asked and Marimaia laughed, "You don't know what they are?" she asked and saw that he was serious, "Do you know about Mobile suits?" and again he shook his head. "Well this is going to take some time." Marimaia said to him and thus began her explanation. 

**A few minutes later**

            "So a mobile suit is a machine the size of a small building?" said Justin, "Yes," replied Marimaia, "And the so called gundams are just specialized mobile suits?" "Yes, do you get it now?" said Marimaia and Justin nodded, "I get it now," he said and stopped his train of thoughts. He could sense a power a far ways off, "What is it?" Marimaia asked looking concerned, "I sense something," Justin said getting up and looking around. He then stopped what he was doing and gazed in a certain direction. "I sensed it is coming from that direction." He said, "Before you find this power just what exactly are you looking for?" Marimaia asked but before she could voice and objection Justin scooped her up and place her on his back before leaping off the roof. 

            Running in the direction that was indicated to him by the power source he ran as fast as he could. Marimaia was having the time of her life as she rode the boy that was a monster to others. She could feel the wind flowing through her hair as she flew from building to building on her friends back. It was then that she saw Justin slow down and looks around. "Where are we?" Marimaia asked, "We are close to it," said Justin and with that he looked over to the next building. "Hey isn't that Chang Wufei from the Preventer's office?" Marimaia asked and Justin looked in from the building next door and to his surprise it did turn out to be Wufei only he was wearing no shirt and doing some sort of Kata. 

            Justin was equally surprised when he saw Wufei practice with various weapons. He was then mystified when he used a glaive and was impressed by how he used it. He watched as Wufei twirled it around and around with such speed and accuracy and then gave a few tugs and jabs to put anyone off. He then used his skills to leap into the air and deliver a flying jab with the glaive. "That thing looks heavy," said Marimaia and Justin nodded, "It was used to slice off the arms of soldiers on horses in the olden days." He said, "You mean ancient times," she said and Justin blushed at his lack of words. "You don't have to be embarrassed by it," she said, "I fully understand considering you age," she said and Justin was taken back, _that's right Marimaia is not aware of my FULL age yet._ He thought to himself suddenly Wufei stopped his kata and approached the balcony window. "Alright who is out there show yourself!" he demanded and Justin sighed, "I forgot about his Tao powers," he said, "Tao?" "It is a power that only Chinese scholars have and in sensed it on him. It is also warriors intuition." He said scooping Marimaia up again and leaped for the window. 

            Wufei was taken by surprise when Justin leaped onto his balcony for his floor is fifteen stories up! But what surprised him more was that Marimaia was on Justin's back. "Marimaia what are you doing out of the hospital young lady?" he questioned, "I am sorry Mr. Chang but I asked Justin to take me out for I was sick of the hospital walls." She said and he sighed for he had a soft spot for children having had to help raise them when he was on L5. "Come in," he said and held his arms out for Marimaia and she slowly got off Justin's back into his arms. He took her inside and put her on one of the reclining chairs. Justin was about to enter when he was shot back by an invisible force. "What the?" he said and Wufei turned, "What is it?" he said to the boy and Justin tried to enter again only to be repelled. "Um Wufei do you have any wards on this door to repel demons or something he said and Wufei laughed. He walked up to the door and peeled off the two scrolls on the walls. "I forgot about you Justin," he laughed but then his face turned to a scowl. 

            It was some time later after Wufei demanded their explanations that he was dumbfounded by what was happening during the night. "You out ran three squad cards as well as the rush hour traffic. Leaped up nine stories and ran the whole way here in only one hour." He said and they nodded. "Man no kidding when they said that you truly are a demon." He said and Justin blushed in embarrassment his tail flickering back and forth. "Now by Nataku's name tell what brings you out this night after I make a phone call to Lady Une to tell them of your location before he has the whole place blown up." He said walking to the kitchen.  He then picked up the phone and called the Preventer's office.

            Lady Une was in Hysterics she looked up and down for the demon and the child but could not find anything. It was then that Sally ran into the room, "Lady a phone call for you it is Preventer Dragon saying that he has something urgent to discuss with you." She said and Lady Une gritted her teeth, for the past hour she was looking for both of them but could not find them anywhere. Storming into her office she grabbed the phone, "This better be good CHANG!" she said. "It is good Lady Une I figured you where looking for two lost souls that just happen to find their way to _my _apartment," he said with a smile and Lady Une looked at him with big eyes. "What are they doing in _your _apartment and after about and hour of their disappearance?" Lady Une demanded, "Well it seems that Justin was tracking me down for some reason and Marimaia wanted to come along." He said innocently but not quite as Duoish as he waited for the lady to respond. "How long have they been in your apartment?" she asked, "About five minutes for they spent part of the time getting here I am at the other side of the city after all." He said sarcastically to her. Une was dumbfounded at that attitude but dismissed it, "Bring Marimaia to the phone now," she said and Wufei picked up the phone and brought it to Marimaia. 

            Marimaia was busy playing Yu-gi-oh with Justin again when Wufei came into the lobby and handed the phone over to her. "Hello?" she said, "Mari are you ok did Justin hurt you?" she said worried, "No ma'am I am fine besides it was me who made Justin take me out of the room." "How did you get to Wufei's home in over and hour?" she asked, "We ran there," she said and saw the look on Une's face, "_Ran_ there?" she said and Marimaia nodded, "Yes we _ran _there Justin is really fast he out ran some of those drag racers down town." She said laughing remembering the looks on those drivers faces to be out run by a fox demon. Then Lady Une broke into a smile, "Well at least you are ok," she said, "When are you coming home?" "When I get a few things cleared up with Justin," 

"Ok see you when you come back," said lady Une and she hung up the phone looking way relived. 

            Wufei hung up the phone as well and looked at the two children playing a game of Yu-gi-oh! "What are you two playing?" he asked them, "I am playing Yu-gi-oh it is a game of real strategy in order to get rid of your opponents life points." Said Marimaia as she flipped a magic card on the floor, "I pull out my pulverization card and combine my Gaia the Mystic Knight and my Curse of Dragon into Gaia the Dragon champion," said Marimaia and Justin laughed, "You may have summoned your dragon champion but is it good against my Exodia," he said throwing down his cards to show that he had all five. "Aw man that makes you the winner and my life points automatically go to zero no fair Justin." Said Marimaia as she threw her cards down and laughed. Justin could not help himself and joined in the laughter as well. "Is it a really complicated game?" Wufei asked them and Justin smiled showing him how to play. 

            Justin woke the next morning to the sun on his face he and Marimaia where sleeping on the floor. Waking up he gone to the bathroom to do his thing and when he came out he was surprised to see Wufei up and doing some kata again with the glaive. "What is so special about that weapon?" said Justin as he sat down in the Dojo, "It was given to me by some old man who found it in Japan. He said that it is strong enough to break through Gundanium but I think it is bull shit." He said as he twirled that thing with some difficulty. "Some one has to be really strong to twirl this thing like my Nataku," he said looking sad, "Who is Nataku?" Justin asked, "She was my wife later I named my gundam after her," he said and Justin looked to the floor sad, "I am sorry I pulled such a sore subject." He said and Wufei smirked, "No problem I really needed to get that out of my system anyways. He said putting the weapon back and grabbed a towel. "Though I do admit that it is really heavy that kind of weapon is only used to kill soldiers on their horses." He said and Justin nodded as he watched Wufei head towards the bathroom. He then walked up to the shelf where the weapon was kept and leaped up to grab it. Taking it into his hand the fox demon began to do some kata like how Shippo told him to do in his dreams. 

FLASHBACK 

            _"Remember Justin the lightning glaive is not a toy it should be handled carefully." Said Shippo as he coached the young fox demon in how to use the weapon. Justin did a number of kata and summoning with his weapon. Lightning flashed in the skies above and channeled down to the weapon before Justin let it out at the target. They where in a forest clearing now and Justin found it strange but better then his last surroundings which were consisting of many dead bodies. "You are getting better Justin I am pleased," said Shippo as he summoned the weapon back to his side. "I am getting better I know it the weapon has gotten a lot lighter then last time." Said Justin, "So the lightning glaive is ready for its new master," said the fox, "What do you mean I thought you just let me use it to grow stronger," said Justin as he gazed at the fox and truly saw the real age then. "Justin the reason why I am having you train with my weapon is to prepare you to receive it." He said, "The lightning glaive is a weapon only the most worthy of demons can use and you my friend are that worthy to receive it. It is a weapon that will protect you as well as your companions. You have much to learn now that you are no longer under the control of the government and to reach your full potential this weapon can help you. Now clear your mind a feel the weapon," "What do you mean feel the weapon?" Justin asked the older fox, "I mean, **feel** the weapon Justin not just hold it for if you feel it you will see what I mean." Shippo replied and Justin did just that. At first he felt nothing as he held the weapon but then he felt it! Just faintly but he felt it, "A heart beat?" he said and Shippo smiled, "All demon weapons are alive Justin they are the ones who decide on the master and since you are the only fox demon left in this world the lightning glaive has trained you as well as test you to see if you are truly worthy of its power." he said as he held the weapon once more. _

_            "So you are saying that if I where to take the weapon it would not do anything for me?" he said, "Yes the lightning glaive will choose if it wants to cut or strike but it will rebel against its master if the master uses it unwisely." Said Shippo and Justin nodded in understanding, "So I have to learn how to use it properly before I receive the weapon." "That is correct for the weapon chooses the master not the other way around in the demon world. And it is far time you receive the lightning glaive in the real world for it has shown me that you are ready for it. And begin the journey to fully understand your powers as a demon," he said as he vanished and Justin found himself in darkness. _

Justin shook himself out of his day dream and began to practice with the weapon swinging it around as if it where nothing. "This thing is light as a feather and easy to maneuver." He said as he looked at it, "Too bad it is not the Lightning Glaive," he said as he stared at the blade for it was just an ordinary one with a single broad blade. Justin continued to swing the weapon around performing the many kata that Shippo taught him. When he was finished he heard some clapping and turned to see Marimaia and Wufei at the door way. Wufei was more then surprised to see Justin finished a complicated kata with ease. "Justin do you know any martial arts besides that?" Wufei asked, "Yes I do," replied the fox, "I was trained after all to be a killer," said Justin looking at the ground in shame. "What do you mean by that?" Marimaia asked and Justin looked at her in shame, "It is a very long story and I think it would be best if discussed in the kitchen right Justin or should I call you Thunder Fox." Said Wufei and Justin nodded. 

            As they sat in the kitchen Wufei served them breakfast of eggs and bacon and for Justin some raw fish since his diet is different. "Marimaia how old do you think I am?" he said and Marimaia looked at him and answered, "Ten to eleven years old why?" she asked, "Marimaia Justin is not ten years old he is _five hundred and ten_ years old," said Wufei and Marimaia was shocked, "No way genetic manipulation was not discovered till A.C. 100 right?" she said and Justin shook his head. "Marimaia I use to be a human five hundred years ago." He said, "I don't understand that would put you at the time of the great slaughter," she said, "I was one of the Assassins that caused the great slaughter," he said with tears in his eyes, "Because of me and my friends under the orders of the governments of the world my closets friends including my older brother killed nearly the entire human population." Said Justin crying now as he hit a sore subject and he finished his food, "Justin I am sorry I hit such a sore subject," said Marimaia, "Do not worry it is time I told someone anyways, Relena and Wufei knows about it from watching Doctor Stewards video." Said Justin, "I heard of him he was the so called man that stopped the slaughter and later died of unknown poisoning," "Yes he died from Mart's poison for she scratched him when he sealed us away for all time." He said and began his tail. 

            "We where just children then living ordinary lives at the brink of war we had no idea what the outside world was like beyond our island all of us except one. That person was Mart she was the only adult of our group and kept us out of trouble. It was not until a few months after we met Mart that things go down hill from then on. People would tease us for hanging with a strange adult who could draw and out wit those people in anything accept academics. She was the best of our lot but she always was careful not to do anything rash or else she would end up in jail. Well it was until a police officer came and arrested us outside a snack shop we knew called 'Kamoi Snack n go' it was one of our usual hangouts and Mart did not mind it at all. We where heading outside when we where stopped by the police and arrested for treason against the United States when we had no idea what the hell he was talking about. They sent us away from our families with out saying good bye." 

            Justin wiped away a few tears at the memory at losing his mother and his father. 

            "It was then that they sent us out to the mainland and we learned first hand what they where really up to. They sent us there only to experiment with us forcing us to be something we are not. They started training us in the Martial Arts and other parts including demolitions, steath, weapons, guns, archery, assassinations, animal control, computer hacking, and so forth. We did not know that they had other plans for us and we found it unusual that they would do this to us. But the weirdest thing they taught us is magic," said Justin, "Magic?" said the other two, "They began to teach us magic like voodoo and Tao magic that is how I recognized it when I first came here." He said and Wufei blushed at that, "I use it to repel evil spirits I did not know it effected demons as well," he said, "Well anyways it was then that we noticed some changes in us as well, you see they always injected us with some kind of serum and during that time placed some sort of blood in us only one shot before sending us to sleep. When we were there for only a few months they did other experiments such as the use of the rosary prayer beads which forced us to do as they wished. If we did not listen we would get slammed down to the ground. It was then that we noticed that we started to act strangely becoming more aggressive and animal like. It scared me at first fighting a brutal fight with another experiment that has gone wrong and liking the taste of blood in our systems for the first time. It was then that they started to feed us raw meat mostly human flesh," and Justin stopped when he saw Marimaia get a little green, "We were grossed out by this but out instincts took over and we ate when ever they fed us. Our forms also shifted as well into animals as you already saw with the fight against the giant dog and me. 

            This lasted for a few more months and it was then that when we wanted out, but they made sure that would not happen. They placed a device behind out ears and it shot needles into our skulls. When this happened we could no longer control ourselves the only thing that kept us human was us remembering our past and our roots. When the devices came into place we could not control ourselves. They placed us in major citied of the enemy and we began to destroy everything as well as the residence. But the first experiment was our home town on our home island. We killed everyone there no one was left not one man, woman or child. We devoured them all in our hunger for human flesh and blood. We where hard to control but they managed to control us with the rosaries so we know who is our master. 

            It was not till five years later that we finally broke away from our masters after Mart killed them in one of her feedings. It was then that we went out of control on the inside we felt terror at what we have done. It was like being trapped in yourself as you witnessed yourself doing the most gruesome slaughter to ever exist." With that more tears fell from his eyes, "I watched myself kill every time to satisfy the hunger for blood and flesh. It was not until we where tracking a group of humans into the frozen artic when Dr. Steward gave us our peace by shooting us with sacred Shinto arrows that sealed us away and buried us beneath the ocean of ice to never be found again till now." With that Justin was in full tears at having to relay all those painful memories to others. He wanted to hear from Marimaia the names of 'Murderer,' or 'cold blooded killer,' or 'how could you,' instead he saw something else understanding. "I almost did the same mistake as you Justin," she said, "You see like I said before on the building I almost wiped out the whole earth sphere," she said, "I too know what it is like to kill hundreds of soldiers and innocents because of war." He said, "But I will never understand the concept of billions being eaten and slaughtered but as you said at one point people will judge you but it is you who will decide how to live it. So the next question is what happened when you woke up and why you no longer have the cravings for blood?" he said and Justin smiled. 

            "When I woke up I found myself in some sort of space craft I was confused at first as to my surroundings till I found all the memories coming back to me you see the device stops memories from coming out thus having us lose control and input going in. During that time the device fell from my ears and the memories came back full swing. I thought I was going crazy at first but found that this was not where I was last and began to explore. It was when I came into this town that I met Relena being attacked by some sort of assassins and I helped. I made them pay for trying to rape her as well as kill her so I saved her. But me being me I was always the trouble maker till I got to know her and after she found out how to use the prayer beads." He said showing the necklace. "She began to teach me how to behave properly and with Shippo helped as well," "Shippo?" Wufei said confused, "That is the demon ghost that helps Justin adapt to his new powers for he did not at the time of the war." Replied Marimaia, "I have learned a lot since then," said Justin proudly, "You keep mentioning this Mart do you know her by any chance?" said Wufei, "Yes I know her you call her Moro no Kimi the giant dog that attacked the city some time ago," he said with a sigh, "I was lucky I don't know about the others but Mart did not get the chance to be free of the blood lust." He said getting up, "I should get Marimaia back to the hospital or Lady Une will have my hide." He said and Wufei smiled, "Actually I was heading off to work so I can take her back and you can keep up," he said and Justin smiled at that, "You are on," he said. 

**TBC**


	7. The journey begins

**GUNDAM WING: SHADOW ASSASSINS**

**PART 1: JUSTIN THE FOX DEMON**

**Name: Justin**

**Demon Type: Fox**

**Abilities: able to administer illusions and cause mischief. Fox fire to rid himself of enemies. Extremely fast to avoid trouble, clever and a good thief. Able to shift his form t will.**

**Weapon: Lightning Glaive **

**DNA derived from: Shippo**

**Chapter 6: The journey begins******

Justin only sat in Une's office as she made it clear to the fox who was not listening about the rules of the Preventer's.  The door then opened and Relena stepped through and Justin had a look of dread on his face as he could think of the magic 'word' right now as she came and sat down. "Relena you where informed of what your fox did," said Lady Une with a really agitated voice. "Yes ma'am I am informed," Relena replied, "Good but it seems your fox was not paying attention when I was reciting Preventer rules and regulations." She growled and Relena only glared at Justin and his face grew white. "What I was informing Justin here was the risks of taking Marimaia out of her room especially late at night," she said and Relena could see the worry lines on Une's face. "I am sure Justin didn't know about Marimaia till now lady Une as you can see he is only five hundred and only just woken up not too long ago." She said and she saw the lady sigh then turn to them. "I know that Relena but with all the Avengers around we can't take any risks. And with that Justin will have to be punished," she said and Justin only gulped as Relena turned to him. "Justin stand down," she said and Justin went crashing to the ground. The painful impact of him hitting the cement was enough to let tears fall from his eyes. "I am sorry I will not let that happen again," he said, "STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING LEAVE HIM ALONE!" came a cry from the door and they all turned so see Marimaia wheeling herself to Justin's side and coming over. "Marimaia what are you doing here?" said Lady Une, "I heard what you where going to do to him so stop it. He only did it because I asked him to I heard everything. He did not know about me and thought it would be nice to show me around. Besides who would attack me with Justin watching me?" said Marimaia and Lady Une had to give in. "Alright you win he can go. But I have something else to discuss with him first." And with that Marimaia left to go with the other children of the hospital. 

            Lady Une walked up to the demon when the spell wore off and had him sit down. Justin looked at her with all his attention. "Now then that is taken cared of down to business." She said as the room went dark. A holo projector began to play on her table with the events of recently. "This was taken in Africa not too long ago," she said as the image showed a giant dog demolishing buildings and killing people. "Justin I believe you remember her," Lady Une said and Justin nodded but then looked on in shock as another image attacked the dog this one with spots. "This was intercepted as well it seems you are not the only Shadow Assassin to break free form the transmitter. This one as we found out to be Desert Hyena is also free care to give us another name for him," said Lady Une, "Steven his name is Steven," said Justin looking at Lady Une and she gave him a sympathetic look as his eyes glazed over in thought. _Steven is free as well then there is still hope I wonder what happened to Charlie and Jimmy last I heard they where out there somewhere._ Justin thought as he stared at Une, "Your mission is to find the other Shadow Assassins and do what it takes to aid the others in ending this war." Said Une and with that Justin nodded his approval and began to leave. Just as he was about to leave the whole floor shook violently. "What was that?" Relena yelled as she got up and dusted herself off only to be shaken again. 

            Justin at this time was looking outside of the building to see strange giant robots shooting the Preventer's Headquarters. "Marimaia!" Lady Une screamed as she ran out the door. The others followed and Justin had a sinking feeling that he will have to fight again.

            Once he got to the place where Marimaia was going all he saw was a big hole. Hanging off the edge was Marimaia hold on for dear life. Her hands began to slip and she fell. Justin leaped off the roof, "JUSTIN!" Relena screamed as the fox demon leaped off. Flying down the wall he made a grab at her and managed to catch her. Turning over he let his feet do the work.  He felt a pole that was sticking out of the ground and use that as a spring board and leaped just as a hand reached out for them. Landing back on Lady Une's floor Justin leaped off again to fight the enemy leaving the ladies to head to the nearest stairs heading to the roof. "We have to get to a helicopter," said Lady Une as she carried Marimaia and Relena ran behind her. Sally joined them as well making sure Marimaia was ok before climbing into the helicopter. Sally hearing the order took off making sure to avoid the chaos. 

            Justin ran as fast as he could with the mobile suits after him. He leaped off and tried to burn them using his special attack, "FOX FIRE!" he yelled and blue flames leaped from his palm but it did no good against the mobile suits. _These giant robots must be the mobile suits that Marimaia was talking about_ he thought as he avoided another onslaught of bullets by the machine. He was also bombarded by shots by the men on the ground. Running for cover the fox demon evaded many shots and bullets. "Have to get a weapon," he panted running as fast as he could. "Get that fox demon," a man yelled and Justin ran even faster. His sharp hearing picked up the sound of a motor above him and he saw a helicopter flying over him. Over the noise of the machines, bullets and panicked people Justin thought for a moment of going insane from the sensory overload. He leaped up to avoid another missile as he ran for cover. Out of nowhere another missile shot above Justin missing him and hitting the mobile suits behind him. Justin turned around just in time to see another mobile suit coming at him.             

            Justin got into a ready stance and was about to fight the thing hand to hand like Inu-Yasha would do to an ogre when it passed him and threw the other suit off guard. Because of Justin's keen eyesight he saw a shadow leap from the suit before disappearing into the rubble. Due to the overload of smells from smoke, blood, and chemicals Justin could not pick up the scent of who it was that saved him. It was then that a rumbling was heard and he turned to find himself in the front of a very large gun. "Surrender Shadow Assassin where are you hiding your masters." Said a voice and Justin could tell it was pretty young. Leaping up he barely avoided the first shot but the second got him head on and sent him sprawling to the ground. Getting up he was greeted by a sharp pain in the legs and chest. He winced as the pain greeted him with full force. The gun came down again, "Well since you decided to fight then I will have to kill you," it said and was about to fire when suddenly…. 

            A large object came flying at the mobile suit and hit it dead on. Justin looked up to see a dragon head poking up from the mobile suits chest. When Justin adjusted his eyes to get a closer looked he could see that it was made of metal! "A metal dragon?" he said and the head retracted and the suit fell backwards away from Justin. When he looked the dragon head went directly to another mobile suit. _That suit looks like a warrior,_ he thought as it walked up to him. Getting a closer look that suit the dragon head was actually an arm attached to the suit. The head pulled back and a hand appeared where the base of the neck should be. "Are you alright Justin?" it asked and Justin's eyes lit up, "WUFEI!" he said, "You are a demon and yet you nearly died from a mobile suit," he yelled at the fox. "Well sorry that I am not use to fighting giant robots." He said as the Altron Gundam picked up the fox very gently and placed him on its shoulder. "Hold on," Wufei said as the gundam began to stomp its way down the street. Justin held on for dear life as artillery began to bombard the machine but still Wufei fired on with either his flame thrower or hid dragon fang. What surprised Justin further was when the gundam reached behind it and pulled a small staff and extended it into a trident. Holding on Justin watched as the gundam used it like a martial artist against his foes plowing into them. 

            Some time later more mobile suits showed and Justin held on but he and Wufei found themselves trapped. "I know you can't use those claws of yours since the Leo's are made of metal." Said Wufei and Justin nodded as the gundam turned to him with its eye cameras. They found themselves surrounded by all sorts of mobile suits each armed. "Surrender the fox now Gundam or we will fire," said another voice and Justin was getting annoyed, "Leave us alone!" Justin yelled at them as the suits began to move in. "I SAID LEAVE US ALONE!" the demon yelled eager to get back to Relena and Marimaia. He was getting angry that the mobile suits did not move but instead advanced on them. "LEAVE US ALONE YOU FUCKEN SHIT HEADS!" Justin screamed and he stopped when he heard a heartbeat. He pointed ears picked up the sound as he listened in. "Surrender now Thunder fox you and the gundam are now ours." Said the first Leo as it walked up to them. Justin saw the gundam power down but not before he heard several curses. _The weapon has chosen its master now you are the master of the Lightning Glaive._ Came the voice of Shippo and Justin jumped at the sound and pain shot up his body. 

            Out of nowhere one of the mobile suits suddenly fell as a small sharp object shot through it and straight at Justin. He shut his eyes but nothing happened. Slowly he opened them and found himself staring at a glowing Glaive it appeared ordinary with its single blade and heavy staff. _The Lightning Glaive has heard you call and felt your need to protect your new friends Justin take the weapon and extend your full power._ Shippo's voice filled his head and Justin slowly grabbed the weapon ignoring the pain from his legs. Wufei's optic sensors suddenly lit up as the fox took hold of the staff and began to twirl it. It immediately grew and the blade split into two to make it look like a lightning bolt. Justin then felt his body begin to heal as he legs no longer felt any pain. Standing up he felt the power the blade gave him as well as the rest of the weapon._ A point of focus oh well lets see how good these assholes are when I am at FULL power._ He thought as he summoned his power and used Altron's hand as a spring board. 

            The first of the mobile suits fell under Justin as other began to fire its guns. The fox demon retaliated by twirling the Glaive around building up an electrical charge then sending it directly into the nearest one. Leaping up into the he felt himself change into something lighter when he attacked. 

            Wufei watched in fascination as the fox demon started to tear into the suits where as before he could not even move! He also noticed the change in clothes. He knew it had something to do with that weapon he was carrying as he himself attacked his enemy with a dragon fang. He then made himself a spring board as Justin landed on his arm. Working as a team which he normally would not do unless it was with Sally turned out for the better, _I think after this I better ask Relena if I can take over as Justin's master,_ Wufei thought. The Preventer sent the gundam after another mobile suit that was trying to get away for some reason but Justin was ahead of him. With incredible speed the fox disposed of the mobile suit. 

            Wufei sent these imaged to Lady Une as she got away from it all for the safety of Relena and Marimaia two political figures which could change the war. But unknown to him another was watching from afar off in the colonies. As images raced up towards the stars to a lunar base far off away from the resort center. 

            Mark was well pleased that he could test the skills of the Shadow Assassins, "It seems that my plans have been working out for the best." He said as he watched the footage of Justin's fight with some mobile suits. He also was watching images of another Shadow Assassin fighting of some of his soldiers. But he smiled the most when another image came up and Moro no Kimi was tearing into a Japanese city demolishing everything and consuming everyone in her path. He smiled again as the battle ended in one of the other camera's the one containing the fox as he and the gundam stood where there where once mobile suits only finding smoking debris. "Things are going well indeed," he said as he held a small object in his hand a jewel about the size of a jumble marble. "After five hundred years I finally have the advantage that no one else does and I had five hundred years to do it. That bitch thought she could kill me with those arrows of hers but I get the last laugh." He said and his formed changed for a second as his eyes became red and a blue mark appeared on his eye lids the disappeared back into their original blue. The earth's light shown through the window as he gave off a dark laugh. 

            Justin stood over the bodies of soldiers that tried to kill both him and Wufei. Behind him the gundam pilot inspected the remains of some of the mobile suits and found a symbol on it. "These are avenger Leos alright I recognize the logo." He said and Justin walked up behind him to look. He saw a red symbol of a feather and something dripping from it. "What is that suppose to represent?" he said, "It was suppose to represent all the soldiers that died during the Eve Wars. It was three years before you awaken that this happen and we had heavy losses on both sides. In the end it was Heero that saved us all and ended the war both times." He said, "Both times?" Justin asked, "Yes you see after the first battle there was another war when Marimaia as she probably told you kid was the leader. Again Heero put an end to it and there was peace again. Recently however this war began about a year ago and did not end. People are still sour about the Eve Wars or about the loss of their families never to find peace again." he said still sad and Justin looked at him, "At least they are glad to have someone to remember them by for me it is a lot harder considering it has been centuries since I last seen my family." Said Justin then looked at himself in the shinning surface of one mobile suit. 

            The first thing he noticed was the change in his hair. From a dark brown almost pure red it lightened to an orange red and his eyes became green instead of gold. His clothes changed from that of a young human boy in rags and left over Preventer's uniform to that of a yokata (spelling please and correct me if that is the right word for the clothes that Inu-Yasha wore are called.) it was green with blue bottom that ballooned out. On his top clothes where light forest green with patterns of leaves on them. He noticed that he was bare footed and his feet no longer appeared like that of a human but more of a fox. His tail was bushier and on his yokata he had some kind of jacket (Think of what Shippo would wear but make it a few years older.) Wufei notice the changes too, "Justin what is that that you have in your hand?" he asked and Justin only stared at it, "This is the Lightning Glaive given to me by the demon Shippo." He said, "Well I was thinking of becoming your master from now on," he said and Justin only stared. 

            It took a few hours to get to the location that the Women where kept in to be safe and many stories where made before the final farewell was made. Having agreed to have Wufei as his Master Relena relinquished all hold on him so now when Wufei says 'stand down' Justin would fall to the ground. And thus the journey begins to locate and recruit the other shadow assassins. 

**TBC**


	8. PART 2 STEVEN

GUNDAM WING: SHADOW ASSASSINS PART 2: STEVEN THE HYENA DEMON  
  
Demon type: Hyena  
  
Abilities: Able to endure extreme climate changes, last for long periods of time without water. Highly adaptable to new conditions, mischievous though not as much as a fox but is equivalent to one. A remarkable thief and pickpocket and able to break into the most secure of places. Approach with extreme caution for is highly agitated when around strangers.  
  
Weapon of choice: Wind bow staff DNA originated from: Shenzi  
  
CHAPTER 8: DISCOVERY ANOTHER ONE  
  
As one shuttle was making its way to earth the obvious damage to the engines spun it off course the next four made its way to the next colony which was L1. "Damn Preventer's," one man protested as he maneuvered his shuttle away from the on coming blasts. Each blast was harder then the last as the pilot of the shuttle a man in his late forties drove it into the colony. When the shuttle finally was in a safe haven all the others where accounted for. As he got out of the shuttle he made sure he checked all the systems to see that they where functioning correctly. Turning his head he saw that the precious cargo that he so safeguarded was safe as well. He could not help but feel highly uncomfortable with the cargo that he had carried from one colony to the next. Shaking the feeling of unease he made his way off the shuttle to go get himself a place to stay for the night. He settled in one of the fancy hotels being a pilot of an intercolonial shuttle all the pilots get free room and board due to their busy schedules.  
  
The man settled himself with getting a shower and comfortable when the vidphone rang. Walking over to where it was located near the kitchen he picked it up, "Rodgers here," he said, "Hello Rodgers has the cargo been delivered successfully?" said a low sinister voice and he gulped, "Yes Mr. Ellison the cargo has been successfully delivered as promised. We had a run in with the Preventer's but only one shuttle was shot down sir." He said, "I already have a team down on Earth to retrieve the body but it appears that the body is already gone." He said in a calm tone and Rodgers knew that the boss was not pleased, "Has the one you requested to your office safely delivered?" he asked, "It has and you know the final rendezvous point I want the rest of those bodies so don't fail me," he said as he hung up and Rodgers gulped down his fear. Everyone in the Avengers knew that no one messes with the head for the last person who did was quickly eliminated. Getting settled for the night he was about to get some rest when the alarms went off. When the hotel alarms go off usually means something is happening in the neighboring shuttle bay. Running as fast as he could Rodgers made his way to the shuttle bay. As he neared his he could see the smoke coming from the shuttles. When he finally opened the door he found that the shuttle bay was a smoking ruin he could not move any further for the shuttles that where parked in the shuttle bay where gone having been sucked into space. Getting angry he made his way out of the area and made the phone call to Mr. Ellison to explain certain things.  
  
It turns out that the shuttle bay was ransacked by space pirates those who after the war want nothing more then to pillage the colonists and travelers who come to space. As they made their way towards their hideout the dropped certain 'unwanted cargo' that included three ice blocks that where very large to fit in the cargo bays and made use to the shuttles. The two others made their way down towards the earth while the third made its way towards a continent called Africa.  
  
Quatre Reberba Winner was busy trying to bandage the latest injuries from the recent Avengers attack. To the shock of many that survived only to die the next day. In the recent events the Avengers used a form of poison to attack the innocent. "How much more are they going to make the innocent suffer?" he asked himself as he bandaged another man who was seriously injured. He was a native African a Masai Herdsman who was injured during the last battle. He and his tribe where passing by on the yearly migration to a lake about a hundred miles to the south when the Avengers decided to take advantage. "Why do they attack us we did nothing to them." Said the man who spoke accented Swahili the African universal dialect. "I do not know myself," replied Quatre in Swahili having learned it from his father as a young man. It was a requirement for all Winners to learn the languages of their homeland and this was one of them. "It started out as a normal campaign against the government for all the loved ones that where lost during the war. But all that has changed now they want domination of the world." He said and the man nodded, "I understand young Preventer they do not seek peace but more on the ways of power. They think they should rule the government instead of the current leaders. Though we the Masai want to remain steadfast to our old ways it is unnatural if we don't allow change to slowly come into play." He said and Quatre nodded, "I agree with you friend that I totally agree." He said before he settled in to the peaceful slumber of unconsciousness he was glad that he was alive and going to do fine. He got up slowly to stretch himself when he heard the roar in the skies. He ran outside when he heard the roar and thought that a shuttle was coming down. What is a shuttle doing out here in the middle of nowhere? He thought as he looked up only to see a burning object hit the ground with a hard impact. Running to the nearest vehicle he drove out till he saw a crater in the ground. As he got closer what he saw was not smoke but steam! "What the hell?" he thought as he got closer inspecting the strange object. As he got closer he could tell that the crater was not very large in fact it was rather small. Upon closer inspection he saw that there was nothing at first. He suddenly felt something in his chest and he clutches it. His space heart as he called it was telling him to go closer to the crater. Quatre decided to walk to the crater since all the animals had been scared off or killed during the blast. He walked out to where the rim of the cater started and began to peek over. He was horrified to find a human body in the middle of the crater. What scared him more was the fact that this human body was perfectly fine! It was not burned at the least he did notice some features though that caught this human as unworldly. The first thing he noticed was that the person was very young about ten or eleven years of age. He is only a boy Quatre thought to himself as he walked into the crater and took the boy in his arms. He felt strong muscles under the naked skin for the boy had nothing on him at all. All his clothes if he had any probably were burned off during the fall to earth. He thought as he carried they boy to the jeep. During the walk back to the jeep he noticed that there was an arrow sticking out of the boy's chest and out the other side. As the wind blew the boys golden locks a little dirtier then Quatre's flowed in the breeze. Quatre then placed the boy on the hood of the car and began to pull on the arrow. The arrow at first did not budge and plus Quatre was fearing for this young boy's life. It is very strange that a boy should fall from the sky. He seems to be alright just a lost of clothing and the ground around the crater seems moist as the ground beyond the crash site lacks any moisture. Come to think of it the boy himself is a little wet. Ever since I came back from that bottled up mission a few days ago and was assigned here things have become very strange to me. As he thought about it all the strange events that are taking place in space as well as Earth he also began to wonder about the recent report he got from headquarters. It was the sightings of the shuttle that crashed just outside of New Port city. As he neared the port he began to wonder about the crash, it has got to be the same shuttle Trowa and I shot down and later could not track. He pondered as he began to think back to a few days ago.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The shuttle made its way down to Earth as Quatre and Trowa tried to evade the other shuttles who where trying to fire back. Turning towards the sound Quatre could make out three shuttles breaking away. "We have been duped," he said to Trowa, "I see so these here are decoys," he said as he maneuvered away from all the shuttles. He then released a volley of missiles and made his get away.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
His thoughts returned to reality as he neared the gates to the compound. Greeting the guard he made his way into the compound. As he made his way to the hospital wing he called for all available hands to help him with the boy. They all gazed at the boy and then back at Quatre, "Just help him I think he is still alive." He said and the nurses got to work. Quatre watched as the last strand of flowing blond hair disappeared into the next room. He then felt a presence behind him a familiar presence and the smell of dirt and grease. "Hello Rashid," Quatre said to the taller Arab, "Greetings Master Quatre you got some explaining to do about that encounter." He said his eyes wondering to the window of the E.R. where they are trying to revive the boy. "I found him at the crash site funny thing is that there is nothing wrong with him." Replied Quatre, "He is not breathing and I felt no pulse but something tells me that he is alive." He said putting a hand to his heart. "I trust your instincts Master Quatre I just came to give you a report from headquarters." He answered and handed the blond the document before turning away. "Master Quatre please be careful next time." Said Rashid and Quatre smiled back he knew that the Maganacs were worried about his welfare. Eyes down cast again he turned to the operating room to see if anything would happen before heading back to his office. The long walk was all that Quatre needed to cool off from the ordeal with the boy. He opened his folder when he came into his office which is an out of the way not too fancy office. Someone as rich as Quatre Winner the man had no need for materialistic things to him simple things is all that he needs. Seating himself down on the soft chair on the other side he opened up the manila envelope and began to read the contents.  
  
TO: PREVENTER SANDSTORM FROM: HEADQUATERS  
  
Subject has been found somewhere in the city about 2200 hours after dark. Relena Peacecraft was taken to an ally by Avenger agents according to her where dressed as Preventers. Agents then tried to attack Ms. Peacecraft and tried to make and attempt at rape. Only before actual intercourse subject attacked the agents killing then instantly and impressed on Ms. Peacecraft as master. Subject has also been known to cause trouble to civilians and now is in the hands of Ms. Peacecraft being a loyal subject and bodyguard. Preventer found several more bodies nearby in the woods having the same wounds so subject has also attacked them as well. Subject goes by the name of Justin and from sightings he may be the one called Thunder Fox the fox demon of the Shadow Assassins.  
  
With that the report ended and Quatre sat back as he studied the report, "One of the shadow assassins already has been found and by Relena of all people." He sighed as he sat back just then the phone rang and he answered, "Preventer Sandstorm," he said using his code name on the phone, "Preventer Sandstorm the patient is in recovery and nothing seems wrong with him. We for some reason can't remove the arrow in his body." Nodding his head Quatre made his way to the recovery room to find that there is no monitors on his body, "I am sorry sir but because there is no life signs on this young boy. We had no need for monitors but the funny thing is though that there is heat radiating from the boy's body." She said as she headed out the door her pager going off. Quatre stared at the young form before him from the long golden hair covered in spots to the clawed fingers on his body. He only wore the arrow on his body as it protrudes from his heart. Quatre slowly put his hand on the arrow and felt the shaft. Made out of wood he thought as he felt even the end of it where feathers looked a little worn. He jumped when the door opened and a doctor entered, "Preventer Sandstorm I presume," he said and Quatre nodded, "We found a device on the boy's body," he said holding it out to him. It was like a headset of sorts only fitting around the ear. He held the object for inspection and found the technology to be a bit out of date. "How old is this?" he said, "According to the reports on this thing it acted as block of some sorts. When we tested it, it was still active and found that when it made contact with anyone all their memories where erased leaving them empty. It also has a feedback of sorts for other memories only simple phrases of course. From my thinking it is some sort of transmitter and when we tested the date it goes back to my surprise five hundred years." He said shaking his head, "Five hundred years?" Quatre said hiding his surprise, "Yes sir that was what the date on this thing reads December 7th 2006." And Quatre turned it over to read the date and it read 2002. "As you see Agent Sandstorm that the date on this thing go as far back as the year 2002 but the last transmission is from 2006." He said, "The boy we found is alive but in a sort of suspended animation we don't know how he got this way or even why his physical shape has been altered but I would rather leave it in your hands in case something happens." He said, "Thank you doctor," he said before the doctor exited. Sighing Quatre walked back towards the bed to where the boy laid his feature peaceful. "You are a strange one as to what happened I can only guess as to who you really are." He said his hand closing in on the device, "It was this very thing that has made you a monster," he said before crushing it in his hand. "I swear that you will never have to kill again," he said placing his hand on the boys face and feeling the smooth skin. "Sleep little one for you no longer have to see this cruel world again." getting up he exited the room to file his report.  
  
TO: PREVENTER HEADQUARTERS FROM: PREVENTER SANDSTORM SUBJECT: UNKNOWN ANNAMALY  
  
Subject has been found as of 500 hours and has fallen without any protection at all. He is a young male around the age of ten to eleven years of age but medical reports showed that he is at least five hundred. Subject also has been found with an arrow coming out of his chest right through the heart and is unable to move. Subject has also been found with a strange sort of transmitter behind his left ear as the medical reports claim. The device is a sort of transmitter that blocks out the electrical signals for memory in the brain and only outputting simple instructions that where given to the subject. The subject has strange markings on him besides the long blond hair light brown spots are found in his hair line that appear to be natural instead of dyed. The subjects canines are longer then a normal humans and his finger nails are in the shape of claws that has shown some wear and tear. Other then those markings the subject shows no sign of beatings or awakening any time soon.  
  
With that Quatre ended his report and sent it off to Lady Une at headquarters in Sank Kingdom. Closing his laptop he gone into his bedroom to rest and think about the days events.  
  
TBC 


	9. The Awakening 2

GUNDAM WING: SHADOW ASSASSINS PART 2: STEVEN THE HYENA DEMON  
  
Demon type: Hyena  
  
Abilities: Able to endure extreme climate changes, last for long periods of time without water. Highly adaptable to new conditions, mischievous though not as much as a fox but is equivalent to one. A remarkable thief and pickpocket and able to break into the most secure of places. Approach with extreme caution for is highly agitated when around strangers.  
  
Weapon of choice: Wind bow staff DNA originated from: Shenzi  
  
Chapter: 9 Awakening 2  
  
Over the course of the next few months the sleeping boy has not awakened to the relief of Quatre. He has been getting several reports on the Shadow Assassin Justin in the Sank Kingdom and was surprised about the Dog Demon that attacked the capital city. He was even more surprised that the fox had attacked the dog and suffered some major injuries trying to protect the people. "It seems that the dog demon is still under the influence of the transmitters." He said to Rashid who stood behind him. "It would seem so Master Quatre so far only the fox, the dog and this one was found. And according to the reports there are five of them and only three have been either found or sighted." He said and Quatre nodded his head in agreement, "You are right we have two Shadow Assassins that is for sure and that boy in the med bay is one of them but as to which one I do not know." He shook his head in frustration, "I have a theory as to which one is he," "Who," replied Quatre out of curiosity, "I believe he is the one you called Desert Hyena," said Rashid, "The Hyena? That would make sense since the tiger demon Fire Stripe would obviously have the markings of a cat and Windstorm the Wolf demon is nowhere to be found. As I would put it we only have Thunder Fox and Desert Hyena and the Avengers have the other three and is currently using Moro no Kimi." He stated turning his back to Rashid to gaze out the window, "I do not think so Master," and Quatre turned around, "We just received a transmission from our spies saying that the shuttles that where suppose to transport the other shadow assassins was attacked by pirates. Those pirates then jettison the cargo and took off with the shuttles since all the supplies on it where worthless to them." Quatre got out of his seat and only stared at Rashid, "That is the reason why he was by himself?" he asked, "Yes sir we believe that he entered the Earth's atmosphere along with the others and had the ice melted around him but because of the immense heat the rosary around his neck was destroyed along with his clothes." And Quatre had to wonder how Relena could control the fox demon in Sank but this demon is different. He knew that without the rosary to control him they do not know how the control such a demon.  
  
Mark laughed as he saw his minions try to defeat the fox demon but to no avail. "Fools do they think that by trying to destroy Relena Peacecraft that all their problems will be solved. I have learned over the centuries that no one can be controlled. He then turned to the monitor showing a young man being strapped to a table. Pushing a button he gazed at the man, "How are things going with Moro's vassal?" he said calmly, "Good sir he obeyed every command." He said, "Good lets run another test and get him some exercise run him through Africa I want to test how this thing can survive such harsh treatments of that rough environment." He said and his man complied.  
  
It was about three in the morning when the alarms went off and Quatre found himself running to the command center. "What is the status?" he said, "Something fell from the sky and landed on the air field it is in the form of a giant dog," he said before the radio went static and he could hear explosions from the distance. Cursing he ran as fast as he could to the nearest transport to take him to his gundam that was rebuilt for this purpose. But he remembered to his dismay that it was not finished yet. Cursing he ran to get a transport to all the personnel as well as civilians out of the area. The dog ran to every person devouring them. Quatre was shocked beyond belief as the dog dripped drool on the ground and the people around them began to die as noxious gas was released. "Do not inhale the drool or the dog's breath it is poisonous!" he shouted and got away just to avoid the claws of the dog as it came at him. The gundam pilot began to fire his semi automatic pistol at the dog that just either took it or dodged them to get at him. As it was about to devour him it backed away as it was forced back by missiles. Missile launchers by some of the soldiers came into play as well as mobile suits fired at the dog but the dog did not back down and attacked them. The first suit to go down was bitten by the dog in the chest area of the cockpit. To Quatre's shock it belonged to one of his fellow Maganacs Marik who was killed when the dogs spit touched him. Finally finished with the suit the dog attacked the others. Quatre felt much anger towards the dog but then his anger turned to pity as he remembered that the dog demon can't control itself due to the transmitter. Instead his anger changed to those who controlled such a monster. The demon then set his eyes on Quatre again and began to attack. Quatre knew that the only smart thing was to run. Running on pure instinct he avoided the teeth, breath, claws, and roar of the dog as it came after him. Though it had the advantage of speed and endurance, Quatre's familiarity of the streets is what is keeping him alive for so long. Getting tired he finally made his way to the hospital and saw the last of the ambulances get away before running inside. The halls where empty as the dog smashed through the walls to get to him as he made his way to the very end of the hospital's western side. He threw himself into a room and hoped to be safe. The eerie silence of the room startled him at first till he turned and found the boy still locked in slumber behind him. The dog smashed threw the wall making him collapse on the boy as he tried to fire back but found to his dismay that the gun was empty. He tried to reload but found that the bullets where melted as well as some of his shoes by the dogs breathe. He held the boy closer to him the arrow brushing his cheek. "Why are you attacking!" he demanded, "Leave these people alone," he said holding on to the arrow this time and not thinking of what he was doing. He began to pull on the arrow as hard as he could, "I WILL NOT LET THE AVENGERS KILL ANY MORE INNOCENTS AND I WON'T LET NO STUPID DOG KILL ME EITHER!" he screamed and the arrow vanished before his eyes. Shock over took him as he saw the arrow vanish into nothing the dogs noxious breath getting into his face now and he could feel the burns of it on him melting his skin. Quatre hugged the boy closer to him holding him and trying to shield him from the dog as it nipped his back causing him to scream. As he began to cry that was when he heard it in the boy's chest.  
  
A heart beat! He thought as he heard it again this time in a steady beat. The dog began to sniff the air and growl low as the heart beat began to get faster to a normal rhythm. It was then that a pair of crystal clear blue eyes gazed at Quatre. He was shocked to see them slited like a cats but he also remembered that the other demon the fox demon has the same kind of eyes too. He was then raked by the dog when it tired to reach in with his paws and managed to pull him out and drag him across the ground.  
  
Steven woke to the sound of growling and panting as he opened his eyes and gazed into a kind image of a man with aquamarine eyes. It was then that the man was torn from him and dragged across the ground. His shocked expression looked up at a giant dog with huge floppy ears and a white fur coat. A blue crescent moon shown on its forehead and stripes marked its side of his head and limbs. But something does not smell right it seems familiar but not. It was then that flashes of the past came before him of horrible experiments and friends long gone. Recognition shown on his face as well as anger as he watched the dog drag the man out of the building. If the man tried to protect him from his old friend then his friend is still under the control of the same bastards that did this to him. But looking at the body he found that the dog was a boy so this was not his friend. Getting angry that a dog took upon itself his friends scent as well as attack that man he began to come forth with power. Quatre was glad that he wore his bullet proof suit or else he would have been melted by now. Not only that but the burns from the poison on his skin are beginning to get infected as the dog dragged his prey across the grounds and mobile suits tried to get him out of the mess. To his dismay they had to hold their fire for fear of hurting him but that was not to stop the brown blur from hitting the dog and sending him flying. The dog was thrown into several buildings and to Quatre's amazement he saw that the same blur did not stop from there. Steven was very angry as he charged the dog that go up and avoided another onslaught of attacks to it. It attacked him and tried to swipe him with its claws but Steven was more agile avoiding the attacks and being smaller had the advantage. He bid down on the back leg and was satisfied when the dog screamed. The dog then got up and tried to another attack at him but Steven was faster on his feet. When he pinned the dog down he could see confusion in its eyes and something he did not expect in its red eyes. He could sense it two soul's one male one female. He thought before the dog shoved him off and it was then that he finally felt the poison in the dog's bite take effect. His vision began to blur and he felt the dog came nearer to him. He dodged but barely and bit down on the dogs legs then up into the stomach. The dog screamed as the Hyena clamped down and did not let go he could taste the blood in his mouth as the dog tried to snap at him again but he dodged with ease. Steven was not about to let the dog get the last of him. He then let go of the dog and went for the back leaping up and clamping down on the nape of the neck holding on.  
  
Quatre slowly opened his eyes as a sharp pain registered in his body. Poison I have been poisoned and it is slowly killing me he thought with realization as the pain shot up like fire though his body. He slowly tried to get up but found that both his legs where broken. He could hear the scuffle on the other side of the city where the demons where duking it out. He was worried about his new friend the Hyena, "He tried to protect me after all this time he tried to help me." Quatre said and fell back into darkness as the poison slowly over took him.  
  
Steven held on as the dog demon thrashed throwing its weight into the other buildings blood seeping down from many wounds on its body. It was then that Steven heard a whistle from a distance and the dog then took a new course of action. It struggled to get away and Steven held on seeing that the dog was trying to return to its master he let go and give it one final bite before letting it run off. Turning his head he began to make his way back to where the blond young boy was lying. He followed the destruction till he returned to the place the man was kept. Sniffing the man he could smell the poison in him but not much. He knew he had to help after all this man did try to protect him as a human and did wake him so he owed him. Carefully placing him in his jaws Steven got up and began to slowly walk out of the city into the surrounding savannah.  
  
A soft warm breeze filled the nostrils of one Quatre Reberba Winner as he opened his aqua marine eyes to the sky above. Light poured down from some trees as he slowly looked around in his surroundings. As he looked he stopped as he saw something that made his blood run cold. Hyenas! His mind registered the carnivores as they lay sleeping around him. There was a whole pack around him he tried to get up only to feel weak and fell again awakening the animals. He backed into the tree he was leaning on but the animals did not attack him instead they moved away from him in fear. Confusion littered Quatre's features till they all ran and Quatre was even more puzzled that is until a gigantic muzzle greeted him. Jumping back the giant hyena only watched him and then took in his scent before placing something down for him. Quatre glanced down and to his surprise it was a warthog. The pig was dead already crushed by the Hyena as it nuzzled it to him. "I don't eat warthog," he said as the hyena only gazed at him. It then shifted its form to that of a boy his long blonde locks only looked at him. He was completely naked but did not show any shyness about it. He only stared at Quatre before pointing to the carcass. "I said I do not eat Warthog," he said and the boy seemed to catch on before disappearing again into the bush. The second time he returned he came back with some fish in his hand and placed them before Quatre who was equally confused. He had built a fire to make himself warm and made sure he did not set the bush on fire by digging out the grass and made himself a mound like how his friend told him to. He gladly took the fish which where already clean and gutted though in the roughest way possible and began to cook them. The boy looked on curiously as he began to tear into the warthog regardless of blood on his body and began to devour it much to Quatre's disgust. He said a slight prayer to Allah before consuming his food and found that the fish was not poisonous in any way. He became wary when a pride of lions decided to see if they could steal from them but to his surprise the little demon growled low at them and they turned and ran the opposite direction. "I know this sounds funny but I think you should have a name don't you think? He said and the boy stopped eating and looked up at him. "Steven," he said before continuing his meal. "Excuse me?" replied Quatre, "Steven it is my name," said the boy as he finished up the warthog and left nothing but blood on his body left. "Steven is that your real name or you made that up?" Quatre inquired of the demon, "It is my real name, Desert Hyena is my code name," said the boy and Quatre was dumbfounded by the boy's intelligence. They ate in silence till the last light of the fading sun began to drop into the sky. "Um what should we do now?" Quatre said, "You rest for now the poison has not left your system yet," said Steven, "What do you mean?" Quatre replied, "You slept here for a month under this tree the sap and some other thing I gave you absorbed the poison so you don't die." He said, "But the poison still has left you very weak so I want you to rest some more." He then lifted his head and gazed around as if searching for something, "I take that back can you ride?" he asked and Quatre was about to answer when he saw the boy change again back into a hyena. He then walked up to the Arabian and picked him up in his jaws and tossed him onto his back. With the speed of a cheetah the hyena took off towards the distant horizon.  
  
TBC 


	10. Intermission

GUNDAM WING: SHADOW ASSASSINS  
  
Intermission 1  
  
Deep in space the colonies have always for the past one hundred and ninety nine years provided a place where man can glance at the stars and feel the peace he has long sought. With the climate in total human control man can control the weather of the colonies as well as maintain the temperature of the space station itself. And for that time man has plagued itself for greed always finds a way into the hearts of a few to make the majority suffer. Thus it happened when the Earth took control of the colonies and through the false peace taxed the colonists till there was barely enough to support them. It was not till the year After Colony 175 that one man by the name of Heero Yuy tried to make himself known by uniting the colonies into one in a declaration of peace. But that was ended in one single assassination attempt to end his life. With his life now over those colonists that sought revenge on the Earth created Operation Meteor. It was an operation that drops a colony on the earth whipping out all life then with special mobile suits called the gundams they clean up the mess making the earth pay for the colonist's misery. It was not till the year After Colony 195 that the operation was altered and put into effect. With that came a new war called the Eve Wars a war to end all wars between the Earth and Space. The Gundams came at the top of it all as Heroes both during the Eve Wars and the Marimaia incident that made the earth want peace. But that was not to come for there as still a few that wanted nothing but revenge for the deaths of their loved ones. They became known as the Avengers led by a man named Mark Ellison one of mysterious origins this man had been merciless in his attempt to rule all of the Earth Sphere.  
  
Sitting in his office the one known as Mark Ellison played with a necklace that hung loosely around his neck. The Shikon Jewel or Jewel of the four souls was well guarded around his neck. He smiled to himself at the events that are happening to the world again. "It has been 1,000 years since the last war with demons and monsters and the earth has grown weak because of it." Smiling he began to talk to himself again, "A pity that after all this time wondering the earth and then to the stars I would be satisfied and already ruling but a certain little bitch had to restrain me from my ultimate goal revenge. I so wanted revenge on that half breed demon for destroying me and this is what I get ruling the world is no longer far from my reach now. It took me five hundred years to heal physically and another to gain all my power back as well as restore the jewel." He fingered it gently in his hand. "I thought creating the shadow assassins to be my soldiers of destruction where enough but now I see that they are nothing but caged animals." He then turned to the shadows, "How long have you been hiding Kagura?" he said turning to his secretary who came into the view again. Her dark brown hair shifted to black and her eyes changed from green to red, her ears became pointier as she walked up to him. She only walked out to where he could see her. "I have the information that you need on the escaped ones," she said, "Oh please inform me," he said, "Thunder fox is in the hands of Relena Peacecraft as you already know." She said to him reading off the report, "He managed to get his hands on the lightning glaive," she said and this raised a spark in Naraku's eye, "Go on," he said, "Desert Hyena has been sighted in Africa and from the looks of it just awakened and aware that the dog demon is not Moro but a male," she said and he turned to her his red eyes seeing fear in her form. "I know that the dog was kept under control yes?" he said, "Moro was kept under control with her being trapped in that Preventer's body she can't escape as long as the sleeping spell in on her." "What about the Preventer?" "He has no choice but to follow orders as long as the rosary is on him and he can't remove it then we have complete control of him." Kagura replied to him, "Any sign of the other two Shadow Assassins?" he said, "Windstorm has not been found yet and Fire Stripe is seen in the mountains of China but the area is too secluded to be of use to us." She said her eyes gazing into his. "If those stinking pirates did not steal the Shuttles and jettison the ice blocks we would have had are formidable army once again." he said cursing himself for the last time that this thing had happened. "And if it wasn't for Stewards using those fucken arrows and then hiding them away from me I would have long since conquered the Earth and not having to wait five hundred years for it." He said and Kagura had to laugh at the outcome. He is starting to show fear for the first time in a millennium the last time I have seen that was when he faced off Kagome and Inu-Yasha. I think he fears the Moro no Kimi that is why we had that Preventer be the host of the demon he now possess but can't control. A beeping noise has alerted Kagura as she flipped open her cell phone, "Kagura here," she said and listened to the voiced on the other end, "Understood," she said as she hung up. "Moro is healing nicely and since that human is genetically enhanced his healing rate as well as Moro's combined has made him ready for combat in the next twenty four hours," she said turning around to leave the lonely man alone to ponder on his thoughts. Turning back to the colony Naraku or Mark Ellison has to smile. Kagura I knew of your intentions for a long time you plan to betray me for a long time but since abolished that idea. I knew that you don't have it in you anymore and it is hopeless. Kana knew of that a paid a price for it. I will not repeat mistakes that have been repeated in the past. All I want is total domination and exact vengeance for once I get rid of the Earth Sphere the world will crumble to me and no one will be able to stop me. But I do fear that the Shadow Assassins will find out about me some how and how to defeat them. They are more powerful then their predecessors and thus I must be more cautious around them; Especially Moro even though I have her under control now in that Preventer I can't take any risks. He sighed as he gazed back at the now rising artificial sun that is shining from the walls of the colony. He began to play with the Shikon Jewel around his neck again as he resumed his disguise as the leader of the Avengers.  
  
In the meantime somewhere in someone else's mind deep in the bowels of the colony that Mark Resides on.  
  
Persian blue eyes gazed into darkness around him as he walked down the dark streets of the peaceful town. He had awaked every time in this town wondering and following someone. Long hair tied in a high pony tail was the only thing he could see as he followed the girl who had a small boy in a stroller. She walked around the town with the boy ignoring the hookers and drug dealers talking to herself or her brother. The baby boy only asked her questions and she tried to answer. The boy followed and when he was about to touch her the scene changed to a view where he saw the same girl but this time in school sleeping in class and the teacher hitting her head with a text book. "Miss Martha you know better then to sleep in class no get up and answer the question!" the teacher demanded. Once the teachers head was turned the student flicked her off before doing something else like press the button to her watch. A sudden crowing noise scared the teacher to the point where she fell down and flashed the students. She was a very plump teacher with wide hips an image that says she is obese. The student in question had the appearance of an obese child but closer examination revealed the muscles that are under that heavy set persona. The blue eyed young man could only watch as the teacher sent her out of the class in errand of detention. The scene changed again to show the same girl this time in college walking down the halls into a classroom where the teacher slurs his Japanese. The man was lost for thought as the girl he saw had a look of sadness on her face and a look of someone lost. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a book and began to read. The man was stunned by this act of listening she was reading. It was then that he read the emotions off of her it was confusion, weariness, exhaustion, and a hidden anger that was not there before. Her thoughts rang through his head, stupid teacher who does he think we are? We are not advanced students we are BEGINNING students that is why half the class failed this course because he can't tell the difference between elementary and advanced Japanese. It is a day like this that I had a friend that speaks Japanese not some guy who is looking for chicks. She thought and the man was stunned out of his words at the girl's attitude. "One so lost and alone in a world of strangers yet carries her head high as she walks alone." He said as the scene changed again and this time the girl was in familiar surroundings in an office. She was confronting a man and an overly weighed woman in her middle ages. He could see them but they could not see him. He gazed at the girl to see her eyes flashed in anger and false accusation. "I did not show the children Pornography but the violence yes I did but off Youth Center grounds so it is not of your concern." She said, "It is our concern when the children are branded to be under us." Said the man he was an Asian man of average height and a slight build but more on the fat side. "I was only trying to show the older boys what real Japanese animation is not some pokemon fluffy cut up." She said and the man could pick up her thoughts, I do not believe this these guys would DARE call me a molester and a pervert of all things. When I get my hands on the one who started this, she thought and smashed the urge to growl. The man smiled at the thought of a girl keeping her cool in this situation when a normal person would shout and yell and beg their innocence. "I give this kid credit," he said to himself. The girl was facing the scene again, "I am sorry Martha but I can not allow you to show anymore of those cartoons on or off the grounds in front of children or you will go to jail." Said the woman and the girl's head sunk low but he could still see her eyes flashing with pure rage; one he did not see in anyone not even Wufei. "Thank you for letting me know," she said getting up, "Be careful around the kids Mart they could be your downfall." Said the lady as the girl got up and left. The boy followed her through the wall to see her give a death glare that rivaled his own to any person who wanted to ask her about her computer in her bag. She ignored them and walked out to get some fresh air. When he started to follow her he stopped when he heard a scream that did not even sounded human but more like an enraged animal. He shuddered at the anger in that voice alone as he again saw the scene changed this time to one of the girl and several boys in jail. The boys looked scared as the girl tried to hold her temper in check at the police officers in the office talking to some people. He saw the same little boy in the arms of one man so he presumed it was the girl's family. He saw one of the boys come up to the girl. "What are the cops going to do to us?" he said, "I do not know Jimmy I do not know," said the girl and the other boys looked to afraid to do anything. The scene changed again to one of them boarding a plane then to a laboratory where the children where force to undergo experiments. Listening to the children scream in pain and agony was more then enough to frighten the young man who was normally use to this for he under went it himself but not to this extreme. The scene changed to one of a giant dog and several other giant animals killing people for the hell of it devouring them. As he gazed into the eyes of the dog he could see the same rage that the girl had he then knew that what he was seeing was not dreams but memories. Memories he could not see for himself.  
  
A girl walked down the cold hallways into another and found herself face to face with a little boy. This boy had dark unruly brown hair and Persian blue eyes, eyes that she has never seen in a Japanese boy. This boy was obviously holding a gun and target practicing. It was an automatic and for such a boy to hold such a weapon was not possible. The girl began to see the boy for the first time as scenes changed showing him growing up. When he became a young man he piloted machines that she saw only on television or read in books. She watched as the boy piloted the machines in a war that left nothing to the imagination. She watched other suits as well as read emotions that others could not read. At the moment the girl then figured out the cause. "I am gazing into someone's memories but whose is it?" she said to herself as she watched scene after scene change until there was nothing left to see. She saw the hurt anger and regret in the boys feelings and thoughts she then made a vow to herself, "I promise that one day this boy will feel no more pain no more suffering that I promise." She said as anger began to cloud her but she put it aside. "I have no time to dwell on the past." She said as her world once again plunged into the darkness of sleep.  
  
Higurashi Shrine Old Tokyo Japan A.C. 201  
  
For many months the priestess of late has been having terrible visions of the past haunt her. For sometime now the old priestess Kaede has been sensing an imbalance for sometime. Walking to a certain area of the old temple Kaede remembered the old well that her ancestor's sister Kagome had used to travel back in time to stop the Shikon Jewel from going into the wrong hands and putting the pieces together. Then the demon war struck and not long after that the blood trees where formed. Then came the great slaughter and following that the Eve Wars. Now the old priestess has sensed the same power that her ancestor has sensed long ago. Getting up she approached the well and could feel its power but not the same power that drew her ancestor to the feudal era in Japan but now it lay dormant. It no longer traveled anyone to the present or the past in that matter. The power she sensed was similar but it did not come directly from the well. "What is this power that I am sensing?" she asked herself. Her graying hair played on her brow as she walked away from the well and into the temple. She began to make a fire in the shrine and walked away for sometime to gather more wood. Upon her return she sat down and gazed into the flames of the fire. "Oh great flame that knows all I Kaede descendent of Souta brother of Kagome ask for your aid in seeking the cause of this evil presence that I am feeling." As if on cue she could hear the pulsing of something and she immediately went back to the well and heard it again. It was coming form inside the well. Gazing into the well Kaede then found the object that she was hearing. At the very bottom of the well lay two swords both have been found after the Demon wars and thrown into the well never to be touched by anyone. It was the swords that she heard where pulsing. In one scabbard an old rusted sword laid its hilt worn and ready to fall apart as compared to the other which was in fine shape but it did not cut. "Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga the swords of Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru the brothers," she whispered as she climbed in and gathered the weapons bring them out. They continued to pulse under her hand. "What are you trying to tell me?" she said as she went back into the temple towards the fire. She then placed the swords in front of it and sat down in meditation. The flames then erupted as they turned green as the swords begin to glow. Kaede was shocked at this turn of events but held her ground. "Who goes there show yourself or face the consequences." She said as a shadow appeared in the fire followed by another. The first of the two had long silver hair his clothing was that of a blood read Yokata his golden eyes spoke of someone who was not very happy about something. The thing that caught Kaede off was the two dog ears on his head that twitched every which way. The other had the same silver hair but did not possess dog ears on his head instead he has markings on his face. Two stripes under each of his eyes and a crescent moon on his forehead while he had two more stripes on his eye lids making him appear female. His eyes held hers in a cold embrace as a sign of recognition crossed the old priestess's features. "Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru!" she said and bowed low. "What brings the presence of you to my household?" she said with her head to the floor a sign of respect. It was Sesshoumaru who spoke first, "He has returned," he said and Kaede got up, "Who has returned?" she said, "Naraku," said Inu-Yasha growling, "Naraku the one who tainted the Sacred Jewel and caused the Demon Wars?" replied Kaede, "The very same," said Sesshoumaru the white of his yokata glowing in the flames. "He has tried to use our blood before to create the Shadow Assassins but could not control them. Now he has returned to full strength and seeks vengeance on the earth for forsaken him." He said voiced as calm and cold as her ancestor have written. "Naraku must be killed and the Shikon Jewel destroyed. The only one who has that power is one who is not what he seems the one called Moro no Kimi free her from her slumber and Naraku is no more." He said before vanishing. "Take the swords to her for they will be the ones to awaken the power within." Said Inu- Yasha before he too vanished leaving a stunned Kaede and nothing but ash in the fire.  
  
TBC  
  
Well folks a little intermission for your on what is going on besides the main plot. You now know why Naraku or Mark I should say is using Moro as a weapon as to the Preventer they used to control her. Take a lucky guess as to who it is. 


	11. Steven and the Maganacs

GUNDAM WING: SHADOW ASSASSINS PART 2: STEVEN THE HYENA DEMON  
  
Demon type: Hyena  
  
Abilities: Able to endure extreme climate changes, last for long periods of time without water. Highly adaptable to new conditions, mischievous though not as much as a fox but is equivalent to one. A remarkable thief and pickpocket and able to break into the most secure of places. Approach with extreme caution for is highly agitated when around strangers.  
  
Weapon of choice: Wind bow staff DNA originated from: Shenzi  
  
CHAPTER 11: THE HYENA AND THE MAGANACS  
  
The hot desert heat was what kept Quatre aware that he was still alive and about to die anytime. But as the days gone past he felt himself getting better as the poison left his system. On the back of the Hyena making their way across the desert he was in desperate need for water. The Hyena sensed this as well and was following his nose to the scent of water. The Arabian was very surprised at the speed that Steven traveled in the African country side. It was easy to avoid detection by enemy mobile suits thanks to the demon's speed. Quatre was just getting the hang of the ride when Steven stopped. Quatre hopped down a saw what it was that made Steven stop. It was an oasis that stood right in front of him. Walking towards it he gently cupped his hands and drank from the refreshing waters. Steven in his human form settled to eating scorpions and snakes that came near the pool before drinking himself. I would be hungry and thirsty too traveling nonstop at high speeds for such a long period of time. He thought to himself as Steven continued to drink till he was sated before changing again, "You should rest Steven it was a long journey and you need it." Quatre said out of concerned for they Hyena demon. "I can do fine," he said, "Rest," Quatre ordered and the Hyena replied by laying out on the hot sand and closing his eyes for a while he felt the hot sun on his skin begin to burn. Man am I going to get one mean sunburn when I wake he thought before passing out.  
  
It was some time later when the sun began to set that Steven woke up Quatre by nabbing a snake the somehow got near the Arab. Leaping up Steven held the snake before letting it go in the sand by throwing it. Changing back into his animal form Quatre boarded the Hyena before it took off into the night. Being dark made the Gundam Pilot think of home in space the ever present darkness of space. The race under the sand also brought on another memory of a story one of his sisters told him. "I wonder what it would be like to be an Arabian Knight?" he whispered and Steven grunted running on into darkness.  
  
Dawn settled on the lands far to the east just outside of Africa the land known as Arabia with its vast deserts stood forbidding to anyone who cross it. To the Maganacs and anyone who lives in this desert on their constant travels this is home. Rashid head of the Maganac Corps stood tall as he scanned the desert for his long lost friend. Ever since the attack in Africa Master Quatre had disappeared and he feared for the worse. The sun began to rise out of the darkness and caressed his face with its light. He closed his eyes and welcomed the warmth that it gave to him. He then bowed his head to the south and began his prayers to Allah in the direction of the city of Mecca. Once his prayers where said he gazed in the direction of the distant dunes. He then began his other duties when his radio clicked to life. "Rashid here," he said, "Sir we found something heading in our direction very rapidly," said another Maganac, "Is it a mobile suit?" he asked, "No sir it appears to be a large animal sir traveling at 370 miles an hour sir." He said and Rashid knew that something was up, "There is no way in hell that an animal can travel that fast." He said as he drew out his binoculars and turned to the direction of the distant dunes to the west. His binoculars did not see anything at first till he then saw it. It was a dark cloud making its way over to them with in its shadow stood another shadow running towards them. Zooming in closer he could make out the outline of an animal alright. "Sir shall we open fire," the radio said, Rashid then caught something on the animal's back. "No hold your fire get me a medical team NOW!" he said as he still could not believe his eyes.  
  
Quatre held on as Steven ran towards the building running very fast now but not full speed as the demon knows that will kill him. He thought it was strange that a Hyena could travel so far and so fast but he had to remember that this was a demon. Demons are different then normal creatures so Hyena demons are travelers he concluded to himself. As they ran over the dunes it was then that he noticed the base ahead of him. Quatre recognized it immediately as the Maganac base. Telling Steven to slow down was an understatement to Quatre as the Hyena slowed down greatly but still was going pretty fast for him. The Base itself was on a hill so that way they can keep an eye out for invaders and enemies alike. Quatre smiled at this and it was then that he noticed Steven putting a little more speed into his run. At the base where some spikes for show and it was to Quatre's horror as he knew what the hyena was up to. "Steven stop you will kill us if we go between those." He said but the hyena did not listen instead he ran down the dune and up the hill smashing his shoulder against the spikes sending Quatre screaming upwards. (Sounds familiar, remember San from Mononoke Hime,)  
  
Rashid was the first to respond to his masters screams as he saw Quatre flying though the air after being shot off from that beast. To his surprise when Quatre did not make the top of the wall and fall another form caught him and sailed to the top. Rashid was too shocked to register what just happened when the form landed safely in front of him. "Master Quatre are you alright?" he inquired aside from being badly sunburned the Arab was not harmed at the least. "No Rashid I am fine thanks to Steven," he said turning to the boy and it was then that Rashid noticed the boy's nudity. He immediately took off his shirt and gave it to the boy to put on. Steven also sensing what he was intending also complied. It was then that men came carrying guns and Steven acted. He leaped into the air and delivered a flying kick to the face of one of the men. They in turn tried to fight back with the demon who leaped from the wall to the floor of the base. He then grabbed a pole from the wall carrying a flag and began to twirl it around. "Steven stop they will not hurt you they where just worried about my safety that is all." Quatre's voice spoke over the wall and the demon complied. "Put down your weapons he thinks you are a threat." He said again and the Maganacs dropped their weapons.  
  
Steven wore some of the clothes the Maganacs gave him which where a little too big for his small size. The demon began to walk around the base sniffing at different and new things to him. This amused Quatre a lot at seeing the demon be more of a child then his actual age. The demon continued to play with the staff that he had found in the base and to many proved to be quiet the warrior. He practiced with several of the Maganacs tried to get the best of him but he proved too much for them. Rashid watched as the boy demon took out all his men plus the mobile suits in one sweep. He was impressed by the boy's actions too completely hyper and innocent at the same time. This boy has a strong fighting spirit one that rivals Master Quatre's. Master Quatre said that this boy is one of the shadow assassins and I don't blame him after what I saw with him. The wind blew though his beard and spiky hair. I bet this child can even put the gundam's to shame. He thought to himself as he watched Quatre walk up to the boy with a live snake in his hand. "Here Steven I know how much you like live things and I thought I would bring you a little snack that I caught in the cellar." He said and the Hyena stopped what he was doing to regard the blonde before examining the snake. It was still alive but by the way Quatre held it is with expert precision. The snake withered and tried to get away its rattle going 280 with warning but Steven caught it with lighting precision and devoured it. The other Maganacs looked on in disgust that such a child could eat something so raw. "Master Quatre can't you teach this boy to eat some REAL food?" Abdul said with a little bit of green on his face. "I am sorry but you must remember that Steven is not a human but a demon. Demons do not eat normal food at least not all the time." He said remembering when Steven stolen some candy from the cook. Then he remembered all the trouble the little Hyena caused his poor men. But they have been in top shape since then. He smiled at the fact that his men have quite the workout with the monster. As they moved away from Steven towards the medical unit to work on licking their wounds Steven stood and turned to Quatre. "Did I hurt them badly again?" he asked and the Gundam Pilot nodded his head. "How many times do I have to tell you about controlling your powers Steven," he said with a stern voice, "But Steven is board and wants a real challenge." He said, "Well you don't have to worry I just got word that Wufei and a friend of yours is going to be here in a couple of weeks." And with that Steven began to lighten up, "Justin?" he said, "Yes don't you remember the fox demon Justin he is a friend of yours isn't he?" he asked and it was then that Steven's eyes became misty. Justin it has been so long since I last saw you and the others I saw something like Mart but it was male and it smelled wrong. I want to know how you and the others are doing. He thought as he stared at nothing not even noticing Quatre waving his hand in front of his face. The demon's eyes came into focus again as he regarded his new charge and cast his eyes down. "What is wrong Steven?" he said, "I miss all my friends," he said bluntly. Quatre felt the tears form in his eyes as he bent over and hugged the startled youth. "I know what it feels like to be alone I have lost my family in the war and the Maganacs is all that I have left." He said and this also made Steven think about a few things. Letting go of Quatre he raced into the building and came out again this time with a photo. "Is this your friends," he said holding up the picture of five boys all in front of some mobile suits. "Yes that is my friends they are like family to Me." he said a hint of sadness in his eyes, "What is wrong Quatre?" Steven asked him as he saw his friend's eyes begin to water. In the time Steven got to know the blonde Arab he came to find that his friend was a bit on the famine side not at all gay but famine. In his time people would have called him a Fag but Steven knew better he was all male even when he sees him checking them out. It is just that he is the only boy among 29 sisters. Now Steven would have drawn his conclusion about his parents until he found out that they where all test tube babies. Hanging his head low the demon decided to go to one of the watch towers to do some thinking. Leaping from roof to roof the demon made his way to the top of he building and over saw that he claimed as his domain. Quatre was stunned that Steven would do that but he figured that the demon did deserve some time to think. He walked up the stairs leading to the watch tower that Steven went to. When he got to the top he could hear sobbing of some sort coming from the bent form of the demon. "Steven?" he said and the Hyena turned to him. In deed he was crying and Quatre could tell from the puffiness of his face to the tear streaks in his eyes. "Steven what is wrong?" he said hugging the boy close like a brother would do to a younger sibling. "Steven saw dreams remember what Shenzi said very sad." He said and Quatre was taken by this. "What dreams?" he inquired, "Steven had dreams, dreams of other like me but he dressed in funny clothes he train Steven when Steven sleep. When I was sleeping before I met Quatre I dreamt of him. He taught me things about myself he taught me what to hunt and how to eat. He even taught me how to use my powers and how to use special staff." He said, "Special staff?" Quatre asked, "Yes he said that staff channels Youki demon powers to staff to make it perform magic." He said and Quatre was stunned, "Why are you telling me this?" he asked and the Hyena hugged the blonde closer to him. "Cause you are Steven's brother now you take care of me as I have watched you." He said and it was then that Quatre realized what more of a child Steven actually is. He remembered that the boy was taken from his family and forced to be a killing machine only to be changed into something else. His eyes filled with tears at the realization that this boy would never be able to have a normal life ever again. His hands gripped themselves into fist as he fought the urge to go on a rampage. He then remembered what happened the last time he went out of control and it was also then that he heard a soft purring sound. Quatre looked down to find the boy asleep in his arms. Picking him up he made his way down to his quarters and placed the boy on the spare bed. Picking himself up he walked out of the room a soft smile on his face as he closed the door. Pleasant dreams Steven.  
  
TBC 


	12. Attack of the Avengers

GUNDAM WING: SHADOW ASSASSINS PART 2: STEVEN THE HYENA DEMON  
  
Demon type: Hyena  
  
Abilities: Able to endure extreme climate changes, last for long periods of time without water. Highly adaptable to new conditions, mischievous though not as much as a fox but is equivalent to one. A remarkable thief and pickpocket and able to break into the most secure of places. Approach with extreme caution for is highly agitated when around strangers.  
  
Weapon of choice: Wind bow staff DNA originated from: Shenzi  
  
CHAPTER 12: attack of the Avengers  
  
The soft wind blowing through the window had awoken Steven as he got up and stretched his tired muscles. Looking around he could see that he was in Quatre's room. Getting out of bed the young hyena made his way over to the bathing room. Since living in the desert is harsh; water is scarce so all people use it sparingly. But thanks to technology there is a way of taping water out of the air. The bathing pool was a welcoming sight to the young demon as he plunged head first into the spring. Indulging himself in the cool water the hyena began the long process of cleaning himself off scribing every part of his body. When he was done he cleaned the long blonde mane of hair on his head. Getting out he shook himself dry and grabbed a towel to dry his hair. He then gone to the mirror to look at himself and was surprised by the length of his hair. It is all the way down to his feet touching the floor at the very tips. A soft scent filled his nostrils as Steven turned to find Quatre by the bed getting some clothes for the boy. He carried also in his hand a brush. "Can you do me a favor?" Steven asked, "Yes what is it?" Quatre inquired, "Can you cut my hair it seemed to grow a little too long for my tastes." He said and Quatre was happy to comply.  
  
Some time later Steven began to admire himself in the mirror at the new hair cut his hair is not up to his ears but still retains that wild look to him. He smiled a toothy smile that got many people nervous because of the length of his canines. He then walked outside to the desert his staff in hand. From the rooftops of the base Abdul and Rashid talked about the boy as he gone to find something to eat. They watched as the hyena decided to attack a herd of camels that where grazing nearby on a patch of bushes. It was hard to find them in the desert but to the hyena food is food as Rashid saw him pounce on an unsuspecting youngling and began to devour it. "That boy is strange," said Abdul, "Indeed but he is not human after all and I would not call him a boy by normal standards he is a few hundred years older then us," said Rashid, "So master Quatre was telling the truth then about the so called Shadow assassin." replied Abdul, "Indeed he was telling the truth especially about this boy after all no child would possess skills to the extreme nor can he transform into a Hyena at will." Rashid said with a slight smile on his face, "The boy Steven seems to be like a child though his age is the give away I can't believe that someone in the past would do that to such a child or children for that matter." He sighed, "No one deserves much treatment," "You are thinking of Master Quatre are you?" Abdul said and Rashid nodded, "He is like the abused little brother to us Maganacs and we just took in another of the abused children in one even more abused then Master Quatre. For Steven had lost more then family he had lost his humanity," Rashid whispered but Abdul caught that phrase. He then turned again back to the boy who was busy consuming his kill while the other Camels have long since vanished into the dunes of the desert. On the other side of the Tower Quatre watched the demon consume the camel and could not help but think about the recent event surrounding him. In a few weeks he will be reunited with a friend that he has not seen in over five hundred years I wonder what it would be like when they meet. From what I heard from Wufei Justin is just as much a trouble maker as Steven especially when he is hungry and on the hunt. They are just children who had their families taken away from them as well as their humanity taken away. These children never got the chance to grow up normal and even if they did they would not have escaped the war at that time. I guess he in a way is a lot like Duo trying to hide his bloodied hands behind a smile or he does not understand at all the lives he has destroyed. He thought as the desert winds began to pick up and flow through his hair letting the blonde mass dance in the wind. He sighed again, then again he does know of the deaths he caused in the past and is trying to live with them. Maybe that is why he is protecting me I have noticed this out of all the people here. He is very protective of me and won't let no one hurt me like the day Marik accidentally hit me with the wrench while working on Sandrock Steven sent him to the medical unit. I had to explain to him it was an accident but I guess he is getting use to his powers. Without the transmitter the world is a whole new place to him. As I watch him eat I can see that he has accepted that part of him. But the thing I get from him when he sleeps and what he told me about his dreams is really disturbing. I can see him training with that other Hyena Shenzi was his name I guess even dead demons will not rest till justice is done. I bet right now that all the Shadow Assassins will want answers to the many questions that they have about our world. Steven is already being tutored my Leila my niece who is a school teacher and he has proven to be very smart as well lets just hope that he does not fail on that one. He sighed again as he let his mind drift to further thoughts he turned his head to see Rashid and Abdul also watching Steven eat his kill his Hyena form tearing into everything not leaving a single bone untouched. A comm. Beeped and Quatre jumped out of his thoughts to answer his cell, "Preventer Sandstorm here?" he said, "Oh good Quatre I am finally able to reach you," said Lady Une on the other line she sounded severe. Quatre nodded his head in time, "What is it General?" he said, "I hear you have a Shadow Assassin in your custody now?" she said, "Yes I do his name is Steven the hyena," replied Quatre, "Excellent we have two now and the Avengers only have one. Did you by chance get in contact with Yuy yet?" she said, "No why has something happened to him?" gasped Quatre, "He has not reported in on time from the colonies and I fear we have a problem on hand." Une replied, "Not like Heero at all," Quatre said, "It is unlike him to not report on time no matter the circumstances for all I know he could be capture by the enemy." He could see Une nod on the other end, "I am just wanting to check that is all what is the progress of your Assassin," she said changing the subject, "Steven is healthy he is now eating he is only a child which one does the enemy have?" he questioned, "Moro no Kimi the adult of the group and the most powerful but a recent report by Justin told us that something is not right with Moro." Inquired Une, "Has something happened to Moro or is it just from the restraint charms on her," said Quatre, "No from Justin's latest report on Moro's attack he said she smelled male," "Male?" Quatre questioned, "Ask Steven about it he might know something that Justin might have missed." She said, "Une out," and with that the phone hung up. The blonde sighed as he turned to look at his charge finishing up the last of the camel leaving nothing. Getting up he stared at Quatre his cold blue eyes shown brightly in the sun gave the eerie glow that sent shivers down any man's spine but not Quatre he knew that look it is of a sated hunter and it was time to turn in. Quatre turned away from Steven as he lay on the sands to digest his latest meal. Turning towards the fortress Quatre began to walk towards his office his mind in a turmoil at the reports that Une gave. So Steven was not the only one that noticed the difference in Moro I felt it as well with my empathy. The only thing is, is that the aura that Moro was projecting was somewhat familiar as if I knew Moro before. But Steven said he smelled of a male when the reports stated that Moro is a female. His mind continued to think as he automatically found his office and entered the sparsely furnished room. It only held one desk and many books on a single shelf with a huge window that showed the outside. It was air conditioned which made Quatre feel a little better. He sat behind his desk and began to file papers for his company the Winner Corp. He then stopped to gaze at the picture of his friends during the war. It was Trowa's sister Catherine that did the photo of all of them. The pictures are in two frames one with just the pilots and the gundams in the back ground and the other is of all of them before the latest war. That was two years ago this war has lasted longer then the previous two. Quatre pondered he then picked up the one with just the pilots to gaze at all of them. During the years the boys grew in size and filled out a lot. Trowa being the tallest of the group at a height of 6'8 next on the list was Duo at 6'5 then came the other three at 6'3 and in Heero's case 6'4 and a half. He smiled they where all short during the war but time sure made up for it. Sighing Quatre put the picture down and filed through the papers to make sure nothing else went wrong. His sisters where running the company now but some things had to be done by him or needs his approval first.  
  
Several hours went by when Quatre finally finished the papers and he rubbed his sore hands. Having a company to run was sure hard business but to him he managed fine. But then he felt something that did not belong it was a coldness that he normally would feel when something was not in its proper place.  
  
Rashid was on the tower overlooking the desert when Quatre came up to the top. "Master Quatre," he nodded, "Something is wrong," he said and Rashid nodded, "Yes your demon friend sensed it too something is not right." Replied Rashid just then Rashid's cell phone rang. "Rashid here," he said and Quatre listened in to the conversation. The leader of the Maganacs hung up after about a few minutes of conversation. "Communications said that an emergency signal has been sent to here from Preventer's headquarters saying that it was a signal from Heero." He said, "Heero?" Quatre jumped, "He has been missing for a long time," it was then that Rashid played the message.  
  
"This is Preventer....ro......re..st....sist....at....ny...7....han.....shadow...." Quatre was stunned by the sound of Heero's voice it was stressed and weak as if he took a beating. "I can't make out what he is trying to say it is broken up," said Quatre and he was stunned that the image of Heero was badly blurred due to the communications delay. He saw a flash of while that was constant on the screen then nothing.  
  
MEANWHILE IN CIRO AVENGERS BASE VALLEY OF THE KINGS EGYPT  
  
A lone figure huddled in the prison cell he was naked and badly beaten he was bleeding in several areas but he knew that his failure meant severe beatings from his masters. They where not pleased that he was trying to call for help in the outside world and had punished him badly. He was not pleased at all for he tried to kill himself many times only to be stopped by the master. "I don't want you to kill yourself yet my Hanyou for as long as you carry that demon within you she must be asleep so she can be easy to control." He did something that he had not done in a long time he began to shed tears. He was broken and battered his soul consumed with despair. He was a wild spirit unstoppable by anyone not even the armies of Oz or the White Fang. Yet here he is now lost to the world his friends probably thought of him as dead and lost to them. He lifted a clawed hand through silky silver on his head his hand moved down to his pointy ears and his eyes gazed down at his hands. They where once human hands now they are claws, the claws of a monster that had ripped thousands no millions to pieces and consumed their flesh and enjoyed it. He was ashamed to turn into such a cannibal that was what broken his spirit his body forced him to do something that his mind refused to do and that was eat. He turned back to the strange memories that he had with the other in his body. The other ever since he was placed there was always asleep never to wake his masters have done that to him. His mind continued to wonder to the sleeping spirit a monster more dangerous then him one that had killed billions and consumed their flesh a true demon. Yet as he looked into its mind he found that the demon was not so evil after all. His master could not control this monster so they used him as a medium to control the demon so that way it can't awaken. He grew even more afraid of the monster within him his heart also felt something else for it pity. Yes that was it pity for it was once innocent till it was changed then it went on a rampage killing all because the master said so it was forced to obey the masters will. But its suffering is more then his will ever be. He was raped, experimented on, beaten but he knew it was nothing compared to the demon within him. She had suffered more then him and will stay in sleep till someone can awaken it. He heard voices in his head again and knew who they where they where the ghosts that come to bother him and make him train. They do not train like the humans made him do but worse but they help him maintain his sanity. They kept him alive and filled him with hope and so he listened to them both. They told him to be patient and so he shall.  
  
Steven lifted his head up the winds blowing in his direction from the distant desert. His ears poised and listened for the slightest of sounds coming from all directions. He could see Quatre discussing something with the one they call Rashid but it was not that the Steven heard. Turning from that direction he headed towards the wind. He could smell the burning fuel and heard the crashing footfalls of something big. Crawling to the top of the dune the shadow assassin peered over the dunes. Having keen eyesight was essential to a demon and Steven was no exception he gazed at the distant horizon and found what he was looking for. They where mobile dolls that he could tell from what Quatre told him by their shear size and bulk they are the pilot less mobile suits that do nothing but destroy. Running back as fast as his legs could carry him Steven made his way back to the base. Quatre felt something was wrong when he saw Steven running at full speed across the sands towards the base. The hyena demon then leaped into the air to land gracefully on the rail. "What is it Steven?" Quatre said when the alarms went off, "Everyone Mobile dolls have been sighted about three miles south of the base all personnel evacuate base. I repeat all personnel evacuate base and prepare for attack. All mobile suit pilots report to hangar immediately." Said the communications person on the overhead when the alarms blared. That was all the jump that Quatre needed to race down the hall towards his newly rebuilt gundam Sandrock. Rashid stared at Steven, "You better get to safety young man for it will get ugly," he said before racing off leaving Steven to himself. "No I fight for Quatre he my only master," Steven said as he got up and grabbed his staff.  
  
The mobile doll troops marched along the sands of the desert awaiting to get at the Maganac base. They began to open fire from afar off and where met with return fire from the mobile suits within. The mobile dolls consisted of Virgo's 1 and 2 models as well as mobile torsos suits. The giant robots began to spread their shields to protect themselves as well as fire back. They where met by two heat shotels being slammed against them. A gundam coming out of the fire and hot sands in their place. "Damn these Avengers they sent only mobile dolls this time," screamed Abdul who was slicing others off with his beam saber and shooting at the far off ones. "What are they thinking Master Quatre," questioned Rashid, "I do not know," Quatre replied for he had never seen a strategy like this send out a mass of mobile dolls against the one base then it dawned on him. "The mobile dolls are a distraction the real troops are in the base," he said and turned the Gundam around to head back to the base.  
  
Steven was fighting off as many mobile suits as he could with him and his bow staff. With his demonic strength he is able to defeat many mobile suits but still size was a problem and an advantage. The problem was that Steven was not doing enough damage with just his weapon and his claws and the advantage was that the suits have a harder time aiming at him. Steven's speed also helped for it prevented them from further targeting him as he darted through their legs. A blast from another suit brought Steven to his senses as he turned to find Quatre and the Sandrock gundam fighting off the remainder of the suits. But because they are only the gundam it was not able to handle that many suits. More began to pour in from the dunes and left them both at a disadvantage. To the hyena's horror he saw as Sandrock was hit and felled. More powerful serpent suits began to fill the scene aside from the usual Leo's and Aries suits and several gun tankers helped too in bringing down the mighty gundam. Anger began to course through Steven's veins as he gripped the handle of the staff in his hands. A deep growl began to form as his eyes flared red. Twirling his staff around he began to glow as a very strong wind began to form. The sands began to gather around the demon as he summoned up his power.  
  
Quatre fought off thirty suits at a time but soon as reinforcements showed he was in deep trouble. Getting up he was bombarded again by missiles and he could feel himself fall to the ground. He could not get up as a metal foot pressed on the chest of Sandrock and held him in place. "Well gundam we might get out chance to avenge the deaths of the loved ones that you killed," said the pilot before cutting off the line. Quatre stirred as he tried to get the controls to move but the foot continued to pin him in place. It was then that he clutched his heart in pain. He could feel it anger and pure rage filled his heart but it was not his to begin with. "Steven?" he said as he felt a rise in power.  
  
Steven ran as fast as he could to his master dancing past bullets, lasers, and missiles and he glided his way towards the fallen gundam. Dark energy rose as his anger grew watching his master being pinned by the large suit as it continued to fire at it. "LET MY MASTER GO!" he roared as he leaped into the air twirling his staff and began to swing it down. "DIAMOND SAND STORM!" he yelled and released a huge amount of power at the mobile suit. The wind and sand that where blowing around him condensed and shot out.  
  
Quatre watched through the monitors as the mobile suit was suddenly slammed by the force unlike anything it has ever encountered. The slam hit him square and sent the serpent flying into a dune where it exploded with a brilliant light. The blast did not stop there it traveled till it hit ever single enemy suit in its way till there was nothing left. He sat in the cockpit amazed as Steven slowly floated down to the ground his blond hair dancing in the wind. He landed on Sandrock's chest and walked up to the head where he sat on the shoulder while the mobile suit slowly began to rise. It was then that Steven leaped off the mobile suit and ran into the dunes and from scanning with his sensors Quatre found another group of suits waiting.  
  
The Maganacs where too busy fighting off the mobile dolls to help Quatre out when a sudden explosion filled the scene. Sand and dust filled the air and the suits where currently unable to do anything. Surprise filled their ears as a few more suits began to explode.  
  
One of the dolls turned to find a pair of claws slashing right through it and down the middle. The Maganacs turned in surprise to see a giant Hyena leaping from the dust cloud and land before the mobile suits. A grateful Rashid waved to the Hyena who only chirped a reply and attacked the next group of dolls. The hyena again leaped into the air and transformed back into its humanoid shape and twirled the staff that it called up. Powering up again Steven unleashed the full power of the wind bow staff, "DIAMOND SAND STORM" he called and sent the winds directly into the rest of the dolls destroying them all.  
  
SPACE COLONY L1  
  
"Report," said Mark as one of his men came online, "Mission failure sir it seems that there was a unknown anomaly there sir," said the man on the screen, "Explain," said Mark Ellison, "Well sir we have been defeated by a young boy with unusual powers," Mark only gave the man a cold stare telling him to go on. "He changed into a monster and killed half our troops and eliminated the rest with some powerful sandstorm," with that he sent the footage to Mark who smirked, "Report back to base if there is any soldiers left with draw as well," "Yes sir," said the soldier as he hung up leaving Mark still smirking. So it appears we have a Shadow Assassin at that base eh that base was a key element to getting at the capital mobile suit factory in Baghdad. Ever since I started this little war with earth again all weapons have been coming back online including the incredible mobile suits. But now that I see it so are the gundams the most powerful of them all. No matter my plans will succeed after all I have not only the most powerful demon in the world but the most powerful pilot under my control. He smirked as he read through the files on one called Heero Yuy.  
  
The base was not damaged that much so what was damaged was easily repaired. But the watches are doubled the normal amount given time so that the enemy could not sneak up on them like last time. Steven was on triple alert for his heightened senses proved useful. In the times since he was on watch many suits tried to attack them again but only successfully taken out the communications systems. He glanced to the east hoping to see some help come through on the desert winds. His ears picked up the sounds of a camel coming from the grunts and strain that the animal was taking he could tell that someone was coming and by the smell of it no one friendly. 


	13. the arival of kagura and help arives

GUNDAM WING: SHADOW ASSASSINS PART 2: STEVEN THE HYENA DEMON  
  
Demon type: Hyena  
  
Abilities: Able to endure extreme climate changes, last for long periods of time without water. Highly adaptable to new conditions, mischievous though not as much as a fox but is equivalent to one. A remarkable thief and pickpocket and able to break into the most secure of places. Approach with extreme caution for is highly agitated when around strangers.  
  
Weapon of choice: Wind bow staff DNA originated from: Shenzi  
  
CHAPTER 13: KAGURA AND HELP ARRIVES  
  
Steven sounded the alert to the approach of the new comer and his senses where on full alert. The arrival of this one seemed wrong in many ways. Several weeks passed since the incident but Steven will not let down his guard not even once. His demon instincts did not let him down so he was not to dwell on that. The camel came closer and upon inspection he saw that it was a woman on the top. "What do you see Master Steven," said Abdul as he came on to the tower, "I see a woman on a camel coming closer but she seems wrong." He said and Rashid also came. It was then that a torrent of wind was sent to the compound surrounding everything in sand. Everyone covered their eyes to blot out the sands as the tormenting seemed to slice into the tower. Leaping out of the way Steven landed gracefully and managed to summon some wind from his staff to help Rashid and Abdul down better. Leaping on to the broken wall he managed to look out to see a troop of mobile dolls approaching. The woman stopped in her tracks watching the group. Her camel then let her down as she walked up to the fortress. "I know you are in there Shadow Assassin Desert Hyena come out so I can see you!" she shouted and Steven made himself known. "What do you want?" he demanded of her, "I came here to challenge the shadow assassin," she said with a smirk. Steven took the time to observe her closely and found that she appeared to be Japanese in origin with her slited eyes and black silk for hair coming from her back. Her hair was tied back in a bun showing she meant business. Her clothes showed professionalism in her with its tight short skirt and business suit not fit for the desert. But the thing that caught the hyena off course was her eyes and ears. Her ears where pointy like his and her eyes where blood shot red instead of the usual colors. She smirked again at the sight of Steven dressed in strange robes fit only for a person of the desert. "Well, well, well it seems that what they said is true of you Hyena that you are nothing more then a child," she said already knowing this. "What that got to make it with you bitch," Steven shouted at her, "Temper, temper brat if it makes you feel better then I shall make your death swift or do you want to join us," she offered. Steven stepped back, an Avenger but why do they want me unless. "Do you think that by making me a mindless slave again will bring you victory?" he said and she did not let the smirk slip, "My aren't we the feisty one." She said, "You said you came here to challenge Steven but what is with the mobile dolls," Quatre demanded of her, "The mobile dolls is to make sure that the rest of you don't interfere with our little challenge for my boss wants to test the shadow assassin's strength in battle." She said and Steven tensed, "Why would he do that?" Steven demanded, "Because my boss has a use for all of you that's why," she said, "What?! To make us slaves again? To make us killers again?" Steven shouted over the wind, "I would never do that again! To take a human life like I did five hundred years ago in cold blood! I would rather die then let that happen again!" he said and charged her but flew back when a blast of wind hit into him slashing at his clothes. Steven groaned in pain as he felt the blades hitting him. Leaping out of the way he managed to do a back flip before landing on the sand again. When he looked up he could see a smirking Kagura holding a fan. "Let me give you a proper introduction, I am Kagura the wind dancer and you are dead," she said as she waved her fan again. "Dance of the wind blades!" she called and once again she waved her fan sending blades of wind into Steven who fell back into a pile of rubble. He moaned in pain as the blades hit him again. He barely got away in time before being assaulted by the wind blades. "Very agile my friend but I won't let you escape, WIND DRAGONS!" Kagura summoned as she flew her fan again and a tornado appeared in the sky.  
  
Quatre watched as Steven was beaten by the winds that Kagura made with her fan. He knew he had to help and tried to get to Sandrock when a shot rang out from one of the mobile dolls landing right in front of him. "I said no interference," hissed Kagura as she set loose another tornado into Steven paralyzing him. Steven tried to get up but found that his legs where now useless having been broken in several areas. "Now will you reconsider?" purred Kagura, "No," growled Steven as he tried to get up again finding himself bleeding in several areas. Gathering his staff again he tried to attack with a wind of his own but found that Kagura was too strong. "Foolish boy do you think your pathetic winds can stop me I am stronger and more experienced then you." She said, "DANCE OF THE WIND DRAGONS!" She screamed and unleashed another wave of winds much to Quatre's despair. He only watched as Steven winced and held back tears as the wind blades cut into his flesh again.  
  
Up on the dunes two figures approached one was a mobile suit that held two dragons on each arm and the other was a giant fox. Wufei sat in the cockpit listening to the static on the radio from the desert base. "We got trouble Justin," he said to the fox who nodded. The fox stood up to the knees of the gundam but the mobile suit leaned down and strokes the fox that let out a soft purr. Suddenly the fox turned and sniffed the winds a low growl could be heard from its throat that caught the attention of Wufei. "Justin you sense something?" he asked and the fox nodded and pointed in the direction of the base. Using his optic sensors in Altron Wufei zoomed in and saw something that made his blood run cold. "Mobile dolls" he said as he began to make his gundam go into a jog. "Justin see if you can help the people at the base while I take care of the mobile dolls." He said blasting off into the desert with Justin following behind him.  
  
Steven took another hit as Kagura waved her fan sending out wind blades that tore into Stevens flesh. Staggering on his stomach the young hyena managed to get up on his arms and do a hand stand. "What is this?" Kagura said as she stopped her motions. "So a last minute resort eh?" she smiled, "No matter I will still kill you for your insolence like how I disciplined you five hundred years ago." She said and Steven's eyes lit up, "What?" he staged as he tried to leap above Kagura with his arms only to have her kick him back into the ground. Quatre felt the pain that the young demon felt at the moment and clutched his heart. The other Maganacs tried to help their master but where torn from helping the hyena or getting killed by Quatre ordered them off. He knew that the mobile dolls will kill them off one by one or the woman Kagura will.  
  
Using the last of his strength Steven tried to get at her again but his legs being broken where in no shape at all to hold his weight. Using his staff he flipped himself up and threw a punch at her then summoning up his power, "DIAMOND SAND STORM!" grains of sand blew from all around as winds began to climb and Kagura found herself on the defense. Tensing up she realized that this demon had more guts in him then anyone she faced except for a certain Hanyou. Amused that such a child could pull it off she began to approach the boy. The winds where very strong as she pulled up her own defense but one of the flying diamonds that Steven summoned managed to cut her face. Glaring at him she put her hand to her left cheek and examined the wound. It was very deep and would need stitches feeling that her face was in ruin her anger got the better of her. "You fucken little rat how dare you ruin my face." She said, "Well for someone with good looks I found that you are disgusting on the inside." Steven hoarsely replied as he used his staff to stand or tried to. Angered by this Kagura charged him and began to apply punches and kicks to his stomach. Grabbing his arms Kagura bent them at a different angle causing them to break. Steven screamed at this but held on his cry for help was of no use for it fell on deaf ears.  
  
Steven tried to get up but found that he can't even move as he tried to gather the last of his strength. Kagura proved to be too strong for him. She assaulted him again with punches and kicks to the ribs and stomach making them break under him. The boy was battered and bruised from all the wind attacks. Kagura was getting a good time from this but one thing still caught his mind. Five hundred years just how old is she? He asked himself as he saw the last of the light from his eyes begin to fade. Smiling to herself Kagura rose form the lifeless form of Steven and proceeded to come up to the others. "Kill them all!" she ordered and the Maganacs found that they where at a lost as the mobile dolls came in for the kill. Suddenly something slammed into the hearts of two of the Virgos causing them to stop and as suddenly as it appeared the object left them to explode. Surprised Kagura turned to see a gundam behind the mobile dolls and with it was a fox. The fox charged at the other mobile dolls attacking them all with swipes of its claws then chewed on them with its teeth. The lightning from its tail began to spark as the fox did a twist shocking the hell out of three of them. Cursing herself she began to pull a feather out of her hair. "This is not over yet!" she yelled to the demon child that only began to growl at her and charged. The fox made a run for her but Kagura was too fast and pulled out her fan. "DANCE OF THE WIND BLADES!" she called and the wind obeyed her commands as flashes of light came for the fox but with speed the fox dodged them. It began to run at her with full speed by was unable to get at her as she floated up into the air on a feather. The fox tried to make a shock go after her but she was already too high for him to reach. Wufei saw the woman on the giant feather and let his eyes go wide as he turned to aim at her but she was already out of range. Cursing he finished off the mobile dolls before turning to the base.  
  
Quatre was in hysterics as he saw Wufei and Justin arrive but his main worry was Steven as he ran up to him. Already he saw the giant fox nudging the hyena. Sniffing him he could still hear his breathing and gave out a sigh of relief. When the blonde Arab arrived he was in hysterics still and Justin knew when not to mess with a human. Backing off he headed towards the approaching gundam and waited for it to stop. Shifting back to his human form Justin sat on the foot of the gundam awaiting Wufei. The Chinese Preventer rushed out of his gundam and ran to where Quatre was. His eyes set on the young demon before him. "Justin get my medical bag in the gundam." He said and the fox complied leaping up to incredible heights he grabbed the bag and leaped down. Wufei was already peeling off the garbs of the Hyena and set the bag down. Working with various herbs and spices he collected he began to set a circle around the demon. With a wave of his hand the demon began to rise to the surprise of Quatre and the Maganacs. "Trowa and Jimmy will arrive in the next 24 hours," he informed as he took the boy inside.  
  
Quatre only watched as Wufei began to apply natural salves and potions to the boy at the same time chanting spells of healing in Chinese which Quatre did not understand. He stayed with Steven for a while before going out into the windy night. He approached where the fighting had taken place and saw the blood on the sands. Lying beside it was Steven's staff picking it up he felt the tears in his eyes. Repairs had been rather quick due to the help of Wufei and Justin. Wufei used his gundam to aid in repairs and Justin had his speed to fix certain problems. "I am sorry," he whispered as he held the staff close. "What are you sorry for?" a voice asked and Quatre turned to find Wufei behind him. "Call me weak all you want Wufei," he said sadly, "Steven is going to be fine," Wufei said as he sat down on the sand. Having seen this Quatre sat down as well, "What did you do to him?" Quatre asked having to get that out of his system. "I only applied some healing spells on him to keep his soul in his body to promote healing especially in a demon." He said, "I know that but when all of a sudden you became a wizard?" the Arabian asked his Chinese companion, "I learned it when I was small and in training it was tradition back at home. It was Tao magic that I used so I should help him. I am not that strong of a magician but I did not know it proved useful till now." He said smiling at Quatre, "You have changed Wufei," Quatre said to his companion, "It is called growing up Quatre after spending nearly two years with a partner that is a woman plus having my theory about women being weak proven wrong and having coming to terms with the death of my wife that I am able to find peace." He said to him and Quatre smiled at him. "You know we all grown up over the years," he said turning his gaze upwards towards the sky that has grown dark and the stars began to shine. Leaning back he lay down on the sand and gazed upwards. Wufei did the same as he stared up at the sky. "You said Trowa and Jimmy where coming who is Jimmy?" Quatre had to ask. "Jimmy is the next Shadow Assassin he was found recently in China when Trowa went on a mission of reconnaissance. When he was there he managed to stumble on to the tiger demon. So when he arrives tomorrow the demons are all going to get a little reunion." He said and they both sighed thinking about different things.  
  
As they stared at the stars another was watching them on his perch on top the roof of the fortress. He too was lost in thought having thought about things long past. Justin saw the condition that Steven was in and his heart went out to the hyena. "It has been five hundred years since we saw each other and now we have nothing," he said to himself staring into space. A lone tear made his way down his face.  
  
"You know Wufei," said Quatre, "What?" Wufei asked, "I am still lost at what happened to Heero I managed to get a brief message from him but most of it was static." He said and Wufei sighed, "Heero has been captured he managed to send a signal to headquarters as well as to you. When we heard the message for help it sounded as if Heero where in real trouble and I never heard him say it like that before." He said, "What does Relena think?" Wufei had to smile, "She will wait for him but at that time she was too busy with a certain fox to deal with that." He laughed at that last thought. "What you mean?" Quatre inquired of his friend. Wufei told him about Justin and what happened before coming here leaving the Arabian to laugh his heart out.  
TBC 


	14. Recovery and Reunion

GUNDAM WING: SHADOW ASSASSINS PART 2: STEVEN THE HYENA DEMON  
  
Demon type: Hyena  
  
Abilities: Able to endure extreme climate changes, last for long periods of time without water. Highly adaptable to new conditions, mischievous though not as much as a fox but is equivalent to one. A remarkable thief and pickpocket and able to break into the most secure of places. Approach with extreme caution for is highly agitated when around strangers.  
  
Weapon of choice: Wind bow staff DNA originated from: Shenzi  
  
DISCLAIMER: I APPLOGIZE TO THOSE OF YOU WHO THINK THIS IS NOT THAT GREAT OF A STORY DUE TO GRAMMAR ERRORS OR LACK OF SOMETHING. I INTENTIONALLY HAD IT PLANNED TO HAVE MORE IN EACH CHAPTER BUT SCHOOL, WORK AND BABYSITTING GETS IN THE WAY SO YOU ARE STUCK WITH WHAT YOU GOT BUT I WILL TELL YOU NOW THAT I WILL PLAN TO PUT MORE DETAILS IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS UNLESS SOMETHING ELSE COMES UP.  
  
RECOVERY AND REUNION  
  
Three days since the attack at the crack of dawn a distant plane was heard above the fortress. Justin having been assigned guard duty was on watch as the plane opened its rear and a mobile suit began to fall. As it fell another fell with it and Justin's heart went out as he saw someone that he had not seen at all in over five hundred years. The suit made a landing and by judging by its looks Justin could tell it was another gundam. The boy's dark red almost black hair flowed with the breeze as his tail flicked back and forward. The tiger and the gundam landed and Justin gave a long howl and it was replied with a roar. Quatre and Wufei along with some of the Maganacs came to investigate to find a small tiger demon with the Heavyarms Gundam behind it. The gundam then raised a hand and was greeted by having the hangar door open. The tiger on the other hand bounded up to the wall and transformed into its human form. The boy it had become hugged Justin and Quatre had to smile at the reunion. When they parted he took in the appearance of the other boy. Compared to Justin this boy was clearly smaller by a half an inch though not as thick in build as the fox. Where Justin was of heavy set yet not chunky enough to be considered obese by rather well muscled Jimmy was slender though not very skinny. His thinner build was also noted to Wufei. He wore the traditional Chinese robes of a fighter. His slited green eyes fit him perfect with his cat like appearance. Jimmy had his tail coming out form behind him as well just like Justin. Justin with his Preventers uniform was distinguishable among the two for having to work with Wufei. The thing that the two pilots also noticed about the other boy was the stripes on his face and in his hair. The light brown mixed with black stripes gave the boy a clown's look. But from looking at it they almost thought it was tattoos almost. Trowa had to silently laugh at himself for unlike Justin; Jimmy was free to do as he pleased without the restraint of the rosary around his neck to restrain him when he gets out of line. Quatre was the first to greet him with a hug. "Trowa it has been so long since we last did a mission together." Said Quatre and Trowa gave a silent nod and hugged Wufei as well who returned it like wise. "I take it that Jimmy is the third Shadow Assassin," said Wufei and Trowa nodded, "He is well disciplined by the Buddhist monks that found him." He said and the two pilots laughed at that while the boys where catching up on old times.  
  
"So that is Trowa you are with?" Justin asked Jimmy and the tiger nodded, "Yes he said that is not his real name but he took it from someone else after they died. He says that he has no name so he took that one." Replied Jimmy and Justin laughed, "Well he is strange since he has bangs that defy gravity how he does that or is that just some future thing." Said Justin and Jimmy shrugged, "I know he uses a lot of hair gel for I can smell it on him so I guess he uses that much to defy gravity." And with that the two demons laughed out loud this got the attention of the humans nearby. "What are you two laughing at?" Wufei said out of curiosity and was hoping that his little fox friend would stay out of trouble. "Oh nothing just wondering what kind of hair gel that Mr. Barton uses to keep his bang up." Said Justin and with that the other two burst out laughing and Trowa had to blush in embarrassment to the amusement of his friends.  
  
The dark chambers of the Cairo base was eerie quiet save for the foot falls of a very angry Kagura as she marched down the hallways. Her footsteps where full of lead as she made her way to the communications room. She was not happy at all for her master was not going to be pleased when he finds out that she failed in her latest mission. The image of Mark Ellison filled the screen in front of her as she came closer and shut the door behind her. "You have failed didn't you," he said in a cool tone that made Kagura's blood run cold with ice. He knows she thought, "I got the feed from one of the mobile dolls that you have failed. No matter you did not anticipate the coming of another Shadow Assassin." He said and Kagura flinched as she felt the stinging of the cut on her face. Though she was a demon the wound still hurt and it was going to take awhile to heal. She did not like it at all especially when she felt a grinding pain in her chest. When she glanced up she saw a smirking Mark holding a beating heart in his hand. "Now, now Kagura you know the price of failure." He said and she felt the pain increase, "Yes I know sir but please forgive me how was I suppose to know about that annoying fox and the gundam that showed up." She said, "You are a demon you where suppose to pay attention to your surroundings." He said and Kagura was filled with pain. He then released his hold on the beating heart and retracted it in his hand letting Kagura fall to the ground in pain panting for air. "Next time you will not be so lucky." He said and the communications died.  
  
In the hospital room a lone figure began to stir in his sleep. Slited blue eyes opened to the world only to focus on two small figures by his bed. Turning his head Steven's eyes began to fill with tears at the sight of his lost companions. "Justin, Jimmy?" he whispered but it was loud enough for them to hear. "Yes it is us," said Jimmy as he grasped Steven's hands, "How are you feeling?" he asked and Steven gave a hoarse laugh, "I feel like shit," he said, "You where lucky that Wufei and I saved you or else you could have died," said Justin. "Justin last time I saw you, you where making a lot of trouble half way around the world." Said Steven, "Now look at you fat ass you have become a man for you are not teasing me like you normally do." He said, "What did you say!" Justin yelled which caught everyone's attention as they turned to the outraged demon, "I was wrong you are still the same," said Jimmy laughing and Justin stopped himself and blushed at the embarrassment of the teasing he got. His tail began to wag very violently at his reaction and he quickly stiffened it. Steven got the idea and began to laugh his heart out along with Jimmy and eventually Justin caught on and laughed as well. "So the only thing now is to find Charlie and Mart." said Jimmy, "Um Jimmy something is not right when it comes to finding Mart." said Steven, "What do you mean?" Jimmy asked sounding confused, "Did a dog demon attack you like it did to us," Justin asked, "Yea it did but it was a male not a female and it does not have Mart's scent." He said, "Um Jimmy did it occur to you that, that happens to be Mart." said Justin as a matter of fact. "No," said Jimmy, "Then you are an idiot." Said Steven, "When she first attacked me I smelled her scent as well as another the smells where confusing." He said getting serious, "I mean Mart normally does not smell like that and from what I could tell it was not the same; more of a wild confused animal then Mart." he said. "Care to explain it to me," said Jimmy and Justin both. "Well why don't we start with Justin and his story." Said Steven as he got up further from bed but flinched when he felt the pain of previous events. "Well from what you are telling me is a bit confusing itself. See when I first fought Mart her smell was totally female." Said Justin, "But she was out of control and it was then that I figured out that she was not freed from the transmitter." He said, "When I fought her again not to long ago before I met up with Jimmy her scent had changed somewhat. She was no longer smelling like a female but a male and her motions were more controlled. But there was the fact that her scent was diminished replaced by that of a male scent. This scent had a lot of fear on it as if it where badly beaten." He said stating the fact. Steven nodded at this, "I smelled it too when I first awoken in Quatre's arms." At this statement the other two snickered, "No he was not pulling the moves on me he was protecting me from Mart." at this the smirks disappeared, "Mart tired to kill us but Quatre protected me and in return removed the arrow that had kept me asleep. When I woke up I found Quatre in trouble so I fought Mart. It seems as if she where nothing but a robot. But she still lost and was easily wounded but still she lost." Said Steven, "That is unlike Mart normally she would fight till she is dead." Stated Justin with his finger on his chin, "I mean come on Mart is a fighter and would not give up easily unless she is dead." He said and the others nodded. It was then that the door opened to allow Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa into the room to check up on Steven. "What has been happening that has the three of you so wrapped up in here for nearly and hour?" said Quatre smiling, "I know you tried to catch up but Steven needs his rest." He said and the other two nodded and where escorted out into the living room. The two demons having already eaten where seated on the reclining chairs on one side allowing the three gundam pilots to sit on the couch. The Television set was damaged due to the attack but a new one was on its way to be replaced. In the middle was a worn out table that held and ashtray for those who smoked as well as several drinks and some smoked meat. "I hope you demons eat smoked meat since the Maganacs are a little uncomfortable about seeing you eat raw meat." Quatre stated to them and the two nodded, "It is close to raw meat but we can eat it and not get a stomach ache over it later." Said Jimmy as he began to eat some of the meat and eating it very slowly to savor the taste. "Not as good as home when it comes to smoked meat but still good," said Justin and Jimmy elbowed him softly to show that it was impolite to say something like that. Trowa raised an eyebrow at that, "What where you discussing with Steven that gave the three of you such grave faces?" he said his green eyes piercing the two slited ones. "Well we where discussing the changes in our friend." Said Justin as he gazed to the floor his eyes suddenly found his feet interesting. Wufei raised and eyebrow, "What sort of thing was that," he said coolly, "Um the fact that Mart changed gender all of a sudden." Said Justin, this got the pilots to perk up at that last comment. "You mentioned this Mart a lot who is she?" Quatre asked, "She is the dog demon that the Avengers have with them. It seemed as if she is still under their control." Said Trowa coolly eyes still not leaving the demons, "Yea it is true Mart is not who she is anymore all because of those bastards. They did something to her that made her a boy," cried Jimmy as his tail began to thrash and hit Justin who grabbed it and held it causing him to yelp in pain. "Will you cut that out Jimmy shit I act more disciplined they you," he hissed at the tiger. Turning to look at the three he began his explanation. "You see we where discussing that and every attack that Mart had with each of us. You see we know Mart's attack pattern for she is usually and out of control fighter meaning she is unpredictable. But lately we where able to predict when she would strike at us and hit back. That was baffling us for some time not only that but the change of her scent as well from female to male. Don't get me wrong her scent is still there but the smell it had before is repressed somewhat as if her real self is buried." He said, "Can you describe her smell to us." Said Wufei intrigued that his protégé is very observant. "Jimmy why don't you explain," said Justin as he snacked on some smoked meat. Jimmy sighed giving everyone a good view of his pointy teeth as he began to explain. "Mart as you know smells female but a little bit more masculine because of body type. Her smell that sets her apart form everyone else is that she smells of the winds on a hot sunny day. Her scent is that of the ocean and the clear skies. The smell of the earth when the sun is rising in the morning and the smell of a hunter ready to catch her next prey." He said leaving very stunned people looking at him, "What?" Jimmy said and Justin burst out laughing. "Jimmy where the hell where you found at a monastery," Justin laughed and Jimmy blushed, "Yea that was where I was found." He said and Justin stopped laughing. "What don't tell me you became a monk?" he said and Jimmy shook his head, "Nope can't demons are not allowed to," and the other nodded in agreement. "So what is it about that smell that made you on edge," said Quatre breaking the hearty chat. Both demons turned to the other three pilots, "Well what we told you is true as how a demons smells things compared to a human. Our senses are a hundred times better then humans so we can define smells better then humans can. And we just gave you our best description of Mart's smell that we possibly could." Said Jimmy as his eyes wondered around the room. "Ok then next question," said Wufei, "What does the other smell, smell like?" he asked, "It smells of death, blood that was not suppose to be spilt, of ash, grease, oil, machines. This one smells of gun powder and sweat of long years of fighting and endless crying of a heart gone cold. He smells of things recycled and not of nature." Jimmy said which caused the others to look at him oddly. "You said this one did not smell natural?" said Trowa, "Yes he smells of something that was not out in the wind long enough." "I see," he said, "From what you described to me it seems as if this one was a soldier from the colonies." The two Shadow Assassins gave him a strange look and the silent pilot gave his opinion. "For starters the way you described gun powder can only mean that he was either a soldier or a gunsmith. But when the next phrase the one where you mentioned sweat and fighting to me it tells me that he was a soldier." He stated and the other two pilots gave him odd looks as well. "I did not know you could analyze something like that Trowa." Said Quatre as he and Wufei glanced at him with skeptical looks on their faces, "I was trained in this sort of thing," replied Trowa. "Where was I?" he said to no one in particular, "Right, from your first description that tells me he was a soldier that has been fighting for a long time." "That does not explain how you knew he was from the colonies?" claimed Wufei, "Actually the next part does recycled air not the smell of the wind." He said and the other 'O' him, "See when they described someone from earth it usually refers to the smell of the area they are from a fresh smell. But anyone from the colonies would not have that smell am I right?" he asked and the boys nodded. "The colonies recycle the air so it is fresh even with the plants that give oxygen." This the pilots agreed on. "Then there is a part that got me baffled the one where you said that he smelled of death and blood that was not supposed to be spilt. He has a deep sadness he is not willing to share. From what you said it was not meant to be that the innocent got in the way and was killed by accident. That smell of Ash gave that part away. That shows that something happened like an explosion where innocent people where killed. The last part the part about grease and machines that could only mean that he piloted a mobile suit or had been around mobile suits." At that last statement the others where lost, "Did I get that right?" he asked and the boys nodded happily, "If I didn't say any better I would say that you are a demon just like us." Said Justin happily as he bounced around the room, only to be slammed down by Wufei when he said the magic word.  
  
For the next few days Steven recovered from his ordeal faster then the pilots could remember thanks to Wufei's healing spells they where baffled that he could do such a thing but did not question it further. As for the two shadow assassins Jimmy and Justin the two just kept a look out for more enemies. The hot deserts did not help the two at all for they much preferred the forests and high mountains to the hot desert terrain. As it is much the boys did not like the sudden silence at all and wanted action. A month after Steven's recovery the group met in a secure room where it was checked for bugs and spies of all sorts. They gathered around a large table with Quatre being the host in the far front. "What are we going to do about the remainder of the Shadow Assassins?" he asked and Trowa raised his hand. "I have no idea but we still have to find Heero as well," he said and at this Wufei agreed, "Avengers security is getting harder and harder to break into without Heero's help but the problem is no one has seen or heard from him in over a year since this all started." Wufei voiced his facts. "Something is not right at all," said Quatre as he stood up, "I mean ever since Heero disappeared the attacks by Moro no Kimi and the Avengers as grown since then and it has become harder and harder to keep this war from destroying innocent people." He said, "It has started again," stated Jimmy, "What has started?" asked Wufei, "The slaughter of all human kind." The rest of the room remained silent for the rest of the meeting.  
  
TBC 


	15. Awakening 3

GUNDAM WING: SHADOW ASSASSINS  
  
NAME: Jimmy DEMON TYPE: Tiger ABILITIES: STEALTHY IN THICK JUNGLE CLIMATES. A MASTER OF THE MARTICAL ARTS, ARCHERY, AND ACROBATICS. ALSO AN ABSERVANT CHARACTER ONE HAS TO WATCH THIS ONE FOR HE CAN OUTSMART THE BEST IN WAR TACTICS. HE IS ALSO SPECIALIZED IN WATER MECHANICS.  
  
WEAPON OF CHOICE: Fire bow and arrow HABITAT: jungles, high mountains, and deep forests  
  
AWAKENING 3  
  
"Sir the creature is gone," said one man as he and his men combed the dark jungles of China for the lost tiger. As they neared the river one man found tracks that lead directly into the water. "Sir the creature seemed to have gone into the river." He said and others across the river walked down and checked for tracks. "I found no tracks here sir." Said another and Mark scowled at this, "So it seems as if another one got away," said Kagura and Mark turned to her, "It would appear so our tiger has gotten away just like the fox and the hyena but no matter we still have the dog and there is the wolf to find." He said as he started to walk away, "Call off the search we have wasted enough time." He said as he walked away. Kagura ran after him hoping to get his attention and she succeeded, "So what do we do now that will be the third Shadow Assassin that we lost in how many months." She said and Mark did not change his expression. "I wanted you to know that all is not lost. I still have that Hanyou at base and would like to use it soon. How soon will Moro's injuries be healed?" he asked, "No for another three weeks," replied Kagura, "Good release it on Egypt I have a feeling that we have a Assassin there," he said and Kagura smiled, "With pleasure," she said and began to walk away to make plans. Mark only walked on to his private helicopter that will take him back to the nearest space port and back to the colonies.  
  
Unknown to them hidden in the shadows downwind of the sharp noses of the demons another creature was stirring. Snowy white fur with orange and long jagged shadowed stripes walked through the forest in search of prey. His long strides mixed well with the sounds of the forest. Soft and quiet he made his way down the long pathways until he came upon a clearing. There he picked up the scent of a potential victim. Following the trail the young tiger made his way towards it allowing the scent to get stronger and stronger.  
  
It was there that Qui-yon fat was meditating, a member of a nearby shaolin temple he often sought this clearing as a means to get in tuned with nature. As he sat in the long grass he can sense the presence of all those around him from the smallest insect to the largest elephant. He found himself so intoned that around him that he noticed right away that he was not alone. Slowly opening his eyes his senses going out to find the source of the disturbance until he found it. It was a presence that he has never felt before. Sure he felt pandas coming and going through the thick forests but this was different. He could feel it as 'tiger' but yet it was not. The presence got close and closer till he was sure of what it is, "Demon!" he called and the Tiger stopped. Qui-yon stared at the tiger with fascination normally tigers even tiger demons attack people and eat them but this one did not. It only stared at him with a strange sense of longing. It was then that the tiger began to move forward but the monk was ready with a scroll in his hand ready for use. The tiger started to circle him testing him his eyes burned with hunger but yet it seemed curious at this strange predicament. It was then that the tiger leaped and the man made the scroll ready to snare the demon when he saw something go splat in front of him. There was the body of a wild boar its innards are already being consumed by the tiger as he devoured his prey the priest exhaled sharply. He had never seen and animal as beautiful as that nor as large. Its orange stripes put all the other tigers he had seen to shame. Not only that but this tiger was looking at him! Not with hunger like others would but with curiosity of an intelligence that could not describe him. Sure he was definitely a demon but he was not evil. Instead he gave him the look only a child could achieve and he said to the tiger, "You have the eyes of a cub young demon," he said and the tiger only gave him a confused look, "I don't think you could understand me at all but that is ok you must be tired for by looking at you the feeling is mutual." He said and again the tiger did not move. It was then that it began to edge away from the priest and the monk did not respond to it until it noticed the rosary on its neck. "I can see now why you are afraid of me," he said and inched closer to the tiger whose face was bloody from feeding. Slowly he put his hand out and the tiger edged away. "Do not worry I will not hurt you," the man cooed to the tiger and the tiger then moved closer cautiously and the man put his hand on the rosary and removed it slowly. As he did he noticed another thing on the tiger. Reaching up he removed an object from behind its ear. It was a small device of some sorts from the looks of the technology it was really old but it caused some harm when the monk removed it. The tiger nearly bitten off his hands when he removed it and bounded off into the woods. The monk sighed and looked at the rosary in his hands. That young demon somehow got this placed on him no wonder he was afraid of me. The monk said and began to walk away unknowing to him that he was being followed by a pair of large silent feet. The monk walked further into the woods towards the monastery that he dwelled in the other monks is going to have a field day when they hear his tail. Qui-yon walked further until he saw the building in the distance and headed for the gate. "Welcome back brother," one man greeted, "Yes my friend how was your trip?" another asked, "It went well I am fully relaxed but I believe now is a good time for a meal." He said but before he could go any further into the monastery one of the brothers gazed down at his hand, "Qui-yon what is that in your hand?" one monk asked, "It is a rosary I got off a tiger," he said and held up the device, "Along with this thing form behind its ear." The other monks looked at it in confusion until one started to scream, "DEMON!" one monk said and held a scroll ready. Qui-yon smiled and walked up to the tiger that has appeared out of the woods timid as a child. "Do not worry my brothers this is the tiger whom I pulled the rosary off of," he said calmly and beckoned the tiger to him. It complied and he stroked it gently, "Do not worry my brothers he is just a lost forest spirit that is all." He said and the other monks edged away from him until the head monk showed himself. Qui-yon bowed to him in respect as he came out and examined the tiger as it backed away in fear. "Do not worry spirit of the forest I mean you no harm," he said and the tiger only backed further, "He does not understand us," said Qui-yon and the old monk nodded, "From the looks of it he is only a cub frightened and alone in this world let him in and have him relax." He said and then turned and headed into the temple.  
  
The tiger could not believe himself when he discovered that the temple itself was beautiful. Carefully kept gardens and lush landscapes all set up for a peaceful life. He chose not to play here for he knew he would ruin the serenity of the place. And by looking down he realized that his large size would only disrupt things. So to the monks surprise he slowly shifted allowing paws to shrink and become hands and feet. His snout shorted till it was only a human's nose and face. His ears traveled down his head and became pointed and his fur followed revealing rags for clothes. The only things that where left of his former form where his tail which shook behind him his eyes which where a brilliant emerald green and the stripes on his face and in his hair. The boy was dirty and covered in blood from his feeding on the boar and his long spiky hair did not make up for much. The monks took in his appearance and where disgusted with what they found. They then took the boy in to get some clean clothes and take care of him.  
  
Later that evening the boy whom they have taken cared of stood before the head monk his appearance much cleaner for he no longer had the blood stains on his face and chest. His clothes where clean and new for he wore the Chinese Kung Fu garb and his hair was cut giving him a more appealing appearance. His tail twitched in nervousness as he gazed into the eyes of the master monk. "This boy is a spirit of the forest a wondering demon he shall stay among us till the day he decided to leave." He said and then peered at the boy, "What is your name?" he asked but the boy did not say anything. The monk then remembered the words that Qui-Yon said that the boy does not understand him. He slowly walked over to the boy and pointed to himself, "Li-sung," he said and the boy smiled at him showing his bright pointy teeth, "Jimmy," he said and the monks gasped at the boy. Smiling the monk then knew what to say to the boy, "Welcome Jimmy," he said  
  
TBC 


	16. Enemies in the mist

GUNDAM WING: SHADOW ASSASSINS  
  
NAME: Jimmy DEMON TYPE: Tiger ABILITIES: STEALTHY IN THICK JUNGLE CLIMATES. A MASTER OF THE MARTICAL ARTS, ARCHERY, AND ACROBATICS. ALSO AN ABSERVANT CHARACTER ONE HAS TO WATCH THIS ONE FOR HE CAN OUTSMART THE BEST IN WAR TACTICS. HE IS ALSO SPECIALIZED IN WATER MECHANICS.  
  
WEAPON OF CHOICE: Fire bow and arrow HABITAT: jungles, high mountains, and deep forests  
  
NO THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER WITH YU-GI-OH! I JUST LIKE THE GAME THAT IS ALL THAT IS WHY THERE ARE REFERENCES TO THE CARD GAME NOT THE ANIME. OH AND THE GUY IN THE STORY JUST STOLEN YAMI'S NAME THAT IS ALL.  
  
ENEMIES IN THE MISTS  
  
Beijing capital of China and Justin was board as hell all the sights he had seen before when he attacked the country five hundred years in the past. Besides the new technology that plagued the place nothing changed much it is still as crowded as ever and all he wanted to do was curl up and take a nap. "Stop being lazy and keep a look out for Avengers" Wufei growled and Justin only had to comply. He knew that if he did something wrong Wufei only had to say the magic word and he would be plummeting to the ground only to eat dirt or what every crap could be found. It was three weeks since they started on their journey to find the other shadow assassins and Justin found out the hard way just how strict Wufei actually is. He wakes up early in the morning to do exercises and various forms of meditation. Then he would do a variety of kata then on to food. Justin took that time to hunt but in a crowded city such as Beijing all there was to eat was rats, birds and rotten fish which where too filthy to eat. Not only that but the fox inside of Justin did not like the closed places too much he rather preferred the forests and wide plains to the crowded cities. But he had to live with it as it was his mission to find the others. Keeping his illusion of looking like one of the natives Justin had to use his fox magic to cloak Wufei's form as well hiding his gun and other armaments. He also had to hide Altron as well turning it into a different building or a tall tree depends on who's eyes where watching. The young fox kept all complaints to him as he made is way through the smelly city. "Do you smell anything?" Wufei asked, "No all this pollution is blocking out my sense of smell as well as the smell of sewage." Justin complained. They had walked into a bar Justin being a boy quickly changed his disguise to that of a fully grown man. Wufei only admired Justin's ability to transform into something else. The fox really was a master of disguise and even fooled the cameras a few times in the past during training as well. The bar turned out to be a strip bar full of dancing girls and sluts it was not the place for a demon's senses to go. "I smell sex everywhere as well as sweaty bodies," Justin whispered to Wufei who only nodded his consent. "Can you decipher any smells in here?" he asked and Justin could not smell that well for the odors where too strong but his sense of hearing and sight proved their worth. He managed to overhear a conversation among the noises of the bar and mentioned for Wufei to follow. They walked till they where at a table surrounded by gamblers it was obvious that they where playing cards. The fox was impressed by the way the players where playing. They where playing at a rapid rate the one on the far end was a better player then most but something did not smell right to the fox. His sensitive nose could pick up anyone but this player was obviously winning. "Why are we here Justin?" Wufei inquired but the fox shushed him with a finger. Listening intently the man at the far end was declared the winner and many angry voices could be heard from his fellow players. "Fucken Yami you knew you where going to win again didn't you," said one man who was laughing that he lost again. "Yep, you know me," he said and Justin just watched him for the name seemed familiar. "Shit Motou I did not know that you could be that good in a game no wonder they called you the game king back at home." The man said he was a bristly type one that drank too much and did not bathe for weeks at a time. It was then that the man looked up and saw the new comers. He was clearly impressed by the way they where acting towards his crowd. Getting up he walked over to them.  
  
"Hello," he said kindly in Chinese to the two men before him, "I am Yami Motou but some people call me Yami or Yugi for that is my middle name," he introduced himself. Wufei watched this man he was a man of average height with spiky black hair that was closely cropped and loved to wear leather. This man sported a leather shirt one that was obviously made by hand for it was worn down and black jeans. His jacket was also jeans but his eyes is what held Wufei's attention for they held a hardship in them that could only be described as that of either a soldier or something else. "Duel Monsters," he heard Justin whisper beside him trying to remember something. It was then that Wufei found himself staring at a deck in his hands a strange deck of cards. The man Yami looked at the deck. "Now there is a game that I have not played in a long time," he said gazing at the cards. It was then that Justin looked at Wufei's deck. His eyes went wide with the memory of the name. "YU-GI-OH!" He shouted stopping all activity in the room. Eyes turned to him and Wufei and he squirmed at the sight of all those drunken faces. Yami only smiled he was clearly Japanese for it showed in his eyes. "That is alright everyone he was just declaring something to Me." he stated and all activity had gone back to normal. Yami then turned to the pair, "So you play duel monsters eh?" he said and Justin nodded, "I do he is just holding my deck for me for I have no pockets," the fox said and showed. "I see," Yami said his voice low, "I have a deck as well, it is rare to find someone with a worth while Yu-gi-oh deck and have it in perfect condition you must really taken care of your cards." He said and sat down on one end of the game table splitting it. "Tell you what why don't we have a little game of Yu-gi-oh that is if you know how to play," he said and Justin smiled, "Of course I do," he stated and they both shook on it, "ITS TIME TO DUEL!" the two shouted and the crowds gathered to watch the strange game being played. "Tell you what," said Yami, "If I win you will tell me more about yourself since I sense there is something odd about you and if I lose you will get information out of me for I know what you are," he said smirking and Justin went white, "Do not worry I do not tattle on my opponents in or out of the game I tend to stay out of others business." He stated as he placed down his first card, "I summon Penguin Knight," he stated and Justin smirked at this and placed his own monster down. Several hours later many people gathered to watch the spectacle of Beijing's most popular game player and champion gambler going head to head with a new comer. Still the hours of the day drifted to night and Wufei made his report already to headquarters. It was not till 8:00p.m. Beijing time that Justin finally won, "I place down my most powerful card the Blue Eyes Ultimate dragon wiping out your Black Skull Dragon making me the victor," said Yami, "Not quite for I have the millennium shield protecting my monster," said Justin turning over his face down card and I summon my most powerful monster on the field I sacrifice all my monsters to bring out Exodia the Forbidden One making me the automatic victor," he said placing all five pieces down on the table before Yami and Wufei smirked at that. He expected the gambler to cry at this but instead the champion gambler stood up, "I applaud you on your victory you truly did play with honor," he said placing his deck in his holder alongside his other cards and dice. Justin smiled at that comment. Yami then declared that they followed him outside. They followed him down the streets till they came to an abandoned building where no one was said to live there they crawled down into the tunnels and out onto a boat house. Yami started the motor and headed out to sea just a few miles off shore. Checking for bugs he found several and destroyed them he turned to the young men. "Alright you can drop the disguise now fox I know who you are." He said and Justin went wide eye yet again as Yami did the same. He grew in size till he was at least seven feet tall with a long tail covered in hair at one end and his long slender body filled the void of the boat as it transformed into a bubble as it descended to the depths below. "Who are you?" Wufei said now back in his Preventers uniform and Justin back in his true form that of a boy with red hair and pointy ears with a fox tail coming out from behind also in Preventers uniform. "I am Washu from the southern Japan clan of dragon warriors. I know for your type fox demon," he said and Justin shrugged, "I also can help you for I heard about your little quest and rumor has it among other demons that Naraku has risen again after all this time." He said and Justin was now confused, "Naraku?" he asked, "Yes please explain this Naraku," said Wufei now completely confused by all this. "I see the confusion in your faces before I state anything else I must tell you more about myself," he said as they drifted to a cave about three hundred feet under the sea. The cave was massive as the bubble traveled through them with ease. "The dragon warrior clan is a clan of lizard demons devoted to serving justice in the demon world. We where the protectors of the high demon lords at a time and we still act as information gathers for organizations such as the preventers but we do not let our true selves be known." He stated, "That is till we heard about Naraku and the return of the shadow assassins." He said turning to Justin. "What is it about us that makes everyone so afraid?" he asked and Washu only laughed at that statement. "The shadow assassins where created from the most powerful of demon lords." He said as they came to the surface of the sea into the lonesome cave. The lizard demon then led them to a room that was filled with equipment fit for the best of spies. "As you see here I came alone for we where discovered some time ago and my clan was nearly wiped out of existence. Being the only survivor I had to hide here away from Naraku's influence." He stated, "Washu right? Well can you answer a few questions for us then," said Wufei being a Tao practitioner he knew to expect the unexpected, "Who is this Naraku that you speak of," he said, "Naraku is an ancient evil going as far back as 1000 years to feudal Japan. It is said that he was a human in the beginning before he gave himself up to be a demon. Then they said that he transformed into a full demon with the help of the Shikon Jewel and tried to rule the world but was stopped by the powerful demon clans. The most powerful in the world they put an end to him but paid for it with their lives. The blood of them runs through your veins now Shadow Assassin." He said pointing to Justin, "I know the part where I changed from human to demon against my will but how did you know about yu-gi-oh?" he asked, "I played the game before five hundred years ago. I still kept my deck since I have noticed that you had kept you deck as well after all this time." He said and Justin smiled, "Foxed know where to keep there stuff and keep it hidden," he said and the lizard laughed, "I know my friend but what I brought you hear for sorry to go off the subject but it is of most importance." He said, "What is it?" Wufei asked while he leaned against the wall with his hands crossed, "Ah a gundam pilot to the end, oh well, I came to tell you the location of the tiger demon Fire Stripe," he said, "Or at least his last whereabouts," he said and the other two listened in. "He was last stated in the mountains just north of hear near the great wall. Sorry did I say near I meant far for I am a demon after all. You will find it thick with jungles and Avengers that are on the constant search for him. It seems as if the Avengers are getting desperate." He said, "Do you know anymore information about the Avengers," the lizard nodded, "I do," he stated and gave them all they needed to know.  
  
It was sometime later that Washu kindly dropped them off at the pier and headed back out to sea. Justin resumed the disguises of two Asian men and hid their Preventer's uniforms as well as his tail. Walking down the streets again the two stopped at the hotel they where staying in and Wufei giving the latest information on what was happening. "So we head for the mountains then?" Justin asked hoping it was a yes for the city was making him sick. "Sorry Justin but Trowa got that assignment we are heading for a village in the southern reaches of China and are to meet Trowa there as well as Fire Stripe," he said and Justin corrected him, "His real name is Jimmy not Fire Stripe." He said and the Chinese man had to smile at the boys scolding, he reminded the Altron pilot of a certain braided American.  
  
"Do you understand you mission then Preventer Ice," said Lady Une as she ended communications with Trowa and the banged pilot only nodded. "Mission accepted," he sated in a Heero like tone and began to pack.  
  
"So do you like to study Martial Arts?" a monk asked Jimmy and the boy only looked at him confused while he cleaned the floor with a rag. He was dressed as one of the monks but his head remained covered in hair. For no matter how much the monks tried to cut his hair it always grows back to the same length unless the boys wishes it then it remains short. Jimmy only looked at the man confused as he performed yet another conversation and banter but only to have it shaken off by the boy as he tuned him out and continued to clean the floors. It was hard to keep the floors clean with all the monks walking on the grounds and then onto the wet floor. The head monk made it clear to them from Jimmy's point of view that all of them are to train outside till the floors are dry so to give the boy a break. Jimmy still could not understand Chinese so he was lost when it comes to conversations. He gazed out the windows to the jungles beyond and how he longed to run in them but he was only allowed to go there when it was time to eat. They know that a tiger must hunt in order to stay alive and stay sane. Jimmy could feel the wind flow through the windows into his hair. The soft mountain breeze kept the tiger content for a while, only a few more hours to go till I can hunt he thought to himself as he continued to scrub the floors humming a song to himself an old song. With this song comes the happier memories of his past life one he loves to remember. It also went to a sadder tone of his past one that was always covered in blood. He let a single tear fall but it did not stop as his mind continued to plague him with those painful memories. Qui-yon was wondering the gardens just outside the main monastery when he heard the sound of weeping coming from the temple. Turning he walked back to the temple and slowly opening the door to find Jimmy crying a bucket of water on the side as he scrubbed away at the dirt. "Why? Why did you leave me? Why did I do that? Why?" he cried out in pain and sorrow. Qui-yon not knowing any English only walked slowly up to the boy and offered a hand of comfort to him and the boy leaped into his arms and cried still. The door opened and more monks came in to see what is the matter with Jimmy only to see that the boy cried himself to sleep. Qui-yon's clothes where wet with Jimmy's tears as he slowly picked up the boy and carried him to his chambers. "Get some of the younger monks to clean the rest of this I think our young tiger has had some bad memories." He stated and walked out of the room.  
  
It was some time later after Jimmy wakened up to disappear into the forest to hunt that Qui-yon and the elder monk gathered around a fire in the main temple. "What was all that crying about?" the elder asked of the lowly monk. "I believe that our young tiger is reliving some very terrible memories ones that only a very strong willed person could hold within and not cry unless alone." He said and the elder gave him a nod. "I see such memories are what holds us back at times but from the first time I saw that tiger I knew that my pains are nothing compared to his and what he has seen. I know that he has seen much considering what he is." Said the elder looking almost at a lost with himself, "You know I don't think he fought in the last war between Earth and Space that I know for a fact. I talked to him about mobile suits but giving the language barrier that was not possible to translate but I did show him some pictures and he was clueless." Said Qui-yon as he gazed out the door into the open night the winds where strong as a storm approached the small temple. "I know but it is if I felt that with his coming there is going to be a drastic change to the world that we know now one that will try to repeat the things of the past. A past that only our young friend knows about." He said as the storm raged outside and the winds began to howl their rage to the world.  
  
Soft padded feet stepped through the forest as a huge beast wondered through in search of prey. His hunger was great even for a tiger and a nice size snake as well as a doe provided the necessary nourishment that he needed. Walking quietly the tiger was stopped by a force that he has never encountered before. Upon inspection he saw another tiger and immediately growled his protest but to his amazement the other tiger did not move at all but instead vanished replaced by the smell of danger. Running back he leaped over the wall that separated the forest form the monastery and changed back into human form. He hurried back towards his hiding place his chambers and climbed into some warm clothes then into bed.  
  
Trowa had traveled far across China after having been given the mission report by Lady Une. He climbed the road that would lead him to a remote village a few miles off. Gun in hand he had to watch out for Avengers reports say that they are everywhere. They also said that the road was too remote for a normal conventional vehicle to go so that left him with horseback. The horse knew the mountains well as well as the dangers so it was not surprised when a dark figure ran in front of it. Trowa was startled but the horse stood its ground having traveled these forest roads before; it was use to all this excitement. The tiger regarded the gun in Trowa's hand before disappearing into the forest. Trowa normally a cool guy was sweating his head off. That tiger was one of the biggest he had ever seen. It was like a Siberian tiger only larger and more powerful with fangs that dripped blood from a previously killed prey. Which later he found was a large size elephant. Walking over to the corpse he examined the animal and found it to be eaten to the bone with nothing left of it for relatives except a few of the bones here and there. The foot prints where proof enough. "What is that smell?" a voice said in Chinese and Trowa leaped into the trees to avoid detection. "Hey I found some human footprints here as well it seems as if we got some visitors." Said another more dangerous voice as he finally saw the troops, "Tiger prints sir just like the last time could it be the shadow assassin sir?" a third soldier asked. The one in charge obviously was rather hard to distinguish his appearance with his large hat and face paint. "I can't be no other for no tiger not even a Siberian one can kill and elephant of this size." He said examining the kill with a practiced hand. "That demon is around here somewhere find it and report anything back to me these tracks are fresh so the tiger had not gone far." He said, "What about the other pair of human tracks," said the first soldier, "The guy is dead by now for it ends here with the carcass I guess the tiger got him eh and had to have swallowed him whole." He said and the other soldier shrugged as he turned around and left the scene. Sighing in relief Trowa waited for a few more minutes before falling back to the earth but this time hiding his tracks as he made his way back to his horse thanking the gods that it decided to hide itself in the hedges to avoid trouble. Mounting it again he headed off into the forest along the path towards the village. The winding trails led him along cliffs covered in trees as the rainforests of China held and eerie secret. That secret was watching him with glowing yellow eyes.  
  
Jimmy watched the stranger stagger onto the horse and wondered off into the forest waiting the time before he hit the village. How can he avoid those soldiers? He did so to make it looked like I've killed him amazing. He thought as he followed the strange man but that following was soon discovered for Jimmy notice some of those men from earlier was following him. Slinking into the darkness of the bushes he hastily followed them to make sure the human was safe. The village took some getting use to as they adjusted to having a guardian spirit protecting them at the hours of darkness.  
  
Trowa finally entered the village just as it started to rain again having already been soaked by the mists of the mountains and being further soaked by the rain made him rather uncomfortable. It was late and the village had gone to sleep already. He immediately spotted an inn where he could refresh himself and hoping for a hot bath. The horse found its own way to the stables for some shelter. Trowa walked into the inn and banged on the bell awakening the inn keeper who walked out. "Do you have a room for a single man," he said in perfect Chinese thanking Wufei for those improvement lessons. He could speak Mandarin before but not very well so had practiced it with Wufei as well as other languages that he needed brushing up on. The inn keeper gladly gave him a key and a room number. "It is not everyday that we receive visitors to this village but when we do they usually carry news of the outside." He said warmly, "I see that the tiger spirit has brought you in safely." He said and Trowa was confused, "Tiger spirit?" he asked, "Yes this village is protected by a fierce tiger that has not killed any villager but instead protected us against those soldiers out in the forest who are trying to kill it. People say it dwells in the monastery a further ways up the mountain." He said and Trowa gladly accepted the information and gone up to his room. When he entered he found that it was very tidy with everything in place and not a single mold stood out among the cracks. "These people sure know how to take care of this place," he said as he placed his stuff on the side and went to the bathing house where the inn keeper told him he could clean up and rest from the day's activities. He walked out into the bathing room. Upon opening the door he found that it was already drawn with hot steaming water coming out of a thermal spa. Trowa saw the old generator and thanked the inn keeper silently as he took off his dirty clothing and placed them on the side. Washing off all the blood from the elephant from his feet as well as the odors and scents of earlier he let his body glide into the hot steaming water and relaxed. Gazing outside the storm still ravaged but he could hear nothing in this quiet inn but to him it felt like a first class hotel. Staring up at the roof he began to let his thoughts drift to something else. A flash of stripes crossed his mind and he remembered seeing the tiger on the road. It only looked at him with curiosity before bounding off into the forest. He thought about the elephant and the size of that thing. It has got to be a shadow assassin for only a demon can reach the size of that tiger. But not many demons exist today. For only time will tell if there are others as well. He thought as he got out of the water and dried himself up with a towel. He watched as water dripped form his bangs down his face and chest as he dried himself up and got ready for bed. The morning that followed found the Preventer more then grateful for the relaxation that he had received from the inn keeper. They sat together alone as Trowa ate a hearty meal of noodles rice and vegetables as he talked to the inn keeper, "You said last night that there was a spirit roaming around in these mountains care to explain," he asked politely, "Well you see there is this wondering spirit. He came to us several weeks ago and in that time has protected our village. For this village was plagued by those soldiers you see in the forest. We have no way of getting help and all our messenger birds have been shot down. So we can't call for help even if we want to this is a strange time for all of us and we are desperate for news of the outside. All new comers are killed because of those men." He said sadly, "I see," Trowa replied, "I see that you are a Preventer and a skilled one at that." He said, "Where did you say that the tiger dwells," he said, "The tiger dwells in a monastery some three days off to the north follow the river and you will see it on a hill you can't miss it." He said and Trowa gladly accepted the offering of food and paid the bill before leaving. Turning to the mountains the Preventer was glad that he could talk some information out of the inn keeper. Now he knew that the Shadow Assassin is in the forest.  
  
"Interested in the Martial Arts little one," the elder monk said to Jimmy catching him off guard as he watched some of the younger monks practicing. The boy only turned to him and continued to scrub the floors. A soft touch told him that the monk wanted him to stop. He then pointed to the other monks and then back to him. Jimmy then caught on to what he was saying and nodded. Smiling the monk rose as well as Jimmy. "Why don't you go and practice with them," he asked and of course Jimmy did not understand Chinese so he watched his movements to understand him. The young tiger then bounded off to join the younger ones. The teacher of the younger shaolin monks Li-Kai was more then welcoming to the young tiger and wanted to test the tigers skills but to his astonishment the tiger only crossed the field and into the forest. Shaking his head he assumed that the tiger did not want to join. But he figured that Jimmy was afraid of hurting someone for a boy with sharp claws could easily hurt someone. Shrugging he continued his teaching to his students not knowing that someone was watching from afar. Jimmy wanted to join them but he did not want to kill anyone by accident. Looking at his hands they where clawed so he had to wear gloves to make sure he did not scratch the floor. "Why are ye so afraid to test your skills?" a voice asked and Jimmy turned to find nothing but air. "Who are you," he asked, "I am one whom you blood originates young one the reason you understand me is that I learned your language a long time ago. Ye ought to test your skills against the temple students besides soldiers." The voice said again and this time jimmy bounded into the forest. The feel of the mist and the cool mountain air is all that Jimmy needed to feel at home with himself feeling the need to prowl but not hunt was the only way for the tiger to relax. He came upon a small clearing with a soft flowing stream as it sparkled down its merry way. "I see that ye are lost in your thoughts little one," the voice said again and Jimmy turned around to find himself facing another tiger like him. This one was larger then Jimmy but he held an air of grace that made the river feel like silk. Stepping out of the jungle the larger tiger approached Jimmy cautiously then settling down on his hunches and stared at the younger tiger. "Who are you?" Jimmy asked, "I am Wheng-Qi leader of the Tiger Clan of the East." He stated.  
  
TBC 


	17. Intermission 2

SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE  
  
It was dark and cold the cell walls were not a welcoming sight to the occupant that lay in there. His face was bruised and torn from the many wounds that bound his body in pain and misery. Some where fatal but by fate they are now barely a scar now. Others are still fresh and pocked his body. His was bleeding from many places. He was sore, tired and hungry but he could not let the cravings get to him his silky white hair lay in his eyes covering the cat eyes that shown from it. The voices in his head told him that he is now a Hanyou and half breed and he better get used to it. Feeling the ears on his head he could feel them twitch here and there. They where once human but now are like a dogs ears hiding in the contrast to his silky shoulder length locks that hung loosely and messily. His clothes where torn in many places to the point of being nothing but rags. He tore at them with his claws and finding himself naked he curled up in a ball and waited for his misery to fade. The darkness was a welcoming sight letting him see in its comforting presence allows him to know of the different cracks that are in the walls or to watch the rats crawling out of them. Starving he caught one with inhuman strength and ate it bloodily. It was then that he saw another of the others memories.  
  
Walking alone she saw them playing at the nearby baseball field practicing for the up coming tournament. The setting sun in the foreground she wondered away from them and towards the distant building. Her stomach growled with hunger as she reached into the bag on her arm to pull out a sandwich. The meat was dripping with blood as she consumed it allowing herself to swim in the juices and savor the taste. She wanted to just sit and eat but she knew that was not destined to be as the other came up to her and asking her what she wanted to do.  
  
He was thrust from the memory by the door opening and a woman entered, "You disappointed us again Moro," she said with a sneer, "The master is not pleased at all at what you did and neither is Mr. Kushranada they wanted to see results and you failed to fight another Shadow Assassin," she said kicking him sending him to the ground in pain. Some of the many cuts that he acquired reopened and he saw himself bleeding again. "Pathetic excuse for a Hanyou even Inu-Yasha proved to be a better fighter then you," she said beating him again and again. Finally at the brink of unconsciousness he saw her leave. Letting a single tear fall he could only say one word, "sorry," he whispered and darkness consumed him.  
  
The darkness surrounded him with all its glory leaving him alone to dwell on what he did. This was his favorite place, a place of refuge from all the pain in the world. The only other here was the one whom he shared his body with. She lay asleep in a tree next to a well her features flowed with the wind. Her face was pocked with violet stripes two under each eye. A crescent moon marking on her forehead as well as red markings on her eyelids making her look surreal and untouchable. The dog ears on her head are the only indication that she was not human as well as her silver hair. He found himself in his human form again dark unruly hair and Persian eyes that are human not monster. His hands no longer held the claws that are with him in the real world. He wore his green Preventer's jacket with all his markings on it but it was torn and ragged. Feeling a presence behind him he turned to face the voices again. The same two figures that have been haunting his dreams every night for the past few months. They helped him stay sane and helped him adapt to his new body without beating him. The taller of the two who bore the same markings as the girl in the tree stepped up first. He walked up to the girl in the tree her nakedness allowed a small smile to play on his face as he cress her cheek. "Young child who was born a human became a demon against her will soon vengeance is yours and justice is served," he said in a low voice then turning the other who bore the ears of a dog walked up as well. He bid his farewell and then turned to him. The man knew that they will once again train him and make him better. They where the ones who told him not to go all out against the ones who tore into his flesh. They where the ones who told him to fight back the pains coming from his head when he disobeyed orders. He could only dwell on that idea until he was one day set free. He walked closer to the person as he saw her figure being caressed by the wind and her flowing silver hair dance with it. He sighed to himself as he climbed up the vine to the tree and placed a hand on hers. As he did images flashed through his mind as well as feelings the most powerful are Revenge, Justice, Anger, Hate, Sadness, and most of all Loneliness the feelings where very strong as well as a determination to be set free. Climbing down he turned to the nude in the tree as she slept peacefully, "One day I will set you free my friend and you will have your justice as well as I," he said before turning away again and walking down the path to the nearby well. he remembered this well for every time he fell in it he would awaken from this dream world back into reality and to face the pain once again. Taking a deep breath he leaped in and felt the waking darkness consume him once again.  
  
Opening his eyes the figure looked around to the familiar cell and the rats that ran through it. "I see you are finally awake," said the woman outside, "I have a job for you," she said and called him and he knew he had to obey or feel pain again. "You will attack the city Salt Lake in the United States you leave tonight." She said as she turned around and left, "Make sure he is ready for distribution or Mr. Ellison will not be happy," she said to a guard. The guard went into the cell and grabbed the figure and dragged him out to the hangar to his next mission. 


	18. Tiger of the East

GUNDAM WING: SHADOW ASSASSINS  
  
NAME: Jimmy DEMON TYPE: Tiger ABILITIES: STEALTHY IN THICK JUNGLE CLIMATES. A MASTER OF THE MARTICAL ARTS, ARCHERY, AND ACROBATICS. ALSO AN ABSERVANT CHARACTER ONE HAS TO WATCH THIS ONE FOR HE CAN OUTSMART THE BEST IN WAR TACTICS. HE IS ALSO SPECIALIZED IN WATER MECHANICS.  
  
WEAPON OF CHOICE: Fire bow and arrow HABITAT: jungles, high mountains, and deep forests  
  
THE TIGER OF THE EAST  
  
Jimmy was confused by this a tiger just like himself stood in front of him and telling him that he is the master of the East. To him it was confusing as hell. The smaller tiger joined its bigger cousin on the ground beside the river over looking the vast field before him. He was amazed as the tiger began to change into a man. This man was clearly Asian in decent but he was strong in stature like a Russian. His friendly eyes told Jimmy that he was not to be harmed in any way possible. His clothes where that of royalty in traveling. The garb was that of a silk tunic with long kung fu pants and a bag of arrows on his back. The colors where plain on his garments showing his humility but Jimmy knew otherwise. The tiger had stripes on his face just like Jimmy's and his hair was the same way except that he has orange hair compared to Jimmy's light brown. Where he has green eyes the older tiger has olden eyes. Both had tails coming out from behind and pointy ears other then that they where completely did not look alike. Jimmy did not see the harm in changing back but he kept his eye out for any intruders as well as the tiger. "How can thou kill thee if thou art dead?" he said and Jimmy jumped, "I know thy thoughts little one so do not fear Me." he said, "Why do you seek me out? What have I done to deserve your presence," Jimmy said to him his mind full of questions. Wheng-Qi regarded him with some thought before answering, "Thy child you who was once human now is a demon the reason I seek thee out is to help thee learn the ways of the tiger clan. As it stands thou art the last of us and must defend thy honor with thy life." He said and Jimmy was starting to see it all, "Then you must know how I became like this in this temple for I last remembered the arrow that pierced my heart." He said feeling his chest where not even a single mark remains. "Child it is the year A.C. 195 five hundred years from whence thou hast been shot. Thy days of murder are over for now little one now is the time of repentance." He said, "A.C. 195?" he asked, "It means After Colony for in the stars lies cities in the heavens. Mankind has taken to the stars and built themselves cities there. You where brought back from the ice which thou has been imprisoned and taken there only to come back to the earth to seek repentance." Wheng-Qi said, "I know but if five hundred years have past then where are my friends? are they up there as well?" Jimmy asked, "Nay," replied Wheng-Qi, "Thy friends are here as well also seeking repentance save for one who has yet to be freed from the spell that had held thee bound to the demon who sought nothing but blood and vengeance." He said sadly, "A demon that held me bound?" Jimmy asked, "Yes for thou hast thought that thy bidding was done by a human I say to you nay! For thou art a demon an old demon at that one that thy hand has been slain by." He said holding up his hand and Jimmy saw it crunch into a fist. "Thou art evil in everyway all thou wants is to kill thee and end thy pain. But a last it is not to be for thou was slain by thy hand." He said sadly, "What do you mean?" asked Jimmy. "A long time ago there was a great war where the great lord Sesshoumaru summoned thee to battle along side him to protect his homeland from a foe that was so strong that he could kill by just glaring at you. He did to thee as thou has been brought down by the sword that he had stolen from Inu-Yasha." He said and Jimmy thought about it, "Inu-Yasha?" he asked, "A great Hanyou warrior that he was he hast slain the strongest of demons except for his half brother the lord Sesshoumaru who is stronger. They put aside their differences and allied themselves to defeat Naraku but alas he has killed them both turning them against each other. That is all that thou can remember." He said sadly, "I know the truth that is all that you can tell me is that it?" Jimmy said to him and he nodded, "What else is there for me that you must tell me or is that it." He said, "There is more that you must know little one," he said When-Qi took in a good amount of breath before speaking, "When the time is right an ancient weapon will come to thee the fire bow. It was made of the finest wood the Hyena clan could come up with. The magic inside allows you to pull its strings and summon an arrow of pure fire. With it thou has a chance against thy enemies." With that he disappeared, "Remember to not be afraid of your powers just to control them." He said leaving Jimmy alone before he made his way back to the monastery. When he entered the gates he saw the students still at training and could not help but wonder at that. He leaped down and walked up to the master who stopped his activities and regarded the boy. He saw the determined look in his eyes and stopped all practice all together. "We have a new student today who will be joining us. Lets see what he is capable of." He gestured to Jimmy who only nodded and walked over to the mat. The master then asked one student to challenge Jimmy who accepted and got into a defensive stance. The boy also got into a stance and waited. The teacher then gave his go and the boys charged or rather the first boy charged and Jimmy waited. Striking out with his hand he blocked blow after blow from the other boy until with one final sweep of his hands put him down. The boy came at him again only to see nothing but air. Jimmy flew above him and did a double summersault landing behind the boy and gave him a roundhouse kick to the back of the head sending him flying to the other side of the mat. The boy landed on his face and was out cold. The other students only stared at him as Jimmy dusted himself off then turning to bow at the master before returning to the school to do his chores.  
  
For about a day or so Trowa was on the road he stopped by a nearby river to let his horse get some rest as well as rest himself. All that riding was making him tire. He sat by the river side enjoying his day when he heard footsteps from behind him. Drawing his gun he waited for the figure to show and was surprised to see a man in Chinese garb standing before him. He was distinguished by his strong stature and kind eyes. But at closer observation Trowa gasped at the sight of them. They where slited like a cat. Trowa gasped at the sight but kept his composure, "Are you a shadow assassin?" he asked, "No thou art not one of them for thou art dead," he said and Trowa instinctively heard the man speak in Old English! The surprise was evident on his face that the man in front of him smiled stretching the stripes on his face. "Aye Thou art the man who searches for young Jimmy?" he said and Trowa was lost for words then spoke softly, "I am he," he said, "I am Wheng-Qi of the Tiger Clan these where once my lands but alas I am dead and young Jimmy is the only one who can avenge me and bring to pass justice." And explained what he told Jimmy. An hour later found Trowa on the road again this time he has his horse in an all out run towards the monastery the horse was in a full out run and was not stopping. It sensed the desperation of the man on its back so it put all its power in each step to keep up with the master. The message from the ghost was enough to get Trowa on a run against time itself. He could see the soldiers getting ready to attack at any time. Trowa watched as they inched closer to the monastery that loomed over the hillside. Its mysterious presence is what makes the valley below feel like it is being protected. Trowa stopped his horse when the going gotten too rough for him to get ahead when an idea came to mind. Slipping into the bush he waited till the time was right before he snagged a man who was on patrol and killed him with a twist of his neck. Then taking his time he deposited the man where no one can see him or hear him. Taking his uniform he dressed himself up as that man and grabbed his rifle.  
  
Jimmy's ears perked up at the sound of footsteps his nose picked up the scents of sweat and gun powder. The students of the monastery where staring at him now as the boy turned his head this way and that. "What is it?" one monk asked but he forgotten that Jimmy can't understand him at all. Jimmy then leaped onto the wall and looked around his eyes searching all the shadows of the forest. It was then that his ears became poised with danger and his danger senses going off there was silence all around with no birds or bugs making any noises. It was completely silent. The monks looked to the tiger with ambition and warning. A whoosh of the wind made Jimmy leap into the air and do a summersault and land on the wall again near the spot where he was. Looking he saw a bullet hole where he used to be. The wind blew again and he ran as more bullets rained down on him. Leaping and dodging Jimmy did a number of maneuvers to get away at the same time screaming for his fellows to fight. The monks scattered to get away from the enemy as bullets and spears landed all around them. Jimmy ran as fast as his legs could carry him and leaped into the air. He then let loose a blaze of fire that landed on his enemies with a passion burning them. He clawed at his enemies with enough power to burn the forest but did not for he restrained the fire to the men that attacked the monastery. He grabbed a spear from the wall and began to fight the men that where coming at him. Putting all his skills to the test the young tiger easily dispensed 20 of his foes before a loud explosion hit the monastery. Turning Jimmy saw what was taking place as the fire from within killed the majority of the monks. His eyes began to water as his body began to shift and go into a blood feud. As the tiger he killed many more of his enemies never stopping no matter what was on him nor in him. Jimmy was bleeding from head to toe his fur soaked with blood. His right hind leg was broken but the tiger fought on without a care in the world. Other monks where fighting as well trying to protect Jimmy who tried to fight on. Another loud explosion killed the rest of the monks as gas was released to the monastery's ruins. Jimmy cried for them but it was no use. Calling all his rage he screamed and a wall of flame engulfed him. Putting him out of his misery or so he thought. A strong hand caught him and pulled him back it was Wheng-Qi "thou shall not enter thy death until thy task is complete. Thy friends have sacrificed themselves for thee do not put thy sacrifice in vain." He said and Jimmy stopped turning to the tiger he put an arm up to his face to wipe the tears only to come back with blood. "Why won't you let me go back and help them?" he asked the ghost, "Thy task is not complete yet thou knowest that thy monks have always protected thee ever since thy awakening but only few have survived find them and then find the one with thy hair in thy face and green eyes he will lead you to thy friends. Then you can take thy revenge on those that have killed them." With that he was gone replaced by the thick smoke. The tiger bounded out of the monastery and into the jungle never to look back at the destruction. As he bounded through the jungle shots rang out and the tiger leaped faster through the thickets. It was then that he caught the scent of blood and followed it. He neared a small clearing near the river that he normally goes. There he found one of the monks dragging himself towards the water's edge. Jimmy bounded over to him and picked him up gently in his jaws. Then ran again into the jungle to find a place to hide. He managed to find it a small cave hidden by a bush and pushed the monk inside before turning back into his human form. Jimmy crawled inside and curled up with the wounded monk.  
  
Trowa rounded the last of the surviving monks and was left to guard duty as the other Avengers looked for pieces of the tiger or something else as well. "What are they looking for?" he asked one monk in Mandarin. "They are looking for the sacred bow but they will never find it. One has to be the rightful master to find the bow." He whispered to him and Trowa nodded his head in agreement. "But where is the tiger now?" he asked, "The boy is in the forest with one of our escaped brothers I saw him bounding away. But the thing is the boy does not understand us at all as if he speaks another language. If you find him again please tell him that he was the best little demon that we had in a long time." He said, "Tell him to find the stars it will be there that he will find the ones he lost." Said the monk and Trowa nodded his head in understanding. Getting up he walked over to the commanding officer and gave his report a false one. He then walked over to the forest and into the shadows getting well out of sight of the soldiers that made themselves camp. Walking further into the woods he took in the beautiful scenery the lush forests surrounded by thick mists of clouds as they played in the trees. He continued his way into the forest till he found himself far away from the camp. Relieving himself Trowa made his way further into the forest following a trail that he saw in the ground covered in blood and footprints. He could barely make out the footprints of a large cat but he knew it was there. He found himself along a river bank the foot prints ended there it was then that Trowa knew that he had lost them for a bit. That is until he saw a broken branch covered in blood. Following the trail across the river Trowa managed to get through the forests. The misty forests became thinner as Trowa climbed higher following the trail of blood. The rocks became lose under his feet and his breath came out in ragged gasps as the air became thinner and colder. He managed to see the blood come to a small cave hidden by bushes to hide its presence at the forests edge. He saw that the foot prints lead right to the cave as well as the blood. As he came closer he was me by a pair of bright green slited eyes glaring back at him. They gave him a stare that made his blood run cold. Slowly he saw that the eyes glowed and shifted to become more of a cat. Slowly the bushes parted as Trowa backed up and the huge body of the tiger emerged. When the bushes parted did Trowa truly see the gap opening leading to the cave entrance. He was taken by surprise as the Tiger growled low at him that is until he looked down and saw that he was still wearing the Avenger's uniform. Slowly while watching the tiger he pulled out his badge and showed him his Preventer's badge but the tiger did not move but continued to growl at him. The growl alone sent chills down his spine. But he stopped when he noticed that the tiger was wounded but not badly. It seems to him that the wounds where healing at a rapid rate. He could see the tiger's eyes linger to the cave where he could hear the faint moaning of the person inside. So he is guarding someone, he thought as he got around the tiger only to be face to face with killing teeth. "I am not going to hurt you," he said in Mandarin but then remembered what the inn keeper said at the village. "I will not hurt you," he said in English and the tiger stopped and gazed at him with curious eyes. Trowa slowly walked closer only to be greeted by the low growl of the demon. "I will not hurt you I promise I am only going to treat your friend for I can hear him suffering inside." He said slowly as he walked in keeping the tiger's eyes in close contact with his own. Walking into the cave he saw the monk bleeding from many wounds some is fatal. Tearing his shirt he made a tunicate and applied it to some of the wounds but the monk stopped him. "Please.." He said to Trowa in Mandarin, "Take..care of him," he said pointing towards Jimmy who stood just outside, "Help him for he has no one now and would need you the most." He said before his last breath came slowly and he lay there. He felt the life leave the cave and the angry but sad tone of the tiger.  
  
Jimmy watched as the human that looked like an Avenger but smelled different came out of the cave. He had a look of sadness as he carried the monk's body. "We have to bury him so that way the other Avengers can't find him." He said in English to the tiger and the tiger nodded to him to let him pass. He walked away from the cave for some time before Jimmy began to dig and Trowa was caught off guard from this act of kindness from the tiger then again Wufei did say that Justin is like that as well. "It seems as if the old tales are false." He said and the Tiger stopped digging and walked over to Trowa taking hold of the monk and walking over to the hole in the ground he gently placed the body inside the deep pit and began to bury it. After it was finished the tiger walked up to Trowa and bowed its head sniffing him gently. "I am not what you think," with that they could head shouting from afar. "We don't have time for this can you get me to my horse it is down from here." He said and the tiger nodded and got down for Trowa and the stoic pilot climbed on. Holding on he was surprised by the speed of his mount as Jimmy raced down the mountain side with expert ease. His soft padding allowed him to grip the smooth stones as he raced down the slopes to flatter grounds. As he ran the road they came across many scouts form the Avengers party searching for them and began to shoot. Cursing Trowa held on as the tiger bounded over them raining them down in a gust of fire. He ran like there was no tomorrow with his added speed he managed to find the scent of the horse that Trowa was talking about. Upon reaching the horse it stood quietly grazing in the nearby bushes still saddled and Trowa leaped on the horse and urged it down the mountain slopes to safety. Gunfire rained down on them but the tiger managed to keep them back for a while. Running after them Jimmy led them down a winded path down the mountain till they came within a small valley. Following the river Jimmy led them into deeper coverage till they came to a village the same one that Trowa left. So there is a faster way without traveling for three days. Trowa thought and just as he was about to go into the village to hide the tiger gave out behind him making him stop in his tracks running back to the tiger he checked for other injuries and found many. Trowa then took off on his horse to the inn where the inn keeper was outside tending to plants. "I need your help," he said in Mandarin and the Inn Keeper looked up. "The tiger spirit is injured and needs help," he said and with that the inn keeper gathered a few villagers from the inn and they all ran back to the tiger.  
  
He left me to die! Jimmy thought as he tried to get up only to fall again into the earth. His injuries where getting to him. He did not show the human the extent of his injuries especially the most recent one in his chest. Try as he might he could not get up. Falling down again Jimmy struggled to rise and get to the river only to be held by two strong hands. Turning he found himself faced with the unibang human with the green eyes. Jimmy saw his smile as he and several villagers helped the tiger to his feet and onto a stretcher. Taking him to the village he was pushed into an inn where the inn keeper kicked everyone out for now till they got to the basement. There he shut the door and sealed it.  
  
TBC 


	19. Arrows of Flame

GUNDAM WING: SHADOW ASSASSINS  
  
NAME: Jimmy DEMON TYPE: Tiger ABILITIES: STEALTHY IN THICK JUNGLE CLIMATES. A MASTER OF THE MARTICAL ARTS, ARCHERY, AND ACROBATICS. ALSO AN ABSERVANT CHARACTER ONE HAS TO WATCH THIS ONE FOR HE CAN OUTSMART THE BEST IN WAR TACTICS. HE IS ALSO SPECIALIZED IN WATER MECHANICS.  
  
WEAPON OF CHOICE: Fire bow and arrow HABITAT: jungles, high mountains, and deep forests  
  
ARROWS OF FLAME  
  
Slowly eyes opened to a new room the unfamiliar ceiling was only one thing that had Jimmy troubled as he gazed around the room looking form some sort of amusement or anything of familiarity. Looking down Jimmy saw that he was still in his tiger form and gazed around to find that he was in a circus of some sort. He was in a cage that much he could tell. Looking around Jimmy could see the different people all from the village that he protected. A small man looked up at him and in an accented voice spoke to him. "Don't worry Tiger spirit this was the only way to make sure that you remain safe while you heal. You are being taken to a circus by Preventer Ice he will take care of you and keep you in here as a disguise and to make sure you are safe." He said and Jimmy nodded only more confusion on his face then before. He waited till it was the right time before leaving. The man was sad to see the tiger go but they had no choice. Jimmy did not risk turning back just yet for he did not know of this Preventer Ice. He was curious to see just who this man was and find out more about him.  
  
Trowa stood off in the distance when he was able to finally have a helicopter be brought to these high mountains the tiger was then lifted up and away from the village as the people scrambled to get away before the Avengers arrive to take a hold of them. Jimmy watched as the very village that he protected scramble in fear of some people who would do bodily harm to them. He sighed and let himself drift off to sleep after all his blood loss has made him weaker then usual.  
  
He could taste it the hot raw flesh beating in his jaws. The small figures of the men that he consumed and devoured. Hot blades and bullets hit his fur and bouncing off. The tiger let out a roar of rage before charging again. He was not a happy kitty that is for sure the blood lust was great as he charged at a group of men on the side. It was then that a piercing scream could be heard through out the mountains. "STOP!" It said but Jimmy could not he did not listen to the inner voice for he was deaf to it. When he looked around he could see his fellows enjoying the blood and flesh that they consumed and he joined as well. "The things of thy past hold much hurt does it not?" said a voice and Jimmy turned to find the tiger demon Wheng-Qi looking back at him. "What is this why you are showing me these bad memories?!" Jimmy demanded of him and the older demon smiled, "One must remember the past to understand the future," he said and Jimmy glared at him taking it as a signal the tiger continued, "I have come to train you per last request of thy heir." He said and Jimmy was taken back, "Train me? Why the hell for and for what?" he demanded of the demon ghost and the tiger smiled, "I need an heir as well as the other demon lords of the world." With that the scene changed to a burning city with people running not from him but from another figure. This one rose from the smoke in a graceful raise of the head. Its eyes glowed with the color of blood. The size of the giant monster was enough to send Jimmy into a shaking heap on the ground as he stared at the monster before him. The smoke made it hard to see but as it moved closer to the men, women and children it quickly let loose a gushing bit of poison that killed them as well as melt the surrounding buildings in its acidic spray. The dog roared instead of barked which threw Jimmy off guard. "Who is that?" he asked, "One who smells of the sky and of the earth and the ever changing sea. One you once knew is now fighting and endless battle for control with the one you must fight. She and a human are fighting for this cause for the two have become one. Fight them and you will find your answers." He said and Jimmy thought for a moment before it hit him. "Mart you are talking about Mart aren't you?" he said and the Demon nodded, "She is fighting the evil one as we speak the one called Naraku it is he you must fight. The men that killed your friends are the ones who serve him. They are misguided by him and his minions but you are no longer." He said with a sneer to his voice and an angered expression. "Listen little cub you will have to fight this battle for me for thou art no longer able to fight." He said and Jimmy saw for the first time another battle. This was like his battle but different. There where demons of all sorts and a grand army led by two demons in the front both of which had white hair on their heads. Jimmy could see that one of them has dog ears, "Thou see the ones who leads thy armies," he said and Jimmy could hear the shouts of the men as they called out orders. The humans and demons alike charged another group which Jimmy could see over in the distance consisting of mostly demons all of them looking very evil. "That time was the time of the great lords of the Demon world. Thou hast seen the last battle," said Wheng-Qi, "Why are you showing me this?" Jimmy asked confused, "Thy demon origins lay here in this battle ground. It is here that the blood trees where born and gave you your demon powers," "Blood Trees?" Jimmy asked, "Yes, now watch," he said and Jimmy watched as the battles that where fought went on forever. It was a never ending blood bath. Looking in the distance Jimmy could see what the ghost had meant when he saw its lifeless body on the ground and blood dripping out of the weapons that killed him. At the foot of the demon a single tree began to grow slowly and Jimmy could see the power that flowed from the plant. But that was not the thing that caught his eye it was the being beyond that. Looking over to the distance he could make out a young girl wearing a school uniform carrying a bow and arrow. She had a look of determination that was on her face. She positioned her bow and arrow and took aim. Jimmy could only hear one word, "NARAKU!" she called and let the arrow fly. The arrow was filled with a mystic light and hit its target in the heart. To the dismay of the girl she was also hit as well right through her in the heart. "An eye for an eye should we say," said the one called Naraku. Jimmy felt a heated hatred flow through him at the man before him. He could not understand a word the man was saying but he had some idea. And this angered Jimmy to no end, "Why is he killing all those people?" he said in a low voice, "All those who fight against thee are destroyed for he is one of pure evil almost like the devil himself." Said Wheng-Qi, "Why is he doing this?" Jimmy asked and as he asked the sky grew dark with an approaching storm. As the storm fell he could see the destruction that was plagued by the battle. Thousands of demons and humans alike where killed during this battle as Jimmy watched from the sidelines he could see the soldiers battle harder to fight off the armies of Naraku. Swords clashing, spears piercing, hand to hand fighting was going on in all sorts of styles. Jimmy began to cry as the battle drew to an end. In the end there was nothing but blood and bodies all of which had many wounds because most where demons. Among them where several Jimmy recognized, one was the girl from earlier and the two white haired ones. He could see their faces and it told him a lot about failure. "That was the price of our failure to protect the ones we love. These in front of thee are Inu-Yasha," he pointed to the one with the dog ears, "And the other is lord Sesshoumaru lord of the Western Japanese lands." He said and Jimmy could see where the two killed themselves. "Why did they kill themselves?" he asked, "It was because of Naraku and his evil that corrupted them and turned them against each other." Wheng-Qi said to Jimmy as he saw the grounds change to another more familiar ground. It was Jimmy's home town and he saw it being burned by himself as well as the others. "The paterns repeat themselves young Jimmy they are the same as the last battle and just as bloody except it is not a actual battle it is a slaughter of innocents take heed of this warning and avoid this confrontation again." he said and Jimmy saw the world fade into black.  
  
Waking up Jimmy could see the sun shinning brightly through the bars of the cages. Sitting up he saw that he is not where he was suppose to be. Blinking the last of the sleep in his mind he looked around to find that the animals where eyeing him warily he did not want to be in the cage any more then they do. A growling in his stomach was all that Jimmy needed to let him know that he was hungry and wanted to catch something to eat. He heard a squeak nearby and saw a large rat scurrying for food. With lightning fast reflexes he snatches the mouse and ate it. Being in his tiger form it needs a lot more to be satisfied. He decided that the cage was made because he was in his tiger form and from looking around he was with other big cats as well including Lions, Leopards, and other Tigers as well. One tigress was eyeing him wearily for he was so large compared to her and her cubs. Jimmy then eyed the cubs all of them hiding behind their mother for protection. Jimmy then saw his predicament and shifted slowly to his human form. The tigress eyed him with curiosity this time as he looked to her and then to her cubs. She had never seen a tiger shift from a tiger to a boy. She slowly approached him and sniffed, her eyes widened when she smelt that he was nothing more then a cub himself. She gently picked him up from the neck and carried him over to the other end of the cage that he shared and began to clean him because he was filthy. "Hey, cut that out!" he laughed as her tongue stroked him intent on getting him cleaned.  
  
Catherine was busy with the giraffe pen insisting that she accompany Trowa on one of his investigations was not an easy task but she reluctantly let him go after he called her. When he came back with a massive tiger Catherine was not surprise by the size of it and knew already that he was one of the legendary Shadow Assassins that they where talking about just like Justin. Speaking of that trouble making fox she wondered who he was doing with Wufei and all. Shaking her head to do the task that she needed to do she shove the pill down the Giraffe's tongue to get it to swallow. When it finally did she settled down to do other things such as get the tiger pens cleaned. When she got there she was in for a surprise for there sleeping on the hay with the tiger cubs was the form of a sleeping boy. His clothes where torn and bloody and his tiger tail twitched here and there. The stripes on his face made him look a little on the cute side. The boy only slept on in bliss and she smiled a bit. "Hey there Lila what do you have here?" she said pointing to Jimmy and the mother tiger moved so she could take Jimmy up and away from here. The tigress was more then happy to let the boy stay with the humans that care for it.  
  
Jimmy awoke to a nice soft bed and a warm blanket on him. Getting up he felt a draft from the window and looked down to see that he had nothing on him. His stripped skin looks as if he has tattoos on it but he did not let that bother him too much. Looking around he saw a pair of clothes laying down on the chair for him. He started to walk out of bed when he noticed the bandages on his side and arms. They must have tended to my wounds who ever owned that tiger. He thought as he dressed himself.  
  
Catherine walked in to the trailer, "Hello?" she asked and looked around, must still be asleep she though as she walked towards the rear of the trailer. Getting there she was shocked to find that the trailer was empty. "Hello?" she asked again and got no reply. She looked around and finally found the bandages torn and bloody on the floor. "I hope this one is not like Justin," she said to herself as she walked outside to the mess hall.  
  
Soft feet padded on the earth as a small figure made his way towards the kitchen the smell of meat was in the air and he was hungry. Jimmy made his way towards the kitchens. He could see a man stirring a pot filled with stew but it was not that he was interested in. It was the pile of raw meat on the table. Creeping up to it he grabbed a stack and went off with it before the portly man would notice.  
  
Catherine searched the whole of the circus finding Jimmy but could not even find a single sign of the tiger cub anywhere. That is until a scream was heard from the kitchen an angry scream and suddenly an orange and white blur zoomed past her on its way out of the kitchens. Catherine had to smile but turned to move to dodge a butcher knife where her feet were, "HEY WATCH WHAT YOU ARE DOING WITH THAT ANDREW YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" Catherine screamed at him and the one known as Andrew cringed. "Sorry Miss Bloom but that little monster ate all the meat that I was using for dinner." He said and Catherine had to chuckle at that. "You know that kid is going to have one serious stomach ache because of all the meat he just ate. Catherine had to laugh because of it. Walking away she muttered to herself of Andrews over reaction to everything. While walking she could hear something falling and decided to investigate. Walking over to one of the many booths where stuff from all over was stored she could make out a tail twitching under some things. Catherine carefully walked over to the hiding figure, "It is ok little one no one is going to hurt you," she said softly to the young tiger aware that it can attack her at any time. "It is ok," she cooed as she gently removed the boxes and other stuff hiding the cub. She then got a good look at the tail that connected to the body of a young boy. "Hey there little guy I am not going to hurt you I promise." She said and the boy stirred and looked at her with fear in his eyes. "Hey not it is ok I am not going to hurt you," she said but got a surprise reaction when the boy reared back and bared his fangs at her. He hissed at her with his hair up high. "Hey now," said Catherine and she reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of ham that she had taken from Andrew without getting him started. "Here want some," she said to the little demon that crawled closer to her and sniffed the meat before snatching it from her hand and ate it. It then came up to Catherine and began to lick the blood off of her other hand at the wound that she did not know she had. I must have cut myself when moving the stuff. She said and the boy licked her wound like a cat. She could feel his tongue stroking her skin and something wet landed on her hand. Jimmy saw the girl and picked up her scent as well reading that she was not there to harm him after he licked her wound. Then taking her hand within his he tore off the remains of his shirt and wrapped her hand and looked at her. She froze when he leaned in close and took in her scent and while he took in her scent he could smell the fresh animal dung on her as well as the shampoo that she uses. The girl was frozen for she did not know what Jimmy was going to do next until he began to purr like a kitten and rubbed his face against her. Catherine smiled when she heard the boy begin to purr and she stroked him gently. She was surprise that the boy was so soft. Careful of his claws she carried him out of the pile and placed him down on the ground. "Ok little man you are going to have to ask the next time you want food you understand." She said and the boy nodded, he is more behaved then Justin. She thought remembering all the pranks the fox pulled at the school she was staying at. That is until the dog demon destroyed it. "Hey there you wouldn't happen to know a fox demon by the name of Justin now would you?" she asked and the boy's face lit up. "You know Justin?" he asked and Catherine nodded, "Yep that little troublemaker fox got me and my friends into so much trouble with the school that we where at about a few months ago." She said and with that Jimmy looked up at her and she could see his emerald mixed with golden eyes for the first time. "Hey I know want to meet Trowa I am sure he is willing to meet you," she said and she began to walk away before turning, "By the way I did not get your name?" she said and Jimmy smiled, "I am Jimmy the tiger nice to meet you," he said, "Catherine Bloom head of the Bloom Circus." She said and Jimmy's eyes lit up, "Circus?" he said with a smile. "Yep circus," replied Catherine. Jimmy looked up and smiled at that thought at being in a circus that is until the shouting of a certain someone had to break the bubble. Turning back Jimmy saw that the chef that he stolen the meat from was not very happy to have a little boy come after him and standing up Jimmy ran as fast as he could go while the man came after him in a golf cart. "Andrew stop it!" Catherine cried as she ran after them. Jimmy ran as fast as he could when the man began to open fire on the young tiger. He leaped high over his head and did a back flip before landing on all fours. Getting up he took a fighting position. Andrew did a double take and came at him again. Jimmy leaped out of the way just in time before the cart disappeared into one of the tents. The shouts of many people could be heard as Jimmy ran into the tent. When he neared the tent he could pick up the scent of many people some of them are performers and animal trainers as well as the smell of other people. Lifting his head up Jimmy ran as fast as he could towards the tent. Nearing the tent he could see the chef on the ground nursing a broken arm. "You little monster!" he shouted at Jimmy and Jimmy went to him. "I am sorry sir it I ate all your raw meat." He said and the chef glared at him but saw the sincerity in his eyes. Then taking his arm Jimmy pulled it to the pain of the man who tried to fight back but the young demon would have none of it. Taking the arm he stroked it applied something to it. "I learned it from the monks in the mountains they helped me learn this." He said to the chef as Jimmy applied a bandage over the wound he made as well as a salve from his pockets. He applied the salve and the chef looked up at him. "Why are you helping me monster?" he asked, "Because long ago I was just like you a normal human being but now I learned in the five hundred years that I have been living." Replied Jimmy as he got up and the chef then looked around him and found that the tent was ruined. He also got glares from all the different people. "Sorry," he said and it was then that Jimmy got up and ran towards the objects of desire leaping up he quickly placed them back to how they originally was. The stunned audience could only watch as the tiger demon fixed everything except things that where broken to how it was. "There finished now can I go?" he asked "Um sure," said the headmaster as Jimmy ran out of the tent.  
  
Several days past found Jimmy practicing with the other performers as usual since he was a freeloader by accident he might as well make use of it by working with the circus performers. Some he got along with fine like Andrew the Chef after he bandaged up his leg over a misunderstanding but some hated him like Carlos the strong man. Jimmy did not understand why Carlos did not like him just because the tiger boy could bend bars far better then he can. Jimmy's performance was that of an acrobat since his catlike abilities able him to leap higher then a normal human as well as run faster and his appearance did not require any makeup. Jimmy had not dreams of being in the circus but after what Catherine told him he might as well stay and wait for this so called 'Trowa,' to return.  
  
A few more days passed and the circus was about to move again to the southern providences of China. Jimmy was glad to get out of that area for there where too many activities. Getting into one of the trucks Jimmy fastened his seatbelts he felt strange since the truck was so big. Beside him was Catherine who was driving she noticed the look on Jimmy's face, "What is wrong Jimmy?" she asked the tiger boy, "A lot of things," he said, "For starters I have never seen a truck this big before," he said, "Well normally these trucks carry mobile suits but we use them for the circus." Answered Catherine as she watched the road, "I am just curious what are mobile suits," he asked, "Well Justin was just like you when he asked that question and to answer it they are giant robots that we use for war." Catherine answered him with a sad expression. "What is it?" Jimmy said thinking that he somehow offended the nice lady, "Nothing I was just remembering the war," "Oh I heard about it from the monks. You said you met Justin can you tell me what he is like now?" Jimmy asked, "Well from what I know about him it was actually Relena who found him. Or he found her," she said with a smile at that memory of the troublesome fox.  
  
Trowa in the meantime was in Southern China Canton to be exact. He was supposed to meet up with Wufei then catch up with the circus when they arrived. Looking from the restaurant window he finally could make out the slick black hair of Wufei and the man next to him. Taking out a whistle that only dogs could hear he blew into it and saw the smaller mans head turn to the whistle and then guided Wufei over to the restaurant window where Trowa was sitting. "So how did it go?" he asked the newly arrived duo. "We had some trouble in the Hong Kong Area but thanks to Justin that has been settled, but we found something else there as well." he said then turning to the boy, "We found demons hundreds of demons all lower class though but still to congregate in that area there has to be some sort of an explanation as to why the Avengers are associating with them." Justin said, "Demons? In China?" Trowa asked, "It seems so," Wufei said and gave his report the same as he said to Une the day before. "So it seems that the boy was a bit shy for the monks that took care of him did not know a word of English. So the boy was left without knowing anything except how to clean the temple. At night he would wonder the jungle protecting villagers and taking care of 'unwanted company'" was Trowa's report, "What about the monks?" Wufei asked, "They where killed in the last battle against the Avengers only Jimmy and I escaped," Trowa replied then turning his head to the fox boy as he stared out the window obviously spaced. He could see the worry in his eyes and knew already that the fox was thinking about him, "Justin," he asked the fox boy and Justin turned to him, "Mind telling us what Jimmy was like before all this happened?" he asked and Justin nodded, "He was a nag at first always bugging Mart to draw pictures. I was the pest and Steven was the hyper one. We all missed our friends during the war but because we had no control over out bodies we could do nothing." He said turning his gaze back to the window.  
  
"And that is what happened," Catherine said finishing her story and saw to her amazement Jimmy was asleep in the passenger side. She smiled at the boy who slept peacefully on the seat and turned back to the wheel. Poor kid he is just like Justin just a kid who needs someone to help them find their way. She thought as she drove. Suddenly an explosion caused them to stop in their tracks. Jimmy woke with a start, "What was that?" he asked and Catherine shrugged, "I do not know one of the trucks up ahead exploded," she said that is until Jimmy pulled her down and taking off her seat belt. "Jimmy wha." she was stopped when Jimmy put his hand to her mouth to silence her and listened. The sounds of screaming could be heard as well as the distant roar could be heard over the noise of something overhead. Gunfire could be heard as well and Jimmy kept his profile low as he explained to Catherine to stay while he got to look outside. Creeping out of the truck he could smell the blood that was soaking the ground. Looking around Jimmy could see the bodies of the people all over as well as animals including the tigress and her cubs. Horrified he remembered the monastery where he was living for some time. "History repeats itself," he whispered. He could hear the cries of the survivors and turned to find one man wounded on his side gazing at him. It was Andrew the chef, "What happened?" Jimmy asked, "We where attacked by a monster and a few mobile suits," He said wincing, "Hold still," Jimmy said as he got some of the man's shirt off and used it as a tunicate. He found a few more survivors after that and dragged them over to where Andrew is before getting Catherine out of the truck. A scream was heard from the place where he left Catherine and Jimmy ran all the way back. "Catherine!" he called when he reached there he could see her backing away against one of the tires as the demon came down for her. "LET HER GO YOU ASSHOLE!" Jimmy charged as fast as his demon powers will let him. The demon turned to the new sound and was met with a fist to the face. The demon took the form of a giant insect a large spider to be exact and behind that were three mobile suits. Growling Jimmy attacked the demon with his claws out and slashed at the flesh again. The demon reacted with slashing at him while the mobile suits attacked by firing on the demon child. "No this one is mine!" the demon called as it slashed at the tiger cub again. Jimmy did a back flip and landed in a defense position. "You won't escape this time from Master Naraku Shadow Assassin," the Spider called as it let loose some silk at the tiger who was not fast enough to dodge. Jimmy was stuck as a web lodged on his leg and pulled. He tried to get out before more could get on him, "Jimmy!" Catherine cried as she tried to help the tiger cub. Jimmy struggled with all his might against the silk to no avail he was stuck. The spider having been satisfied with getting Jimmy moved in for the kill. That is until the tiger side swiped her with a sweeping kick knocking the arachnid to the ground. Furious the spider bit into Jimmy's side letting the tiger get away with a lot of pain. Jimmy was slowly losing consciousness to the spider's delight, "Foolish tiger do you think that just because you are a Shadow Assassin that you can out best me! Amesikamesh descendent of Ananzi the spider of Africa!" it boasted as it neared Jimmy and whacked Jimmy with one of its legs letting the cub fly into the nearest truck. "Amesikamesh you are ordered to get rid of these scum don't you remember," said one of the mobile suits and the spider turned, "Of course I remember human do not push me! I have some business to take care of Tiger and when I am done I will come back for you," With that the spider dashed away towards the humans on the other side of the truck. Catherine was among them as they ran leaving Jimmy to himself. The boy struggled for freedom but the poison got the better of him as he slipped into oblivion, "JIMMY!" a voice yelled and his eyes snapped up for a second and saw the spider approaching the others that it caught in its web. Trying to fight the poison Jimmy struggled even more. He was more determined then ever to fight the spider, "Don't move Shadow!" one of the suits said but the tiger struggled even more fighting off the poison and getting stronger.  
  
Catherine was running for her life with Andrew on her back. She was not fast enough to get away when the spider caught her with its web. Falling she hit the ground hard Andrew screamed in pain as he rolled off of her. The spider was over her now its mouth and fangs where dripping with venom as it savored its new found taste. "At last I can have my feast," it said as it came closer. "HELP SOMEONE PLEASE!" she called to no one. "LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE YOU FUCKEN VAMPIRE!" someone shouted followed by gunfire from the mobile suits. They where followed by an explosion and someone leaping into the air.  
  
Jimmy saw Catherine get caught in the web and tried to escape. Amesikamesh was closing in on her its fangs dripping venom. Without thinking Jimmy called all his powers together and felt a burning sensation overcome him. That fire was his anger as he burned through the webbing. Breaking free his arm shot out and a bow showed up out of nowhere to his surprise. Not caring he took aim with his arrows as soon as the mobile suits started to fire. Turning he saw an arrow also appears this one was made of flame as he took aim. Letting loose three fire arrows and the mobile suits exploded.  
  
Catherine saw the tiger demon but what he was holding was the thing that surprised her it was a bow the kind used for war. Attached to it was an Arrow but what surprised her more was that it was flaming. Not just at the tip but all over. "Let her go you mother fucker!" he swore in a fowl language that Catherine did not know that he possessed. She saw his green eyes they where flaming with hatred. The boy took aim the arrow as the spider turned around. Its eight eyes widened to the sight of the fire arrows. "How is that possible? No one can escape my venom!" it cried, "Well sorry about that ass wipe but I have a giant spider attacking my friends and I am about to swat it with this over size slipper here." He said and the spider turned and spat out webbing at the tiger boy. Leaping away he fired an arrow. The spider seeing it again spat out more webbing but to its avail the arrow shot right through the webs and headed right towards it. The spider demon leaped away as the arrow hit the ground and exploded into dust and rock. Jimmy leaped after it as it came at his human friends again. He shot another arrow and this time it exploded in front of Catherine and that caused the spider to turn towards his enemy. Jimmy used that time to morph into his tiger form and encouraged Catherine and Andrew on his back and began to run. Pumping all the power he could muster into his legs Jimmy ran as fast as he could with the spider on his tail. He could hear the sounds of more mobile suits as they came crashing down. Two Aries and Taros mobile suits came chasing after them but the demon was not about to let them get him. Swinging from side to side he dodged bullets that came down in a shower of metal and fire. Dodging left and right the tiger avoided the fire that came from the skies. Having enough Jimmy dropped everyone off at a shelter and headed back at his enemies.  
  
The spider Amesikamesh searched for the tiger, "Foolish cub you think you can hide from me," he said tracking the scent.  
  
MEANWHILE IN CANTON  
  
"Did you smell that?" Justin said to Trowa and Wufei as they where getting their clothes ready. "What is it Justin?" Wufei asked, "Someone is in trouble I can smell the blood from here," he said, "It is probably some murder in the city," said Trowa, "Let the police handle it," he shrugged, "No it is not that smell I smell," then his eyes went wide, "DEMON!" he yelled then leaped from the window, "JUSTIN!" Wufei shouted and ran to the window, "JUSTIN!" he shouted into the night.  
  
Justin was running as fast as he could north towards the smell of a demon. The wind was coming from up north so that means the demon is coming from that direction. Running as fast as he could the fox was out doing traffic. Running as fast as he could the fox demon made his way towards the outskirts of the city. Justin had to get to that smell for he could smell something else as well something familiar.  
  
At this time Amesikamesh found his way towards Jimmy who was covered in blood from the many blows that the spider gave to him. "Foolish tiger demon you think you can defeat the likes of me who has thousands of years more experience then you!" the spider said before unleashing another round of webbing that caught the weakened Jimmy. The spider then bit into the boy again releasing more venom then before. Screaming Jimmy never felt this amount of pain ever.  
  
Riding in a jeep not far behind Justin, Wufei and Trowa where tracking the fox down. "He had sensed the demon from this far so that means that someone is in danger." Trowa said, "I know when he goes off like that that means that the demon must be working for the Avengers." Wufei stated, "But I can't believe that Justin forgot his weapon," he said looking at the rusted looking glaive in the back, "I just don't get it how can a rusted piece of crap become a very powerful weapon?" Trowa asked as they reached the outskirts of the city. "That weapon was forged by a demon by the name of Shippo he gave it to Justin as a gift." "Lets just hope that this weapon can get to the fox before what ever it is does." Trowa said.  
  
TBC  
  
I Know this chapter is long and I only mentioned the fire arrows for a brief moment but I am getting there. 


	20. Arrows of Flame 2

GUNDAM WING: SHADOW ASSASSINS  
  
NAME: Jimmy DEMON TYPE: Tiger ABILITIES: STEALTHY IN THICK JUNGLE CLIMATES. A MASTER OF THE MARTICAL ARTS, ARCHERY, AND ACROBATICS. ALSO AN ABSERVANT CHARACTER ONE HAS TO WATCH THIS ONE FOR HE CAN OUTSMART THE BEST IN WAR TACTICS. HE IS ALSO SPECIALIZED IN WATER MECHANICS.  
  
WEAPON OF CHOICE: Fire bow and arrow HABITAT: jungles, high mountains, and deep forests  
  
ARROWS OF FLAME 2  
  
The jeep finally caught up to the fox who was running at least 100mph on all fours. Justin was in his fox form when they caught up, "Justin you forgot your weapon." Wufei shouted to the fox and the fox only nodded his head to acknowledge them before running even faster. Trowa had to literally floor it to keep up with the fox. And right behind them was the police for some reason they passed a highway patrol going too fast to stop and he called for back up. Running still on all fours the fox picked up the scent which was getting stronger and stronger by the second. I must be getting close he thought as he could make out the smells along with another scent. CATHERINE! Justin thought as he changed directions off the highway onto another just below. "What the hell?" Trowa said, "Ignore that follow him," Wufei said and Trowa obliged using an old construction sign that was left off the road as a ramp he bounded the jeep over the side onto the next highway. "Wow remind me never to do that again," he said and Wufei only nodded as they followed the fox. Justin never stopped as he reached the open country where he could see the smoke. I am almost there Catherine he said as he neared the shelter he could see people.  
  
Catherine was tending to the wounded when she could hear the jeep coming form the south. Turning her head she could see something approaching at high speed. "Does someone have binoculars?" she asked and one of the repairmen gave her a pair, "Thanks," she said and peered in them to get a shocked look on her face. "JUSTIN!" she said out loud. The fox boy was running in his animal form followed by a jeep, "TROWA! WUFEI!" she happily cried as she saw them approach. "Are we going to be ok Miss. Bloom?" one of the workers asked, "Yes we are help is on the way," she said. Justin stopped when he saw Catherine and returned to his normal form followed by Trowa stopping the Jeep and he and Wufei left it. "What happened?" Trowa asked, "We where attacked by some kind of monster and Jimmy is fighting it alone," she said and Justin ran to get his glaive and began to run. "Be careful Justin," Catherine called.  
  
Jimmy did not know how much punishment he could take before he would die. He only groggily looked at the spider as it continued to pump venom into his system. Groggily he tried to get out of the webbing but he could not. His body was bloody and weak from all that fighting and he desperately needed medical attention. He felt the spider slowly open its jaws, "I will have my feast tonight," it said and was about to consume him, "LIGHTNING STRIKE!" a voice called and lighting hit the spider with an incredible amount of force. Releasing its hold Amesikamesh dropped Jimmy who landed on the ground with a thud while it screamed in pain at the searing heat of the lightning strike. Justin ran up to Jimmy looking at his injuries and found that he was unconscious. Getting up from his crouched position he turned to the spider. "How DARE you do this to my friends," he growled at the spider. His eyes blazed with crimson as he charged the spider. Amesikamesh released some webbing and tried to catch Justin but the fox was too quick for that. Leaping over the webbing he did a double flip in the air and landed next to the spider and slashed at him with the lightning glaive.  
  
The sounds of fighting awoke Jimmy from the darkness that claimed him. Turning his head he could see another fighting the spider demon. "Justin?" he said recognizing the fox tail that the other boy has. Squirming his way up Jimmy managed to melt the webbing by using his fire claw. He watched as Justin fought the spider but being quicker the spider bit into Justin. Slowly he tried to get up but fell to the ground. He saw Justin block blow after blow with his weapon. Why did he not transform? Jimmy thought till he saw why. The spider's fangs where dripping and Justin was blocking them with his weapon. But what he did not see was the legs that where coming for him. "Watch out Justin!" he called and immediately a bow appeared at his side. Immediately he pulled the string back and an arrow appeared covered in flames pure flames. "Let go of my friend NOW!" he shouted and released the arrow. The arrow pierced the spider who let out a cry of anguish as the flames erupted from the point of impact tearing off the legs of the spider. Justin was surprised at this act but he smiled none the less. Spinning his glaive behind him he called his attack, "LIGHTING STRIKE!" he called and lightning came again to the blade and struck the spider. "FIRE ARROW!" Jimmy called again releasing the arrow that got to the spider and began to burn it. "You know as they say back home, 'We need a REALLY big slipper," said Jimmy as he released more arrows. The spider caught more of the arrows on its abdomen and cried in pain. It released its webbing in liquid form on the ground (I have seen black widows do that on National Geographic when they where explaining how to extract the venom for medicine). The two boys attacked the spider again but this time it was Jimmy's eyes that went red. "You bastard you attacked my new friends and dared to kill them. I Jimmy the tiger demon will not let you live for that," he said as he released a burning arrow at the same time as Justin releasing another lighting strike and the spider fell limp. But Jimmy did not stop there he leaped into the air and slashed down with his claws, "FIRE CLAWS" he screamed and the body was eliminated. Exhausted he fell towards the ground. But before he could reach the ground soft fangs bit down on him as Justin changed into a fox. And ran off with Jimmy in his possession but as he ran something grabbed on his leg causing him to fall. Landing he ended up throwing Jimmy a good 100 feet before him. Justin turned to find that the spider was still alive. "Foolish demons you think you can stop a descendent of Ananzi the Spider Trickster, for that you shall die a gruesome death," he screamed as he came down at Justin who dodged. The spiders webbing missed him as the demon fox moved away from the poison and webbing. But to his horror the spider was after Jimmy! The unconscious tiger was not moving the least. Justin had to move fast running with all his speed he bit into the spider who threw him back. Justin seeing where he was going to land changed back did a back flip and landed on the nearby rocks.  
  
Not far from the fighting a single figure stood clad in black with shades on her face. A woman stood on the cliff her binoculars shinning in the sunlight. "Stupid spider didn't he realized that while he is fighting the fox, the tiger will come back and kill him for sure." She said, "Report to Mr. Ellison tell him that the spider had failed to kill the tiger of the Shadow Assassins." She said and another demon obliged disappearing into the darkness. The woman was tall her features as cold as ice as well as her gaze; If one where to look at the woman you could have seen something in there or nothing at all. It was then that the woman faded into nothing but mists leaving nothing of her presence.  
  
The darkness of Ellison's office was seen from the eyes of the woman as she appeared into the darkness. "I see so the fox is in China as well," said the dark figure at the end of the office. "Yes master it seems as if Chang is in China as well." said the woman, "Well Kanna I seem to recall that the dog is under a tight leash is that right?" he asked, "Yes master Kagura gave it more of it's 'medicine'" she said with a smile. "That is good Kanna I don't want anything to happen to our precious weapon while it is recovering. I also got your report on that idiot spider," Mark said with a smirk, "Yes it seems as if that spider care more for its pride then the mission," Kanna said, "Well no matter the Shadow Assassins will finish it off and we won't have to worry about that spider's idiocy interfering with the plan." He said and Kanna nodded, "Now I have a mission for Kagura set for the Arabian Peninsula. It seems as if the hyena is also awake," he said and Kanna nodded, "I will send Kagura right away sir," with that she was gone.  
  
Justin had to avoid another hit as Amesikamesh sent out its legs to kill the fox that refused to die. Leaping out of the way Justin did a roll before coming up again. I can't fight him in my animal form because of all that armor that it is wearing it was burned because it can feel the heat of Jimmy's arrows and my lighting strikes but that was all just a fake. Justin thought as he avoided another blow, "FOX FIRE!" he shouted releasing the fox magic from his hand temporarily fooling the spider as he came from behind. He attacked it again and again with his lightning glaive to no avail. Shit I can't get through it seems his armor is on all sides; he said and tripped the spider. He began to back away as Amesikamesh tried to get up and attack again.  
  
Slowly light green slited eyes opened to the battle, "Justin," Jimmy said weakly as he slowly got up; damn that fucken spider got me trapped in its venom. I was lucky the first try but now I do not know, but I have to help Justin he needs me, he said slowly as he got up. He saw that he still had the bow that appeared out of nowhere. He gripped it and immediately felt its pulse. What the hell, Jimmy thought, the damn thing is alive! The thought of that sent shivers to his spine as well as strength he felt the venom once again go down but not out of his system as he slowly stood. He could see Justin struggling with restraining the spider. Calling all his powers together Jimmy focused on the spider, Amesikamesh has a weakness in his armor somewhere I have to find it. He said as he pulled the bow string and an arrow appeared. He took aim, Where is it? He thought, look to your heart and you will find a familiar voice told Jimmy all he needed to know when he searched the spider.  
  
Justin was nearly exhausted as Amesikamesh swiped him again hitting him in the face and spraying poison causing him to go blind temporarily. He was too blinded to see Jimmy neither getting up nor taking aim. He tried a few lighting strikes only to have them miss the spider who bit into him.  
  
Jimmy saw the spider about to kill Justin when he saw the spot. It was at the spinnerets on the spider as well as weak spots on the fangs and between the abdomen and the thorax. Jimmy took the chance and fired. The arrow went streaming as it filled with flames, "FLAME ARROW TAKE FLIGHT," he shouted and launched the arrow. It flew with blinding speed right into the spider's mouth.  
  
Justin heard the sound of an arrow flying and the pain the spider was feeling and he could pick up the sound of someone breathing as well as a familiar scent. "Jimmy," he said. Jimmy was aiming at the spider again as Amesikamesh turned again and Jimmy took aim. "You want me you can come and get me," he said and took aim again letting the demon know who is boss. The bow filled with the flames of an arrow as the spider spat out silk at the tiger, I have to penetrate the exoskeleton armor to kill it he said shooting letting the arrow hit its mark right through the silk. Turning he saw Justin slowly getting up, "Justin it in the legs!" Jimmy shouted, "I can't see it," he said, "Listen for it," Jimmy said and Justin listened. Justin listen to the sound of the thundering footsteps of the spider, "EXPOSE IS STOMACH TO ME!" he said, nodding Justin aimed his glaive at the spider letting the heavenly power build up in his staff. "May the heavens listen to my plea for I call the power of thunder and lightning to my aid," he said and he felt the power build up. "LIGHTNING STRIKE!" he said and sent a bolt of electricity to the spider who was surprised as the power hit the ground causing him to lose his balance. Falling the spider was not prepared for the second assault, "FLAMING ARROW GO!" and with that Amesikamesh was no more. Jimmy's arrow pierced the most vulnerable part of the spider. The spider's power was causing the arrow to stop with its flaming entrails leaving it. Justin had to help by holding on to it with his lighting power boosting its power. The spider was barely hold back as the arrow gone through the armor and piercing the spider for real through its heart. Screaming the spider was lost to the world, "How could I lose to some children!" he said, "That is because you are dealing with the Shadow Assassins," said Jimmy, "Don't you forget it when you got to hell!" Justin called and added more power into the wound as the spider gave out his last and exploded again this time into nothing leaving the two exhausted fighters to the ground.  
  
It took an hour of driving for the rest of the group to catch up to the demons. The first out was Catherine, "Justin! Jimmy!" she called seeing the corpse of the spider demon its insides where blown all over the place. The ground was littered with pock marks of burnt soil and burnt flesh. The smell of blood was high in this area and all life cleared it for fearing the evil that seeped into the ground. Wufei found the demons covered in blood from head to toe but their labored breathing was not a good sign, "Trowa we have to get them back to the hotel they don't look too good." He said, "Why can't we just take them to a hospital?" Catherine asked, "Because the hospital staff will not know how to cure the poison already in their system and I can't explain to them why the two of them have tails." Wufei replied getting Justin into the jeep followed by Jimmy. "They have taken too much poison into their system but I know Justin has survived worse poisoning so he has some immunity but Jimmy I do not know," he said looking at the labored breathing of the tiger demon. The drive back was not a good one as Trowa drove in the wrong direction towards the hotel. Flooring it to avoid getting hit by traffic he was really fast on the wheel with Catherine and Wufei holding on to something even though they both are seat belted in. The incoming traffic was backed up due to an accident and Trowa went all out with ramping it again over the side. Wufei had to use all the Tao magic he knew to make sure they where not killed.  
  
"Master Naraku," said a young voice and Mark turned to find a young man addressing him in dirty clothes. The man had his hair cut short for the times but his soulless eyes held not remorse for what he did. Mark smiled at the boy, "Kohaku I take it your mission went well?" he said and the boy nodded, "Kushranada does not know of our plans yet," he said, "I have a question master?" Kohaku asked, "Ask away," Mark answered, "When can I kill him?" he asked, "Not yet my boy when the time is right you will kill him but at the moment you will do nothing. Kushranada is only a figurehead in this entire operation he thinks he has power when it is obvious who has the real power." he said looking at Kohaku straight in the eye then eyeing the name tag that says, "David Takahishi, Head of Intelligence," it has his picture on it as well but the thing that is different is that Kohaku or rather 'David,' is not 24 as it says on the tag but rather over 1000 years of age. Mark or Naraku let the boy live for that long after the war with the help of the Shikon Jewel by turning him into a demon. Kohaku lived through the ages like the other did wanting out till Naraku discovered the control devices. His is currently using an upgraded version on Kohaku now. All the memories of Kohaku's past where gone locked away far in his mind and only those of the present and who his master is, is all that he remembered for the device wipes the memory every 40 years or so. "Keep an eye on for the last of the Shadow Assassins Windstorm for he is the only one out there and I want no mistakes." He said to Kohaku, "It is reason to believe that he is located in the North American Continent he is there somewhere. It is a matter of time for you to find him before the Preventer's do." With that Kohaku turned to leave, "Oh and Kohaku," the boy turned, "I recently heard that Kagura failed in her attempt to retrieve Desert Hyena so it is your job to make sure that you capture and control Windstorm. I also heard that the legendary Gundam Pilots are in it as well so be on your guard it is like facing Inu-Yasha's gang in the past so don't fail," he said and with that Kohaku turned and left leaving Mark to tend to other business.  
  
At the same time across the seas in Japan another happening was going on. At the Higurashi Shrine in modern Tokyo young Kaede a priestess in training was out in the front with her grandmother and her two retainers. One was an old toad imp who walks with a staff made of two heads at one end and old man and a young woman. He wears and old traditional Japanese retainer's kimono with a hat on his head. Jaken the former retainer of Sesshoumaru was in training with the young priestess Kaede in the art of Combat. Parrying and avoiding blast after blast from the imp was no easy task and left her a little singed. Not far from the training group was another retainer he is by far less then an inch high with and old kimono of a traveler. His white whiskers and bulging eyes make him cute by terms of little dolls, but one can be fooled for this is no doll. This is a demon who has a vast amount of knowledge and history that he has collected throughout the ages behind him. This is Myouga the Flea the former retainer of the great Inu High Lord father of Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru. He was also Inu-yasha's advisor when the time came for advice. He watched as Kaede tried to avoid another hit by fire, "Remember Kaede speed is also a factor to avoid a hit by a demon's power," he shouted to her. Kaede on the other hand fell over a stone and was panting it was then that Jaken stopped, "That should be enough for now Kaede after all you did practice all day and it was only now that you where slacking." Said Jaken and it was then that he stopped, "What is it?" Kaede asked, "I feel it awakening," said Jaken, "What?" she asked, "Kaede," said a voice and she turned to find her grandmother Sango waiting for her. "Grandmother Jaken and Myouga are sensing something," she said, "I know dear I sense it too," she said gently, "It is the power of the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga again ma'am they are active again though very weak due to their being in pieces," said Myouga. Myouga's face was twisted in worry, "I do not know what this means Myouga," said Sango as she sat on the porch, "I sense that something is happening outside and I fear for the worse," she said, "I do know this," said Myouga, "Go ahead," said Kaede, "It is best disgust inside," he said hopping away.  
  
Inside the temple all where present Myouga, Jaken, Kaede and her grandmother Sango (named after the famous demon exterminator). "I have heard some recent intelligence lately," said Myouga and the others listened having other demons among them as well. Lesser demons that chose to help with the Higurashi Shrine since the death of Kagome many years ago. They are the demons she had helped on her quest for the Shikon Jewel and they are still repaying that dept. Some demons are war veterans from the battle against Naraku and now they serve the Higurashi home. They include some members of the wolf tribe that where spared from the war, a few raccoons, and insect type demons and so forth. It was in this hall under the house hold that the demons met. "It has come to my attention that Naraku is still alive and at large," said Myouga and he could hear the many gasps from the demons around him. There where a group of hanyou or half breeds on the side talking to themselves. "But that is not all I hear," he said and the group quieted down, "I also heard that the Shadow Assassins are awake," and even louder rumble could be heard among them. "How can we stop Naraku if he has the Shadow Assassins to aid him," said one demon a scorpion type, "I do not know," said Myouga, he held up his small hands for silence, "However I do know that Naraku only has one demon on his side but it is trapped in the body of a human once again, you know who I am talking about," he said and the other demons talked amongst themselves till a female spoke up, "But what about the others?" she asked, "That is a simple one, the Preventer's have them but they only have three they still need Windstorm and Moro." He said and the others only stared and questions went off the hook till Sango smashed her staff into the ground. Sango's voice ran throughout the temple's basement, "Now listen here fellow demons," she said addressing each one in particular, "There is no need to panic for what is also known is that the sacred swords have also gone active," she said and with that unwrapped the bundles that where at her feet. Each one contained pieces of a sword one was large and broad and the other was like any other Japanese sword. It too was in pieces and an amazing thing was that both where pulsing, "What does that mean?" one demon asked, "It means that it wants a new master, a new master has been chosen among the demons to carry the swords." Said a new voice and the demons turned to find a very old demon. He was sitting on his cow that had come down as well. That cow or ox has three eyes and is very loyal. The man on the other hand is like any other demon pointy ears in his humanoid form and slited eyes. He is dressed in an old garb that was ragged and well worn. In his hand was a long pole and attached to that pole on one end was a hammer. The old man wore a goatee along with the old traditional Japanese style of hair cut for men bald in the middle with a pony tail at the end.  
  
"What gave you that conclusion Totousai?" Kaede asked, "Well I created the swords and I know that when they flashed like that they only have found a new master." He said to everyone, "But I have another question," asked a Centipede, "How come you never fixed it in the first place," he asked, "The answer is simple Furikake." He took a deep breath, "The swords where made of the fang of the high lord of the Inu Clan so in order to fix it one must have the fang of an Inu clan member." He said and the others nodded. "So is that why the swords are pulsing?" asked Myouga, "Yes," replied Totousai. The only one who kept quiet through out the debate was Jaken. The normally loud toad was not in the mood to debate over his lost master's sword. He was thinking a lot as of late since the last time the swords where pulsing like it was. The only time the swords revealed any power was when both Inu-Yasha and Master Sesshoumaru was fighting each other or other demons. There must be another member of the Inu clan out there somewhere. But the only one I can think of is that monster Moro no Kimi even though she was born a human. I can still see that she is a member of the Inu clan. He looked up, I am well aware of the fact that Moro may have been a human but thanks to the torture that those humans in her very own government have done to her and the others she is the last of her kind. There are lower dog demons out there as well but of the high lords only Moro is left. He let it be at that while the others still debate it on in the room.  
  
TBC 


	21. Heavyarms meets Firestripe

GUNDAM WING: SHADOW ASSASSINS  
  
NAME: Jimmy DEMON TYPE: Tiger ABILITIES: STEALTHY IN THICK JUNGLE CLIMATES. A MASTER OF THE MARTICAL ARTS, ARCHERY, AND ACROBATICS. ALSO AN ABSERVANT CHARACTER ONE HAS TO WATCH THIS ONE FOR HE CAN OUTSMART THE BEST IN WAR TACTICS. HE IS ALSO SPECIALIZED IN WATER MECHANICS.  
  
WEAPON OF CHOICE: Fire bow and arrow HABITAT: jungles, high mountains, and deep forests  
  
HEAVYARMS AND FIRESTRIPE MEET  
  
Slowly eyes opened to the new light as Jimmy took in the lights outside. It was well into the night and he was looking out at the world. How beautiful the future is, he thought. The door opened and Justin walked in, "How are you feeling Jimmy?" he asked, "I fell like shit honestly," he said to his friend who shut the door behind him. "How long have I been out?" "About a week it took long enough for the poison to get out of you system and your body to build up immunity to it." Justin replied, "I got another question?" Jimmy asked, "Shoots," he said, "You had as much poison as me right," Jimmy asked and Justin nodded, "Well how come you never was out like I was?" Jimmy asked, "Well the answer is simple I have already an immunity to poisons such as that for I already was poisoned by another with far stronger venom then that spider," he said, "Who?" Jimmy asked, "Mart," he said and the fox saw Jimmy's eyes lit up, "You saw Mart?" he asked, "Yep but she is one of the enemies," Justin said and he saw the light of hope fade from Jimmy's eyes, "Why?" he asked, "She is still under the mind control device," he said, "And something else," Jimmy's face turned from one of curiosity to one of bewilderment, "What do you mean?" he asked, "I will have to disgust this later when we meet up with Steven," he said, "Steven is free as well?" "Yep but he is in Arabia and the plan is for me to go first with Wufei since they are under attack from Avenger's forces," it was then that Justin proceeded to tell Jimmy the up date of what happened. "So we are in the future then?" Jimmy said some time later, "Yep in the year A.C. 202 I have been at it for nearly two years," he said, "As well as Mart," he said in a whisper, "So the thing now is the stop these Avengers is that right?" he said and Justin nodded, "At all cost must they be stopped we don't want another slaughter," Jimmy agreed, "How long till we go to Steven's place?" "I leave tomorrow you have another few days in the hospital till you are ready to leave. Then you and Trowa will head out to the Arabian Base where we will meet up with Steven and Quatre," "Quatre that sounds like a fagots name," Jimmy said and it was then that he was met with an electric shock, "Hey what the fuck was that for?" Jimmy asked, "Simple for you being a pain that is all, first up Quatre is not a fag got that," he said sternly, "Second of all he is an Arabian so treat him with respect," with that Jimmy nodded, "Good," he said and Jimmy started to giggle and Justin turned around, "What?" he asked, "Since when did you become serious all of a sudden if I remember correctly you where still a troublemaker when I saw you last." Jimmy laughed, "I stopped being annoying when I saw too much blood shed Jimmy that can wake anyone up. And I have seen too much war to keep the smile," he said sarcastically and Jimmy fell silent.  
  
The next day Justin was gone leaving Jimmy alone by himself in the hospital lounge eating his dinner which was good by the way. It was then that a person walked up to him. "Can I sit here?" he asked and Jimmy nodded his tail twitching slowly behind him. "So you are aware of the mission tomorrow," he said, "I thought it was in a few days?" Jimmy asked not looking up, "They changed plans we leave tonight and arrive at the base tomorrow." He said and Jimmy looked up to see who he was talking to. He was shocked to see a handsome young man sitting in front of him. His shinning emerald eyes glowed with a hidden wisdom but sadness as well. Also his bangs seemed to defy gravity and cover one eye. But that was not what made Jimmy's eyes lit up; it was recognizing that face, "You! It is you Preventer Ice!" Jimmy said and Trowa nodded, "Hey Jimmy how are you doing," said another voice and Jimmy turned to see Catherine coming up to check on him. Jimmy leaped up and gave her a hug, "You are ok!" he said, "Of course I am ok thanks to you and Justin," she said smiling. "Jimmy this is Trowa," she said introducing the Preventer. Jimmy could only stare at the man that smells like a cat to him. He looked at Trowa again and saw that the man was soft spoken but firm when he told Jimmy the details of his visit. "Tomorrow at dusk you are to meet me at the hanger," he said before turning to leave leaving Jimmy alone in the eating room with Catherine. "So how are things going between you and Trowa," she asked, "I do not know he seems so cold," Jimmy replied, "I see," Catherine said, "Well you will get used to it he is always acting the silent type but deep down he is a nice guy," she said, "Catherine?" Jimmy asked, "What is it Jimmy?" Catherine asked, "Well I was wondering what these things in here are?" Jimmy asked, and Catherine had to look around before answering, "Oh they are mobile suits," she said, "Mobile suits?" Jimmy replied. "A mobile suit is a giant robot that a pilot uses to fight other mobile suits, as well as use them for other things such as mining asteroids or repairing damages to colonies." This information was tucked away for later as Jimmy made himself ready for the events to come, "So what are these mobile suits used for?" he asked, "Oh they are used for war," Catherine sighed. Jimmy was shocked, "Wow they don't use tanks or guns anymore?" he said, "I do not know I do know that the battles with these suits are a lot worse then before. They can kill people with out them knowing it. That is why the Gundams where made in the first place," she said, "Gundams?" Jimmy asked, "Justin told me about them. He said they are the deadliest mobile suits around but they and their pilots only fight for peace." He said and Catherine nodded, "They are made for peace," Catherine said remembering the Eve Wars. "They where designed originally to destroy mankind after a colony was dropped on the earth," this got the tigers attention and his tail twitched to show it, "Well after that the scientists who built it tried to stop it with the help of the pilots themselves. And that proved to be a temporary success." She said, "Well what happened?" Jimmy said impatiently and Catherine had to smile as she walked down the isle of the long hallways. "Well a year after that horrible war Marimaia and her army came to start war again. The gundams came again and stopped them permanently or so we thought." She said as she stopped to look out the window. "Well what happened after that?" Jimmy asked eagerly. "Well two years after that this war got started with the Avengers," she said sadly, "We did not have the gundams to protect us this time so we where unprepared. We had to rebuild the gundams to protect us again but this enemy was even stronger then the last ever since they introduced those monsters on us." She said sadly, "You mean the demons," said Jimmy now in a softer voice as he looked out the window as well. "Yea, if you call them that. We where out of hope till we upgraded the gundams but that was still not enough. Then we heard about you and the other Shadow Assassins from a infiltration of the one of their bases in the colonies." She said and Jimmy was stunned, "We wanted your help by choice not by force like before," she said and Jimmy nodded, "I understand you want peace so you can live happy right?" he said and Catherine nodded, "Well I wanted it again too. After all no one asked us to become monsters in the first place. The only one really fighting was Mart. At least she was not afraid of them." He sadly whispered, "Tell me is this 'Mart' a demon also?" Catherine asked, "Yes she is a dog demon the strongest out of all of us," he said, "And the most out of control of us all," he added in a whisper. Catherine held him close as his eyes began to water at the memory. "What do you mean?" she asked as she led the boy to the lounge of the hospital. "Well if you promise to let me tell the story and not interrupt till I am done then I will tell you," he said straight forward and Catherine nodded her agreement. "Ok well Mart unlike the rest of us was the only female. But she was not a kid they mistaken her for a teen at the time." He said taking a breath. "Well when they did the experiments and we changed she had gone out of control for she did not have a human body to change back into like the rest of us." He said and Catherine winced, "Well she grew so out of control that they had to use several human hosts to hold her at bay so that way they can use her powers to carry out their missions, but Mart would have none of that." He said and Catherine was shocked, "They tried to hold her but they all failed and she was out of control. Then the beads came and she was subdued for a time. Eventually her power grew too out of control and she killed the ones trying to control her as well as us in a madding rage. When they introduced the mind control device it worked but it made her worse. Mart wanted to only run free but the reason she was so out of control is because her freedom was jeopardized." He said taking a breath and Catherine went up to the dispenser nearby and got him some soda. Coming back she handed him the soda and he continued, "Well when they could no longer completely control her they set her lose on her own family. After placing her in another body. That body was the one that enraged her the most. It was the body of her cousin. That cousin was killed by her and she whipped out the island in her blood thirst. Out island home where we all grew up was destroyed because of them. They all made us like that but none of us compared to that of Mart." he said with tears coming out of his eyes. "One day I would have to face her just like Justin and I later learned Steven did as well." and with that he let the tears fall at the memory of the loved ones he cherished where killed by a single dog. Catherine held Jimmy close as she began to think about all this, "You know what Jimmy?" she said, and the boy looked up, "You are just like the Gundam pilots thrust into a war they did not want. Not only that but forced to kill when you are just children!" she said strongly, "Trowa was like that as well forced to kill and become a soldier. All I want more then anything is to see it stop. I am tired of seeing children forced to pick up guns and kill their own families." She said as she began to cry as well making Jimmy feel at peace. She was startled when she heard soft noises coming from Jimmy and realized that he was purring! Picking him up Catherine carried him back to his room and tucked him in giving him a light kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well little tiger," she said with a smile as she walked out of the room.  
  
It was then next night that Jimmy found himself inside a huge hangar. After asking Catherine about where to find it he made a bee line straight to the sight. The hangar itself was huge larger than any airline hangar that Jimmy ever encountered in his 500 years of life. He walked in hearing his feet make the barest sound as he entered. The door closed behind him and thanks to his night vision Jimmy could find his way around. He suddenly found himself in front of a lot of large robots. "These must be the so called mobile suits that Catherine and Justin where talking about," he said to himself and what caught his interest was all the different types of Mobile suits. There where some with weird heads others that look like tanks, some that look like they could suck you in and kill you. To Jimmy there where just plain weird kind of reminded him of a game he used to play. "Reminds me of Robotech and Mechwarrior," he said and he wondered around some more. It was some time later that Jimmy conclude that this was indeed a series of sorts for the so called mobile suits. As he wondered around more he could see the different parts all over the place. There where some that had no arms as well as head and other places. It was then that he saw one with the cockpit open. Looking up in curiosity he leaped for it and landed on the platform with a front flip. He looked around and then crawled into the cockpit. He found the controls and began to play with it. "How do you move anything with just pushing pedals and these strange things." He said to no one and found the controls to be simple enough. Getting out of the cockpit he looked around at his higher view. It was then that he saw the strangest of all the mobile suits. It was like watching the terminator. To Jimmy it was the strangest one of all.  
  
He saw that the suit itself was shaped more human like including the head. On its right arm were two large machine guns. The other gun was on the ground next to the left arm. He could see that this machine was indeed not like the others. For starters Jimmy could smell a lot of gun powder from this thing. It was like it was a monster gone silent. Walking closer he could see where the cockpit was located. Leaping up to it with ease Jimmy found the switch that opens the door and peered inside. The inside the controls where different then that of the other mobile suit. Jimmy crawled in and got a better view. The controls where far different then the other suits. For starters this one had two joy sticks on either side for the arms and the usual foot pedals but the pedals where not just for moving the machine. Jimmy could see that the suit can move when the pilot tells it to. Surprised by this the young tiger explored all the other switches for the mobile suit. The soft swoosh of the door alerted Jimmy to the presence of someone else in the room and he exited the machine closing it behind him. When he exited he could smell a familiar scent and relaxed. Trowa stood inside the room facing Jimmy. "I know you where in Heavyarms," he said walking down the isle to the mobile suit. "Heavyarms?" Jimmy asked, "Yea it is a gundam I am sure Catherine or Justin told you what on is." He said coolly at Jimmy before he moved the mobile suit into one of the rooms. "What are you doing?" Jimmy asked, "I am loading the gundam on to a carrier that will take us to the Arabian base." He said and Jimmy was dumbfounded, "You mean there are planes that are bigger then the military jets that I know of?" Jimmy asked, "Firestripe what you are seeing is a mobile suit carrier and it will take us personally to Quatre's base in the Arabian Peninsula where your friends will be waiting." He said coldly before turning to tend to the gundam.  
  
It was just after take off when Jimmy suddenly looked from the cockpit to where Trowa had his eyes closed, "Preventer Ice?" he asked and the unibanged man opened one eye, "Yes?" he asked, "Why are you so cold?" he asked, and what he got to his surprise was a laughing Trowa, "What?" he asked, "To answer you question we where being watched by the enemy," he said, "This plane is secure I checked so there are no bugs at least for the moment," he said before signaling to the pilot who was another Preventer. This one Jimmy noticed had two pig tails going down on the sides of her face. Her golden locks made her face glow with the distant moon. But as Jimmy noticed her face was anything but serine it was filled with a hard cold lock on reality. Feeling nervous Jimmy went into the back followed by Trowa to the gundam. They went to the hanger where the gundam was kept, "Jimmy did Catherine tell you anything?" he asked, "Well she did explain to me what a gundam is and what they represent. As well as the war that we are fighting now but this is no ordinary war that much I know." He said, "She also mentioned something about space colonies. The monks told me some of what mobile suits where and what the colonies are, but I still do not understand much." Jimmy replied as he stared at the unibanged man in front of him. "All she told me is that the war that you are fighting is different then the last two." He said when they started talking about the last two wars. "It is," replied Trowa, "Yea," yelled Sally from the front. "I did not fight a war that involved supernatural monsters before." She said with a smile, "This is a private conversation Sally," Trowa said with a smile. "I know that I can't help but to but in get it?" she said laughing before going back to piloting. "Who was that?" Jimmy asked, and Trowa had to laugh at the antics of this young boy, "That my friend was Sally Po, Wufei's partner," he said smiling. "Wufei I heard that name before," Jimmy said trying to think then he remembered, "Justin's master right?" he said, "Master?" Trowa said with surprise, "Yea Preventer Ice," he said, "Trowa," "Excuse me?" Jimmy asked, "Trowa call me Trowa that is my real name," he said and Jimmy smiled, "Ok Trowa I will call you that," he said and Trowa smiled, "Is that a gundam?" Jimmy asked pointy to Heavyarms, "That is man kind's weapon against war or in this case against demons." He said smiling, "Demons joined in this war didn't they?" Jimmy said and Trowa nodded.  
  
The trip went uneventful and the drop off was a success as they entered the Arabian airspace. Trowa and Jimmy both jumped off the plane, Trowa in the gundam and Jimmy in his tiger form. The event was also uneventful when they met up with the others and Justin filled Jimmy in on the events of what happened. They then checked up on Steven the other Shadow Assassin and had a little chat on Mart (AN: read Steven's story to know what they are talking about for I am not writing that again). The whole time they had been planning on finding their last companion the wolf demon Windstorm or Charlie by his friends. The expedition was to find the wolf and explain to him what was going on. "Are you sure that we will be able to find Charlie?" Justin asked Steven nodded, "Quatre has someone in the North American continent who has seen the shuttle land. But here is the problem," he said as they stood in front of a holographic projector, "The problem lies in the area that Charlie was found." The image zoomed in, "In this area there is an Avenger's base located just out of the drop zone," "Drop Zone?" Jimmy said, "Yea the area that Charlie crashed in. We have to be careful also Mart is also in that area thanks to some recent contacts." Steven explained to them and they nodded, "Our first priority is to find Charlie first then," he said and Steven nodded, "Yea that is the case, find Charlie and hope is not like Mart. If he is then he will be easier to handle then Mart who will be too powerful for the three of us combined to handle." Steven said, "What about the gundams?" Jimmy asked, "Can we use them to handle Mart?" "No," replied Justin, "Mart's venom can penetrate even gundanium and her claws alone can kill a gundam flat." He said and he turned back to the map, "The area is rocky and full of high winds, this is high mountain area so we have to be careful," Jimmy said and the others nodded, "Not only that but we also have to watch for enemy attack," Justin said, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go in and save Charlie," said Jimmy, "We are waiting for our human friends," said Justin.  
  
TBC 


	22. Awakening 4 the caged wolf

NAME: Charlie  
  
DEMON TYPE: Wolf  
  
WEAPON: Kodachi (two)  
  
ABILITIES: Stealth, high speed running considered the fastest of the Shadow Assassins, master of survival and the windy conditions of the high mountain regions. Able to survive the most extreme conditions available.  
  
HABITAT: High Mountain regions and deep forests  
  
AWAKENING 4 THE CAGED WOLF  
  
The base was cold and dark but that did not disturb this individual from his mission. Having knocked out and killed one of the guards he made his way towards the main control room. Long braid flowing behind him as he slowly made his way towards the control room. The uniform and the fake ID allowed him to pass the guards without notice all this individual did was change photos and hacked his way into the system and changed the ID as well.  
  
The guards being human allowed him to pass. This spy had to be careful around the demons for they can smell a fake even if he killed them. Good thing for him he had some wards from a Native American. As he walked though he did not notice the figure behind him. That figure had on a uniform as well but he was not a fool his cold brown eyes followed the man till he reached the control room.  
  
Duo Maxwell was on a mission and that mission was to find the rest of the Shadow Assassins Windstorm and Moro no Kimi. He just had received a message from Quatre saying that the rest of the group would arrive in a few days due to a storm that is raging outside. The high mountains of the Alaskan coast where all the cover Duo needed to park his gundam and find his way inside the building before he blew it up. Reaching the control room Duo found the computer he was looking for and took a disk from his pocket and insert it into the computer. He began to type away at the keys and hacked his way into the system. Little did he know that someone was sneaking up on him.  
  
The person just appeared out of the shadows and hit Duo on the back of the head with the butt of his gun and watches the long haired man go down. "It looks like we have an intruder," the man said his voice was cold and emotionless. Reaching into his pocket he took out a cell and called for someone to get Duo to a cell. Kohaku smiled at his work, "Master Naraku should be pleased that we managed to get one of the gundam pilots." He said before turning away when the guards came to get Duo.  
  
Duo had a headache when he awoke, "No sense in trying to get up human you will only make it worse," said a voice and Duo turned over to see who was speaking to him. A sharp pain to his head made him move more slowly as he turned over. When he turned and focused in the dim light he could make out a dark shadow in the corner. The shadow did not move but by the way he called him 'human' he could only assume that this person is a demon. "Why are you in here instead of out there with your comrades?" Duo said sarcastically to the black figure, "Shut up human those assholes are not my comrades," the voice hissed in anger at Duo. Now from the sound of the voice Duo could only assume that the voice belonged to a young boy but demons can be very old and yet look young. Feeling his headache subside he slowly got up.  
  
Looking around the room he could barely make out the glowing eyes staring at him. "How long have you been in here?" he asked, "I do not know," the figure said, "I woke up in here that is all I can remember." Said the figure in the dark, "Who are you?" Duo asked, "Windstorm, I am called Windstorm but my I prefer if you call me by my real name Charlie." Said the figure, "Charlie alright I will call you that," replied Duo, "What is your name human?" "Duo, Duo Maxwell I may run and hide but I never tell a lie that is me in a nutshell." He said puffing his chest out, "Save the corny speeches for later," Charlie said and Duo deflated, "Hey kid watch that attitude of yours or I will have to spank you," he said, "Yea right," said Charlie, "I can kill you like how I killed everyone else on this planet." He said looking downcast and Duo saw the tears filled his eyes. I must have hit a sore spot," Duo thought as he neared Charlie.  
  
He saw the boy's eyes widen when Duo hugged him, "Don't worry I am not gay," he said, "It is just that even demons need someone to hold to when they are going to cry," he said the Charlie stopped and glared when Duo let go of him. What Duo did not expect was to be shoved into the wall with such force that the wall shook and cracked some what. Coughing up blood Duo started shouting, "What the fuck was that for!" he shouted, "Do not touch me," Charlie growled and his eyes shown red, "Ok take it easy I just figured you could use some comfort that is all." Duo said with his hands waving when he felt the room suddenly grow cold. Calming down Charlie went to sit in the far corner of the cell. "Hey man do you want to talk about it." He said and the boy looked up at him. Duo got a better look at him since the light from the cell window is shining on him.  
  
Charlie was wearing nothing but rags bloody rags. This of course made Duo worry until he saw that most of the blood was not his. The boy's face was indeed young looking like that of a twelve year old but he was covered in blood. His claws too where covered in blood and his mouth was full of it. No wonder he does not want me to touch him the boy is filthy! Duo thought and wondered why he not smelled the blood before. The boy gazed at him and Duo saw that indeed his eyes where golden and cat like just like the other Shadow Assassins. "What happened to you?" Duo asked, "Torture," the boy stated flatly, "Oh," Duo could only shudder at the torture that demons go through. "So Charlie I heard that you are a Shadow Assassin is that right?" Duo said sounding casual, "Yea the name told you everything what it to you?" he said rising and eyebrow at Duo. "Yea," replied Duo, "Well it won't be long till you will be fed," he said staring at the door and it was then that Duo shot up, "What do you mean be fed?" he asked, "Well since you are a human prisoner you will be fed to Moro no Kimi as her treat for having ravaged another city. They love to see the humans struggle when Moro consumes them in his human form." Charlie said with eyes downcast.  
  
"Hey I am not the only one who was in this cell with you then?" Duo stated and Charlie nodded, "There where others but none like you for they where not willing enough to talk to me. They mostly cringed in fear when they see me." Charlie said swinging his tail which Duo now had a clear view of. "They usually stay in here till it is time to feed Moro who was recovering form his last attack and defeat. By feeding human flesh to the dog demon they can keep him under control. So by doing that the demon would be more responsive to commands." He stated, "You are not telling me everything Charlie," Duo stated, "Well I thought you knew that Moro was a female." He said and Duo had to think on that one when Charlie said 'him' every time, "What happened to Moro that made her a he?" Duo asked and Charlie inhaled, "Well since we got time I will tell you," and he began.  
  
"It started when Moro woke up from her slumber like the rest of us. But she was the first since we where all lost for about two years. I was the second that did not get away. I just woke up when they caught me and threw me in here. To them I was of no use since I resisted the rosary's power and the mind control so they put me in here. I refused to eat human flesh so they starved me but I lived off the rats that came in here. But Moro was different she was so out of control that they put her in a human body." Duo was lost at this, "Human body?" he asked, "Yes but this is not the first time they did this," Charlie replied, "You mean it happened before?" Duo asked and Charlie's nod was the reply, "Mart was too out of control for her human hosts so they all died eventually from the mental stress. This last host I am surprised that he lasted for two years in that state. But I would figure it is due to the mind control. They managed to contain both Moro and the host for the host was out of control as well. I mean they could not control him as well and his mind was fighting Moro till they put her to sleep and did the same thing to him as they did to us 500 years ago." Charlie put it in a way that Duo could understand and he was shocked by all this, "So it is not one body that Moro has but two?" "Yes they made Moro a Hanyou a half breed by fusing her body with that of a human that way she is more controllable." He said and Duo had to think about this one.  
  
The light suddenly shown in the room when the door opened and food was shoved in for Duo a lot of food. When Duo turned realizing that they are not feeding Charlie he saw how pale and thin the boy actually is. He was so thin that his bones and ribs where very audible. His face was sunken in and shows everything along the lines of bone and skin. The boy must be so weak that his body could no longer handle the pressure and he is starving to death. They must have done this to keep him quiet. But the answer remains that why don't they use him like how they used Moro?' Wait now I remember him mentioning that he refused to work with them and found a way around the mind control. Duo stared at his food there was so much of it that he don't know if he could finish it. "What are they doing feeding me this much?" he said to Charlie, "They want to fatten you up first I guess since you are too thin for them to feed to Moro." Charlie replied and was surprised that Duo offered him some food, "I think you should eat even though you don't eat human food anymore." Duo stated, "I will find a way that can get us both out and then you will be free to eat as you please," he said smiling and Charlie lifted an eyebrow, "You expect me to believe that?" he said, "Hey that was my mission to find both you and Moro and get you out," Duo said to Charlie, "Well sorry to say but 'Mission Failure," he said sarcastically, "I don't think so," Duo said, "What the fuck do you mean?" Charlie said, "Well the others should be here in a few days." He said and saw the boys face turn from a frown to one of complete surprise, "Really?" he asked, "Yea really it was all planned I was suppose to infiltrate the base and find you then get you out. Once that was done the others are going to come and destroy this place. But before I was caught I sent a signal telling them that plans have changed so to tell you the truth." he went, "The base will be blown unless we get out of here," Charlie finished for him. "Yea," was Duo's reply as he relaxed on the bed after finishing his meal.  
  
"In recent events Alexander Kushranada was killed as of last night on L1 the prospect of murder is definite. The former leader of trade delegations to the ESUN's body was found this morning after firefighters calmed the flames. He was in the remains of his office his body too disfigured for anyone to see. As of now the Preventer Organization is trying there best to find out what exactly happened to Mr. Kushranada now back to you Guy." the reporter said as the Television went off and Une stared at the blank screen her face in a twist of anger and resentment towards recent events. "That was our lead in nailing that bastard." Sally said sitting on a chair, "I know that but I think that who ever did this to him, was planning it from the start; that we are not only dealing with someone who wants revenge but world power as well." Une replied as she sat down on her desk, "The events the past two years has brought also gave that conclusion," said a third person Dorothy Catalonia with her golden locks and grew violet eyes. "I have been watching the events myself and saw something like this happening." She said smugly, "With the events of monsters roaming the world it is not a wonder that demons have returned to the earth." said Relena as she sat in another seat listening to what is happening.  
  
"Is there any happenings with the gundam pilots as of late?" Une asked, "All the rest are accounted for and Duo is captured in the Alaskan Wilderness." "I already notified Quatre he and the others are on their way there." Replied Une as she took a sip of her coffee. "We still haven't got the location of Heero yet but I did find the Wing Zero," stated Sally as she pulled a disk out of her pocket, "I got this from surveillance. They managed to detect the presence of gundanium in the building that Duo is being held in. Due to the snow storms it is impossible for an all out attack on the place. So Quatre suggested that a sneak attack would be suffice." Said Une as she drank more coffee, "Oh how is Marimaia by the way," Dorothy asked changing the subject as soon as everyone fell silent, "She is fine she just misses that fox demon though," she said smiling, "I think she has a little crush on the ten year old." And with that the girls laughed glad the mood had lighted a bit.  
  
In the forests outside of the base something was lurking. The dark shadow of the creature moved as one with the trees. Its stripped fur moved as if it was one with the forest. The huge cat moved with such grace that if one where to see it they would be jealous. Behind the tiger moving somewhere to the right was a fox moving just as gracefully through the trees as if it belonged. Jimmy and Justin where the ones sent out to do the task since Steven was still recovering from wounds and his animal form was not one adapted to life in the deep forests.  
  
The two moved as one as the forests cleared into a meadow before the structure of the base was shown. All around demons lurked the area scouting for any signs of danger. It was so secured in fact that they barely managed to get the scent of something familiar. Both pairs of eyes widened in fear as they raced back into the shadows of the forest.  
  
"Are you sure you smelled Moro's scent?" Quatre said, "Yes that is definitely him alright along with Charlie." Said Jimmy as they resumed human forms. "Then we have to act fast if Moro is here," "We also smelled something else too," said Justin and all three gundam pilots paid attention to this, "We smelled death." they both said at once, "The smell of blood is great in the area of the base both human and demon as if there was a slaughter." And at this told truth both parties paled at the sight.  
It has been several weeks and the snow storm was not lighting up one bit. Charlie continued to fatten up as Duo stayed the same and getting stronger at the same time. Both had agreed that Duo would eat his fill but also burn off the fat by exercising and Charlie would get healthy again. Duo knew that the snow storms are the reason why no one is coming to get him. Every time the guards check on Duo they found to their disappointment that he has not gotten fat not the least bit. Charlie on the other hand was getting stronger and stronger.  
  
Kohaku did not like this one bit after talking to Master Naraku about the predicament both had agreed that they had this planned. "I grow impatient it is time to feed Moro get them both out. Master Naraku wants both of them dead since Windstorm refuses to cooperate he would die as well." he knew that beating the kid into submission did not work so they had to kill him.  
  
The light in the cell became bright as the guards came in just when Duo was about to go to sleep, "Hey guys howsit doing ya!" he said cheerfully but was grabbed roughly by the collar as well as Charlie.  
  
TBC. 


	23. The Truth about Moro no Kimi

NAME: Charlie  
  
DEMON TYPE: Wolf  
  
WEAPON: Kodachi (two)  
  
ABILITIES: Stealth, high speed running considered the fastest of the Shadow Assassins, master of survival and the windy conditions of the high mountain regions. Able to survive the most extreme conditions available.  
  
HABITAT: High Mountain regions and deep forests  
  
THE TRUTH ABOUT MORO NO KIMI  
  
Both Duo and Charlie was dragged down a long hallway towards two large doors. Located on the other side of the base it was in a large building. Charlie having been restrained by two demons was quiet for the whole time. "I guess they can't wait eh?" he said to Duo and the other nodded, "Yea they must really want me to die and you for the fun of it," he said smiling but his eyes told Charlie of the worry in them. "Yea I guess if you got anything to say now is the time," Charlie said to Duo as they made their way to the large doors. "I just wish I knew where Heero was," he stated out loud, "Heero?" Charlie asked, "Yea he is an old friend of mine went missing two years ago and was never seen again." he said and Charlie nodded in agreement, "At least it was two and not five hundred like me. I have lost my friends all those centuries ago and now I will be reunited with them soon enough," he said, "We are here," a guard said.  
Both Duo and Charlie gazed at the large gundanium doors that had statues of warriors on each side. The statues though where old and covered in blood, "I do not like the looks of this," Duo said as they where shoved into the room. The doors quickly shut behind them the moon shown brightly from the sky above even though it is ravaged by storms. "I bet this place has some very strong wards to keep someone like Moro trapped in here," said Charlie as he pressed his hands against the glass on one side of the room. Turning the wolf demon could see the colossal doors behind them sealed shut. "What is that metal they where using to hold the door shut?" Duo asked, "I do not know some kind of space metal called Gundanium." Charlie replied and they walked further into the room. It was vast and shaped like a cathedral of sorts. The halls where vast and endless but all ended in a round wall. "It is like a dome that we are trapped in," Duo said looking around.  
The walls where covered in statues, bones and weapons of all sorts. Charlie grinned as he grabbed a pair of Kodachi swords off the walls. Swinging it around him he grabbed their sheaths as well and threw them over his back. The dark halls where lighted only by the light of the moon that shown when the clouds parted. That was also in between and the shadows of the clouds filled the bare grounds. All around they could see cameras as well looking at them and waiting for them to get swallowed. It was also then that Duo stopped and was staring off into the far side of the chamber. "What is it?" Charlie asked, "I know that statue," Duo said as he focused on it. Unlike the other statues this one had color on it. From the feint moonlight he could see the outlines of a gun a buster rifle to be exact. Two shining but dead eyes stared at him and a round orb made itself known in the light.  
On its right arm rested a shield on its left the buster rifle. Two wings sprouted from its back or very thin ones to be exact. (I am using the old Wing Zero not Custom) Duo could make out the star on its forehead and the human like face. "What is it?" Charlie asked again, "It is the Wing Zero," he whispered to him and Charlie only stared in complete confusion. He was puzzled what Duo had said when his danger senses went off. Turning left then right he scanned the area ahead of him looking for something, "Um Duo," he said, "Yea," was the reply though Duo did not look back, "We are not alone," he said and that got him out of his thoughts.  
Duo was thinking about what he is seeing; if Wing Zero is here that means that something must have happened to Heero as well two years ago. I remember it now,  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Heero was standing next to his gundam making the final preparations before departure to go on their mission. "Hey Heero!" Duo shouted and the Japanese man turned to him, "What," he said, "I only wish you good luck out there," he said and to the surprise of Duo and everyone else Heero hugged him, "Hey man don't go gay on me," he said, "No I am not I am only doing this to the only family I know," he said.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
The thing in the shadows began to move and both Duo and Charlie was on edge. "Could it be Moro?" Duo asked the demon and Charlie nodded, "That is him alright I can smell him from miles away." Charlie said to him and the both of them looked around. He had to trust in the demon in order to get out alive. Duo knew that Charlie's sense of smell is good but because he did not eat for so long his strength is not at its fullest. He did not know if Charlie could handle someone as powerful as Moro.  
The room suddenly went cold as the wind began to blow around them. Duo could make out two red lights coming at them as it came closer. He noticed that the lights where not what they seemed for they flickered on and off every few seconds. It took him another few minutes to figure out that they where not lights but eyes. "Um Charlie," he said, "I know I see them too," he stated as the thing got closer. A growl came from Charlie as the thing came closer.  
"Moro no Kimi," he growled as the demon came closer. Duo looked back at the Zero and then back at the shadow that came closer with cat like grace. I bet Heero got caught by them and then fed to this monster, Duo thought, "I think I know what happened to one of my friends," he said and Charlie looked at him, "Last requests," the wolf replied, "Yea know that thing over there," he pointed to the gundam, "Yea what about it," Charlie said, "Well that is a gundam a mobile suit or giant robot." "I know what the fuck is a mobile suit asshole!" Charlie said to him causing Duo to wince, "Sorry, Ok that mobile suit once belonged to a friend of mine named Heero Yuy. Heero was suppose to be on a mission to infiltrate and enemy base to find out what they where planning with you Shadow Assassins but he never came back. All we received was a distress call from him but was cut off. We did not know what happened to him since. But I think that he died being fed to this monster." Duo said getting angry at the thought of Heero Yuy one of the best Gundam Pilots in the Earth sphere being eaten by a demon.  
Moro edged closer to them taking its time, "Why isn't it attacking?" Duo demanded, "Will you shut up," Charlie snapped, "He is challenging us and from the looks of it Moro is sizing us up," the two backed up against the wall.  
Moonlight poured in from the ceiling and on to the two of them showing them in the light. It then moved towards the figure of Moro. Duo looked at the thing and saw that it was bare foot. The moon shown on its feet as it walked closer and closer to its intended meal. The feet then moved up skinny legs and onto bloody skin. From the two's perspective they could tell that Moro had no clothes. "Too out of control for clothes," Duo mocked and it was then that Moro charged and the two scattered out of the way. Moro stopped before hitting the wall. Duo turned as the naked form of a tall man came into view. Long blowing silver hair flowed down his back and pointy dog ears stuck out of his head. Duo only glanced at the claws on his finger tips and decided to move way from the beast.  
Charlie was ready for Moro as he turned his head towards the wolf. Charlie used that to his advantage as he hit the demon in the head and shoved him further into the light. Moro was thrown against the Wing Zero and landed with a thud. "Well that was not so bad," Duo said, "No this is just the beginning," Charlie said and Duo glared. The demon began to get up and Duo saw the long bangs that ran down his face. He could barely make out the stripe under each glowing ruby eye. But when he lifted his head up Duo gasped in shock.  
  
Moro charged again and Charlie had barely enough time to move Duo out of the way when Moro hit the ground. The impact was so strong it tore into the ground. Charlie grabbed the two Kodachi from their sheaths and attacked the dog who only dodged the attack with such speed that he did not have a chance for the coming blow from Moro's fist. Duo moved just in time and avoided the hit but what he was caught unawares was the green gas that came from the fingers and the melting floor. "Don't let him touch you he maybe slow due to the mind control but his claws and teeth are pure poison!" Charlie yelled from the other side of the room. Duo cursed as he felt it burn through his skin.  
Running towards the other side of the room Duo was caught by a large foot connecting to his face. Moro hit him harder then ever but it was when Duo was pinned in the middle of the room that he saw something familiar on his chest. There was a scar on his shoulder and another on his arm. They looked as if made by bullet holes and they way they where made only had Duo thinking more. The claws dug into his skin and Duo screamed when they began to burn their way thought and the demon sunk his fangs into leg the leg that tried to kick the demon off. The bite sent fire up his body as agony hit him very hard. "Duo!" Charlie yelled as he tried to get to his new friend but Moro was too fast for him and hit him with a blast of poison.  
Charlie saw that Duo was dying by the amount of poison that was in his system. It was fast acting but effective as it ate its way through his systems. Not being able to take it he ran to his rescue and bit down on Moro's leg in his wolf form. Though he was physically weaker then Moro at least he was willing to sacrifice himself against someone such as him. Moro screamed releasing Duo and Charlie grabbed him and ran. Furious Moro began to transform into a giant dog until the wards of the arena took effect forcing Moro to return to his human state. Duo was in a state of shock at seeing this and ran to him, "Duo what the fuck are you doing?" Charlie yelled at him, "I know him I might help," he said and flipped Moro over only to be pinned again.  
It was then that the moon shown it's fullest to him and he saw the very face that used to make him laugh as well as annoy him. With the exception of his eyes which shown red Duo could make out every detail of his face very clearly. "No," he whispered to himself as he waited for the fangs to come down and kill him.  
Charlie had to think fast on what he was going to do. Running up to Moro was not good at all for his senses where higher then Charlie's at the moment and he was now the one with out the advantage. He had to think but what was he going to do. Then he saw his chance gazing up at the roof he noticed the snow drifting above but never on the place. The wards must prevent the snows from entering like how they keep Moro from exiting, he thought as he devised his plan.  
Running at full speed he whispered an apology to Duo as the summoned all his powers into the two Kodachi that he held and felt them pulse with energy. They are pulsing! He thought as he hit them through the air with all his might, "DIAMOND BLIZARD!" he called as he hit the demon with full force causing both of them to fly. Charlie grabbed Duo with his hands after sheathing his blade and began to run for the door. "No wait that is Heero!" Duo said to Charlie in a harsh whisper. Charlie tried to break down the door but to no avail Moro grabbed the wolf demon from behind and threw him into the stone floor. Getting up Charlie only barely acknowledged the wound in his arm. Moro charged again and Charlie had to think, Moro is not herself, he said taking out his Kodachi, being a male has left him unbalanced since the demon in him is a female. The original owner is not cooperating as well leading to further sloppiness so that means someone is relying on another source to control Moro, wait a minute, he thought as he gazed around the arena.  
Duo could not move at all his body was on fire but he managed to crawl his way on the ground. After the attack with Moro and his poisoning he was certain that he knew who Moro truly was. Dragging himself towards his goal he inched across the ground while Charlie who was occupied at the moment tried to deal with Moro.  
Moro stopped his assault of Charlie for a new scent. It was the scent of blood turning his red eyes he saw the human slowly make its way over to the machine. Narrowing his eyes he started to go after the human until something slammed into him. "Oh no you don't you stupid dog!" Charlie yelled as he attacked the dog demon.  
Duo collapsed against the gundam unable to keep going he was beginning to welcome oblivion. The darkness began to consume him as he slowly closes his eyes.  
  
Something inside the Wing Zero began to move. Invisible hands began to move the machine. Lights suddenly began to turn on as the machine came to life. Control sticks began to move as well as all the circuits.  
Charlie looked on in shock as a now angry Moro slammed him into the ground. Coughing up blood Charlie slowly got up he was now clearly angry. Not being able to transform due to the wards getting stronger he felt his fate was coming. He looked up at the cameras as well as the speakers. His eyes lit up at the sight of one of them focusing on them. That it! He thought as he called his powers again calling the howling winds. The force was strong enough to knock Moro off of him but he still could not control enough of his power to get at the cameras. Trying to get to the cameras Charlie was shoved to the ground again and met the claws of Moro as he dug in.  
A loud clap of thunder could be heard and the two stopped and looked at the sight before them. Wing Zero stood holding Duo in its hand Charlie's eyes lit up at the sight of the gundam. "What the fuck?" he said but he heard the growl of Moro as he edged back from the wolf to face the statue. Zero turned to the cameras and his eyes glowed, he has the same idea as I Charlie thought when he started to open fire on the cameras blowing up statues in the process. The Zero then turned to them and stared blankly at Moro. The dog demon charged transforming into its demon form only to be swatted by the Zero. Getting up Charlie watched as the Zero heaved its buster rifle at the demon. Light began to form at the end of the guns and Charlie had to take cover before he blew out Moro. The light and the heat were too much for the wolf before he too collapsed into darkness.  
  
Zero having finished its task walked over to the wolf demon and gently grabbed him. Opening its cockpit he put both of them in before closing it. Leaping into the air it blasted its way out and transformed into neo-bird mode.  
  
Kohaku was watching the whole scene with interest as the gundam shot its way out of the base and having destroyed Moro. The damage to the base was a lot due to the damage being dealt by both demon and human machine alike. Reaching for his phone he dialed a secure number. "Ellison's office," said a secretary, "I wish to speak to Mr. Ellison please tell him it is urgent," Kohaku said in a low voice and soon he was patched through, "Ellison speaking," "Sir the prisoners have escaped," Kohaku reported, "How?" "The gundam sir it came to life," he said and he heard Naraku murmur something, "Very well we just have to push further into our plans. What about Moro?" "Dead killed by the Gundam," Kohaku said, "Oh well Moro was such a valuable asset to my plans but no matter we will continue without her." With that he hung up, "Very well Master Naraku," he said as he hung up as well.  
  
The warmth of a fire was enough to awaken Charlie from his sleep to the sounds of something cooking. Getting up he surveyed his surroundings. "I see you are up wolf child," said an old raspy voice and Charlie turned to find an old man tending to the fire. He was old by the way his skin was wrinkled and his hair was white as snow. His clothes where a little old fashioned as well made of moccasins and other animal furs along with having them weaved in a weird design. All around the shelter there where different things all Native American from what Charlie could tell. He jumped when an old woman offered something warm to him, "Drink this it will help you deal with the poison in your system." She said and Charlie drank it reluctantly, "What about Duo?" he asked and the old man nodded, "Your white friend is find wolf child we managed to get most of the poison out of him before it can fully kill him." Said the old woman,"  
Charlie stared at her for a minute before surveying the house better to find that indeed he was not in some sort of joke, "What happened?" he asked, "The mobile suit brought you here," said the old man. "Wing Zero?" he said, "Yes it was that mobile suit from the stars that brought you to us," he said pointing outside where Charlie could hear the winds blow and see the snow falling. "The wind was too much for you when it landed and offered you to us to care for before it shut itself off." The old man continued putting more wood to the fire.  
  
"We can't get through," said Justin as he tried to get closer to the base. Ever since they saw the explosion they could not get any closer until something flew out of the base and headed further north then intended. Both the fox and the tiger where cold an tired from all their travels so they settled in with the others at the Preventers base several hundred miles south of them. They had to run and it was taking them forever to get there. They radioed the others to let them know of the dilemma and managed to get back to safety. Both Justin and Jimmy decided to head back to where they saw Deathscythe Hell and take that back as well.  
  
"Why are you calling me wolf child?" Charlie asked, "Because you are like the wolves outside wild and free and can become one of them at will," said the old woman, "We are the last of our tribe having been driven away by greedy monsters and white men, we are forced to live here in the land of our ancestors but we still keep the old ways alive." Said the old woman, "By the way it was rude of us to not introduce ourselves I am Raven and this is my husband Snowy Owl," she said and Charlie nodded, "Thank you for saving us I am called Windstorm," he said, "The human is Duo Maxwell," he said, "A Preventer," said Snowy Owl, "Eh?" Charlie said, "A Preventer a human who is against war because he was in it for far too long," "Oh," said Charlie understanding now.  
  
Days past and still no sign of the others the snow did not let up a bit. Charlie helped out around the house while he was still recovering from the poison. Duo on the other hand was still out and Raven was doing her best to clear the poison from his system. Special herbs where used to help with the pain but to no avail. It was on the third day that Charlie walked in when he noticed that Duo had stopped breathing. Running to the bedside he felt his pulse, "Shit!" he cursed both Snowy Owl and Raven had gone out to collect herbs leaving Charlie and Duo alone. The Wing Zero was outside in the middle of a shallow lake as Charlie discovered when he went outside. Looking at his friend he began to perform CPR just when the other two entered the house. They quickly went to the bed and tried what ever they could to bring back Duo.  
"Duo do not leave me," Charlie cried, "I need you to help me find my friends," he said tears coming down from his eyes. He was not able to help as the last of Duo's signs began to give. "Duo! DUO!" he yelled and it was then that he heard a heart beat. It was not coming from Duo but from his hips. Looking down he saw the Kodachi that he had stolen from the base. Reaching into the sheath he gripped the handle and pulled out the small swords. He felt as well as heard the pulse that was being put out by the two. Place the Kodachi on the human then wait a voice said and Charlie did not argue as he did so.  
The Kodachi began to pulse even more so then before. The glow they gave was dark as it spread all over Duo and then began to suck away at the darkness. When it was over there was nothing left but two small swords. Picking them up he held the out, the power of the wolf Kodachi can suck out any poison from the victim he will heal in time said the voice then silence. As soon as he picked up the swords he could hear a heart beat. Charlie's eyes lit up as Duo began to breathe and he began to cry. "Duo is alive," he said to himself as Raven and Snowy Owl left to gather some firewood for the fire.  
  
Another week passed and Duo was showing signs of improvement that made Charlie happy. He was walking outside when the snow storm finally ended. He decided to go for a run outside.  
  
The woods where full of life as Charlie ran through them his mind at ease to let the wind, (even though it was cold) run through his face. He was free to do what he wished. The freedom he so craved has returned to him in full and he loved it. Enjoy it while you can there is much to be done a voice said and Charlie stopped in his run and looked around. His wolf ears strained to hear every sound that was being emanated from the forest around him. Who is there? He thought to no one.  
Out of the forest a wolf stirred it was black as the shadows its movement's fluid as it walked out of the forest and stopped in front of the giant wolf. It sat and changed into that of a man much to Charlie's surprise. "Come on are you going to change or what," the man called and Charlie slowly shifted into his human form. He was reluctant to approach the other wolf demon so he stayed where he was. "There is no need to worry about me I am already dead so I can't do nothing to you," he said and demonstrated by walking through a rock and then through Charlie. "Sit or do I have to posses your body and make you," he said. Charlie obeyed and sat on a rock that was overlooking the lake. He was on a steep hill and he could see the lake and all its beauty as well as the Wing Zero that seemed to have moved to the center of the lake. It stood proud and tall as it watched over the camp. It was then that Charlie sensed something familiar.  
He remembered sensing it when they where on the Zero before exhaustion took over. He looked over at the ghost and sensed his aura and found a match. "It was you who piloted the Zero," Charlie whispered, "Yep I did took a lot of effort but I did." Said the ghost, "Who are you?" Charlie asked, "I am called Kouga."  
  
TBC 


	24. Kouga

NAME: Charlie  
  
DEMON TYPE: Wolf  
  
WEAPON: Kodachi (two)  
  
ABILITIES: Stealth, high speed running considered the fastest of the Shadow Assassins, master of survival and the windy conditions of the high mountain regions. Able to survive the most extreme conditions available.  
  
HABITAT: High Mountain regions and deep forests  
  
KOUGA  
  
Charlie only stared at the wolf demon before him and could only describe him as odd. Kouga as he called himself was wearing furs on his body and was not covering much fur boots and wrist bands as well as everything else. The thing that gets Charlie though is that the wolf is wearing some Japanese Armor. The chest plates and the swords. The thing about the swords though was that they are identical to the Kodachi that he is currently wearing on his belt. It was then that Charlie wanted to know more about this so called Kouga, "What is your name kid?" Kouga asked breaking Charlie from his thoughts. "Windstorm," he said and Kouga shook his head, "That is what everyone else calls you what is your real name?" Kouga said, "Why do you want to know?" Charlie asked, "Because the kid who has my blood flowing though his veins is also holding my weapons so tell me your name kid." He said more forcefully causing Charlie to move back a bit. I have to watch him he thought, "How do I know that you are not one of them brought here by magic to take me back to prison," Charlie demanded, "Why the hell do I want my own blood working for that mother fucker Naraku in the first place." He said harshly causing Charlie to wince. "Sorry kid but I was telling the truth," Kouga stated and pointed his claws at Charlie again. "Name kid for I do not feel like calling you Windstorm." He said and Charlie only exhaled, "Charlie, my real name is Charlie," he said defeated, "Well now isn't that better. So tell me Charlie how does it feel now to be a demon and of the wolf tribe too." He said and Charlie glared, "If I had a choice I would have been long dead by now," he stated, "Oh really well face facts kid you are immortal till someone kills you," Kouga said looking at his hand. "Why did you say the weapons and the demon blood I possess belong to you?" Charlie said, "Well that is simple let me put it too you this way. I was killed by that bastard and my blood went into a tree and you got my blood so I would say that you are now part of Me." he said smirking at Charlie when he made a face.  
The cold winds began to blow and rile up Charlie's already long and wild hair. "If I where you I would use a hair cut. Sure it works for me back in my days but for you it does not fit." Kouga said and with a wave of his hand he made the Kodachi fly up from Charlie's sheaths and the boy ducked as the short swords tried to get him. "Hold still so I can do this," said Kouga as he used his other hand to summon up some power and hold Charlie in place as he cut his hair. "How in the hell did you do that!" Charlie yelled when he was put down, "When you are dead your power is stronger then what the living can imagine but a living body does have its limitations. Besides I am the master of those Kodachi and as I cut your hair I pass that power to you," he said taking the strands of hair from the boy and put them to the blade. Charlie could barely hear him when he muttered a spell and the hairs disappeared.  
The wolf boy only watched as the ghost gave him back his blades, "Shit I wish I could do that," he said, "Well when you learn to master the blades better with time and on your own then you can do what I did," he said smirking. Charlie sat on the rock that he was occupying earlier. "Why are you hear in the first place and talking to me?" he asked now remembering what he wanted to say. "Well the answer is simple, I want you to kill Naraku," Kouga said and Charlie only stared at him in shock, "Kill Naraku?" he stated, "Yea 1000 years ago he killed me and the rest of my tribe then he killed nearly the entire human race in your time. Don't you want to get him back for what he has done to you," he said and come to think of it he did have a point. "I don't understand how did he kill nearly the human race when it was me and the other Shadow Assassins who did it?" Charlie asked, "Well the answer is simple, Naraku use's other people to do his dirty work. He always did and the only ones who tried to stop him ended up dead and he still living thanks to the Shikon Jewel," Kouga said with a huff.  
Kouga then explained about the Shikon Jewel to Charlie and about his adventures with Inu-Yasha and the rest of the gang. This lasted into the night until the moon started to rise.  
"Well I better be off now," Kouga said looking at the sky, "Wait," Charlie said and Kouga stopped before he left. "How will I kill Naraku?" Charlie asked, "I mean if he is all powerful then how I can kill him?" Kouga had to think about that one, "There is only one thing that can hurt him," he stated, "Tetsusaiga, and Moro no Kimi," Kouga replied, "Moro and Tetsai what?" Charlie asked, "Moro and Tetsusaiga a blade that was made by the fang of Inu-yasha's father and Inu-Yasha himself. But only one of the Inu Clan can hold it. Not only that but it has to be a hanyou also. A pure youkai can't touch it only one with human blood can. Humans can't use it for it would only be an ordinary sword to them. Only a hanyou can touch it. Not just any hanyou of the Inu clan one with a pure heart and good intentions can use it." Kouga said finishing it, "If only Moro can touch it why are you sending me after it?" Charlie asked. "Simple you are to make sure Moro gets the swords," said Kouga but Charlie interrupted him again, "You said Swords there is more then one?" Charlie asked, "Yes, the other is the Tenseiga a sword that can bring back people." He said and explained about Sesshoumaru and the power of the Tenseiga. When he was done Charlie was more then stunned.  
"So if I make sure that Moro gets the swords what then?" he asked Kouga, the wolf demon stared at him, "You must put an end to Naraku or he will repeat the past. He wants nothing more then to destroy humanity and turn this world into something evil not that it already is. This world is dying ever since the demon wars bring it back to life." He said and with that he vanished into nothing.  
  
It was long into the night and Charlie gazed upon the frozen lake with all its beauty and the Wing Zero that stood in its center. The mountains sang as the winds blew through it and into his hair. The clouds come and gone as they covered the moon or what's left of it that is. A few nights more till the new moon by then the others might be hear for the weather reports say that the storms will be gone and it will be clear by then. Charlie thought as he let the wind caress his skin with its icy hands. His tail swished in the wind. First things first I have to find the others then find the swords that Kouga has mentioned. Distant howling alerted Charlie and he turned to find a wolf pack hunting nearby and then turned back to the lake. I still don't understand myself even after five hundred years of being a demon I still do not understand all this. I mean Naraku is the real one who killed everyone by using us. Well I will not stand for it! Kouga was right if it is this Naraku then I will avenge my family and friends that I have killed in the past and protect the ones of the future. He thought before running down the hill to the hut.  
  
Violet eyes opened to the world once more as Duo took in his surroundings. He was in a hut of sorts and was wrapped in some bandages. He could barely move with all the pain that was coming from him. "Rest stranger the poison only left you some time ago and you need to gather your strength." Said an old woman as she offered Duo a cup of some sorts. "It may taste bitter but it will make sure the poison is completely gone," she said and Duo drank wincing at the taste. "Thank you," he said, "You should thank the mobile suit outside he brought you and your wolf friend here." She said, "Charlie? Where is he?" Duo asked, "He is out for a run probably hunting too," said a new voice and an old man came in carrying a carcass freshly cleaned.  
Duo was stunned that he was in a home and from the looks of it Native American. The fire burning in the middle with a dead animal roasting guessing it was deer. Duo slowly stood up on the bed and looked around to find all sorts of things needed to survive in the world of endless forests and snow. "What happened?" Duo asked, "Last time I remember I was heading towards the Wing Zero when I collapsed," he said, "The poison from the demon was killing you lucky that Wolf child saved you." Said the old man, "I am Snowy Owl and this is my wife Raven." The old man said as he passed Duo something else to eat. It was some sort of paste. "Why do I have to eat this?" he asked, "So your stomach can heal as well as the rest of your body. You have to eat that till your strength returns." Said Snowy Owl suddenly the winds blew and Charlie entered the hut looking even wilder then before with his hair cut.  
"We have to leave," he said, "Why?" Duo asked, "It is important that we find the others for the safety of the world as well as the return of Moro no Kimi," Charlie stated, "Your friend has to heal first leaving so quickly young one would kill him. He is not of the forest like you and does not heal as fast." Raven said putting more salve on Duo's wounds. "I was told that time is of the essence and we have to get to the others it is very important," Charlie said, "What exactly did you see," Snowy Owl asked, "For if the spirits of the forest told you something then it is important that you tell us child," said Raven as she took some tea and gave it to Charlie. "Why should I tell you for all I know you could be spies for those who bound me in the first place." Charlie yelled and the old man laughed.  
"Child of the forest already the way of the wolf is returning to you." He said passing Charlie some clothes. "You need a bath young wolf for already you smell like the forest and also to make sure you don't have any unwanted pests on you," Snowy Owl said and pointed towards the bathroom.  
After intense scrubbing Charlie just laid in the tub staring at the night sky that was shinning through the window. What Kouga said was true I know it, he thought. I saw them in my memories, mom, dad, Dustin, Sirius, Uncle Josh, Seoni, everyone I knew Images flashed by Charlie's face of times long ago. Of times before his transformation, Mart before you became Moro you was a kind person who would not even hit a boy anymore. Fat as you was you were a wonderer who could walk for miles carrying a heavy bag without stopping. The image changed to that of a girl dressed like a teenage boy in jeans, a baggy shirt, wearing a BYU Provo hat with blood stains on both sides. On her back were a large back pack and a pair of old sneakers. Though we where crying when we where in prison it was you who kept us together and told us not to cry. Images flashed again to that of them in jail waiting their fate.  
Charlie walked out of the tub body covered in hot water when he shook himself off. Then grabbing a towel he dried himself off and cleaned up his mess before heading out of the bathroom into the cooler living room.  
He saw Duo slowly making his way to the bathroom and only nodded to the human as he entered and got cleaned up as well. Charlie looked at his friend and saw that he was deathly thin a lot thinner then when he met him. To Charlie Duo was like a friend always there for him and he was not willing to give a friend up so he waited till Duo got out of the bathroom.  
"Ready to hear what I have to say?" Charlie asked and Duo looked confused, "What is going on?" he asked, "The Wolf Child had a vision from a visitor of the past," said Raven as she placed more wood into the fire. Duo only sat by it with a blanket around his shoulders looking tired by awake at the same time. That poison has really gotten me he thought as he turned his gaze towards the wolf demon as he sat by the fire next to Raven and Snowy Owl.  
"We are all here wolf child so tell us about your vision." Snowy Owl said to him and Charlie turned to Duo, "Are you ready for your next mission?" he asked and Duo smirked weakly, "Go right ahead I am ready," then he winced, "Alright it started like this,"  
"I was running through the woods when I sensed the presence of another wolf turning I found another wolf demon approaching. When I turned again it was a ghost. He called me and asked for my name," "Usually when spirits ask for names they usually want to tell you something of importance," said Raven as she poured some tea. "Well anyway I gave the ghost my Shadow Assassin name but he wanted my real name and I told him I did not trust him." Charlie then told them of his conversation with Kouga the wolf demon.  
  
"So let me get this straight this Kouga guy wants us to go all the way to Japan and find this so called sword called the Tetsu...what?" Duo asked, "Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga," Charlie replied, "I think I know a bit about those swords," said Raven as she went and got a book from off the selves. "Many ages ago," she began, "There was a great demon in Japan he was said to have guarded all the western lands from invasion by China." She showed them drawings of the massive demon, "It was said that he had two sons the elder took over the lands after the fathers death and the younger was a half breed by he did get some of his father's lands to himself." "So what does this have to do with us?" Duo said, "Well for starters the father forged two swords for his sons." Snowy Owl continued, "The ones you where talking about Charlie where those two swords," Raven said as well, "In the instant that the sons tried to kill each other the swords where forged for a special purpose and that is to find the inner strength of each son. For the elder it was his compassion and the younger to control his demon side. You see Kouga the spirit told me that he and the younger brother used to be rivals over the same female. The difference is that the female came from my time the time I was still a human. See at the same time that I was being changed from a human to a demon she was traveling back five hundred years into the past." With this Duo spat out his tea all over the fire causing it to hiss but not go out.  
"Let me get this straight, this demon called Kouga told you that a girl from your time traveled to the past?" he asked "Yep," Charlie replied, "It is hard to believe but it is true. Her name is Kagome Higurashi of Tokyo Japan she traveled to the past to put back together a jewel called the Shikon No Tama. When she did she was accompanied by a half demon named Inu-Yasha he was her companion and in a way her mate or lover by chance. They came across different companions but they had to face another half demon by the name of Naraku. He was the one that truly caused the great slaughter. First he created a war that devastated the demon world as well as Japan. He also took the Shikon no Tama and became a full demon. He then caused a war that killed all the good guys including Kagome."  
Charlie then explained to them about the great slaughter of 2005 and the different problems Naraku made throughout history. When he was finished he could only see nothing but stares well from Duo anyways. "So it was this Naraku Guy that started all this?" he asked, "Yea that is what Kouga said and he said the only one who can truly kill him is Mart." it was then that Duo began to think and ponder on what Charlie had said. "You know Charlie now that you mention it you said something about Moro or Mart what ever you call her is under some sort of spell or was is that right?" he asked, "Yea, she was too out of control for Mark or Naraku as he truly is now can comprehend. He did not realize it back then when he changed her that her will power as well as the blood of two of the most powerful demons in the world could have done. So to control her he sealed her in a human's body and used a necklace that was used on the original owner. It was so powerful that he used the same words that the previous owners used on the demon they subdued. The command of subjugation was different from ours and remained that way.  
Over the years Mart was transferred from host to host since she slowly devoured them till she was sealed away in the ice. When she was free again they put her in another human this one stronger then the rest and his own will subdue her." "Heero" Duo whispered, "Yea, your friend and the only way to separate them is if we get the two swords." Charlie said, "So how are we going to do that first of off we can't do it ourselves we need help." Duo said, "That is why we need to find the others and fast then we find the swords." Charlie said and Duo nodded in agreement. "So that is why Moro was a male according to Quatre Steven, Justin, and Jimmy told them that Moro smelled like a male when she was a female." Duo the continued by looking outside where the snow was falling softly, "By forcing her into Heero's body Heero gains her power but Moro is unconscious all this time so she can't fight back." Duo said and saw everyone nodding in agreement. "Yes and I feel it is the time to send you two on your way." Raven said, "It looks as if Duo is feeling much better but your clothes where ruined when you came here and you had to borrow ours for the time being so I decided to make you some new ones." She said holding them out for them.  
Charlie now clashed in his Native American outfit stared at Duo who came out dressed in his newly repaired Preventer's uniform but the difference it the material that it was made from. Raven used some sort of animal hide one that both of them never heard of before something called the 'fire rat' she said that it is found all over the world but one has to really look hard to find it. She was making the outfits ever since they came in and they where ready.  
Duo summoned Wing Zero by a remote that was extracted from the Gundam when they landed. The Zero covered in ice at the moment till it changed to bird mode lay at the shore. Both of them climbed in even though Charlie was smaller he needed a ride. Duo only activated the controls and the Zero came to life. "Now Zero don't you go and trick Charlie like how you tricked me or anyone else in that matter," he said to the gundam. "Why are you talking to a hunk of junk?" Charlie asked, "Well for starters Zero is not an ordinary gundam it has the Zero system in it that controls your mind if you are not careful and thankfully I turned it off." He said as they began to fly off.  
  
On the cliff face a lone wolf stood on the rocks over looking the Zero as it took off towards the south. The long black fur gently toughed at it but the wolf did not mind. Fly well and run fast Windstorm for the fight is not over yet and the wolf disappeared without a trace.  
  
TBC 


	25. The snowy frontier and a new mission

NAME: Charlie  
  
DEMON TYPE: Wolf  
  
WEAPON: Kodachi (two)  
  
ABILITIES: Stealth, high speed running considered the fastest of the Shadow Assassins, master of survival and the windy conditions of the high mountain regions. Able to survive the most extreme conditions available.  
  
HABITAT: High Mountain regions and deep forests  
  
THE SNOWY FOUNTIER AND A NEW MISSION  
  
Justin and Jimmy where outside enjoying the snow as yet another snow storm struck the land and left them trapped in the base. But thanks to the demons at least they could get out of the building. Jimmy just melted more snow and Justin dug around the base to make sure that they are not snowed in for the night. Steven helped as well by digging around the base to find a new place to get out and help around the hangars by keeping the gundams from freezing as well.  
"You know what Jimmy," Justin asked, "What?" Jimmy replied, "This is the first time I ever saw real snow before I mean I have seen ice from the ice caps but never snow." The fox said as he dug again thought the snow, "I know what you mean Justin and so far it is too much for me," he said shooting another arrow and firing off another attack at the snowy ground.  
  
Charlie was enjoying his ride in the Wing Zero as he saw the land before him spread out, "It is like there is nothing and I am flying on my own," he said and Duo had to smile at that comment. "Yea kid snows fun in all but a pain in the ass to clean when there is too much. It was then that the radar on the Wing detected a base. "Looks like we are nearing the base, "Unidentified aircraft identify yourself you are over restricted space. I repeat you are over restricted space identify yourself now," it said and Charlie began to shake, "Don't worry kid I got this," Duo said and he radioed the tower.  
  
Steven was in the tower at the time when the radar beep picked up a very disturbing voice over the comm... "Preventer base this is Gundam Wing Zero requesting permission to land.Repeat Requesting Permission to land," it said and then Steven was on the comm.  
  
Quatre was in the study when the comm. Went off, "Quatre," said a familiar voice, "Go ahead Steven," he said, "There is a Wing Zero on the comm. Requesting permission to land sir," he said and Quatre's eyes lit up, "Tell them to land and give them clearance immediately," he said excitedly. As he ran to the com room calling the other pilots with him.  
  
Duo was handling the controls with much difficulty since he has not fully recovered from the poison and Charlie was getting worried, "Are you going to be alright?" he asked, and Duo nodded, "I have to be or else I would destroy us both and Heero would kill me," he said trying to smile, "Wing Zero this is Preventer Dragon you are clear to land in docking bay 36 enter through hangar 3," said a familiar voice, "Hey Wufei long time no see," said Duo and the screen lit up to reveal Wufei's shadowed face. "Duo?" he said, "Yea it is me and I brought along a friend as well," he said, "Fuck Duo what the hell are you doing on the Wing Zero?!" Wufei demanded, "Long story," he replied before blanking out, "Ok Charlie time to land this thing." He said and the wolf demon held on in his little area to the right of Duo as he prepared to land the gundam.  
  
The hangar that contained the other gundams including Duo's Deathscythe Hell was made clear as Duo barely piloted the Zero down on to the indicated landing by transforming it back to robot mode and then landing it in the right containment. Shutting down the Zero Duo thanked the gundam before passing out again leaving the squashed Charlie to his own thoughts. Slowly the hatch opened and it revealed a group of men helping Duo out of his seat but backed away when Charlie growled at them and bared his fangs.  
  
"Um guys we have a problem on docking bay number 36," said one of the security officers to the control room, "What is it?" Trowa answered, "Well we got the pilot out alright and he is in medical right now but the problem is the passenger he is not coming out and the tranquilizers are not working." He said and it was then that three certain young individuals decided to investigate this on their own.  
  
Charlie slashed at the officers with his claws and teeth and they tried their best to take him down. But since Charlie has recovered form Moro's attack he has a stronger immunity to ordinary tranquilizers. His eyes glowed red as he was cornered it was instinct that led him to act like this. Because Duo's familiar scent is gone the wolf demon felt cornered without his alpha to protect him. "Get away from the door before he kills you all," a raspy voice said and they all turned to see Alma one of the Maganacs approach the scene. He was a short but thin man with a scar on his right cheek from an accident years ago. He stood walking with a cane since he no longer can use one of his legs very well. He wore some old traveling clothes used by the nomads of Arabia. "You are scaring him and he feels threatened step away from the cockpit and let him out." He said, "But sir he have to escort him to the conference room but he won't cooperate. "Then I suggest let the kids handle it," he said and stepping aside to let Justin, Jimmy and Steven walk up to the cockpit.  
  
"Charlie?" someone said gently and the wolf demon ceased growling to stare at the person outside of the cockpit. The red hair and fox tail swished wildly behind him and his Preventer's uniform stood out and the boy looked stunned when he saw this, "Justin?" he asked, "Yes Charlie it is me Duo is fine so you can come out they are not going to hurt you," he said beckoning him the wolf slowly walked out and stared at the three gathered around him. Carefully they sniffed each others faces to get their scent. "Ewww gross don't let me see that again with boys," said one of the girl mechanics that worked there. "They are demons," another said, "They are picking up each other's scent not kissing." Alma nodded, "It is common among different animals that they do this to identify each other so that way they know who is who," and with that the tech was struck dumb from that new discovery.  
  
The Shadow Assassins where excited that a companion returned to them and they were catching up with old times. Charlie was the only one who was quiet, "Charlie what is wrong?" Justin said sensing his brother's discomfort, "Where is Duo?" he asked, "Oh Duo he is in sick bay they are looking over him. It looks like you where healed a bit but Duo is still weak what happened?" the fox asked and Charlie told them what had happened between them and Moro till the time they spent with the Native Americans. When Charlie mentioned Moro's host's name the gundam pilots went pale with shock. "What?" Charlie said, "You don't know who Heero Yuy is?" Steven asked and Charlie shook his head, "Duo only told me very little about him because he was still getting over the fact that he is a hanyou now," Charlie replied.  
"Charlie Heero Yuy is the one who saved this world from destruction while we where locked in ice." Jimmy said, "Yea and he piloted Wing Zero I know who you guys where talking about," he said casually waving his hand, "Then why did you say that you knew little," Jimmy screamed at him, "That is because I do not trust anyone ever since I was locked up in a prison cell since the day I woke up from the ice," he growled and Jimmy backed away. "We are sorry for that Charlie I really are and we are going to get those assholes for what they did to us especially Mart and kick their ass for it; like she would have done for us; just like before." Justin said cracking his knuckles, "Justin you have no idea how powerful Mart really is I do because I have seen it. You fought her true but that was not with Heero Yuy as a host and from what Duo and Zero told me her powers combined with Heero's skills as an assassin is going to be really tough. I mean I barely had time to escape, and if it wasn't for Kouga then I would have been dead by now," he said and at the mention of the wolf demon everyone fell silent and stared. "Kouga?" Wufei asked, "Yea he is the wolf demon who helped me but he is a ghost." Charlie said folding his arms to the surprise of the others.  
"You can speak to ghosts as well Charlie?" Justin asked and the wolf nodded, "This is very strange to us," said Trowa, "I mean look at you four talking to ghosts and getting strange messages from them. They teach you skills that you have never seen and yet they are still not satisfied with just one of you," the four demons nodded, "From what Kouga told me we have a mission if we are going to end this once and for all," Charlie said, "We can talk about it in private," said Quatre speaking up for the first time, "Why," Wufei asked, "Because I think with all these supernatural beings running around don't you think that one of them just might spy on us," he stated the fact and they all nodded, "Some of them can hide their smell." Wufei added, "As well as disguise themselves as humans like these four right here," he said pointing to them, "So how do we make sure that we are not spied on?" Quatre added pointing to Wufei, "I can put wards around the place so that way they can't follow," Wufei said and pulled out some paper wards. The shadow Assassins nodded, "The thing is where we are going to meet?"  
  
They all stood around Duo's bed Wufei and Justin made sure that no one is watching by putting scared scrolls (Don't know what they are called) all on the door the windows and all over the place and put a spell of privacy. "So let me get this straight," said Duo who had awoken now feeling a bit better, "Those scrolls have magic in them that prevents any electronic stuff from tapping into this room as well as other magical spells," and with the nod of the two sorcerers the sighed, "First demons and now magic and Wufei is some kind of sorcerer what is this world coming to." He said sighing again and they all laughed at the joke. "Let's get to business then," Quatre said turning to Charlie, "You said that the spirit that talked to you told you to do something what was it that was so important Charlie." Quatre said with a stern voice and Charlie only met his challenge with a growl. "Go ahead buddy tell them," Duo encouraged and Charlie nodded, "Kouga told me that to defeat Ellison or Naraku for that is his real name we need the help of two legendary swords," at this everyone was silent, "Two magical swords?" Jimmy said breaking the silence. "Yea that is what I said we need the help of two magical swords created for dog demons," he explained and it was then that he got even more stares, "Um Charlie incase you have not noticed we don't have any dog demons with us," Justin said sarcastically, "I know that that is why we have to get the swords," Charlie replied,  
"Why are these swords so important that they can be used to destroy Naraku or Ellison if you call?" said Jimmy, "Because they have a lot of power to them that is why," said Charlie, "I do not get it?" Steven said and everyone turned to look at him instead, "What?" "Never mind," Charlie said, "Anyways the swords where forged 1000 years ago in the late 1500's during the feudal era in Japan. They where created by a dog demon for his sons so that way they can't kill each other. They where half brothers that hated each other with a passion that even puts Oz and the Earth Sphere to shame. Anyways both brothers one half demon the other full demon actually killed each other in the great demon war." Charlie then finished and it left everyone with blanks stares everyone that is except for two people, "You are the second person that said something about a demon war," Wufei said looking at Justin, "Justin had dreams about it and how bloody the battle had been." Wufei then explained how on their journey to gather the rest of the assassins that Justin continued to have the strange dreams about Shippo and the battle that he fought, "You know what I think?" Charlie said and they all turned to him, "I think that those ghosts are very angry that this Naraku or Mark Ellison that you all are after is not even a human. What we are dealing with is a demon a very old demon and it will take all of us to put an end to this." Charlie said putting his fist into his hand like a baseball player ready to pitch the ball.  
"The question remains though," Jimmy said, "What?" asked Quatre, "Who is Mark Ellison I mean we have only been awake for so long and we don't know what is going on completely." Jimmy replied and they all turned to the gundam pilots. "Well I think I will explain," said Duo and the boys turned to the braided pilot, "You see there was a series of wars that devastated the entire world. I mean there are still more people out there starving now then back in your time," Duo then explained about the origins of the Eve Wars and the wars after that and when the whole mess with the Avengers got started. If we aren't always bickering between Earth and the Colonies then this whole mess would never had happened." Duo sighed as he leaned back on the bed and Charlie looked up at him worriedly. "Don't worry buddy all this pressure and pain is making me exhausted after all. All I want to do is relax for once and maybe start a family." He said smiling, "We all do but that is never going to happen as long as this war is going on." Duo said and everyone nodded in agreement, "The real question remains though," Trowa asked as he turned to everyone, "Where are the swords? They can't still be in Japan for all these years?" Trowa asked and it was then that they saw Charlie in thought, "Kouga said to look at a place called the Higurashi Shrine it is located in the Tokyo Prefecture he said to start there," and after a thought he then added, "The swords are called Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga."  
  
After much explaining the hours had gone by and planning for the mission to Japan had worn everyone out. While the wards remained around Duo's room they all returned to their own rooms Charlie wanted to remain with Duo. While this was going on in the hanger something was happening to the Wing Zero Gundam. Slowly it started to hack its way into the computer systems of the Preventer Base for the release to the latches that held it. As loud as it can get the latches where released and slowly the gundam made its way along the runway towards the entrance to the base.  
  
Blazing alarms alerted Charlie to the approach of trouble as his head reared up in a flash. Turning he noticed that Duo was still asleep. He slowly walking out with a promise to return Charlie then headed down the halls to see what is going on. He saw the many Preventers running down the long hallways and different smells came in all sides making Charlie a little dizzy so he took another way around. Leaping up he ran over the heads of many staff members and ran in the direction they where going.  
  
Many complaints and headaches later he arrived at the control room. The room itself is very luminous with various computers and stuff thrown about as technicians ran a muck around the room. "What is going on?" Charlie asked and one tech turned around, "Sorry to disturb you sir but the Wing Zero is gone," she said and Charlie gasp, "What the fuck?" he murmured to himself as he watch the video tapes recording what was happening. He saw them in a panic and decided to do something about it. "Track where that gundam is going!" he called out to one man who looked like he is the radar expert. "Why do we have to listen to a kid like you?" one man said as he came up, "Because this kid nearly killed the human race that is why. Now someone get a tracking on that gundam before I decide to eat you all for dinner." He threatened and made his eyes turn red in the process causing everyone to run and do as they where told.  
The men in charge with tracking the gundam down manage to get a reading and report it to Charlie, "Good now see if you can get a visual on the cockpit and someone else get me a trajectory on where the gundam is heading." He commanded and the staff got to work listening to his orders.  
  
Quatre winner ran in with Trowa and Wufei just in time to see Charlie giving orders that Quatre himself would have done. The boy's tail wagged wildly with irritation as he gave out orders that where to be followed. Just as that happened the other Shadow Assassins decided to show up and watch as well. "Well looks like Charlie got things under control," said Justin smirking as the fox walked up to his brother, "What is going on?" he asked, "We got a gundam on the loose and it is heading directly to the base that Duo and I escaped from," he said and Justin was wide awake with shock, "What the fuck?" he cursed just as the others caught up and Charlie explained to them what had happened. Quatre resumed control from him immediately, "Get me a heat signature from the explosion site!" he ordered and the techs got to work, "There is none in the cockpit sir but the landing site or the destination has a heat signature sir." Said the tech and Quatre nodded, "Alright everyone get me a satellite image; NOW!" he ordered and everyone got to work and Steven winced at Quatre's commanding voice. The blond hyena did not see this side of the gundam pilot before but he now knew one thing never piss off Quatre.  
  
Satellite feeds where coming in by the second as they got images of the gundam picking up something and heading back to the astonishments of some of the people. "I am picking up a signal sir," on tech said on the radar, "It is from the Zero sir in text format wishing permission to come in threw the same gate that it exited from," he said, "Give it clearance but I want security there on the double," Quatre ordered and the tech complied. As the tech doted down the data the gundam began to slow down as it approached the landing strip.  
  
Security as well as the gundam pilots and shadow assassins ran into the hangar to await the arrival of the Zero as they waited the gundam touched down and began to walk towards where it left. Having found the spot it latched itself on to the refueling lines again and was quiet. Jimmy being the faster of the security forces rushed to the opening and pressed the button for the latch. Slowly the cockpit opened and Jimmy got first hand the smell of blood. Thanks to his excellent vision in the dark he smelled the cockpit and was surprised to find that the smell was really strong. "Guys we need a medical unit here this guy is really hurt!" he said and Wufei called on his walkie talkie. A medical unit rushed immediately over to the sight and waited for further orders. Jimmy had to ask the other demons for help since they did not know what was in there. Slowly Jimmy crawled in to see a man with intense wounds on his body carefully Jimmy sniffed the young man and was not surprised when the man's eyes shot up and he tried to grab Jimmy who grabbed first being faster. The man's eyes where tense but Jimmy carefully helped him out even though he was struggling.  
Once he was outside though was a different story. For starters the man was completely naked with long dark brown hair that covered the majority of his back. The second part was all the hideous wounds on his body. There was a silence in the crowd as the medical units took him away to the confusion of three of the shadow assassins. "Who was that guy?" Jimmy asked, as they took him away followed by the gundam pilots. "That was Heero Yuy Mart's host," said Charlie and they all turned to him in shock.  
  
TBC 


	26. The Injured Heero

NAME: Charlie  
  
DEMON TYPE: Wolf  
  
WEAPON: Kodachi (two)  
  
ABILITIES: Stealth, high speed running considered the fastest of the Shadow Assassins, master of survival and the windy conditions of the high mountain regions. Able to survive the most extreme conditions available.  
  
HABITAT: High Mountain regions and deep forests  
  
THE INJURED HEERO  
  
The group only stared as they dragged way the man that had come out of the Zero. "What the hell happened to him?" Jimmy asked, "He is the same guy that Duo and I fought back at that base," Charlie replied, "Do you know who he is?" Justin asked, "He is Heero Yuy Mart's host," Charlie replied with a grim look, "And it looks like he is fully human now I can no longer smell the demon on him." Charlie said and Justin nodded, "I agree he no longer smells of Mart at all." Justin said as they followed the group but at a distance. Already mechanics where cleaning up the bloody mess left by the former gundam pilot.  
  
The medical staff was in an uproar as doctors and nurses rushed to help the fallen pilot. All the pilots where outside in the waiting room when the shadow assassins entered and then sat down on the floor. It was then that the pilots noticed that the shadow assassins were fidgeting with their fingers, their tails where also swinging in anticipation. "What is wrong guys?" Quatre asked, "Something is wrong," Steven said, "He is badly injured and some of those wounds look fatal." To the shock of the pilots it was Trowa who answered the demon. "You are very observant Steven." He said when the lights of the OR room went off.  
  
The doctor soon came out of the operating room it was none other then Sally Po, "Sorry guys but it does not look good at all," she said and the pilots where up in an instant before they could ask questions she held up her hands. "There is nothing I can do for him his injuries where too severe and fatal. He only has a short amount of time before he dies." and before she could finish her explanation there was a rush of wind and she looked to find the demons where gone. The pilots where also shocked by this move from the boys.  
  
"So this was Mart's host?" Jimmy asked and Justin nodded, "Yea I remember his scent well the smell of blood mixed with gunpowder and grease. That is him alright but the question remains though what are we going to do with him?" it was then that Steven noticed some of the hideous wounds under the sheets. "Man Charlie you did a number on him," he said and Charlie looked at the wounds, "Some of these came from the explosion and Wing Zero. Look at all the burns on him that was definitely from that rifle that the gundam has." He said pointing to some especially on his face. "So we need him to help us find Mart," asked Jimmy, "Yea but he has to heal first," Justin said to Jimmy. "How though that lady said that the wounds are fatal and he is not going to survive the night!" Steven panicked but it was Charlie who kept a cool head, "One of us has to join with his body in other words possess him till he is fully recovered then come back." the others turned to him in shock, "What?" they said, "You heard me use our life force to heal him." Charlie replied, "Use whose life force," a voice said and they turned to see Wufei at the door, "So three demons managed to get passes security to this place. Tell me what where you four planning?" he said and Charlie explained it to him.  
  
"He did what?" Duo practically yelled from his bed but was restrained by Trowa, "Calm down Duo Charlie only did it to save Heero don't worry he will be back." he said after Wufei told them what the little demons where up to. "I think we should wait till this is over then move to Japan where Charlie said the two swords are supposed to be located." Quatre said allowing all the information to sink in and it was Duo who spoke again from the bed, "So the Shadow Assassins can possess bodies as well?" he asked, "No duh Maxwell they are demons after all," Wufei said smirking at that sarcastic remark knowing that Duo wants out of the hospital as fast as possible. But due to his lack of strength from Moro's venom he had to stay there till he was fully recovered. "So just because I am still stuck in bed does not mean that, that little wolf boy can just go around a take over anyone's body." He huffed and lay back down because of an incoming headache.  
  
The present darkness was all that Charlie could see as he walked into the darkness. The surroundings where thick with trees it was night out and Charlie insisted on finding this so called Heero. As long as Heero is close then he can heal his body. As he neared a clearing he could hear someone murmuring to himself.  
The wolf boy pushed aside the last of he bushes to find a man on the ground. His appearance was a mess with blood all over his body and his clothes where ragged and torn. His hair was wild but short and he was under a rather tall tree. The tree stood out for some reason unlike the rest. There was blood covering the tree's trunk and it was there that the man sat. "Heero," Charlie whispered and the head shot up, "Who is there?" he said sounding scared, 'is this really the guy that Duo told me about he looks like a wreck,' Charlie thought as he came nearer and it was then that the man lifted his head. Persian Blue eyes looked at the wolf demon with surprise, "Are you one of them?" he asked, "Who?" Charlie replied, "The ghosts are you one of them coming to talk to me or are you one working for him?" he said visibly shaken, 'What happened to him,' Charlie thought.  
  
It took some time before Charlie could comfort Heero and gets him to talk and Heero told him all about what had happened. When Charlie told him about what had happened on the outside it left the Japanese pilot stunned. "So you are telling me that the other gundam pilots are outside right now waiting for me to wake up?" he asked with hope in his eyes, "Yep all that they are doing is waiting for you to get better they really miss you." Charlie said and Heero was downcast. "I know that they do it was just that those assholes controlled Me." he said looking at his hands, "I could do nothing to stop them as they put that demon in me and then this." He gestured with his hand, "Is a creation from those ghosts that constantly visited me. At least they are the ones who kept me alive up in the head at least." He said, "Tell me more about them," Charlie asked and Heero told him his tale.  
  
Hours to days went by and Duo was finally able to leave the hospital fully recovered from his poisoned exhaustion. Having been refreshed he headed for the room that Heero was put in. The others where already there looking at the now black hair man with pointed wolf ears on his head. His hands where claws but they where still and already Duo could see the progress that Charlie was doing in healing his friend. The wounds that Sally told him about where already starting to heal and the infection that he got are going away. He noticed the others sleeping nearby. The three demons with their tails swishing where sleeping in the far corner of the room. Quatre to his surprise was sleeping on the cold hard floor with Trowa next to him. That left Wufei the chair and boy did that Chinese man snore. Actually looking Duo saw that it was not Wufei snoring it was Jimmy who was snoring. The other demons he saw to their dismay where burying their faces into their shirts so Duo crept up to Jimmy and poked him causing the boy to be silent and rolled over. The demons then sighed in relief as they slumbered on. Walking back to Heero Duo was surprised at the speed of Heero's healing process. 'Charlie must being doing a good job healing him' he thought as he sat down and stared at Heero's body looking at the long hair and the burns that he had received and the memory of that came back in full.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Wing Zero took aim and fired a shot at Moro as he came to kill Duo. The gundam aimed its buster rifle at the unsuspected demon half breed and shot him full on sending him into the wall and out the other end of the base causing an explosion. It was then that Duo's vision went black.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Duo shivered at the memory of that event and did not want to remember. He put it behind him as he continued to study his friends face. As he watched the burn slowly disappear right before his eyes and was fascinated by the speed of the demons healing powers. "Man Charlie you must be one touch cookie to take this task on," he said to himself.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"So you and Mart have been here while your body terrorized innocents?" Charlie asked and Heero nodded, "I have faced killing people before and that has not broken me. Fighting nonstop for years has also done that to me. But nothing prepared me for this the thing that finally broke me," he said, "To be possessed by a demon and controlled by another to kill and to EAT human beings. That sort of cannibalism is enough to drive anyone insane. The taste of blood on my tongue is enough to make me sick," he said and Charlie laid a hand on his back "It is ok for now Heero I did the same sin before I was sealed. I was forced as well to eat human flesh and even those memories were enough to make me want to fight harder now so that way the past does not be repeated." He said and that made Heero's head go up, "that was the same thing the spirits have said as well as Mart in her sleep." "What do you mean?" Charlie asked, "Well remember when I mentioned the spirits the ghosts that came and spoke to me?" he asked and Charlie nodded, "Well to tell you the truth they did not mention their names but I know what they look like. Every time I looked at my reflection and saw those ears I always thought about the second ghost. He and I looked alike in many ways but different." He said and Charlie only listened to the tale.  
  
COLONY L1  
  
Kohaku was recovering on a bed in a room that was devoid of any decoration. The song of birds outside and the smell of recycled air was enough to let him know that is on a colony. The door opened and Kohaku knew that the person that was coming in was none other then Mark Ellison himself. As soon as the door was closed he resumed his normal form. That of a handsome man with long wavy black hair held back in a pony tail and his eyes once a deep blue now a glowing red with blue eye shadow over them. He tapped his claws as he stared at Kohaku the young man resumed his form of a young Japanese male with pointed ears and eyes that are equally red.  
"Tell me Kohaku do you know the reason the Wing Zero went out of control?" he asked and the other demon shook his head, "No sir I don't know all I know is that it just activated without any heat signatures and no one was in the camera. We saw the controls move on its own accord." He said and Naraku had to think, "I could be remote control but there weren't any signals picked up." He said, "Could it be some sort of ghost or magic perhaps?" Kohaku asked and the demon glanced at him, "It could be but I do not know of anyone that powerful to control a gundam of that power." he said and Kohaku nodded in agreement, "The last person I knew that had that power died a thousand years ago in battle," he said remembering the reincarnation of a certain priestess and her enchanted arrows.  
"What of the dog demon?" Kohaku asked Naraku since he was knocked out during the explosion, "Gone that gundam came back and picked up the human the demon is gone from his body. The person or what ever it was that controlled the gundam knew how to get rid of the demon without much experience in magic." Naraku said to his henchmen. "The thing that we want now is to find that demon and bring her back." he said and with that he stood up. "We don't need Moro no Kimi any more," Naraku replied to Kohaku, "Moro's use is up and now we can proceed with the plan." He said holding the Shikon Jewel. We just have to up our plans faster that is all I will tell Kagura to assemble the troops both human and demon and prepare to attack the Earth without the army that they so desire the earth will be useless. Not even the gundams can withstand the attack from an army of demons." With that Naraku resumed his human form and left the room leaving Kohaku to himself.  
  
ELSEWHERE ON L1  
  
"I don't like this one bit," complained Relena Peacecraft as she sat behind her desk in L1. "You don't have to like it," Une said as she entered with Marimaia in tow, "We had just received word from the Alaskan base that Heero was found," she said and saw Relena's eyes lit up, "Heero he is alive?" she asked, "Yes he is but he is fatally injured and needs rest besides your duty is here on L1 to the people." Une finished for her and Relena listened knowing for a fact that Une was right. Knowing from experience the loss of a love one she is speaking from experience. "I know and things are getting more hectic by the minute," replied Relena, "With this war going on how are we going to achieve our goals for peace?" she said more to herself then to Une.  
  
While the adults where talking Marimaia looked out the window to the colony. She was born and raised in outer space so to her it was home. Having been unable to walk she literally sat there and waited. "Justin I miss you," she said looking sad and remembering the fox demon who let her climb onto his back and leap from building to building with him. She had fun that night and enjoyed the game she played with him. Looking into her bag that she had with her she pulled out the deck of Yu-gi-oh cards that Justin left for her. Sorting through the cards she came across a card with a dragon on it. "Blue eyes white dragon," she said as she read the card out loud. The symbol to the right on the top corner showed the Japanese symbol for light. "One day you will come back to finish that game with me," she said with a smile before putting the card back in the deck and placing it back into her bag. She then rolled her way out of the room and right to bed.  
  
The hours passed into the next two days the Alaskan base was filled with activity as they recorded numerous weapons detection alerts from the colonies. "What is the status?" Quatre ordered, "Sir there are numerous mobile suits heading to earth sir along with some sort of monsters." She said and Quatre was stunned, "Get me a visual!" he ordered and the images came on. Quatre as well as the rest of the crew of the Alaskan base had suddenly gone pale. Ghostly images of monsters rushing towards earth to know that they are about to go into an apocalypse that everyone would remember. "The past repeats itself," someone said.  
  
Cold Persian blue eyes opened to the world for the first time in a long time. They where full of life and no longer held the blankness like before. Sitting up Heero took notice of the boy sleeping at the foot of his bed and smiled a real smile. 'That boy risked himself to save me,' he thought as he looked down at himself and then to the mirror across the room in the bathroom. His face was flawless without any scars or marks on his skin. It was then that he noticed his hair and ears. Reaching up with his hand he pulled a strand and gazed at it. It was brown not white and he slowly reached up with his other hand to stroke his ears. They where human at least and it was then that he felt something wet hit his chest and looking down he felt his face and realized that they where tears.  
  
Charlie was sound asleep when he heard the sound of sobbing coming form the direction of the bed. Turning his head his eyes focused on the form of Heero Yuy as he sat there with his face in between his knees crying. Slowly Charlie crawled up to him and gave him a hug something he would have never done except for his little brother Justin.  
After the sobbing ceased did Heero managed to stand with the help of Charlie and find himself a pair of clothes. Walking out they heard the alarms go off and the many personal heading towards the control room. So Charlie decided to head in that direction as well.  
When he entered was when Quatre's face went pale at the sight of so many demons and mobile suits heading towards Earth. "The past repeats itself," Charlie said forgetting the mission that he was told to do.  
  
TBC 


	27. Awakening 5 resurection

NAME: Mart DEMON TYPE: Dog WEAPON OF CHOICE: KATANA SWORD (Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga combined) ABILITIES: Have the ability to leap up to incredible heights and run at speeds that put racers to shame. Poison claws that can melt anything including gundanium unless in hanyou mode. Able to survive the harshest of climates and adapt to new surroundings.  
  
HABITAT: Urban areas, deep forests and high mountains all terrain demon.  
  
I am sorry about making Charlie's spot short but the story has to move on to the better scenes and the mission of the shadow assassins continue with Mart the Dog demon. So without further a due the final section to Gundam Wing Shadow Assassins.  
  
AWAKENING 5: RESURECTION  
  
The harsh climate of the Alaskan frontier was cold and unforgiving the blizzard blew into the reminisce of an Avengers base. Just as suddenly a bright light lit up and then darkness again.  
  
Slowly Persian blue eyes opened to the cold of the artic snow he shivered for he was completely naked with no clothes on. His body burned from the many injuries that he received as he crawled over to a control consol that only he knew about and pressed a button.  
In a few hours time the familiar sound of engines filled his ears as he saw the Gundam land before him and he caught the cable that was lowered for him. Slowly he helped himself up and out of the snow and into the warmer cockpit of the gundam. Strapping himself in he set the gundam on auto pilot and headed back to the base. His eyes closed to the sweet warmth of the cockpit.  
  
Unknown to Heero another presence made itself known in the snow. While he was in the care of his friend at the Alaskan Preventers base this figure crawled out of the snow. Acidic drool dripped from its snout and onto the snow melting it. Dark red eyes looked groggily around and down at itself. Huge paws tipped with poisoned claws hit the ground with an impact. The giant was a dog a large dog with large red eyes and a crescent moon on its head. Stripes mark the sides of its mouth as the dog slowly walked on its own two feet feeling the snow for the first time. Feeling of freedom reached the dog for the first time since its capture. Growling the dog then lifted its head to the sky and gave a howl of triumph. It sounded more like a roar then a howl but the dog did not care one bit. Walking down the steep slopes it followed its nose to the sound of water. And icy Cold River flowed down the stream as the dog began to lap up the much needed water careful to not drool in the fresh water it drank its fill and began to move on.  
Much traveling led it to the ocean and the thick ice that carpets it. Testing the ice the dog found that it was indeed thick enough to hold it before crossing. Many animals avoided it including seals that leaped into the water to get away from the monster that walked before it. The dog walked across and ate many bears, whale and what ever seals got in its way. The Eskimos ran when they saw the giant monster walk across the ice towards the lands beyond.  
The dog was drawn to a presence beyond the ice and further to the south. It slowly guided her towards the goal that lay beyond in the lands known as Asia.  
  
THREE MONTHS LATER  
  
"Uncle Jaken what was it like back in your day," said a young bat demon as he put another piece of bait on his fishing hook. "Oh it was full of wars and stuff," replied the toad demon. Jaken was a very old toad demon it was evident on his features since he was wearing a beard and his old legs did not work as they used to. On his left stood a very old flea who was sipping a cup of blood he too was wearing a beard and both where wearing old kimonos that have seen better days. They both where full of holes and patches from days long gone and the two decided to take Toji one of the young demons out for a fishing trip along the ocean. The western coast of Japan was left alone allowing the demons along with some of their friends to enjoy a time at the beach. "Since this so called Apocalypse has started what are we going to do Jaken," Myouga the flea asked, "Well I do not know Myouga it is times like these that I wish Master Sesshoumaru where still alive." He said and Myouga nodded, "Who is Master Sesshoumaru?" Toji asked and the two old demons turned towards the little bat demon. "Master Sesshoumaru is or was the Lord of the Western Lands back in my day." Replied Jaken who was remembering old times.  
"Was he one of those demons that Grandma Sango said was in the demon war back in the warring states era?" Toji asked and Myouga answered, "Yes Toji he was one of the generals who led the army against Naraku." and he was about to go into detail about it when he saw a dark shadow approach from the horizon. "It looks like something is coming," said Myouga and Jaken also noticed it as well. "I see it," he said and Toji was just as curious about it as they where. Flapping his wings he started towards the object, "Toji where are you going!" Jaken demanded, "I am going to look at what is that for it does not look like a ship or a demon in that matter." He said before flying off and was gone before the old demons could protest. "Myouga go inform Lady Kaede about this," he said as he started to run as fast as he could along the rocks.  
  
Kaede was on the watch for demons as she held her bow and arrows ready. She was a young woman of 15 dressed in a priestess outfit she was walking along the beach to make sure none of her demon friends where attacked. She was soon alerted to the approach of a demon but only relaxed when she realized it was Myouga. "Lady Kaede thank goodness I found you," he said huffing and puffing, "What is it Myouga?" she asked picking up the demon, "There is an unknown object in the ocean heading towards us," he said and Kaede's face went serious, "Is it a ship or a demon?" she asked, "I do not know Toji went to look at what it is." He said and Kaede ran towards the shore.  
  
ELSEWHERE  
  
"This is bad," said Justin as he fought off another demon striking many more with his lightning glaive, "How the fuck do we get to go to Japan if we are constantly fighting demons all the time!" he complained yet again as he hit another demon and sliced it in half with his glaive. "I do not know but I do know that we have to find out where exactly in Tokyo the Higurashi Shrine is located," Charlie said slicing another group of demons with his wind attack. The apocalypse began cities where devastated and towns destroyed, "How the hell do we keep fighting them off," said Wufei in Altron as he slashed at a demon then blew up a mobile suit, "It seems they don't care anymore," Quatre said from with in Sandrock. Slicing through another mobile suit he tried to find a way out. "We need to get out of here," he said and everyone was busy trying to fight there way out. "No problem," said a voice and Sally's face came online, "Need a ride," she said and Quatre looked up to see a transport plane flying above them smiling he blasted off towards the plane. "Everyone pull out we got transport," he said and he saw the gundams heading out but the Shadow Assassins where still on the ground. Heero was beside Sally as she piloted being too injured still to fight he was supposed to stay in the infirmary but that was destroyed along with the base.  
  
Looking up Steven was the one who caught sight of the Gundams pulling out, "Hey guys lets go we got a way out!" he called and ran to the nearest trees and leaped up as high as he could adding another boost from his demon powers to give him extra lift. The others soon followed the Hyena as they landed on the plane also. The plane was followed by a group of insect demons all looking like bees of a sort. "Shit they are following us," Jimmy said as he let loose an arrow and it burned some of them. "Let me get this one Jimmy," Justin said as he prepared another lighting strike, "LIGHTNING STRIKE!" he called and released his energy on the bees burning them. Satisfied he watched as they landed on the ground burned and unable to fly. Charlie sensed another was on the plane so he rushed off and made his way outside. Using cable to hold is position he saw another insect demon clinging to the plane, "Oh no you don't!" he said and slashed it off the plane. The demon fell off the plane and Charlie inspected the outside to make sure they don't have anymore hitchhikers. Satisfied he leaped back into the cargo hold of the plane and untapped himself from the cables. Feeling a bit tired he settled down next to his friends for the briefing.  
  
Toji flew till his wings where sore but he let the wind carry him over. He saw the object below him and decided to investigate. To his surprise it was a dog not any dog but a dog demon. Feeling excited Toji landed on the demon's head and found that it was covered in blood and that the sharks had eaten some parts of it. Feeling a new sense of urgency the bat demon took to the skies once again.  
  
Kaede waited on the shore when she caught signs of the bat demon flying back towards her. "Well Toji what did you see?" she asked with Jaken and Myouga beside her, "I saw a dog demon floating in the water at it looked badly hurt." He said and it was Kaede that responded. "Get me a few demons that can go through the water then Toji and tell them that I sent you." With that the bat demon few off again.  
  
It took sometime before Toji came back with a frog and a fish demon willing to help as they all got together and pulled the dog out of the water. Being big was not a help either and they all saw the damage that the dog had taken. "She must have been attacked by some other demons in that condition." Myouga observed,  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Walking painfully the dog demon known as Moro no Kimi was exhausted as she walked through the snow. She was walking along the shores of China though she never knew where she was. All she cared about was the drive and her destination to get to where something was beckoning her. Panting in exhaustion she did not notice the demons falling from the sky till one struck her on the side.  
  
The dog went down and winced as her already broken ribs hit the solid earth. Coughing up blood she got up on all fours again and growled a warning to the approaching intruders. There where three Leo Mobile suits and about ten demons all of the low level staring at her hungrily Moro winced as on came from behind her already pain filled vision and ripped at her leg. Screaming in rage she spat at the demon and found that the acid in her mouth was useful since it burned the demons face. The demon screamed as it tried to get away from the dog and rubbed its head in the snow.  
Other demons already began to attack the dog and a few shots from the mobile suits were enough to subdue the demon. But that was not to last for the cliff under Moro began to give way and she fell into the ocean below and was swept way while demons devoured her body.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Jaken could only feel sorry for the dog demon as it lay on the beach. It clearly was still alive for its breathing was labored and what's left of its bottom half was more then a miracle that she was still alive. Slowly the demons began to drag the dog away from the beach and made a makeshift bed for it and Kaede made sure no other demons followed before putting a spell of invisibility over them and taking off on a bird demon's back.  
On the way back it was then noticed by Kaede that the demon had an arrow sticking out of it. "That is a sealing arrow," she said to the bird as it flew, "What did you say my lady?" she asked, "I said that, that dog demon has a sacred arrow in her chest," she said pointing to the arrow and the bird demon did a double take, "This is bad it must mean this dog was walking around on automatic with its soul sealed away because of that arrow." Said the bird demon as it flew on ahead to tell the people at the Higurashi Shrine to make room for a new comer.  
  
The demons as well as staff at the Higurashi Temple where busy preparing for the arrival of the injured demon as staff ran to get the bedding ready and already seals where being enforced around the temple grounds to make sure that no outside demons where to come in. In the temple square stood an old woman wearing priestess clothes as well she stood outside with her bow and arrows as a bird demon passed through the barrier easily. "Miaka and Kaede what is wrong?" the old woman asked as noticing the blood on Kaede's clothes, "What happened?" she asked, "Grandma please make the place ready on the temple square the demon I told you about is badly injured and is too big at the moment to fit in any rooms," with that said Sango the old priestess yelled out orders to the staff to make room for the dog demon as it was put down gently.  
  
Sango only stared at the demon's injuries before she noticed the arrow from the heart of the demon. 'I see this is the reason why the demon did not heal,' she said as she walked up to the demon, "Grandmother Sango?" Kaede said as she kept her distance from the bleeding demon. Sango as Matriarch of the Higurashi Shrine and descendent of Souta Higurashi walked up to the demon. She could see the labored breathing that the demon was giving. Eyes opened and where filled with pain as they stared at her and began to growl. "It is ok dog demon I only want to see the extent of your injuries," she said soothing the dog who only panted in pain.  
Sango then proceeded to check the other injuries that the dog demon had on her and was surprised to see that the lower half of her body was gone. 'This dog has quite a spirit to be able to live on Automatic and take a fatal wound such as this,' she though as she turned again to Kaede. As she began to walk back something began to beat in Sango's ears. A faint pulse was heard throughout the temple. "Kaede do you hear that?" she said and her granddaughter nodded, "It sounds like the swords to me grandmother." She said running to the well house to get them. Sango shrugged at her granddaughter as she came out with the pieces of one of the swords. "Only the Tenseiga was pulsing grandma." Kaede said and handed the bundle containing the swords pieces to the old lady.  
Sango then grabbed each piece and studied them when she noticed the dog demon stopped breathing. The last breath the dog took was enough to panic the crowd before her. "SILENCE!" she screamed and the staff as well as the resident demons all quieted up. "This dog demon obviously had come to Japan for a purpose it is rare to see any of their kind anymore since the demon war and now we shall give this dog a proper burial." She said as she was about to call out to some of the workers to prepare a place to burn the demon the Tenseiga pulsed very hard against her chest pushing her back. "What is this?" she said as she got up, "Grandmother Sango are you ok?" ask Toji as he flew down from the great tree that he was sitting in. Jaken and Myouga also ran up to her. "Now this is interesting," said Jaken as he studied the pulsing Tenseiga before him the sword was pulsing now more then ever. Jaken grabbed the bundle and held it close to him he then saw something that made his heart run cold.  
  
Over the body of the now deceased demons stood a group of smaller demons waiting to carry the soul to the next world. "Ball bearers," he whispered to himself and Myouga leaped onto his shoulder, "What is it Jaken?" he asked before he too turned to find the ball bearers about to pull the soul out of the demon. "I see so this is the true power of the Tenseiga," he said. Jaken then pulled out the pieces of the bundle and saw them pulse with energy as suddenly out of nowhere a demon shape raced towards the ball bearers and killed them all. To the stunned expressions of both Jaken and Myouga the dog demon began to heal as well as change into it humanlike form.  
  
The group was stunned as they watched the demon dog turn from a creature cut in half into something only people could imagine. Silver hair covered her face as her nude form was still covered in many scrapes but her major injuries where healed, "It looks like the Tenseiga wanted her to live," said Kaede as she approached the two. "Since it is in pieced it could not fully heal her," she said approaching the woman before her and moved the hair away to reveal a pair of dog ears. "That is highly unusual," said Jaken looking at the ears. "I agree she was supposed to have two human like ears not dog ears," he said but he noted the stripes on each side of her face. "Get her inside," said Sango as she ordered the staff members to move the tall figure into the house away from the cold. Gathering the bundle up Jaken moved to place it back in the well where it belongs with Myouga on his shoulders.  
As they walked towards the well the silence was mutual, "That spirit that came from the sword pieces looked like Master Sesshoumaru," said Jaken slowly as he opened the doors to the well. "I must admit that you are right dear friend," Myouga replied as he too entered the well on Jaken's shoulder. The room was kept tidy after all these centuries and the old well was still there; every two hundred years or so the wood had to be replaced but it was still the same.  
Jaken then wrapped the bundle up tight again before gently letting it down the well to rest beside its brother the Tetsusaiga who was not pulsing with energy at the moment. "Do you think that the swords want us to save this demon?" Myouga asked as they exited the shrine house, "I would guess so since after all that dog demon was badly hurt and is quiet powerful though I would say that the arrow in its heart bring back memories." said the old toad as they entered the main house.  
  
Kaede was baffled by this new comer sleeping peacefully beside her on the bed her breathing had come back and it was steady. "Her injuries are not healing," said Toji as he looked in from the window hanging upside down. "It is this arrow in her chest that is doing it," Kaede replied, "Why don't we take it out?" Toji asked, "It is not easy to do Toji and besides it takes a really powerful priestess to pull it out." She said, "Like the story of Lady Kagome and Inu-Yasha?" he asked and the young woman nodded getting up from where she was sitting and headed over to the bathroom.  
While she was gone Toji could not help but stare at the girl on the bed. From the looks of it she is rather tall with her silver hair flowing down to her waist. She had the markings of a dog demon two stripes under her eyes one on her eye lid and a crescent moon on her forehead. She also had stripes on her wrists as well but Toji could not see much on her right wrist since it was in a sling and the arrow was sticking out of it. To him she was breathtaking to look at but he also got to remember that she can be deadly at the same time. Dog demons where known for their warrior skills and fierce combat determination. He sighed and hung from the roof again in his usual spot.  
  
Kaede had a long day and was in need of a bath. As she came out of the tub she looked herself in the mirror. She could say that she was beautiful to look at but she did not take pride in her beauty. She had long silky hair that went a little past her waist. Her brown eyes did not help hide her charm as she looked at herself. She was slim but quite well built due to all those years of fighting demons. Ever since the war started between the Avengers and the ESUN demon activity has skyrocketed the world was off balance anyway since the demon war and something like this was bound to happen. Looking at herself her grandmother always said that she resembles the Lady Kagome her ancestor's sister. It was true that they shared the same personalities but Kaede loved to play music as well as archery. But she had other duties at the temple as well such as taking care of the demons that came to live here all those centuries ago.  
  
Kaede remembered asking her grandmother to tell her how all those demons came to the temple when this was suppose to be a holy place. She remembered her grandmother Sango telling her the story of Lady Kagome and Inu-Yasha and their adventures together to collect the Shikon Jewel shards. She also remembered the story on how she had died being killed by a demon named Naraku. A thousand years ago the survivors of that war came to the original Kaede asking for aid and she aided them. They where thankful for it and in return protected their village from harm of other demons. As the centuries past and the Higurashi shrine were built those same demons remained and had children and they too passed on the traditions on. The only one that are still alive that remember the war where a small flea demon and an old toad demon. All the others died during the great slaughter five hundred years ago defending the temple against an army of demons that thought the Shadow Assassins where a distraction enough to get at the shrine.  
That was then and this was now a world at war and Kaede was a harden warrior. Drying herself off and putting her clothes on Kaede walked out of the bathroom and in some regular clothes. She was surprised to see her grandmother there already looking at the demon's ear. "Grandmother Sango what are you doing?" she asked, "I am only looking at the device that was in this demon's ear," she said and pulled it out holding it out to Kaede. "What is it?" she asked. "I do not know what do you think Myouga," she asked the flea who leaped on her shoulder, "I do not know it looks like some sort of control device." He said and the flea also examined it further being small and all. "I believe so for some of the technology I recognize being used by the military." Saying that made the two priestesses wince, "So it would seem that our friend was being used by the military." Sango said and Myouga merely nodded, "I believe so," he said and a gentle breeze came in and shifted the girl's hair making the silver locks flow with the last of the suns rays. It was a breathtaking sight to see something like that on a sleeping beauty.  
Kaede could not help but feel sorry for the demon before her and took her hand out and caress the arrow embedded into her heart. It was then that the arrow glowed for a bit. Pulling her hand back she stared at it in shock. "What the hell?" she said and her grandmother was equally surprised. "Kaede do it again," Sango said with a grim expression, Kaede touched the arrow again and found that indeed it glowed with a pulse of energy. "Let me try," Sango said as she put her old wrinkled hand on the arrow and it glowed with power even brighter then before. "Stand back!" she said and Kaede watched as her grandmother with all her might pulled on the arrow. The arrow came off without much effort in fact it disappeared!  
This stunned the audience as Kaede watched her grandmother's reaction and found that the old woman was smiling, "It figures that the spell was weakened," she said, "What do you mean?" she asked, "Well it is simple the arrow that sealed the demon's spirit was very strong but it seemed that something had weakened it and.." She did not get a chance to finish when the ground shook. Getting up the trio ran out when Jaken came running, "Mistress Sango we are under attack," he shouted as another explosion shook the building. A few missiles flew overhead and struck the house behind them. "Oh no TOJI!" Kaede cried remembering the bat demon that was inside guarding the dog demon.  
  
A heart beat could be heard when the smoke cleared the rubble that had been the house that the Higurashi family was staying in was pulsing with power. The pulsing was growing stronger till something unexpected happened. All the demons that where defending the temple stopped in their tracks to stare at the explosion from the rumble to come face to face with a very angry dog demon. The wind blew out from under her as she took a step out her fur flowing as the wind blew. Moving aside they all could see the shaking form of Toji as the demon took a few steps forward. Growling the giant dog began to drool out miasma and some of the demons backed away. The temples defenders ran back towards the priestesses. More missiles fired and there was nothing but smoke but glowing red eyes shown out form them as the dog demon attacked them. It was so fast that no one could see the claw slashing its way into the mobile suits nor into the demons. Acid spilling out of its mouth it bit down into a rather large moth demon who howled in pain before dying from the acid and poison tipped claws. The dog was gigantic to all who saw it and it was determined to finish off what the scum that called itself Avengers would dare attack and innocent family.  
Growling the dog attacked again with a ferocity that could not be matched. Even with all its injuries the dog was determined to protect the ones who took it in and care for it. It slashed and clawed into the mobile suits tearing into the demons with blinding speed before the order to retreat was made. Watching the temple defenders could only stare as the dog limped back to them and bent its head down towards the little bat demon. Sniffing it to see if it was ok it lumbered towards it human companions before falling down in exhaustion.  
  
'That dog demon protected us,' Kaede though at the sight before her and as the demons started to work on the house again. In less then a day the house was finished and everything was back as it was suppose to be. Demons know where to find the wood to make the house like it should. 'This must have happened before I was born,' Sango said as she walked into the room that the dog demon was and saw that she was sleeping restlessly tossing and turning. Feeling concerned Sango walked up to the demon and felt her forehead and to her relief it was normal. Sweat was coming from the demon so she assumed that the demon was having a bad dream.  
Slowly the old woman gathered the demon and rocked her like a mother would do to her child and began to sing a song to her. The dog demon immediately began to relax under her and fell into a deep sleep again. Settling the demon down again Sango made her way to the kitchen where some of the other elder demons waited for her. The elders being those that have been alive during the great demon war. Myouga was warming himself by the fire while Jaken was drinking some warm chocolate milk. Sitting down Sango began to address the issues. "So what do we do now that we have a dog demon among us?" Myouga asked, "I do not know Myouga I thought you two might know since you both seemed to have associated with them in the past." Sango said to the flea. "That is true we did but they both ended up getting killed," he said remembering memories long ago.  
Jaken on the other hand was quiet during the conversation with the two, "In a way I find it strange that she has dog ears instead of the usual elfin ears that demons normally have," he said and that caught the two off guard as they stopped their sparing and stared at the toad. "I mean Myouga you got squashed a lot by Inu-Yasha and I got kicked around by Sesshoumaru but something does not add up with this demon," he said and the other two focused now on what the toad was trying to say. "So what does that have to do with those two?" Myouga asked, "Well think of it this way the dog demon was see now is clearly not a half breed that much is fact but the way she defended Toji was something that Inu-Yasha would do not some pure breed like Sesshoumaru." Jaken sated the facts before them. "What about their father?" Myouga asked, "He was the exception," the flea said dryly.  
"Do not speak of him that way Myouga and don't feel that bad I had my share of abuse too you know," Jaken said taking a sip of the hot cocoa, "So what are we going to do with her?" Myouga asked, "She can stay as long as she likes till she recovers," the matriarch of the temple spoke up, "She is injured and we did our duty to help her heal so I think that she would think this as intruding and leave. Knowing the way you describe dog demons they don't take favors lightly," Sango said, "They are usually very prideful and have a habit of being hard headed." Said Jaken, "I have a feeling that this dog demon would be different," said Sango, "You both have been working for MALE dog demons and have not mentioned how the females would have behaved." Sango mentioned that fact, "They are worse," said Jaken, "When ever Lord Sesshoumaru had to meet with another lord the females are more prideful and can be very horny too trying to court him but as always he is indifferent to them." He said with a comment of, 'because he had a stick up his ass the whole time,' he whispered to himself and Myouga tried not to laugh at that comment. They had spent most of the night trying to decipher the dog demon that came to their door step and protected them from harm.  
  
It was dawn the next day in Tokyo as a plane landed safely on the runway and a few figures along with their mobile suits where moved to another transport to be taken out. Due to the circumstances they where forced to move to the colonies and into the waiting arms of Relena Peacecraft. She greeted them warmly and gave a hug to Heero whom was also glad to see her. To him she was like his sister and she felt the same way. When she thought she had a crush on him during the Eve Wars it turned out to be that an infatuation but now they where like family. War had prevented her from getting that kind of love relationship for her and Heero so they where satisfied with staying very close friends.  
Knowing that her friend was still weak Relena being the generous host that she is led them to her estate. Settling down Relena was informed of the situation on Earth. "So it has begun then the real war," she said to herself, "Yea the past is repeating itself," Charlie said standing up, "Kouga told me about this and that if Naraku wanted to destroy the world so bad then he is going to have to fight us," he said and Relena looked at the boy confused, "Um who is this?" she asked, "I am Charlie Justin's older brother a wolf demon," he said bowing and Relena was caught by the brother's attitude, "I see so you and Justin are brothers?" she asked, "Unfortunately yes," replied Justin, "I am Jimmy," Jimmy said introducing himself, "And this is Steven," he said pointing to the Hyena, "It is a pleasure to meet the rest of the Shadow Assassins but this is not the time for pleasantries," she said as she led them down the hall and into a briefing room.  
  
The song of birds was enough to awaken a certain individual from her slumber. Slowly opening her eyes for the first time in five hundred years she looked around the room. 'Where am I?' she thought, 'Better yet how long was I out,' she thought before everything came flooding back. The conversations with ghosts, the slaughter, imprisonment, rescue and now this. Looking down at herself she could see that she was in a need of undress. The wind flowed through the window and softly swept her hair in the back of her. Feeling cold she covered herself more and was too stiff to move to the window to close it.  
She was considering falling asleep again when a winged creature flew into the window and landed upside down on the roof. Startled she backed away but remembered what she was and was about to attack when the thing spoke, "So you are finally awake I am glad I wanted to say thank you for saving me yesterday," he said landing on her bed. "By the way what is your name?" he asked but noticed that confused look on the demon's face. "What can't speak Japanese or something?" he asked and again the demon looked at him confused, 'I can barely understand him I know a few phrases but that is all,' the demon thought and it was then that Kaede decided to walk in.  
She was startled to see the demon awake and sitting up with herself covered by the blankets to show some modesty. She was surprised by this act for normally demons are not afraid to show off their bodies. Seeing how uncomfortable she is she turned to Toji who was trying to pry her name out. "Toji why don't you wait outside with the others while I dress our friend," she said, "I don't think so for she can't understand me," he said and Kaede was not surprised since the demon did come from another country. "I know that Toji not every one speaks Japanese so go wait outside for me," she said and the bat demon flew out the window. Turning to the demon she switched to another language, "Can you understand me?" she asked in Mandarin then tried Cantonese, Vietnamese, Korean, and a few other languages including German, Jamaican, Spanish, French and Italian none of which registered with the demon. She was lost for words as she then pointed to herself, 'I know this sounds lame but at least it is simple enough for the demon to communicate with me,' she thought, "Kaede," she said pointing to herself.  
The demon looked at her funny before pointing to herself, "Mart," she replied smiling and her voice was very raspy and rough like she did not talk for a long time. "Ok Mart stay right here while I get you something to eat." With that Kaede was gone leaving Mart to herself. The dog demon wanted to laugh at the young girl for trying to figure out what language Mart spoke but it was and obvious one and she did not get it. A frustrated Kaede walked out of the room and Mart could not help but laugh a bit before walking towards the bath. It was a labor at first since she had to get used to her new body. She then walked into the bathroom being without clothes and all and she looked at herself. She was covered in blood first off and dirt as well as smelled like sea water. She past the mirror and then turned to gaze at herself in shock.  
What she expected was a short fat ugly good for nothing girl with sort of a shock. The thing that bothered her the most was her height now that she started to notice. She was tall for one and her hair was a silver color. She could see all the markings on her face from the stripe to the crescent moon and upwards towards her ears. "What have they done with me?" she said to herself as she looked at her body. She had the figure of a supermodel. 'Only girly girls would dream of this body and it has to be the ugly tomboy that gets it' she thought as she started to walk towards the tub. 'This is the first time I have seen my body in over five hundred years,' she thought as she sank into the already steaming water.  
  
FLASHBACK 500 YEARS PRIOR  
  
Mart was being dragged into the laboratory her hands and feet where cuffed and she could not escape. She tried to fight the guards but they would not let her up. The boys where already transformed and where sleeping peacefully in their new forms. Mart was even more angered by this and struggled some more. For someone as short as she was she had a lot of power behind her head butt. The man cursed her for her will and shoved her into the table and strapped her in. all Mart remembered was the sting of the syringe needles as they injected something into her and her world went black.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Mart then climbed out of the tub after a nice soak and walked out feeling fresh. She looked at herself again in the mirror so much has changed since the time she went to bed in the darkness. It was also during that time she became witness to the most tragic event of her life. The death of her family and the slaughter of the people of earth.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Her mind screamed for her to stop as she saw herself walk up to her and her family she could feel her chops licking themselves as she edged closer. The voice in her head telling her to kill was too much for her to bear. Try as she might she could not stop herself from picking up her baby brother and biting deep into his neck ripping out the four year olds throat. Screaming in horror within her mind Mart was desperate to gain control but she could not stop herself her father calling for her to stop but she could not and her body refused to obey her. She could see to her horror her body change into the hideous monster that she is now. She could see herself tearing into the flesh of her fellow islanders consuming everything in a maddened bloodlust. Try as she might the voice in her head was driving her insane with a desperate attempt to control herself.  
The lust did not stop there oh no she watched as her friends enjoyed the feast as well but she knew that in their minds as well they were fighting the voice too. 'Kill, eat, feast on their flesh,' the voice said in her mind and she could not control her craving for human flesh and burned everything in her path with her poison.  
That did not stop there oh no she moved on to other places in the world feasting on flesh. Those that made her that way tried to control her and found that she was hard to control. Try as she might she could not escape their grasp as the military men who forced her into this body took hold of her again. This time they placed beads around her neck to control her. It worked at first but Mart's will was too strong and so the head of the department a cornel by the name of Narakita Arashitomi placed a special set of beads around her neck. Mart struggled under the force of the beads but they where too powerful for her. Then Narakita said the magic word, "Sit!" he said and Mart fell face first to the floor. The dog demon was very angry and tried to fight it off but to no avail. Narakita smiled at that.  
  
The next thing that Mart remembered was opening her eyes to a world that is totally new and looking down at human hands. She saw herself look into the mirror to find to her horror that she was in another body.  
The events that happened where a blur, but she remembered them clearly how she slaughtered man, and animal alike; wiping out nations with her human as a host. She felt like a parasite leaching off of others and so she was desperate to get out. What she did not know was that by struggling she was killing her hostess or host. The man in front of made her go through several bodies just to try and control her. Mart would have none of it! And was then had enough as she killed the last of her hosts and broke for it. The rest of the Shadow Assassins followed her to the icy lands of the Artic where Dr. Stewards the man she come to know as the creator of the serum that turned her into this monstrosity shot her with one of his sacred arrows. She felt relief was over her as she fell into the pit of blackness called sleep.  
  
It was not an ordinary sleep no for as long as she was locked away Mart could remember the ghosts the two spirits that came to her every day and taught her the ways of being a 'demon'. During her time of rest Mart learned the art of combat and how to use her new found powers plotting revenge for the past five hundred years. But it was when she met her new host that things changed.  
She felt herself being freed from the ice and free from the spell that held her. When she turned she came face to face with the same man as before but his scent was a little different. Mart had never felt more alone in her life. She saw that her friends where gone and so she was alone to face the man that called himself Mark Ellison. Angry she charged at him but he subdued her with the word 'Sit' and she plunged to the floor. Smiling the man known as Ellison walked up to her and aimed an arrow at her heart.  
  
When she was asleep she saw herself through the eyes of another one was totally new to her as she never been in a male body before. Even though she could not move on her own she was aware of his know bouts. It was funny the only side effect that she had of sharing her body with this male is seeing into his memories.  
She found that he was like her in many ways. He was strong willed and against Ellison as well but like her he was a prisoner. Mart vowed that day that she will be free and fight this one off on her own with or without help from anyone. She saw the man 'Heero' was his name fight in a war since he was a child he had killed at the age of six and continued the path of an assassin. She saw him in his memories fly a gundam to his first kiss with a girl and later develop a brother and sister relationship with her. She felt his need for a family and wanted to be one for him. She saw a lot of stuff about him and wanted to be part of it. Mart wanted to help him so bad that she unknowingly comforted him when he was feeling down after he ate people. She knew that he was sharing memories with her as well and did not mind even though most where bad but she treasured them and in a way rubbed it off on him. He could feel her anger as well her need for revenge not just for herself but for all those that have died because of the one they call master. This lasted for about two years till the day that they fought a familiar opponent.  
  
It was one of those cold winter days in that base when Mart was forced to fight Charlie and Heero was forced to kill Duo. The pair did not want to do it but where forced to because of the voice inside their head controlling their bodies. Both where horrified at the chaos that they did to their friends and Mart feared for Duo when they poisoned him and he lay dying by the gundam known as Wing Zero. When the Wing Zero came to life she was happy when it fired its buster rifle at her she could finally rest in peace as her world went black.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Mart found herself only wrapped in a sheet as she stared at the mirror of herself now tall and beautiful. She must have grown the past five hundred years for she was aware of how much time has past thanks to Heero. She stared at herself and found that her eyes where a deep golden color slited like a cats but none the less the mark of a demon.  
The ghosts taught her a lot of things as well during her sleep in the case of philosophy of a dog demon beside the art of war. She was good in many things now but she needs to brush up on her language skills. The ghosts spoke English with a bit of a Japanese accent but fluent enough. Mart understood them but they forgot to teach her some of their language. Sure she had taken them during high school and a bit in college but she was not fluent enough to fully understand them.  
She was so lost in thought that she did not notice Jaken come back into the room and saw her on the bed looking out the window. The little toad demon then walked up to her carefully and the dog demon as expected turned to him. "Hello your name is Mart is that correct?" he said and saw a bit of confusion on her face, "Can you understand me?" he asked, "I only understand very little," was the reply and Jaken was taken by surprise at this girls speech. Then he switched to another familiar language. "Do you understand me now?" he spoke in English trying it out since Kaede failed to take note of that, "I do thank you," said Mart.  
"You are very polite for a dog demon addressing a toad demon," he said, "I was not always a demon you know," she replied to Jaken's remark, "You weren't always a demon?" Jaken asked, "No I was human before," she said and Jaken asked another question, "How old are you Mart?" "five hundred and twenty years old," was the reply and Jaken's blood went cold at the sudden realization. "Mart are you familiar with a demon named Moro no Kimi?" Jaken asked, "Yes," Mart replied, "Tell me about it then," he said calmly, "I am she," was Mart's answer.  
  
TBC 


	28. A dog demon named Mart

NAME: Mart DEMON TYPE: Dog WEAPON OF CHOICE: KATANA SWORD (Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga combined) ABILITIES: Have the ability to leap up to incredible heights and run at speeds that put racers to shame. Poison claws that can melt anything including gundanium unless in hanyou mode. Able to survive the harshest of climates and adapt to new surroundings.  
  
HABITAT: Urban areas, deep forests and high mountains all terrain demon.  
  
THE DOG DEMON NAMED MART  
  
Jaken came back down the stairs as if he saw a ghost his beard was wild as ever and his eyes where glazed all over. "Well Jaken what did you find out?" Kaede asked from the couch and got no response from the toad. Myouga was confused at this and decided to snap him out of it by doing what he does best being a pest.  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
Myouga felt the familiar pain of being swatted as he was flattened and landed in Jaken's hand, "Thanks," he said, "No problem old friend," said the flea as he landed on his shoulder, "What has gotten you so shaken up dear friend?" Myouga asked, "We are housing an Assassin," said Jaken, "What?" Kaede yelled from the couch and she ran over to the toad, "You sure?" she asked, "I am positive for I heard it myself we are hosing a very dangerous Assassin," he said and Kaede was the first to speak. "I will go call my grandmother," she said and ran from the house to the shrine where her grandmother was working on some new spells.  
  
Sango was busy with putting out the new wards when Kaede came bursting into the shrine, "Grandmother you got to see this it is an emergency!" Kaede shouted and Sango turned to her granddaughter, "What is it Kaede that got you so riled up all of a sudden?" the old priestess asked of her granddaughter. Kaede was panting by the door catching her breath when she started saying something, "Catch your breath first then tell me everything," Sango said as she knelt down by the display of ancient weapons aligned by the farthest wall.  
  
All the demons where gathered in the secret room along with the staff when they heard the news that was spread by Sango. The matriarch banged on her coffee table with a fist silencing the crowd. "Now then what is this about an Assassin in our shrine?" Sango said and it was Jaken who walked up to the front, "Lady Sango we are housing one of the most dangerous demons alive today. The dog demon that we rescued is none other then the famous Moro no Kimi the mass murderer." He said shaking and panic rose throughout the crowd until Sango shouted for them to be silent. "Now no need to panic I can see why you are all scared of her as for her deeds in the past." "Where not of my doing," said a raspy voice and the crowd turned and backed away in fear as a figure stood in the door way.  
Mart entered the underground room only dressed in a bathrobe since there where no clothes to fit her. "I am sorry I scared you," she said in now fluent Japanese, "Hey how come you speak my language now?" Kaede demanded, "I did not have all my memories in tact at the moment and now I do so there," she said to the young woman and she backed away. "Kind lady I thank you for your hospitality and I am sorry for the deeds I have done but they are not of my doing," Mart said and it was then that the other demons gathered around but ever weary of the dog. "Go on then Moro no Kimi," Sango said urging her on.  
  
Mart took a deep breath feeling nervous all the same, "Are you familiar with a demon by the name of Naraku?" she asked and it was then that murmurs where heard throughout the temple till Sango silenced them. "We are familiar with that demon for he is our enemy and we thought he was dead." She then came closer to Mart, "How is it that you know of him?" she demanded Mart then looked at the floor, "Because he is the one who made me like this," she said and tears began to well up in her eyes, "He turned me from a human to a demon monster he tortured me and my friends and forced us to do terrible deeds. I can understand if you do not want to believe me, but I am speaking the truth to you and nothing but the truth." She said and began to sob.  
The other demons saw this and was confused, "Is this truly Moro no Kimi the demon who slaughtered the human race to near extinction." They murmured to themselves. Mart just sat there and cried all the pain that she had and was surprised when she felt till strong arms encircled her, "Do not cry there we know how it is to be used like," said a childlike voice and Mart looked up to see Toji hugging her to the surprise of his parents and other demons. "Is it true?" Kaede said coming to the front, "Is it true that Naraku is still alive?" she asked and Mart nodded, "I did not know who it was till Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru-Sama told me," she said and once again the room went silent. "How did you know those names? Only the ones in the Higurashi temple knew of the great dog demons that slaughtered Naraku." "The have come to me in my sleep and trained me a bit hoping that one day I will avenge them as bring to justice all the deaths that he caused to the people of this world." Mart proclaimed and whipped her face on her sleeve.  
She then gathered her thoughts together and stood strong in front of the group of demons. Myouga the only demon who was quiet at the time was surprised by the actions of this demoness in front of him. Leaping from Kaede's shoulder he bounded up the shoulder of Mart and sat there. "So you actually talked to the souls of Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru?" he asked and the demon nodded, "I see so they trained you eh?" and again Mart nodded, "Well Moro..." "Mart," and Myouga was silent, "Call me Mart for Moro no Kimi was a name Naraku gave me to strike fear in the hearts of his enemies. I want to be called by my real name Mart," Mart said looking at everyone with a stern look on her face. "I sense a humility with you young Mart one that no dog demon has ever possessed not even Lord Inu-Yasha." Myouga said, "Is there anything else you like to say about Naraku?" he asked, "He gets his powers from a jewel that he wears around his neck he used it to put the rosary on me during my stay in my last host. It was old and covered in blood in fact I have never smelled blood so similar to mine before till that day." She said and the flea was silent. "Do you remember what exactly the rosary looked like?" he asked, "No I don't but I do remember the power behind it. Mark Ellison as he is called now said that the necklace was very old a thousand years to be exact. He said it was used to tame a demon such as my self but he died by his brothers hand." Mart said and Myouga only stared with wide eye shock.  
"Are you saying that the rosary on you neck was that old?" he said and the nod was an affirmative, "Then I know who was the owner of that necklace and the jewel around his neck," then turning he nodded to Jaken who nodded back. "I could only be the rosary of Inu-Yasha that was used on you for it is a powerful spell. The jewel around his neck is the Shikon no Tama no doubt it is full of evil and malice now." Jaken said as he stared at all the demons. "Do all of you remember that jewel?" he asked and a snake stepped forth, "I remember you mentioning that the jewel is evil when it is in the hands of a demon or a human with an evil heart." He said and the old demon nodded, "Yes it is for it causes nothing but misery even when pure."  
Mart the whole time was listening to the whole thing when the force was calling her outside. Getting up she began to walk outside. "What is it?" Myouga asked from on her shoulder, "I sense something is calling me," she said as she began to walk out of the basement and out the main door.  
The outside was covered in snow and Mart began to shiver as she walked across the snow the call getting stronger as she stepped across the snow. "Mistress Mart it is not wise to go outside in only a bathrobe and nothing underneath please go inside where it is warm," begged Myouga but Mart would not listen the call getting to strong as she crept across the snow. When she was half way there the cold overtook her and she fell unconscious again. Myouga looked at the demon before looking at where she was heading and saw that it was the shrine that housed the bone eaters well.  
  
"Are you saying that she was trying to get to the bone eaters well?" Kaede said to Myouga who was sipping hot blood. "Yes she was saying that she was answering a call to the well." Myouga said calmly, "There is nothing down the well that would be of great value except those two swords," Kaede said as she watched the sleeping Mart. "Why would she want those two swords when they are in pieces?" Jaken asked, when they heard Mart whisper in her sleep, "Must get Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga," she whispered, "Must protect the innocent and avenge al that are dead," she said this time in English. Her brow began to sweat with perspiration as she tried to get up again only to find that she turned over and was sleeping peacefully. Sighing to herself Kaede decided that Mart needed some clothes. Getting up she left the two older demons alone to take care of Mart.  
  
It was late when Mart woke up from her slumber and found herself once again in bed. "It is about time you get up," said Kaede and Mart sat up, "You are still weak from all the blood that you loss as well as the other injuries that you sustain so I suggest you get some rest before you go on your little quest again." Kaede ordered and Mart did something that the other two cringe from she smiled, "Thank you," she said and they looked at her bubble eyed. "What?" she asked, "Even for someone who was not born a dog demon you are polite," said Jaken, "I did not know that you did not have that same high and mighty attitude as Sesshoumaru," he added and Mart laughed at that, "He was a pain when he trained me but another ghost got him to lighten up and she said to tell you that she misses you Uncle Jaken," she said with a bigger smile showing her teeth.  
Kaede turned to Jaken and saw the toad demon's eyes fill with tears at the remark that Mart gave, "Rin," he whispered, "Who?" Mart asked, "Rin she was the little girl that Sesshoumaru adopted because she smiled at him," Mart looked at him oddly, "See that time Lord Sesshoumaru was badly injured and was looking for him cursing him for testing the Tenseiga on me when during that time a girl nursed him back to health. This girl was human and Sesshoumaru hated humans at the time. He was surprised when she smiled at him even though he tried to scare her. Later when we found her dead he brought her back to life and she remained with us. Sesshoumaru adopted Rin as his own daughter and at first I hated her with all my life but later grew to like her. She was the only person that made Sesshoumaru happy and he taught her all there is to it. If he had a mate and a child of his own he would have made a good father." Jaken said with tears in his eyes. "I did not know that Sesshoumaru became THAT soft," commented Myouga, "I bet that anyone who is cold can become warm when they find someone to be their blanket." Said Mart and then Jaken nodded, "I see the young lady is wise." And they all laughed and were surprised by the angelic tone to Mart's laughter. The two elders began to relax around her and were surprised that she was not like the other two at all that they knew. She was the opposite instead of aggressive she was humble, instead of rushing into things she thought about them first and best of all she could sing.  
The night was spent talking and entertaining themselves till Kaede came and told them that it was lights out. The two elder demons having felt more alive then they had in all their lives bid their fair well and left the room. Having turned out the lights Mart stood awake and stared at the window. "I wish I knew where you guys are," she said in English and staring out at the night sky. The stars twinkled with delight as the sparkled for the entire world to see.  
  
LAGRANGE POINT 1  
  
Things where not looking good for the other Shadow Assassins when they where attacked in the night. Mobile suits came from all directions and tried to get at the others. Justin with Marimaia on his back once again was running from a group of demons trying to kill him. Leaping into the air he let loose his lighting attack killing a lot of them.  
  
Steven was not fairing any better with his wind and sand attacks as the demons came after them. "What the fuck do they want?" he said and next to him was Jimmy firing arrows. "I don't know," he said and with that they both found themselves surrounded. "Should we go animal?" Jimmy asked, "No! If we did we would cause a lot of damage and besides there are too many demons." And when a missile flew over them, "Ok Mobile suits too," he added, and was saved when a scythe sliced a few demons as well as the Leo in half. "You kiddies ok?" Duo said, "WE are fine thanks!" Jimmy called and Duo got hit by another mobile suit only to be saved by Charlie in his wolf form. "Well that answers the question of transforming," Jimmy said and began to change into a tiger followed by Steven.  
  
Relena was already running towards the hangar where the emergency shuttles where kept and she and Une managed to find one. Climbing in she buckled herself in and thanks to Duo teaching her how to fly she was able to get the shuttle started. Another figure landed next to her it was Hilde looking all dirty covered in blood. "What happened Hilde?" she asked, "Oh this? This is from the demon that tried to get Me." she said and both laughed. "Well what are we waiting for lets get the guys and get out of this place," Relena said and fired the engines with Hilde and Une gladly seating down.  
  
The sound of an engine was enough to get Wufei's attention as he disposed of another Mobile suit which was being enforced by a demon, "It seems as if they no longer care for avenging the dead soldiers of the past." He stated and beside him Heero agreed, "Yes it was never their intentions on avenging the soldiers anyways. Their real intentions were to destroy the world and plunge it into darkness." Wufei then caught another demon as it tried to take his gundam's head. The sound of engines could be heard as a shuttle was fast approaching them. "Heero come on," said Relena over the comm... "Right," he said and called the others who acknowledged.  
The shuttle was a big one enough to fit at least five mobile suits in. it was a shuttle of the sweepers group and being a shuttle that carried a lot of junk it could fit five mobile suits and five demons.  
  
Charlie was the first to notice as the shuttle swooped overhead howling for his companions he leaped into the cargo hold. Next came Steven who shifted back along with Charlie and followed by Jimmy but they where missing someone. "Where are Justin and Marimaia?"  
  
Justin was having a tough time avoiding the mobile suits as they tried to get at him and Marimaia. He dodged left and right destroying property in the progress the few remaining humans on the colony have already fled to the evacuation pods already and where waiting for pick up. Running on pure adrenaline Justin swerved right as a mass of acid came flying over him and hit a mobile suit behind him. Marimaia now frightened to death was clinging on to the fox for deal life. "Hold on a little longer," Justin said as he came to a stop in an alley. The alley was a dead end for there was a huge wall at the end. The wall itself was too high for Justin to leap over so he found himself trapped.  
The demons sensing this called their comrades over for an attack. Putting the girl down Justin got his weapon ready and lighting could be seen dancing on the ends. "Well looks like we got you cornered eh," said one demon as he came closer to the fox. Justin growled a warning to the demons that did not pay him any heed at all. They started to attack Justin who just shocked or burned them with is staff.  
  
Marimaia watched as Justin tried to fight off the demons when an explosion came from behind and hit him, "JUSTIN!" she screamed and saw him on the ground bleeding. "Justin!" she screamed again and the demons took notice of her, "Well it seems we have some lunch as well." one demon said to another he was a scorpion with the tail of a snake. Seeing this he wanted nothing more then to eat this girl and get it over with. He charged the girls hoping to get her before the other demons took notice when something burning hot struck him.  
Screaming the scorpion reared back in agony as he was burned from head to the tip of his tail. Looking up Marimaia saw the form of Jimmy land in front of her, "Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded, "But Justin is hurt," she said and Jimmy could see the other demons beating him while he was down. "Hey dick shits leave my buddy alone!" he yelled and fired another arrow at them.  
The demons took noticed and turned towards Jimmy who was now backed up buy the rest of the guys. "Let me get them all blown up," Steven said as he raised his staff, "Sandstorm!" he called and the winds where too strong for the demons as they where blown. Charlie then used the wind to grab his brother and head for the shuttle that was floating above them. Marimaia on Jimmy's back as they landed on the shuttle and Marimaia was hugged by a worried Une. "Are you ok sweetie?" she said, "I am fine mom but Justin is hurt," she said and Trowa got to work on the fox demon. The shuttle then took off for the earth by an emergency shaft.  
  
Relena was at the wheel when alarms went off saying that they are being blocked, "Hilde!" she yelled, "On it!" Hilde yelled as she ran into the back and towards the gunners. As she ran she passed Heero, "Heero I need you on the right guns looks like we got ourselves a blockage in the emergency exit," she said and Heero only nodded, "Mission Accepted," with that he ran towards the missile holds to the second gun. For a sweepers ship it was armed thanks to Duo's modifications for it was his ship after all before the war started again.  
There was a giant mass of liquid miasma surrounded and crystallized the entrance two sets of missile launchers locked on to the target. It was then that a league of demons came at them. "These are not normal demons!" Quatre yelled from the observation window, "They have been cybernized meaning they are cyborgs," Trowa yelled at him while getting Justin stabilized. Charlie, Jimmy, Steven and Duo where watching as Heero and Hilde where shooting missile after missile to get the demons away from them while trying to aim a beam cannon at the entrance. "They can't get out in time and we will be squashed against the entrance!" Steven yelled Charlie then ran from the window, "Where are you going?" Duo demanded, "Out there to help," he said and ran to where the space suits are hidden.  
  
The entrance to the shuttle that was meant for emergencies and to repair things where opened and a lone figure stood out there with a pair of Kodachi short swords. His tail was squashed in the space suit leaving a large bump in the rear. Using his magnetic boots he was held in place. Charlie could feel the speed of the shuttle as it neared the goo and the many demons coming at him, "Take this!" he said raising his Kodachi, "WOLF CLAW SLASH!" with that he brought them both down on the demons whipping them out and hit the goo causing it to form a huge hole. Turning behind him Charlie could see the demons following them, "ICE STORM!" He called as he released his swords down on the enemies killing them as well when his climbed into the shuttle and back to safety.  
  
The shuttle shot out of the hole created by Charlie without a scratch and a cheer went up in the shuttle. "We did it!" Quatre cried as he hugged Trowa who pushed him away with a finger, "I am with a patient here," he said, "And I am not gay," he said and Quatre laughed, "I am not either I am just enjoying the moment." He said while dancing with Duo and Charlie came back into the lobby. He was greeted by friends and he had a smile on his face, "Mission Complete," Heero said as he slapped Charlie on the back. Relena only screamed in delight as she piloted the shuttle away from the colony and headed for earth. "Where are we going now?" Hilde asked, "Japan," Charlie said, "We need to find the swords as well as find a way to destroy Naraku," he said and the others nodded, Jimmy and Steven smirked and turned to Charlie. The wolf caught their gleam and Duo who was watching saw them look at Heero and repeated the smirk and nudged Quatre then Trowa, who smiled,  
  
"Mission Accepted!"  
  
HIGURASHI SHRINE TOKYO  
  
Mart lay there listening to the wind on the window thinking about her friends when she saw something sweep passed the window. Getting up she looked outside and saw what looks like a shuttle zoom past. It was still pretty high up but at least it did not crash over any buildings. 'At least it landed in the forest,' she thought. It was then that she heard the pulsing again the calling. 'There it is again this time stronger then before!' she thought as she got up and found that someone left her a kimono. Putting it on her she found that it had some underwear as well. Mart was relieved to finally have some decent clothes besides that bathrobe on. 'Remember to thank them later.' She thought as she walked out of the room and down the stairs feeling too stiff to jump out the window. What she did not notice was that she was being followed.  
  
Exiting the Higurashi home she made her way to the well house where the call was coming from. She was thankful that the kimono kept her warm as she reached the house. Opening the door she found herself staring at a well. Walking towards it she felt the power getting stronger and stronger as she approached the well. "I knew the calling was too much to resist," said Sango as she closed the door behind her, "I did not know you followed me," Mart said, "The calling was too much for you that is why you did not notice me besides I lived with demons my whole life so I knew how to hide my presence." She said as she turned on the lights and Mart was surprised by the array of weapons surrounding the well. "What is this place," she said as she examined a very large boomerang.  
"This is the weapons museum of the Higurashi family." Sango said to Mart as she walked up to the boomerang. "This is the Hiraikotsu the weapon of the person whom I got my name from." She said and Mart felt the weapon feeling the power that the weapon had but it was not the one who called her. She examined the boomerang and found that it was made from bone, "What kind of bone made this weapon?" she asked, "It was made from the bone of demons and it has helped save its master numerous times." Then moving on she stopped in front of a staff that looked like something holy. "What is this staff?" Mart said, "Ah a Christian aren't we?" said Sango and Mart nodded, "Well this is a monk's staff used for low level monks. The monk that owned this was named Miroku," "How did you get all this stuff?" Mart asked, "Well demons collect things from famous wars though out the ages so they collected them and thought this was the proper place to put them. And so it happened to be here after all this was the birth place of Lady Kagome," "Lady Kagome?" Mart asked, "Yes she was the maiden who traveled back into time but I will tell you more of that later."  
  
TBC 


	29. Secrets of the Higurashi Family

NAME: Mart DEMON TYPE: Dog WEAPON OF CHOICE: KATANA SWORD (Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga combined) ABILITIES: Have the ability to leap up to incredible heights and run at speeds that put racers to shame. Poison claws that can melt anything including gundanium unless in hanyou mode. Able to survive the harshest of climates and adapt to new surroundings.  
  
HABITAT: Urban areas, deep forests and high mountains all terrain demon.  
  
SECRETS OF THE HIGURASHI FAMILY  
  
Mart could only stare at the weapons as Sango continued down the line, "Before I was interrupted this staff belonged to a Monk named Miroku who was not of Monkly thinking. He was very lecherous but he was loyal to his companions," she said holding the staff carefully and handed it to Mart. Mart held it up to look at it better and she could feel the pulsing power of it also. "This staff holds a lot of power," she said and Sango opened her eyes wide, "You can sense this child?" she asked and Mart nodded, "Well that changes everything you must be very powerful to pick up that sort of power." she said and Mart only shrugged, "Well anyways Miroku was indeed powerful even for a low level monk the thing that made him unique was the wind tunnel." "The wind tunnel?" Mart asked, "Yes it was a curse given to him by Naraku and Miroku was the third generation of monks in his family that received it. He joined the quest to destroy Naraku in hopes of killing Naraku and being free of his curse."  
Mart could only nod in understanding before Sango moved on to the next weapon and Mart could sense the evil angry energy from the sword, "This is the Tokijin the sword of Sesshoumaru," with that Mart refused to touch it, "It was created to rival the power of the legendary Tetsusaiga since he did not have a sword that can kill." Sango said shaking her head, "The sword was fashioned from an ogre's tooth the one that destroyed the Tetsusaiga," "Tetsusaiga?" Mart asked, "Yes did not those two demons tell you of the two legendary swords," and when Mart shook her head Sango sighed, "The two swords where of great power forged from the fangs of the great dog demon himself. He made it so the two sons could not kill each other. Then came the day that the sword Tetsusaiga was broken from the ogre I mentioned earlier. It was later repaired with the fang of Inu-Yasha and became stronger. Originally the sword was meant to keep Inu-Yasha's demon blood in check as well," Mart began to think about all this for it was a lot of information stuck in her head.  
Sango seeing this as a sign to continue walked towards a bow and a quiver of arrows, "These are the arrows of Lady Kikyo," she turned to make sure Mart was paying attention and she was, "Lady Kikyo was Lady Kagome's incarnate meaning former life. Kikyo was a powerful priestess who guarded the Shikon Jewel until she was tricked by Naraku who disguised himself as Inu-Yasha and killed her. She thought it was Inu-Yasha who did it to steal the Shikon Jewel but it was Naraku as with Sango the owner of the boomerang who was also tricked to thinking that Inu-Yasha killed her family. But in the end she found peace after she was destroyed again." "What do you mean?" Mart asked, "Kikyo was brought back to life by the witch Urasue by using her bones and graveyard soil. And since she did not have a soul she walked the earth without a soul. So in order to survive she collected the souls of dead women." Mart stared at her thinking before answering, "So this Kikyo was some kind of zombie then?" she asked, "That is correct," Sango replied, "I seem to get the impression that every here was connected to this Inu- Yasha what makes him so important to this whole story?" Mart asked, "I am getting to that," Grandmother Sango answered before picking up the bow and arrows.  
"Kikyo and Inu-Yasha where lovers in the beginning but because Kikyo was taking care of Naraku who at the time was called Onigumo he grew a lust for the priestess and desired the Shikon Jewel. Being evil he gave his body to demons to gain a new one since his body was badly burned and he no longer could walk. And when he did gain his new body he used sorcery to trick Kikyo into thinking that it was Inu-Yasha who was the trickster betraying her like that." And she went on to explain the whole thing with Kagome and the Shikon Jewel.  
When she was finished Mart was staring at her dumbfounded, "You mean this well here was some kind of time capsule?" she asked, "Yes it was and since Kagome was from your time she had to travel in between times collecting the shards of the jewel as well as comeback and pass all her classes I am amazed at the fact that she passed at all." Sango said and Mart was thinking hard, 'So this Kagome was some kind of time traveler and by traveling through time she was able to collect the shards of the Shikon Jewel and fight Naraku at the same time. If what Sango was telling me is true then she and this Inu-Yasha was connected in some way.' Her eyes widened at the realization, 'I remember the smaller of the two spirits telling me that because of Naraku Kagome was killed during the dreaded war of demons. If what Grandmother Sango says is true then she was not of the past but of the future. Kagome was the one who made Ellison not able to feel his full power for the full time that he was walking the earth,' Mart began to remember something that she saw when she saw Sango waving a hand in her face, "Mart are you alright?" she asked the dog demon's eyes focused.  
"Grandmother Sango you said that Naraku was badly wounded and killed by Kagome right?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well I remember something I saw when I was first turned into a demon," Mart said looking determined "What is it child?" Sango asked, "Naraku at the time held a great anger for the human race and by harboring it his body made the jewel around his neck glow darker." She said and Sango's eyes widened, "Jewel? What jewel?" she asked, "The one I told you about the Shikon Jewel earlier you said that thing attacks demons from miles around right?" she asked and Sango nodded, "Well during my time Naraku was kind of weak since there where not enough demons to fuel his body so when I woke up I found that he was whole again. Even though he was full demon he needed a complete body to be able to do his dirty work," Mart said and Sango began to understand what she meant. "You are saying child that Naraku was not complete in your time?" she asked and Mart nodded, "He seemed in pain a lot and when I was a demon I could smell the blood on him as well as the lack of flesh." She said and it was then that Sango began to think, "I think I know why, demons live a long time for eternity so it took a while for Naraku to gain back all those demons while remaining hidden. Tell me did he still have his children with him?" he asked, "Yes he did I could smell the scent of Naraku on them, as well as seeing another like myself." She said, "Oh who was it?" "I think his name is Kohaku or something," at that Sango's eyes became as large as saucers, "Kohaku? Are you sure it was him?" she tried to make sure and the demon nodded, "But he smelled like a demon why is there something the matter," and then Sango told her of the demon exterminators and about the original Sango and Kohaku. She told of the adventures that the Inu gang had till the last battle.  
"So all this over one little jewel?" Mart said after Sango finished her tale, "Yes all that over a little jewel." She said and Mart sighed, "Then I know my mission then," she said and Sango looked at her funny, "What mission is that?" she asked, "To destroy the Shikon no Tama the Jewel of four souls." She said and the old priestess's eyes widened in shock, "Why child surly you must reconsider," she said, "No!" Mart barked, "That jewel is the reason that Inu-Yasha and his friends suffered, it was the reason nearly the entire human race was killed by me and my friends and it is the reason why all this suffering is taking place. Grandmother Sango the jewel is evil even when purified it draws evil to it, it has to be destroyed for good so that way the balance will be restored. That is why Kikyo destroyed it in the beginning with her body. She wanted to make sure that the jewel will never cause harm to anyone ever again. All it does is cause suffering for everyone or anyone who wields its power." she then clenched her clawed fist, "So I will make it my mission to destroy it once and for all and I know how to do it too." She said and as she said it she heard it again. The calling that was beckoning her to the well house in the first place.  
Walking away from Sango Mart walked towards the well, "Where are you going child?" Sango asked, but Mart did not listen instead she walked over to the well and stopped. "I hear it again," she said not looking, "Hear what?" Sango said getting nervous, "The calling it is coming from this well the whole time," she said as she looked in and saw how deep it is, "The bone eaters well," Sango said as she slowly made her way to Mart her old legs aching with the strain of walking to the well. "The Bone Eaters well?" she said, "The one you said led Lady Kagome to the past?" she said, "Yes," Replied Sango, "The Bone Eaters Well is the portal between this world and that of the past but then one has to have the Shikon Jewel to cross the time gates." Sango said, "Then what is down there that is calling me," Mart said crossly, "I think I know what it is," she said and she grabbed a rope from the end that Mart did not even notice and began to pull up the contents from the bottom of the well.  
  
"This is what must have been calling you young dog demon." She said as she pulled up a box. "What the hell is it?" Mart said and the old priestess opened the box to see two bundles wrapped tightly and a necklace. On the end of the necklace was a tooth. Sango pulled out the necklace with the tooth, "This was the tooth that you lost one day during one of your battles. It was here in Japan the day you came and slaughtered our people that day a single tooth was found when one of the Japanese military jets fired a missile into your mouth," she said and Mart put a hand to her mouth and with her tongue felt where her tooth is now on her right side. "That fang has longed since grown back Mart but do you remember that day," Sango asked and the dog demon nodded, "I remembered that day it was the day that they forced me to wear that necklace. And I broke free of the mind control for the first time." Mart told her as a matter of fact. She then reached out and grabbed the necklace she then put it around her neck. The tooth around her neck glowed a bright blue, "It pulses with your power child take heed of it," she said as she grabbed the two bundles, "I think they where calling you as well," she said and handed Mart the two bundles.  
Mart could only gaze at the bundles, "Open them," Sango said and the girl did as she was told and opened them to reveal the broken pieces of two swords. One was really old looking while the other was clean and without a scratch on it. But they where broken into many pieces. Mart grabbed one of the broken pieces and felt along the broken edge, "What are these?" she asked, "They are the fangs of the great dog demon Mart whom he passed to his sons' Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru. The piece that you are holding belongs to the Tenseiga the healing sword of Sesshoumaru," she said and Mart carefully placed the piece back. She then took another piece from the other pile, "It looks old are you sure this belonged to the Tetsusaiga?" she asked, "Yes," replied Sango, "The Tetsusaiga was disguised as an old and useless sword but when put to use it transforms to its true form and kills at least a hundred demons with a single stroke." She said and Mart held the piece for her to see. Just then the door opened and in ran a wolf demon.  
Mart looked at him and found that he was very old like Jaken and Myouga but his hair was not as white but starting to grey. "Stripe what are you doing here?" Sango asked the old wolf, "I am sorry to disturb you Lady Sango but there are some guests outside the temple that wish to come in." He said, "What are they here for to pray?" she asked knowing that many people come to the shrine to pray for their families. "No ma'am they are here about the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga saying they need it for their friend. They are here with the Preventers ma'am," he said, "The Preventers?" Sango asked, "Yes ma'am they are accompanied by demon cubs claiming to be the Shadow Assassins." He said and Mart's eyes lit up at the mention of this. "What do these cubs look like?" she asked the wolf demon stripe, "They look like a wolf, a fox, a hyena, and a tiger," he said and Mart's eyes lit up, "I know them," she said happily and was about to run out when Sango put a hand on her shoulder, "Wait child if you say is true then you should wait." She said and Mart only nodded, "Stripe greet our guests and tell them to wait by the tree I will be with them shortly."  
  
"This sucks!" Justin complained as they climbed the long stairway up the hill to the shrine itself his legs where not one to give out. "Quit your complaining Steven at least this is not like climbing a mountain or anything." Said Jimmy as he trailed behind the hyena and rolling his eyes. The group landed their shuttle in the ocean somewhere away from the city. Luckily they got out fine even though it was kind of cramped in the gundams. Good thing there where emergency pods for everyone and after hiding the gundams the group set out to find the Higurashi Shrine. They managed to find it after getting a map from one of the local venders and thanks to Heero knowing the language they found it. Now they where climbing the steps to the shrine itself and since the demons and Wufei could wield magic they could sense the strong power ruminating from the place it made them weary. But some people tend to ignore it and complain like a certain Hyena.  
"The climb is so high I wish I could jump the way up," Steven complained, "Shut the hell up Steven it would be rude to jump to the top besides hyena you need to strengthen the legs." Justin teased as he poked at Steven's skinny legs. They Hyena could only shiver at the coldness of Justin's claws because it was snowing and he forgot to wear something warm. Behind them the gundam pilots could not help but smile at the antics the boys where giving. The only one not saying anything was Charlie who was the eldest of the boys. Heero and Duo noted the serious look on his face as he got ahead of the group and managed to beat them to the top.  
  
A guard an old Wolf demon like Charlie stood at the gate. His hair was staring to grey and Charlie could guess that he was really old. 'I guess demons age slower then normal since they are immortal' he thought as he approached the demon. "Um excuse me," he said in English not knowing Japanese the wolf looked up at him and said something that Charlie could not understand. "Um I do not speak your language sorry," he said and the wolf only looked at him confused, "Let me handle this Charlie," Heero said as he came up behind the boy. "Excuse me," he said bowing to the guard, the wolf had a stripe of hair on his head but he bowed none the less showing kindness. "How can I help you?" he said in Japanese, "We are looking for a sword or swords known as the Tenseiga and the Tetsusaiga and we are hoping that you have them?" he said politely. At the mention of the swords the wolf's eyes lit up and he ran towards the well house. "What was that all about?" Charlie said and Heero shrugged.  
  
A few minutes later the demon returned and spoke to Heero, "The head Priestess wishes you to wait by the big tree over there," he said pointing and Heero nodded and translated for his friends. They all crossed the snowy courtyard to a large tree. The tree had a patch on it that looked like it was burned or worn out with a string of paper tied to a rope around it. At the base of the tree was a small fence the wolf told them to wait before going back to his post.  
They had not long to wait before someone came for them. Looking up they saw that it was an old lady wearing a red and white outfit. Her white hair blended in with the snow but her eyes held a deep brown full of wisdom and knowledge of the things that no one has seen. She approached the group with great caution. "Welcome to the Higurashi Shrine I am Lady Sango head priestess here. What do I owe the honor of having you here," she said bowing to them. "We are here looking for the swords." Heero said but was cut off, "I know why you are here and I am sorry to say that the swords can not help you," she said and the all looked at her in shock, "What do you mean?" Charlie yelled when Heero translated, "It means," she said in English, "That the swords can't be wielded by just anyone," she said, "Besides why should we give them to you?" she demanded, "We need it to help a friend," Charlie said, "Kouga told us to come here," and with that the woman's eyes shown with surprise, "Kouga! Kouga the wolf demon he spoke to you?" she demanded and Charlie nodded, "What else did he say to you?" she said and Charlie smirked, "He told me that to defeat Naraku we need the power of those swords as well as finding our friend Mart." he said and Sango only nodded with a smile, "Well then why don't you tell me the reason you are searching for your friend?" she said and it was Justin who answered, "Mart is our friend and we need her help if we are going to defeat Naraku besides she is all that we have left of where we came from." He said with tears in his eyes.  
  
Mart watched this from the safety of the well house her eyes full of tears as she saw them for the first time in five hundred years without the seeing them through the eyes of another. She could not see how handsome they all became and she was proud of them. Without noticing the tooth around her neck began to glow bright blue.  
  
The skies around them grew dark and Sango suddenly got her arrows from near by. "Get ready I think we are under attack again!" she shouted for the others to get into positions. She called for Kaede, "Take care of our dog friend she is still not strong enough to fight yet. She is still gaining strength after her last two battles. She could hear Sango yelling at them to go but Steven stood his ground his staff in his hand. "I will not leave for Mart needs us and she was always there when we needed her and now it is time to return the favor!" he shouted, "Besides in order to save her we need those swords." He said and the others took battle positions as well. The humans that Mart noted that where with the boys ran into shelter. That shelter being the well house.  
  
Kaede led the gundam pilots into the well house where her grandmother insisted they be safe. Opening the door she showed them in and then shut the door. Heero was the first to notice the figure in the house with them. The others took note of his pale face and his wide eye expression as he stared at her. Duo having not noticed with the others yet began to wave a hand in front of Heero's face, "Yo buddy are you alright in there?" Duo asked, "It is her," he said and Duo wondered what he was talking about till he turned his head in the direction he was pointing.  
  
Mart could only stare as Heero pointed to her and she was shocked as ever to see the same man that was her host for some time. "You," she said stepping back, "You are awake," he said as he came down, "I will not hurt you," he said, "I know," Mart said coolly, "You are Heero Yuy right?" she said and Heero nodded. She then walked right up to him and to his surprise as well as the others hugged him. "I am glad you are still alive," she whispered. Heero was so shocked by this he did not move. "Don't worry I am not that type of girl I was just worried that you have died after the separation." She said and Heero began to relax. That relaxed time was short since there was a battle going on outside. Mart quickly ran to the doors but found that she could not go through, "What the hell?" she said trying to open them. Trowa was the one who opened the door but found the battle to be gruesome. Closing it again he wondered why Mart can't open them till he saw a piece of paper on the wood.  
"It is a sealing spell." A small voice said and they all turned to see Toji on the roof boards, "It is so that Mart can't get out and hurt herself more." He said pointing to Marts bandages and sling. "But I was suppose to be healed already why aren't I healed then Toji?" Mart yelled at the bat.  
  
Toji flew down and landed on the lip of the well. "I do not know why, why don't you ask Myouga," he asked as he pointed on his shoulder and the flea demon made himself known. The Gundam Pilots where surprised to see a demon get that small. "Tell me what?" he asked, "Tell her why she is not fully healed yet?" Toji said and the flea took his usual position on the shoulder. Sitting cross legged with his arms crossed. "Well Mart it seems that when we found you, you had no soul," he said and Marts eyes widened, "But what do you mean I have no soul?" Mart yelled, "Well it seems the only reason you where strong in other peoples bodies is because you fed off of their life force." Myouga answered the dog demon. Mart took a step back, "To answer the question the demon's soul is the source of their powers and it would seem that you are without it." Mart looked down sadly, "Then I guess I am nothing but a zombie then like Kikyo," she said but Myouga laughed, "The only reason why Kikyo walked around was because of that witch Urasue and because her soul was reincarnated so Kikyo had to feed off of other souls in order to live. But you on the other hand did not get that chance since you are still living. Because of that you do not need the souls of the dead to survive." He said, "The side effect to that is that you can't heal." Myouga said that as a matter of fact and saw that Mart's eyes began to fill with tears again. (I make myself sound like a sap but it is necessary for what happens next).  
Heero could only stare at the empty shell that was once the great and powerful Moro no Kimi, "I have another question Myouga," she said with her head hanging, "What is it child?" the old flea asked, "Well how come I can turn into a dog like before?" she said, "That is because that is your physical body what you really look like," the flea answered, "Oh," Mart replied, then the house shook again as they all looked outside to see the fight still going on.  
  
Jimmy shot another arrow as a demon came in for the kill. Leaping out of the way he managed to finish it off with a swipe of his claws. Dodging another strike from another demon he side stepped the demon only to have it fall to Charlie. "This is ridiculous!" he shouted as they both leaped away just as another demon this one a moth managed to land in front of them with a sword. Charlie used his Kodachi to send that one back to hell.  
Further away Justin was having a hard time keeping the demons at bay. He was already wounded and his side was bleeding badly as well as his shoulder was dislocated. "Shit!" he cursed and then struck another demon down. Leaped out of the way of a missile from a mobile suit as it came into view. The explosion caused the ground to shake and many birds flew out of the way. Panting he did not notice the centipede come out till a strong wind sent it flying in the opposite direction and Steven landed in front of him. "Are you ok?" he asked, "No," Justin said before burning another demon with is fox fire behind Steven.  
  
Behind them was Kaede who was firing arrow after arrow. "Why don't they just leave us alone it is as if they want the entire Higurashi family to die." She yelled and another demon helped her by pushing her away from a few bullets that some of the enemy demons fired at her. "I do not know," Jaken said even in his old age he could fight really good compared to when he was with his lord. The toad held up a gun and fired off a few shots in the direction a couple of soldiers went. "We can't keep this up for long," he stated and Kaede nodded, "Grandmother is nowhere to be found but I think she is safe for now." She said hopefully for the fight had started as soon as one of the scouts gave the alarm. Just then another demon came at them this one was that of a lowly rat demon but was killed by another arrow. Turning Kaede spotted her grandmother along with some of the older demons beside her. "Make sure they do not find the well house!" Sango shouted and Kaede nodded getting up she and Jaken headed towards the well house to make sure that no demon gets there. 'Even with the protective wards around the well I don't think it will last for long with all this abuse,' she thought.  
  
An explosion rocked the ground behind Kaede and she and Jaken where thrown to the ground along with everyone else. Getting up Kaede ran towards the well only to trip and fall in pain. Looking down she could see her leg was at an odd angle. "Shit my leg is broken," she said to Jaken who only nodded and handed her his staff for support. Getting up Kaede and Jaken headed towards the well house.  
  
A dark figure stood at the gate of the temple. Her white robes blew with the harsh hot winds of the fires that burned the gates. Kanna stood tall as she walked through the courtyard her mirror in hand. There where bodies everywhere both human and demon. Looking at them she walked passed until she saw more of the battles as they tried to get at her only to have their attacks aimed back at them or their souls being sucked out. Kanna was rather pleased to see that this was going so well. 'The destruction of the Shadow Assassins is not at hand,' she thought as she walked towards a large tree where surprisingly it was still standing. Smiling to herself Kanna walked over to where a few small demons where sprawled out on the ground too weak to fight. As the fights began to get more intense. "Well it seems I still get your souls after all." She said to them and they painfully looked up at her as she turned her mirror at them.  
  
TBC 


	30. Intermission 3

INTERMISSION 3  
  
Darkness is all that he could see. He could smell the fresh meat in the next cell right next to him and licked his chops. The desire for food was always enticing even to him. He ate his fill then exercised it off then works again at his destructive behavior. For two years now he has been in this prison called his mind. Two years they forced him to do their dirty work. And it was at this time that they wanted nothing more out of him but to play the host to a monster that was so powerful it made the leaders of the group very afraid of him. As he saw it the monster was nothing more then a troubled girl who wanted nothing more then her freedom and a chance to live in this new world.  
  
Both of them shared memories that where passed to each other through the link that they shared. As he stared at her pinned to the tree with her silver locks flying in the wind he could not help but wonder at the predicament that he had seeing a naked woman like this but not feel lusted by the looks of her. He guessed that he saw her in a different light one that he had never imagined of having. The bond that he shared with this woman was proof of that. After sharing her memories as well as talking to those two ghosts the figure was completely aware of how to defeat the ones who did this to him as well as her. But he also knows that he is too weak to fight them. The only hope for the world is sleeping against a tree with an arrow coming out of her chest.  
  
He looked at all the markings that the woman in the tree possessed. A crescent moon on her forehead blue as the deep blue sea. Two magenta stripes one each side of her cheeks that look almost like blood and one stripe that looks so much like eye shadow on each eye lid. On each of her wrists where stripes also as well as her ankles. He head had two dog ears resting in those silver locks but her eyes did not open. The man was at a loss for the only time he saw the power that she possessed is when those monsters on the outside called for his body to perform another one of those disgusting tasks. He wanted nothing more then to kill them all but he would die before he had the chance had he been normal. Maybe in a mobile suit he could have done it his gundam better yet but alas that is not the case.  
  
The days he had been a prisoner had drifted from days, to weeks, to months, to years. Two years he had been trapped in his own mind trapped with nothing to do. All he did was converse with ghosts who claim to have been originators of the blood that created the woman in front of him. They where an interesting duo both brothers when they explained things to him. Once mortal enemies; now equals in death but they both shared a common enemy. The one he must kill to finally end a feud that started centuries ago. He stood in his uniform all torn and covered in blood staring at the woman in the tree as her hair filled her face and covered all the vital parts. "If you can here me and I know you can when the time comes we will break out of here and then those who have done this to us, especially you Moro will face your wrath. The ones who forced you to destroy all that you loved so much will die before you it is just a matter of time now." He said as he sat on a vine that surrounded the tree.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Mark was standing in front of the so called body of the man known as Alexander Kushranada lay on the floor of his home. Blood covering everything as Mark licked his fingers as they shrank back into their original form. The Shikon Jewel glowed around his neck as he smiled, "Good riddance to bad humans," he said enjoying the taste of Alexander's blood on his fingers. "This is one human I wanted to kill myself besides Inu-Yasha," he said as he began to walk way his true form showing in the dark artificial moonlight. "Enjoy your meal master," said a voice and Kanna showed in her true form. A girl that was all white showing no emotions as she walked towards her master, "Yes I enjoyed it very well Kanna what is it you have to report to me?" he said coolly. "We have gundam pilot 02 in our grasps." She said, "Well what is his exact location?" "Alakan base in Alaska where he is under constant watch and is scheduled to be fed to Moro in a few weeks." She said, "They are currently fattening him up but knowing him he is not eating that much. He is probably feeding the rest of his spoils to the rats." Naraku said, "Or did you put him with someone else?" he stated,  
  
"He is with Windstorm," Kanna said calmly, "I see," said Naraku, "Making Windstorm eat human food is like asking a woman to drink dog piss." He said smiling, "Make sure that 02 is comfortable that is until it is time to feed him to Moro," he said and Kanna bowed and disappeared to where ever she goes. Smiling to himself Naraku resumed the form of Mark Ellison and calmly walked into the shower to clean off all the blood and burn the clothes that he wore when he killed Kushranada, "A fool like his relative Treize." He said before burning the place and leaving the fire to the authorities. 


	31. Mart's wrath

NAME: Mart DEMON TYPE: Dog WEAPON OF CHOICE: KATANA SWORD (Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga combined) ABILITIES: Have the ability to leap up to incredible heights and run at speeds that put racers to shame. Poison claws that can melt anything including gundanium unless in hanyou mode. Able to survive the harshest of climates and adapt to new surroundings.  
  
HABITAT: Urban areas, deep forests and high mountains all terrain demon.  
  
MART'S WRATH  
  
Mart watched as the girl walked slowly up to the Shadow Assassins but she could do nothing as the girl turned her mirror and began to collect their souls. She watched in horror as more demons came down from the sky to devour their flesh only to have the girl stop them with her hands. By then the door opened in front of Mart to reveal Kaede and Jaken both bloody from battle. "We need to leave now!" she said and Mart as well as the others did not argue as she led them out. Quatre was the first to notice the many weapons on the wall and taking one a giant Boomerang from the holder he decided to use it incase something comes at them. The others did the same all accept Mart who was still supporting a bad arm and her legs where too weak to move any faster.  
As they ran for it Mart stopped in her tracks to look at the girl with the Mirror, "LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU BITCH!" she screamed and tried to charge at them only to have a demon assault her from behind. "Well if it isn't a dog demon what a rarity it is," said the girl as she came up to her. "I am Kanna second child to Naraku and collector of souls." She said with a mock bow as she turned to Mart lets see if we can collect your soul," she said and turned the mirror.  
  
Toji stopped his flight when he noticed that Mart was not following and turned to find her pinned to the ground by another demon and the white girl holding her mirror up to her. "Mart!" Toji said and Myouga was the one to stop him, "It does not work on Mart for without a soul Kanna has no power over her," he said and Toji stopped in a start to dive. "You mean that she can't harm her," Toji said and the flea nodded, "Unfortunately without her soul Mart can't fight in this battle." With that Toji flew off to find the others.  
Heero was the first to be found by the little bat as he flew down and told Heero what had happened to Mart. Stopping in his tracks he turned and followed the bat back to the battle. "I do not know how this sword could be so evil but I have to protect her as she did for me," he said taking out Tokijin and the sword tried to take him over but found that Heero's will it too strong so then it gave in to its new human master.  
  
Mart thought she was going to get it when it something happened, "Ah why does my mirror not work?" Kanna yelled as she grabbed the mirror and stared into it. "It was suppose to collect your soul," she said and looked at her mirror, "Come on Kanna collect her soul already," another demon grumbled and it was then that Mart began to giggle, " What is so funny wrench!" another demon said before he beat her to the ground adding more to her injuries, "I have no soul," Mart said and they all gasped, "Don't make me laugh a creature like you has to have a soul to keep the flesh alive," Kanna said and Mart stood up on one leg, "Well I do not have a soul and I am standing what does that tell you bitch!" Mart snapped back at her and Kanna smiled, "Then that gives the boys a satisfaction of knowing that they can kill you," she said and waved her hand down to the demons to kill Mart.  
  
They came down all at once but were stopped when a powerful sword came into contact with them. The demons where cut into many pieces or sliced in half as the sword came around again. Looking up Mart saw the fierce look of Heero Yuy holding the Tokijin in his hands. Mart could only gaze up at him and see the swords glow before passing out.  
Heero held the sword in his hands and felt its need for blood. He would give it blood alright demon blood. "Alright I owe this demon a favor so it is by right that I save her ass and kick yours," he cursed them before charging. Kanna was ready and activated her mirror. Heero was caught looking into the mirror when he felt his soul being sucked from it. The demons then began to tear to Mart then started in on Heero when.  
A giant boomerang came flying out from the trees and slices the demons in half before being caught and sending both it and its master to the ground. Quatre huffed as the air was sucked out of him. 'This takes some getting used to,' he thought as he ran to Heero and checked if he was ok and found that he was. The snow as red with blood as he readied the boomerang again. Kanna was the first to rise, "Well it seems that you have learned how to use the Hiraikotsu." She said before she activated her mirror but before she could do that Heero grabbed Quatre and pulled him down, "Do not look into her mirror it will suck you in," he said and Quatre nodded. Kanna sent the demons after them again when Heero sliced into them with the Tokijin and Quatre the Hiraikotsu. Giant footsteps came from the snow covered trees as three gundams where made known followed by two others slightly behind.  
Heavyarms opened fire on some of the demons letting Quatre and Heero get off the ground and grabbed Mart. Mart's eyes began to twitch as she came into the light of consciousness again her facial stripes could not be recognized due to the blood on her face. "Do not worry Mart we will get you out," Quatre said and started to help her up when she whispered, "No forget me save the others," she said and Duo was already on it slicing into the demons that tried to get at Charlie and the others. Some other mobile suits started to fire at him and he shot back followed by Altron. Sandrock and Wing Zero landed safely beside them as they tried to get up the rope.  
  
Kaede was the first to emerge from Wing Zero along with Jaken as they leaped down to the ground to help Mart. Mart weakly got up with their help and started to walk towards the gundam when an explosion filled their view and another figure began to walk towards them through the mist. Mart's head lifted up at the strange smell, "Kohaku," she growled but barely could stand. She then stands up on her own and began to walk towards Kohaku. "Mart what the hell are you doing?" Kaede screamed, "If I want to free my friends then I will fight for I was always there for them in the past and this is not stopping me now," she declared, "Don't be stupid girl!" Wufei screamed at her from the Altron before clobbering another demon with his dragon fang. The dog demon did not listen and continued to walk towards the now healed Kohaku. "Still injured I see Moro owe well it looks as if I have to kill you," he said and snapped his fingers releasing his chain blades out of nowhere and threw them at her. Mart was thrown to the tree where the other Shadow Assassins where on the ground unconscious. She slowly got up but was pinned to the tree by one of Kohaku's blades.  
Heero watched as Kohaku used his other blade to tear into Mart's flesh and drawing more blood. "At this rate she will never survive," Jaken stated and he drew flames from his staff at Kanna. "Give them back their souls you leach!" he screamed and Kanna only laughed and turned her mirror at them only to be hit from behind by an arrow. Kaede and the others looked up to see a wounded Sango holding a bow and arrow ready for use. "Do not harm my granddaughter or her friends you soul sucking leach!" she screamed in Japanese and released another arrow. The purifying energy from the arrow shot out towards Kanna who used the mirror to deflect it back at the old lady and pierced her heart. "Grandmother Sango!" Kaede yelled and ran to her.  
She held up the old woman's head and began to cry, "Grandma why?" she said and Sango gently lifted her arm towards Kaede, "You look so much like our ancestor Kagome even though we are of her brothers line," she said and Sango passed on leaving Kaede alone with the wind flowing through her bloody hair. "Ah isn't that sweet it seems that I have killed her how tragic," Kanna said smiling which caused Kaede's blood to boil. Grabbing her grandmothers bow and arrows she was surprised to find that they where broken.  
  
"Are you sure that Kaede could use these?" Toji said as he flew out of what was left of the well carrying a load with him. Two bundles and a stack of arrows along with a bow, "Yes Kaede would need it for Kagome's arrows are stronger then Kikyo's arrows. Because Kagome kept her soul hate free her priestess powers where even greater then Kikyo's" he said on Toji's shoulder. "But what about these they are useless," Toji stated and Myouga only shrugged, "There is a chance that they can be useful so we must get them to lady Kaede and Mart as fast as you can fly," he shouted to Toji who flew higher to avoid another attack by a demon.  
  
By now the battle has raged into the city of Tokyo and the many residents that lived there have already fled to their respective shelters. After the apocalypse there where shelters built for those who wish to escape the demons that have come to kill them. Altron and Heavyarms along with Deathscythe and Sandrock have been fighting for a while and all of them are pretty battered. "Man what would I kill for a long vacation to the beach or something," Duo said as he slashed another mobile suit and then upper cut a demon across the face. He was then attacked by an ogre, "Shit this is a case of the monsters coming out of the movie." He cursed again as and ogre got his claws into his back. He managed to kick the ogre breaking its knee and then slashing through him.  
Next to him Trowa have long since ran out of bullets and is now using his hidden blade in his arm to slash his way through all the monsters. "These suits where designed to fight other suits not monsters." Trowa said as he slashed again and this time he was relieved when a tiger came flying thought and crashed into the next demon that tried to attack him. "It is about time you woke up," he said and Jimmy only roared in response before he was off again.  
  
Heero tried to fight the demon only to find himself being cut up as well. Running away to a safe distance he held the Tokijin in front of him. The sword shielded him from the blades that Kohaku threw at him as well as attacks from Kanna's mirror. Beside him Jaken and Kaede where fighting as well. "We have to save Mart she is the only one who can fight them," Heero shouted at her and Kaede nodded but she could not get through to them because of the constant assaults from both Kohaku and Kanna.  
Kaede was lost for here she was fighting off two of Naraku's most powerful henchmen and a friend stuck to the tree of time. She was very angry as she shot more of her arrows and found that she had run out. Even her gun that she pulled out was long since empty and her ammo was gone. "Shit I am out!" she yelled at the others. Jaken was getting tired as well beating away some of the demons and managed to get a few hits from them as well. The toad demon was tired and so were she and Heero. Heero was fairing on his own with the Tokijin, "Heero you have to get to your gundam the others need you," she shouted to him, the stopped another attack from Kohaku to turn to her, "I am not leaving that girl pinned to the tree she saved me and it is time I do the same," he shouted back at her, "I know you care for her like family Heero but you will be of more help in your gundam then out here," Kaede shouted back, "Besides Jaken and I can take care of things here," she said and slashed at another demon and hitting an ogre with her bow. Nodding in agreement Heero made a run for his gundam which was still parked just outside the temple.  
Jaken and Kaede along with the remaining staff of the temple found themselves trapped in the circle of Avenger demons and soldiers. Kohaku and Kanna both smiled, "I think I can handle it here Kohaku go report back to Master Naraku," Kanna said and Kohaku nodded then walked off.  
  
Toji and Myouga in the mean time where having a hard time flying out of the way of the many demons that tried to get to him. Flying higher then he has ever been before Toji was getting tired as well and the flea on his shoulder knew it.  
Kaede was about at her last when he bow broke under the pressure of another demon and Kanna approached them from the front. "Now before I was interrupted the first time it is time to collect a few souls." She said changing her mirror around so that way the reflection of Kaede, Jaken and the others where staring at her.  
  
Toji spotted the others in a tight circle, "Myouga they are in trouble!" Toji shouted to the flea, Myouga looked down and indeed found that Kaede and the others where in trouble, "We have to give the arrows to Kaede quickly drop swords at their feet." He shouted and Toji did just that and watched as the two bundles dropped, "Now dive down and give the arrows and the bow to Kaede it is out only chance," he shouted and the bat demon folded his wings and dove.  
  
Kaede and the others felt the life that they had being sucked from them to the delight of Kanna. "I did not know that you have quite a personality now Kanna," Jaken said between clenched teeth, "Well that is what I have for living for a thousand years." Kanna replied just then something hit the ground in front of all the demons and deflected Kanna's magic. Flying back the pure white girl was shocked to see this, "What the hell?" she said and all she saw was a bundle then another one landed in front of Jaken. Kanna was shocked till she looked up and saw a small black mass fly pass her and towards Kaede, "Kaede!" it shouted, "Toji?" she said and Toji flew over her head and dropped something in the process.  
Kaede looked down to find a bunch of arrows and a bow picking them up she fired at Kanna and was surprised by the amount of power that it gave off. Kanna flew back and smashed into the snow. She then got up slowly and was very angry by this, "Why you," she said and she started to get up, "Kill them all," she ordered and the demons began to go in for the kill.  
Time slowly passed for Kaede when she heard a voice it was distant but she could hear it. "Kaede," Kaede looked up to see a girl standing in front of her and was surprised that it looked like her exactly like her only the girl was wearing a sailor fuku. The uniform was green and white with a red tie in the middle, "Kaede," she said and Kaede looked at her and recognized her from the photos her family had kept throughout the years. "Lady Kagome," she said in shock, Kagome smiled at her, "Kaede take the bow and arm yourself and shot at the necklace around Mart's neck." She said, "Why?" Kaede asked, "To release her soul," and with that she disappeared into nothing.  
  
Returning to reality Kaede was surprised now that the bow that she held in her hands began to pulse, 'I feel Lady Kagome's spirit in this bow,' and she grabbed an arrow and pulled the string back. The others wanted to know what she was up to when she fired an arrow. The arrow flew true and at the same time cleared a path through the demons that swarmed at them. "Quickly everyone this way," she said and ran through the path followed by the rest of the Higurashi staff. Running as fast as their feet could carry them through the snow they managed to find a place to take shelter in.  
  
The arrow flew through the demons still and over a shocked Kanna, "You miss you bitch," she said and Kaede rose from her shelter, "Is it," she said and Kanna turned to find that the arrow headed straight for Mart who was not on the ground because Kohaku removed the blade from her heart. The arrow stuck the necklace around her neck and shattered it.  
A heart beat could be heard throughout the city. Kanna got up and turned to where the tooth was and could hear the heartbeat. "What the hell?" she thought as she came towards the dog only to be pulsed away by a powerful force. Jaken was watching this and stood dumbfounded till he picked up a scent. "What did you do?" he asked Kaede and the girl smiled, "I freed her soul," Kaede said and Jaken then sniffed the air again. This time he found that the scent was coming from the dog demon.  
  
Justin, Jimmy, Steven, and Charlie stopped in their fight and sniffed the air as a smell came from the wind. The smell was that of the ocean the smell of the wind and the wild wastelands of their homeland. "That smell," Jimmy said and the others picked it up, "There is only one demon we know with that smell," Charlie said and began to run towards the temple only to be stopped by a group of demons.  
  
"I am getting a reading from the temple," Wufei said as he analyzed the surge in power from the temple, "It is coming from the tree," he stated and they all turned but had to resume the battle when reinforcements came to help their fellow Avengers.  
  
The heartbeat was all but enough to start the healing process in Mart as Kaede ran up to the dog demon and watched with fascination as her wounds began to heal. That was not the only features it seems as if her strength has begun to return as well. Kanna not standing any of this began to beat at the barrier that protected Mart but found that she could not get through it. It was then that she heard another heartbeat.  
Jaken heard this too and turned his attention to the two forgotten bundles on the ground. "Kaede look the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga are reacting," he said and Toji landed, "It is true then Mart is truly from the dog demon clan," Myouga said bounding up Jaken's shoulder, "You knew this Myouga?" Jaken said, "I had a hunch but now it was proven," he said as the swords then burned through the wrappings. Then they disappeared to everyone horror instead stood two translucent figures. Jaken stared in shock as he recognized both of them looking towards his shoulders he noticed the Myouga has done the same. "Master Inu-Yasha, Lord Sesshoumaru," he said as they both turned to each other and began to walk towards Mart.  
They saw a third soul emerge from the reminisce of the tooth. Kaede was shocked as well when she saw this, "Myouga tell me that I do not see the two most powerful demons in the world standing on the temple grounds." She said and the flea only nodded, "We are seeing their spirits as if the swords where housing them all this time."  
  
The two spirits walked past the still sleeping demon and up to the translucent figure standing before them. It was of a girl with short, black, curly hair cut short sporting a baseball cap. "Is that the real Mart," Kaede said as she killed another demon that was trying to sneak up on her with her knife. The other demons kept their eyes on the enemy but also as the spectacle before them. Sesshoumaru kneeled down to eye level with the short stocky girl. Kaede noted that she has some strange clothes on not fit for the cold of Japan, but then noted that this must be Mart's real soul a soul that stood tall in front of the demon spirits. 'They really were human," one demon said and that made someone else's blood boil.  
  
Kanna reached for her mirror only to find it melted under the stare of Sesshoumaru who then turned towards Mart's figure again. The soul was not afraid as it stood tall, 'For someone who is born a human you have the will of a demon,' Sesshoumaru said as he caressed her cheek, 'You have proven yourself to be a worthy vassal for our blood and an heir. You as well as your companions are heirs to the powers that each demon whose blood was used to make you who you are now as given up their powers to your companions already as soon as they have mastered their weapons. Without knowing it a part of them flows thought them but you," he said pointing, 'are unique among our clan. You where born a human yet Naraku our hated enemy turned you into a demon. Because you did not want to be controlled your will is what drove you to become who you are now it is what made you survive.' He said and this time Inu-Yasha spoke he turned to the stunned gatherers, 'Let all who see us take not that this girl here is now a full member of the Inu clan for in her blood flows not one but two of the most powerful demons to ever existed. I give her the ownership of the Tetsusaiga,' he stated, 'and I the Tenseiga,' Sesshoumaru added, 'together they become the Tensaiga the sword of life and death,' the chorused together, 'As well as make her a true demon mind, body, and soul.'  
  
Mart's soul suddenly was pulled into the sky by the two ghosts as they swirled around her and causing her body to lift as well.  
  
The light that came from the Higurashi temple was enough to stop the fighting as every person from the fight turned towards the light. Even Kohaku who was watching from above took note of this new predicament.  
  
Mart was floating as she felt her body began to fuse with that of the Inu brothers first her soul embraced Inu-Yasha and then Sesshoumaru and formed the look that her body had now; clawed hands with stripes coming off of each hand, stripes on each side of her face just under her eye with a crescent moon on her fore head. A red stripe on each eye and white silky hair. Her soul became taller and leaner then her stockier form. She became more delicate and refined as her eyes changed from dark brown to golden yellow and became slited like a cats. Her soul then entered her body and her tattered kimono disappeared leaving behind a nicely refined body. But that did not last as clothes began to appear on her feet then on to a Hakama black as night. (A.N. the original sketches of Mart I did showed her wearing red but I changed it to black) she then had her upper body covered in a under kimono then a Haori also black. The thing about it was that on the very bottom as well as on the sleeve ends and on her shoulders where white patterns, they had a hexagon with a flower design in the middle of each shape. A sash appeared around her hips that looped down then back towards the center and tied around her waist. Then last but not least a sheath with a sword came around and landed on her hip side. 'The armor you wear is from the fire rat a rare breed of fire rat found only in the deepest bowls of the earth. Whose fur is as black as night. It will protect you and on your side is Tensaiga bear it proudly and bring Naraku to justice.' With that they all watched as she descended to the ground.  
  
Kanna did not waste her time at all for she ordered an attack to happen. The demons that obeyed her charged but then disappeared as they approached her. Shocked Kanna ordered one of the ogres to get her when it was sliced in half. Showering the snowy ground in blood Kanna stared in shock at the new Mart. She screamed an order to get the demon when she was silenced. Mart had walked up to Kanna without her even knowing. 'She is fast!' Kanna noticed but what filled her with dread was the cold calculating look in Mart's eyes. They where cold and held a tint of red in them, "You dare to hurt my friends so you will die." She said and Kanna got up and ran as fast as she could. Running was getting her nowhere when a whip came out of midair and struck her from behind. Turning in horror Kanna saw something that would make her remember it for the rest of existence.  
  
Through the snowy mist where the blood of demons, ogres, and humans fell along with fires from the many mobile suits, missiles, and bullets where thrown stood the most Fearsome creature that everyone had seen. Glowing red eyes stared back at Kanna before she was devoured by Moro no Kimi the ultimate assassin.  
  
The sun had begun to set when the others tried to get some of the reinforcements off of them. Wufei's Altron already where suffering from malfunction in one of his arms. The extending arm was torn off by a squid demon when it sprayed its acidic ink at him. "I'd rather be fighting like the old days then monsters," he said to himself beside him Justin was bleeding from the many wounds on his body as well and Wufei was worried. The Shadow Assassins were taking it pretty bad already he could see his own companion limping from an injury to the leg and his tail was at an odd angle. (Meaning it was bent) Justin was bleeding all over and blood was dripping down on the ground. Looking around with his gundams eyes Wufei could see that they where cornered and saw that the others where not fairing very well either.  
Duo he could see was missing a leg and his gundam's head was bent at an odd angle backwards. One of his legs was falling off so he was using his scythe as a walking stick at the same time trying to fight off the various demons trying to get at them. 'There are still more coming' he thought as he watched Quatre fighting off a mobile suit using his good fist since his other hand was missing. One of his legs was no longer working since he was slashed from behind by an ogre and his shotels where in pieces on one side.  
  
Looking around again Wufei could spot Trowa barely holding off on his own since his blade is broken and he had long since run out of bullets. He was helped by some of the demons that came with them from the Higurashi Shrine but they too where looking worse for ware. There was a moth demon who was missing a wing but he continued to fight along side the Heavyarms and a giant bird demon flew above offering aerial support. Wufei could also see Heero was not too far off either; having his buster rifle broken and exploded in one of the building to the right the smoking ruins of the city of Tokyo anyways. His Wing Zero was the worse of the lot because his shield was gone and so was one of his wings. One arm was hanging and Wufei saw the damage to the circuits and a slash near the cockpit cavity. 'One more hit in that region and Heero's dead.' Wufei thought beside Heero Charlie fought but he was blinded by the blood that flowed down into his eyes.  
Turning his head again he saw that Jimmy was down already used up his energy and was too badly wounded to fight on. He could see the tiger sprawled on the ground hidden from enemy eyes or noses. Off to the far left stood Steven his face bloody but he managed to be the least damaged of the Shadow Assassins but that was before Wufei saw the huge gash on his side showing his intestines. Taking another hit from behind Wufei thrust his trident into the heart of a monstrous scorpion that was aiming for his back. The scorpion fell but not before he hit Wufei with his stinger injecting acid that melted the other arm off leaving nothing but liquid. "Shit!" Wufei cursed and he saw Justin already on the ground having been stung by the scorpion's sting.  
  
The hour of night had already begun and the city was dark except for the various fires that erupted throughout the city. A lone figure walked through the city giant white paws stained with blood treaded through the ruins. Hearing the calls for help it helped a group of people escape from the trap they where in. seeing the dog many thanked it and others where too traumatized to do anything but run. Mart followed a scent till she came to a clearing in the buildings and saw that many of the gundams as well as the Shadow Assassins were down. A deep growl came from her throat as she let the venom in her saliva drip onto the sidewalk. It melted right through the pavement into the subway system below. Growling she approached the group as the demons began to advance on them.  
  
Charlie could barely move since his limbs where no longer working. One of the demons that had struck him down was deciding weather or not to kill him or to skin him alive then kill him. Beside Charlie another wolf demon was also in pain. It was one of the Higurashi demons and an ally to Charlie. As the demons came closer having been decided on their choice of death for the young wolf demon a pair of red eyes appeared through the shadows and bit down on one of the demons. The demon screamed in pain as venom dripped from the demons fangs as it thrashed the demon about crushing him till he was melted and dead. The other demon began to run at the new comer but the red eyed demon dodged it and slashed it with its claws. The demon was dead in an instant having its head cut off. It was then that more demons after hearing the cries of a comrade came to attack the new comer only to fall under the demons sharp claws and teeth. 'This demon is good glad it was on my side,' he though but it was then that the scent caught his nose it was the same scent as before. Eyes widening at the sight he tried to get up only to find that he could not move.  
  
Mart after seeing that those demons where disposed of changed back into her normal form and stood over Charlie. His eyes widened when he saw her, "Mart!" he whispered and she took out the Tensaiga, "Hold still," she said coldly and waited till the ball bearers came then killed them saving Charlie and healing him. She then moved over to the other wolf and did the same. The wolf was grateful before he bounded off to help anyone else. Mart gave Charlie on final look before she leaped off and the wolf followed. Having turned back the wolf boy looked at Mart over, 'She has changed,' he thought no longer he saw the happy go lucky girl that he always thought as a friend now he sees the very angry side of Mart. 'This is what she meant before when she says that once she is pissed there is no stopping her.' He thought as he followed her. Leaping to the highest building left in the city Mart surveyed the now quiet battle field. Here and there screams of people calling for help where heard and various demons fighting in the distance.  
"What are you going to do now Mart?" Charlie asked, and was surprised when Mart howled to the wind.  
  
Every Shadow Assassin ear that heard that howl rose to their feet with new found strength. Justin rose to the surprise of Wufei who was unable to move the gundam. Steven being the worse bounded off towards the howl. Jimmy roared back a reply before he slowly got up. Other demons heard this as well and rose to fight when they heard the new comer. The wind blew as Mart howled in the wind and let the world know that Moro no Kimi was back.  
  
The Gundam Pilots where shocked when they heard the response to all the demons that where helping them. Turning they opened their cockpits to see a lone figure on a building with long white hair and a black Samurai outfit on. But that was not the least of it now the figure had some sort of armor on it.  
The armor looked similar to that of Japanese samurai but there where spikes on the shoulders. There are also leg garments that protected the loins and the sides as well. (Think Sesshoumaru's armor without the boa) wild silver hair flowed through the wind as the glowing red eyes flowed through the darkness. They stared in awe at the new comer as it took out its sword and shouted something in a language that they did not understand but the Shadow Assassins did. "IMUA!" They shouted and charged in for the kill.  
The demons did not have a chance when they saw the new found strength of the Shadow Assassins wounded as they seem. Only Charlie was fully healed and with his strength returned. The lone figure leaped off after them and from what they could see on the ruins slashed its way through hordes of demons with a single swipe of its claws. Only when the demons came close then the one with the silver hair surrounded by the Shadow Assassins made itself known. Walking into the light they could see it was Mart but she was different.  
  
On top of the Tokyo Tower stood Naraku in his full form and Kohaku, Kagura and Kanna on his side as well. "It would seem that our little dog demon has returned." He said and the others nodded, "So we have a real fight on our hands now that the Shadow Assassins are back." he said turning to Kanna, "If you say is true then there is no doubt that Moro no Kimi has the powers of both Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru on her claws." He smirked as he held the Shikon Jewel in his hand. It glowed darkly with power and malice, "This world will fall anyway like it did before and I will sit at its throne and all shall bow to me," he said and the others bowed before him.  
"Montemura," Naraku called and a giant bird demon appeared, "Deal with out guests." He ordered and the bird demon took off after his new prey.  
  
Steven collapsed as the final cut had gutted him again this time letting his guts spill from his body as he fell. When he opened his eyes again he saw a familiar form above him and he was fully healed. Getting up he saw her heal the others as well for they did not have the opportunity as Charlie did. Getting up he fought again this time at full strength and harder then before. The dog demon led the charge against the demons. It was then that they heard something coming towards them.  
Out of the streets the demons grew silent and moved aside as a giant lizard came into view. Mart only snorted, "Great just what we need another Godzilla wanna be," she sniffed and held her nose for the thing stinks. It did not see her yet for the darkness hid her features well. The clouds of smoke and dust hid the others as well and from what Mart could see she saw the thing clearly.  
It was a giant lizard that was a cross between a croc, a chameleon, and an iguana. Its head was like that of a crock but its tail was like that of a chameleon but its body including the spikes belonged to that of an iguana. The claws of the giant where humongous as it swiped its hand through a building and watched it crumble. "Where is the dog demon that hurt Mistress Kanna!" it bellowed and Mart smirked as she walked out.  
  
TBC 


	32. Mart Vs Montemura

NAME: Mart DEMON TYPE: Dog WEAPON OF CHOICE: KATANA SWORD (Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga combined) ABILITIES: Have the ability to leap up to incredible heights and run at speeds that put racers to shame. Poison claws that can melt anything including gundanium unless in hanyou mode. Able to survive the harshest of climates and adapt to new surroundings.  
  
HABITAT: Urban areas, deep forests and high mountains all terrain demon.  
  
MORO VS. MONTEMURA  
  
The lizard then walked up taking thunderous steps as he walked through the streets. "Where is the dog demon when I find her I will tear her apart!" the lizard bellowed. It then stopped when he smelt something approaching, "Looking for me," the voice said and it was female. Montemura turned his head to find himself staring at the form of a human female on wait a demon female. This one had stripes on her face on either side of her cheek. Two more over her eye lids and a crescent moon on her forehead. Her hair flowed a silver river with the wind as she walked out towards the demon. Her ears twitched this way and that on top of her hair like radar antennas as they turned at every direction.  
"Who are you bitch," he growled at her his features where like that of a handsome man but his hair was green and his eyes a slited red. He wore a more Western garb of a tunic mixed with some flashy but fluffy puffed up shoulders and leggings, (Think three musketeers kind of days). His face showed that he was indeed Asian but his clothes proved that he had lived in the western side of the world for a long time. Either that or he is highly deluded as he walked up in his fancy boots and let his short green hair flow against the wind. "I take it you are the bitch that hurt my Kanna," he stated, "You must be her boyfriend," Mart said with a smirk on her features. Charlie and the others stood back for they knew from experience not to get involved with Mart's fights.  
  
Mart stood her ground as the demon came closer till he was a few feet away. "So bitch what is your name?" he stated as he pulled out a sword and it glowed. Smirking Mart pulled out the Tensaiga, "I am Mart but everyone knew me as Moro no Kimi," she said and getting into a defense stance. Montemura only stared in shock at the woman before him. "Moro no Kimi the assassin of shadows," he stated, "The most ruthless demon that nearly killed the human race," he said and Mart nodded, "All the same," she said and Montemura charged. Mart was waiting for him as she leaped into the air when his sword made contact with the ground that she was on just a few seconds ago. Turning Montemura saw her do a front summersault before landing on her feet. Turning he struck out with his hand but Mart blocked it and hit his square in the face sending him flying into the building.  
The demons that where fighting stopped their activities and ran to see the fight of a lifetime. Enemy and ally alike they came to watch and the Gundam pilots where feeling a bit uncomfortable being surrounded by demons when a few familiar figures came up to them. One of them was Sally having been worse for wear since she had one arm in a sling and a patch on her left cheek. Next to her was Kaede who was also has a sling on her arm and was using a bow as a walking stick. On the right stood Relena tall and proud but wounded as well. She held her left side and from what they could tell it was covered in blood. She was also limping on one leg and that showed that she had sprained it. "Where is Hilde?" Trowa asked, "She is with the shuttle getting it ready for launch." Sally replied, "Oh?" "And Catherine had joined up with us as well since the circus was completely destroyed by the demons a few days ago." Sally added and at the mention of his sister's name Trowa's eyes lit up but the explosion turned his attention back to the battle.  
  
Mart dodged another attack by the lizard Montemura as she leaped did a summersault and released her whip on the demon. It was now that demons began to place bets to the disgust of Kaede to think that demons would bet on this. Mart dodged another hit by the demon and side stepped him causing him to stumble to the ground. Montemura got up and flipped the dog demon that used her hands to flip back on her feet. "Not bad dog but I am a few hundred years your senior," he said as he unleashed a pile of spikes but to his surprise Mart dodged them with ease and flipped over again kicking Montemura from behind on to the ground. The demon came back up with an uppercut and Mart was flown back into some of the rubble.  
Montemura used that time to attack Mart and drive her back with his constant assault and she dodged and brought out the Tensaiga to protect her from his sword. The demon then let out some sort of sticky tongue out at Mart but she held up her arms and they hit her clothes but did nothing.  
  
Quatre and Wufei where watching the fight closest to the buildings. And Wufei could see that the attacks where not phasing Mart that much. "She is really strong compared to when we first met her," Wufei commented and Quatre nodded, "I guess from all that light I would say that she has her soul back and it was time for payback," he said smiling. Wufei nodded in agreement but winced when Montemura once again.  
  
Mart barely dodged that last attack as the Lizard demon finally gotten serious and fought harder. She felt something crack and saw that her armor was giving. She blocked again with Tensaiga and slashed at him managing to cut his face a deep one. Black blood spilled onto the ground causing the demons to gasp. Montemura was now angry that his face was cut, "Look at what you done to my beautiful face bitch!" he yelled at Mart and spitting out some blood that had collected in his mouth. "First you hurt the beautiful Kanna and now you cut my beautiful face you will die tonight bitch no more playing games." He said and charged at Mart who stood ready and spun out of the way and landed a good kick to the head. That brought the demon out of his stupor and slashed at Mart with his sword slicing her arm. The armor on her clothes protected her so it did nothing but scratch her. She then put her fist in his face causing Montemura to fall back onto the ground. Montemura got up again only to fall again in agony as his face felt as if it was on fire. "Well now like they say beauty is only skin deep," Mart said smirking as she charged with unbelievable speed. She struck Montemura again but the lizard was faster this time and managed to trip Mart to the ground. "I have had enough of this game," he said and transformed into his true demon form. He once again became the lizard but this time Mart smirked, "Well why you aren't transforming as well DOG!" Montemura screamed, "That is simple," Mart said as she studied the power of the demon. 'Inu-Yasha said that Tetsusaiga's main attack the Cutting Wind comes when two demon powers or winds come together and form a barrier that is the wind scar.' She thought and the demon struck down again but Mart dodged and only hit with her whip or her claws causing the lizard to back away. 'He is too strong for this one so I have to weaken him,' she thought as she pulled out the Tensaiga over her head.  
'There is only one choice then till he is weak enough for the Cutting Wind,' she thought as she cut into him. It was then that she felt the wind scar pulling her power into the sword, "CUTTING WIND!" Mart yelled and let loose a powerful attack.  
Montemura did not know what hit him when the cutting wind came in contact with him and he fell to the ground with a deep gash on his chest. Getting up the lizard demon attacked again and nearly slipped on the black blood that was his own. Mart simply dodged the blow and leaped into the air. Montemura did not expect this but he attacked anyways. He opened his mouth and blew out his tongue at Mart catching her. Mart's eyes widened at the sight as the demon swallowed her in one gulp.  
A cheer went out throughout the crowd as all the enemy demons celebrated on a mission accomplished. Montemura raised his great arms out with pride as he roared a triumph. To the dismay of the demons that defended Higurashi shrine as well as the gundam gang this was not funny at all. The Shadow Assassins was worse off as well, "Mart," Charlie said and Jimmy had tears coming out of his eyes. Justin was ready to kill and Steven was silent. Tears began to fall the good guys eyes and sobs could be heard when the demons started to attack again and everyone was ready. The demons suddenly stopped in mid charge when they began to hear pain noises coming from Montemura.  
The lizard clutched his stomach in pain as he doubled over in agony. The other demons watched as the demon rolled in agony at the pain in his stomach, "Make it stop it burns literally," Montemura moaned but then he started to bloat and grow in size. His eyes widened at the sight of his body growing in width and more pain shot out of him. Montemura was at his point when he exploded. Black blood and guts flew everywhere and the black blood formed a mist as they mixed with the dust and smoke of the burning city.  
Everyone stared as dark red eyes penetrated the darkness burning with a passion to end it all. The demons stared at the black dog covered in blood and then turned and ran as the demon transformed again back into its true form. "Oh no you don't," Mart said as she raised Tensaiga in the air again, "BAKUYA!" She shouted and destroyed the remainder of the demon army of Naraku. The demons screamed as they disappeared, "That is what you get when you eat something poisonous." She said and sheathed her sword in it scabbard. Her clothes where covered in blood and soaked through her hair was black as well because of it in fact her skin was covered in the stuff.  
The temple defenders only stared at her as her eyes glowed a golden hue in the light before she shouted, "Imua!" she shouted and the Shadow Assassins shouted the response, "Imua!" they shouted back at her as she let out a long but passionate howl of victory. "What does that mean anyways?" Duo asked, "It means freedom and justice in the Hawaiian language," Charlie said as he howled as well.  
  
Some time later after the battle it began to rain when Mart changed from Howling to singing in a language that very few could sing that of whales. The eventually brought a rainstorm that burnt out the fires that sprung all around the city of Tokyo. "I am very sorry that this happened," Mart said in Japanese, "If you want we will leave," she said and turned to go, "Wait," One man said and Mart turned to him, "You have saved us from those monsters help us rebuild a bit before you go," he said, "I am sorry but I can't at the moment but I promise that when this is over I will return to help you rebuild your city," Mart said smiling and turned to the others as she walked through the rain. The blood began to wash off her clothes and her hair as she walked down the dark and damp streets. It was then that she noticed that she was wounded as well. The wound on her arm was already healing at a rapid pace and was now nothing but a small cut. Looking towards the sky she could only think of certain thoughts when she was interrupted by a certain fox.  
Justin ran up to Mart and gave her the biggest hug that he could think of. "Justin?" she said and the fox nodded, "I missed you Mart," he said and the other Shadow Assassins came as well and gave her a hug. The Gundam Pilots watched as this heart warming event was taking place. It was then that Mart remembered something. Getting up she walked towards Kaede and the others, "I know that you will miss your grandmother do you want me to revive her?" Mart asked, "No that is ok she would get mad if I told you to." Kaede said with tears coming from her eyes as she watched the many people who survive pull the bodies off the streets and offer prayers for them to pass on. She then turned to the gundam pilots, "You have been taking good care of them," she said looking at them, "Actually they have been taking care of us," Quatre said with a warm smile, "They have protected us at all costs even at the cost of their lives." Nodding Mart then got up and began to head in the direction of the space port. "Well we can't waste anymore time here," she said and began to walk off. "My lady wait," Jaken called as he and Myouga ran off to join her, "Why do you want to come with me for?" Mart said looking at the two of them, "It is my duty as retainer of the Inu clan to be by your side at all times my lady it is our duty." The old toad said as he took up his old staff and began to follow.  
It was sometime later when the light of the sun began to show on the horizon and the golden rays danced on the ocean causing it to sparkle with life. A lone shuttle stood on the space port runway when the gundam pilots came with trucks that harbored their broken gundams. "Man they took a beating but I tell you they fought hard," Duo said as he drove the lead truck that had the Wing Zero on the back as well as his Deathscythe. On the seat next to him was Heero typing away at his laptop, "The damages are severe and we have to somehow get spares from somewhere." He said and Duo groaned, "With this much damage how are we going to be ready to fight." Duo stated, "I don't think this was our fight to begin with," Heero stated as they drove further onto the grounds and started to load the gundams onto the shuttle. "All I know is that this fight with demons is not ours." He said, "Why do you say that?" Duo asked, "Well the gundams are designed for fighting other mobile suits not demons and since the demons are more flexible and can take a lot more beating then the mobile suits they where just wearing us down till they can kill us," Heero stated as he continued to type away. "I just don't get it?" Duo said, "I mean if the demons the Avengers are sending after us is suppose to be so strong then why are there mobile suits out there as well?" Duo stated that fact without taking his eyes off the progress of his mobile suit, "The Avengers want to keep the demons under control so they have to have support troops to keep a watch on them. But the thing that gets me is why are they summoning all these demons," Heero said as he began to ponder all these things.  
  
Relena and the other girls had left before the boys got back from the battle having seen a lot as it is they had the shuttle ready to go and all it needed was the gundams. They where surprised at the amount of damage the gundams took from the battle in Tokyo. They where practically in pieces! Hilde was the one who is most shocked at the sight of the gundams and the pilots now that the sun was up. Relena and the girls where not that bad off from the crash but the guys had it worse. When they came from the trucks Heero needed help just to stand and one of Duo's arms was at an odd angle. Trowa had an obvious wound on one of his legs and Quatre had a limp as well as numerous cuts and scrapes on his body. The others where like that as well but the worse one off was Wufei who fell out of the truck. The others quickly ran over to him and Sally checked his vital signs. "He is not going to make it he has several injuries in his body and is bleeding internally." Wufei was covered in blood and when they saw his gundam they could see the extent of the damage. It was worse then the other gundams. "He was at the most populated of the battle." Quatre said, "And one of the demons hit him when we where getting the gundams."  
  
Mart saw this and saw the worry in Justin's eyes as she walked up to him talking slow but graceful steps. When she was nearing Wufei she could hear them starting to cry when he breathed his last. She then took out her sword as she neared them.  
  
The gundam gang started to cry when Wufei passed on and many had a face of vengeance on their faces. "Step aside," a voice said and they turned to see Mart with her sword drawn, "Why?" Sally said with eyes full of tears, "You will not eat him MORO NO KIMI!" she screamed in anguish, "I am not here to kill him or eat him I am here to heal him," she said coldly and she gasped as well as the others as she approached. "He has helped to control Justin and trained him well and in return I will offer him a second chance," she said and waited like Sesshoumaru taught her. The Tensaiga began to pulse with power as she waited till she could see the ball bearers nearing the body to consume the soul and take it to the underworld. "Well what are you waiting for?" Relena snarled, "The guides to hell," Mart replied, "And please call me Mart not Moro," she said as she transformed her sword and swung with all her might across Wufei killing the hell bringers.  
  
Eyes began to open to the sight that awaited him there was gasps from the crowd around him as Wufei slowly stood up. Grabbing his head he looked to find that it no longer had any blood on him. He felt fine and his cuts where gone only leaving stains of blood on his clothes. "What the hell happened to me," he said and saw the retreating form of Mart as she walked away to join her fellow demons on the shuttle.  
Wufei watched the retreating form white hair flowing in the wind and dog ears constantly searching around for the slightest sound of danger. Getting up he was welcomed back from the dead by his friends and could not help but smile as they hugged him.  
  
It was later when they blasted off from Earth and headed for the colonies that he saw Mart in the hanger when all the others where asleep or piloting. Wufei passed a sleeping Charlie and Justin who slept on the high bunk together and he smiled when he saw faint silver forming on Charlie's mouth. Justin was just snoring away his tail twitching every now and then. He then walked passed them into the med room where Relena and Heero where sleeping soundly on separate beds. Relena was still recovering from the wound on her side and Heero as well and the others where recovering from the other injuries that they had in different parts of the room. Walking pass the medical room he came to the hanger where he found Mart sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. Leaping up from the platform Wufei floated over to her due to the low gravity of the shuttle.  
Mart did not turn around but her ears gave Wufei away as she sat with her eyes closed. "I know why you are here," she said in a low tone, "Oh really?" Wufei asked, "You wish to know why I brought you back," she said and Wufei sighed there was no getting past the dog demon. "I just wanted to know how you did it?" he asked, "I used Tensaiga it killed the ball bearers that came to get your soul and by killing them and sending them back to hell I healed you." She said and Wufei nodded and sat across from the dog. "Just tell me something Mart," he said and the dog looked at him with cool yellow eyes. "Ask away wondering dragon," she said and Wufei was taken back from the title. "Where did you get that from?" he asked, "Justin told me of your origins so I thought the name suits you," she said with a warm smile and Wufei had to think about that one. He was used to people calling him 'Solitary Dragon' or 'Mr. Stick up his Ass,' because of his attitude towards others and that hurt him especially the second one but, 'Wondering Dragon' was a new one. "Why are you calling me that?" he demanded his voice in a growl. "When one sets himself up to leave on his own he must wonder the world to find himself weather it be in battle or a journey of self discovery or just leaving the nest. From my observation and from what that annoying little fox has told me you had been on such a journey for sometime now after Meiran died." Mart said and Wufei was taken back by what the demon was saying to him. "The name I am calling you is not for harassment it is more of a title to someone who is in search of himself. You still wonder why you are still alive when your mate is dead." Mart said and Wufei could see the wisdom in her words. For someone who was alive for five hundred years but only experienced twenty years of life she held more wisdom then one could give her credit for.  
"So tell me Mart does this name make me a wonderer?" he asked, "Yes you are still searching for the end to your mission. As you set foot on Earth your mission was clear. To bring to justice all the wrongs that has been done to you but at the same time finding yourself. For as I see it you have been trained as a warrior and a scholar as well as a magician of sorts, but you lack in self just like the others. Heero too is like that not having time to know what it means to be human and the memories that he shared with me have been enough to start him on his journey to finding himself." She stated with a matter of fact, "Duo hides behind that smile but I can see past that to the loneliness that he hides there. That mask of smiles is only going to shatter one day and it is starting to fade due to this constant war. Quatre does not know his true incentives though he is heir to a very large cooperation he does not feel the need to run it. He has too much of a wonder lust to stay home. He is not a home boy his a warrior and a person who wishes to know more about the world and how it runs before he can settle down and have any family affairs. As for Trowa he does not know his true purpose in life he sees this as all one big mission like Heero so I told him earlier to make it his mission to live and find himself.  
The circus is one big help since it travels from place to place and when he finds what he is looking for then he will wonder no more," Mart said and Wufei had been silent listening to her words like he has done to his master long ago. She spoke in a voice that was young and full of life yet at the same time calm like the sea and full of knowledge. "I have one question also though?" Wufei asked, "You are on a journey yourself is that right?" he asked and Mart nodded, "Yes and so are the others." She said and she crossed her legs in Indian style her eyes never wondering from Wufei's onyx ones as she spoke something that would make him remember for a long time. "I was on such a journey," Mart said before sighing, "And so has Myouga and Jaken sleeping over there," she pointed with a claw and Wufei turned to find the two retainers sleeping peacefully against one of the broken gundams.  
"As you can see I had or still have journey far to find my true self. As a human I was contained too much and not having a true sense of self. Heck I was believing I am not of the same species. It was when I was in high school that I found that out but when I entered college it was then that I still had a lot of discovering to do. I did not know what I truly wanted in life. I only knew that I wanted to be alone for a while and think for myself for once." She said sadly gazing at the floor. "For a long time I was thinking this for I had people left and right telling me who to be and where to go and how to live. I just knew that was not me and I could not afford at that time to go to the mainland so I was stuck dealing with it. Then this came," she held up her clawed hand and showed him the scars, "They took me and my humanity away leaving me with nothing." She said, "It was then that I realized that I had to start all over again and find myself. After the slaughter and I became imprisoned in the ice I had a lot of time to think about this. And it was then that I met Inu-Yasha and his brother Sesshoumaru. They taught me about life as a demon and the comings and goings of it but they left the choice of whether I should live to bring justice or just let go and die an empty shell. I made the choice to take the journey to avenge them of the wrongs that Naraku has done and I hold no regrets. I found a lot of things about myself." She said, "For one I am no longer the trouble maker I am more grown up then I thought possible for the experiences I had was enough to drive anyone insane but it was my determination that kept me and the boys going. And eventually we grew stronger mentally as well as physically and spiritually. I feel that we are all ready for this fight. It is only a matter of you finding those answers that we already found in life just don't take too long finding it," Mart said and Wufei was stunned by this course of words coming from someone who looked about the same age in fact younger then him.  
Getting up the gundam pilot headed towards his quarters, "Just remember what I said Wufei and maybe someday you will find the answers you seek and perhaps a new mate along the way." And with that Wufei was gone into his quarters unnoticed by him a pair of light blue eyes was watching him from where he came from.  
  
TBC 


	33. Intermission 4

INTERMISSION 4:  
  
The space port on the colony of L1 was busy as people gathered their various materials. Out of all the things that where going on one man stood out amongst the crowds he stood tall even in the crowded streets outside the spaceport. Walking he waited for his ride to come and that came in an orange car. The taxi was waiting for him to hop in as he told the driver where to go. The driver smiled as he drove him to his residence and hid the car in the hidden garage. Mark Ellison a.k.a. Naraku stood up as he brushed a hair strand aside and walked in. He was greeted by Kagura and Kohaku as he walked up to them, "How is Tokyo doing?" he said, "Kanna is badly injured and Montemura is dead," Kohaku reported, "I see so the demon got her soul back," Mark said, "No matter the apocalypse is at hand now and every demon on the earth will bow to me." he said and the others cringed back in fear.  
Mark resumed his normal form as he walked up to the window and let the fake sun shine on him. The colonies are just one can of food to him and he was going to enjoy the destruction of man. Oh how he hated the human race with a passion! There kindness just makes him sick to his stomach that was the reason for the Shikon jewel all those centuries ago to get rid of his human heart. Taking the jewel out of his shirt he looked at its black surface glowing with malice.  
  
Kaede stood at the grave that marked her grandmother's passing she was buried with honor along side the many other members of her family. The Higurashi's always had a tradition of planting trees and her grandmother's was no different. The only grave that had a very large tree on it was lady Kagome's grave the grave of her most powerful ancestor. Her grave was under the great tree as its leaves flew to the wind. Unlike the other trees this one never had leaves fall to the ground they stayed on the tree. Only very few ever did fall down and it was easily swept up. The shrine was under construction along with the rest of the home that she grew up in. Kaede let a single tear fall the smashed grave marker to her ancestor's grave was what made her this way. When Mart was pinned to the tree she fell to the ground on the grave. It was the spirit of her awakened ancestor that made her shoot that arrow that gave Mart back her soul.  
'I am not the only one who wants this to end,' she thought as she turned to see the rest of the staff of the Higurashi Shrine, demons majority of them and the few humans that tolerated them. This was always a place of sanctuary for them and a home. Kaede always remembered what her late mother said about them. "Only some demons come here for shelter and rest for they remember the one who was kind to them. "Lady Kagome," she said as she turned and walked to the broken shrine at the base of the tree. "Lady Kagome you where my greatest ancestor," she said while kneeling, "You had always protected the demons that came here and made this place their home. She turned and saw many of the older demons paying their respects to the lady. "You have always been there for the hanyou Inu-Yasha and I remember what grandmother said about you. And you helped me save Mart who was not born a demon in the first place." She felt something wet on her face and realized that she was crying. "I am the last Lady Kagome of your brother's decedents I was the one who shot the arrow and I don't know what to do now that the demon is gone." She said as she began to cry.  
Gentle but warm arms circled themselves around her causing her to look up with alarm only to see a translucent figure sitting in front of her. "Lady Kagome," she whispered as the translucent figure hugged her, "Do not cry Kaede you did the right thing," she said softly to her, "But what about the Shrine?" Kaede said, "You must go back to where it all started to the place of my death," Kagome whispered to her, "There you will seek justice and bring the shadow assassins with you," she said before she faded. Kaede then turned to the demons and now the people who gathered on the temple grounds. They where refugees who had seen the demon fight and came to help. "Do not worry young priestess we will care for your temple." One man said as he began to help some of the demons and staff repair and rebuild the house. Gathering her things Kaede began to walk out of the temple grounds the snow had stopped for once. "Lady Kaede?" Toji said as he flew up to her, "I must go to where it all started Toji to where my ancestor fought her last battle." She said, "Why can't some of us come with you?" the young bat asked, "It is best if you let Kaede go alone Toji," said his father, "I have seen the war for myself though at the time I was a baby. And I can understand when the spirit of the lady wants you to return to such a place." Toji's father then walked up to the girl, "We all will give you our consent just return to us," he said and gave her a hug and she gladly gave it back to him. Toji's mother did the same as well as the other demons that where there. Turning Kaede walked out of the temple to parts unknown. 


	34. Space the Final Fontier

NAME: Mart DEMON TYPE: Dog WEAPON OF CHOICE: KATANA SWORD (Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga combined) ABILITIES: Have the ability to leap up to incredible heights and run at speeds that put racers to shame. Poison claws that can melt anything including gundanium unless in hanyou mode. Able to survive the harshest of climates and adapt to new surroundings.  
  
HABITAT: Urban areas, deep forests and high mountains all terrain demon.  
  
SPACE THE FINAL FRONTIER  
  
I wrote this chapter while listening to KMFDM's Juke joint jezebel enjoy  
  
Jaken woke up with a start as he felt the ship slow and then stop he and Myouga was sleeping the entire trip to the colonies and both where excited since neither of them where ever on the colonies before. Beside them Mart was asleep with the Tensaiga propped on her shoulder. Jaken smiled at the girl and Myouga saw this, "What is it you are smiling at old friend?" the flea asked, "Why Myouga I was thinking about old times when I used to watch Rin sleep like that." He said and Myouga could see the innocence that played on the dog's face, "Pushed into a war that she was not involved in what a pity," he whispered, "Naraku was so good at putting others involved with a situation that had nothing to do with them," he stated and it was then that he saw Jaken holding a thoughtful expression on his face. "What is it?" he asked, "Well I was thinking if we should wake her after all the others are already leaving," he said and the flea shook his head, "Let her rest for now till the repairmen come then we can leave." He said and began to suck on Jaken's blood but the toad was used to him doing that already.  
  
The others in the mean time had scattered throughout the colony buying supplies and looking for a place to stay. Charlie, Jimmy, and Steven had to hide their marks by wearing sunglasses, hats and baggy pants; the only one who did not need them was Justin since he used his powers to change into a human boy. But then decided that his brother and friends need a disguise as well so he past his power over to them as well. Walking down the street Justin could not help but feel strange to wonder around in a city that is in space. Walking down the streets gave the fox a sense of excitement at the same time. He had been to the colonies before when he was performing missions with Wufei and was used to the artificial backgrounds and weather patterns. Beside him was Steven as loud as ever yelling excitedly and pointing to every single little thing around, "Hey Justin look at this they even have clouds in this place. Oh man check out there is even buildings above us," Steven said excitedly and Justin had to heave a sigh. "Steven you are drawing too much attention!" Justin hissed between his teeth. "Sorry but I can't help it, it is only my second time in space you know," he said and Justin sighed again.  
  
"So Charlie this is your first time in space?" Jimmy asked the wolf and Charlie nodded, "Yes and same for you right?" he replied and Jimmy nodded, "Yea well second counting the time we spent with Relena," he said and Charlie nodded as well but could not help but feel like the boy that he is. Looking around he spotted an arcade in the distance. "Hey look a video arcade I wonder what kinds of games they got here in the future," Jimmy said excitedly and dragged Charlie, "Hey aren't we suppose to keep low?" the wolf said, "Yea but what better place for kids to go but the arcade." Jimmy said pulling him in to the loud noises and both had flinched forgetting their hearing.  
  
"So tell me again why are we here in the shopping area of the colony?" Duo said to Wufei and Heero as they walked into a store, "We are here to get supplies and Quatre and Trowa are getting clothes for the guys." Wufei said as a matter of fact. They entered the store only to hear cheering coming from the back of the shopping center. Walking into the back they could see that it was connected to an arcade. Inside the arcade they could make out two dark haired boys that looked very familiar. Nodding to each other Duo and Wufei left Heero to get the things on the list since it was a leeway store and went into the arcade.  
  
Charlie and Jimmy where having a blast watching the virtual fighting game that the other kids where playing. Two kids' one boy and one girl where fighting in a virtual back ground both had things to loose like reputations. The watched it like a boxing match since both did not fight like fighters more like sumo wrestlers. "Man they remind me of the sumo matches that I used to watch at home," Jimmy complained and when he complained the fight was over and the girl had won throwing the guy out. The boy got up and cursed her and then left. "I have won again so I don't have to date you for that," she said laughing. "Well who is next?" she said puffing out her chest. Jimmy smirked and forgot that he had no change. "I will fight you!" he said and the crowd turned to see Jimmy coming on to the platform. "But I have no change," he said drooping, "No problem kid I got it," the girl said and put some change on the challenger's side. Jimmy put the things on, "Ok how do I use this?" she said and the girl smirked, "Beginner?" she asked, "Sort of with this game anyways," Jimmy replied and the girl explained to him how to use the system.  
Jimmy smirked as the crowd began to boo at the waste of time but then the fight began and Jimmy found himself in a virtual fighting arena. He did not know it when the girl flipped him over the side, "Sorry kid but I show no mercy," she said and Jimmy got up and smirked, "You have no idea." He said and got into a fighting stance. "You take martial arts?" she said and Jimmy smiled.  
  
Duo watched the screen as the girl charged Jimmy again only to be thrown off and landing on the other side so fast that she did not have time to recover. Jimmy took a defense stance and waited for her to charge again into action and was thrown off again and this time was out. Getting up Jimmy lend her his hand and the girl took it, "How you did that?" she asked, "Martial Arts simple as that," Jimmy replied, "Mind if I have a go at it now?" Charlie said as he leaped on the platform and Jimmy smirked, "Sure this will be interesting," he said and put on his visor. Charlie already figured out the system as the girl put in a few coins and the machine blared to life. "Choose you arena," it said and both Charlie and Jimmy decided to fight in a dojo to show who is better at fighting then the other. Duo had to smirk at this, "Kids," he said and beside him Wufei also smirked, "This will draw a lot of attention," he said and the two smiled to see the results that showed both boys in a fighting dojo.  
  
Charlie and Jimmy got into the arena and into fighting positions ready to go at it. "Are you ready?" Jimmy said and Charlie smirked, "Set," he said, "MORTAL KOMBAT!" they shouted and flew at each other with blinding speeds.  
The crowd gasped at the speed that those two flew at each others when Charlie gave a flying kick Jimmy ducked and flew up a fist, but Charlie grabbed the fist and threw Jimmy to the ground. The music blaring from the fighting arena helped to fuel them as Jimmy threw another fist only to have Charlie counter with a sweeping kick. Jimmy flipped backwards and landed on his hands then did a front flip kicking Charlie to one side of the dojo. Flying at each other again they both leaped into the air and flew punches and kicks before landing getting a loud cheer from the crowds watching the fight.  
The girl who was fighting earlier was awed by this, 'Man those two are good,' she thought as she watched Charlie throw a high kick at Jimmy only to have him move his head back missing his face by a few inches then countering with a kick of his own. Charlie flew forwards and then tucked himself in for a roll and then got on his feet and came back at Jimmy again. Jimmy got into a defense stance and twirled out of the way as Charlie came at him again with a punch only to have Jimmy grab his arm and fly him to the other side again. Charlie having seen this used the wall as a spring board and came at Jimmy again. Twisting in the air he aimed a foot at the tiger and caused him to fly into the other room and crash into the wall. He stood up from his landing position and waited for Jimmy. The tiger came back with a forward flip and did a few more flips and cartwheels before leaping over Charlie and landing a foot in the face.  
  
"Man look at those two go!" one kid said as he watched and placed bets with the other kids. "Man they are way better then Annie here," another said and the girl who was watching blushed, "Hey looked at them go man they are fast." Another kid again said and they all cheered and took bets off of who is going to win.  
  
Charlie was thrown backwards by the kick but came running back and did a roundhouse kick into Jimmy's head sending the boy flying but he got up and was at it again. Running towards the wall Jimmy grabbed a spear and Charlie grabbed a couple of Kodachi's like the one he has in the real world. Twirling around on each side of his body he took a defense stance and Jimmy did as well. Like an explosion they came at each other again. Charlie began to spin blades twirling around him and Jimmy spun the spear around and blocked the first sword strike and again they blocked and parried each other. They even gave the occasional kick or head butt in and a few punches. The crowds where impressed by all the fancy moves that they made while they blocked and parried and struck at each other till Charlie broke the metal blade off the spear sending it flying into the wall. Jimmy then spun the staff around and came at him again. Charlie leaped and somersaulted into the air before landing and jabbed Jimmy with the blunt end of his sword. Jimmy turned having been off balanced and swung the staff at Charlie again and pointed the end into his stomach. Charlie went down but rolled back up again. Then he swung his two swords and pointed the blades at Jimmy just as the tiger pointed the spear head at his throat.  
The two looked at each other panting and sweating but that did not stop them from smiling. "Well that proves that we are good eh," Jimmy said and Charlie nodded, "Yea but now I am thirsty so why don't we go get something to drink," he said and shut off the system. Taking off the virtual visors they where greeted by a very large crowd of people who cheered and screamed at the performance. The two looked at each other and bowed in respect and then turned to the audience and bowed. "Wow that was great," one of the kids from the arcade said and Charlie and Jimmy blushed at this before the kids could ask anymore questions they leaped over their heads and ran out the door.  
  
Outside Wufei and Duo where waiting holding out a lot of money. "Where did you get that much money from?" Charlie asked wide eyed, "For Starters it is all the winnings that we got from those kids in there," Duo said, "They where betting who would win and we betted them that it would be a draw so we won the bet as it is." He said smiling and showing them the money. "Here you can have it for all its worth since you both forgot to get some money just don't spend it all in one day." Wufei said and both boys nodded before getting the cash and leaving. The two looked at each other before going back through the arcade to the store behind it to give Heero a hand.  
  
A noise woke Mart from her slumber as she heard people coming into the shuttle. Listening in with her eyes closed she could make out the voices of an old man and one she recognized as Hilde. "Holy shit Hilde he has really done it this time," the old man said, "Yes Harold they are damaged alright down to the power systems and the cockpit." Hilde said and Mart decided it was time to leave. Getting up from her sleeping position she walked over to the viewing platform and leaped up into the air and landed on the platform before going into more quiet quarters.  
  
It was sometime later that the noise was heard throughout the shuttle and Mart could not sleep anymore. Feeling a bit better then earlier she then went into looking for the long lost thing called food. Having not eaten in a while she began to dig though the supplies but found nothing. Her sense of smell suddenly went off as she turned to find herself looking at a stunned Relena. "Oh I see you are awake I have some food if you want." She said and pulled out a box of chicken from the bag. "I figured you; Jaken and Myouga would be hungry so I got you something to eat." At the mention of food the two old demons came out of hiding as well, "Food you say," he said and sat on the table. Myouga hopped off of Jaken's shoulder onto the table, "I already had my fill thanks," he said and patted his belly. Jaken dug into the sushi that Relena brought with her and Mart dug into the box of raw chicken.  
Sometime later when they had their fill they all sat quietly till Mart go up and cleaned the table. "I am going for a bath so don't come in after Me." she said and disappeared into the bathroom. Relena only sighed as Quatre put the bags down. "I hope Mart will like these," he said holding up a pair of jeans they where famine enough but still holds a bit a Mart's personality with them." He said as he gave her the bags. Relena then went through them and pulled out some clothes before walking towards the bathroom. When she reached the door she knocked, "Mart?" she said politely, "Yes?" was the reply, "I have some clothes for you," Relena said, "Put them on the toilet," Mart said and Relena opened the door slowly and placed them on the toilet before walking out.  
When she left the bathroom Relena could not help but notice how bluish black the water has been, 'I guess that is all the left over demon blood on her,' she said as she returned to find that Heero and the others have returned as well carrying groceries. "I still don't see why can't we stay at a hotel?" Duo grumbled as he unloaded, "The reason Duo is that the Avengers is waiting for us to show our faces before they kill us." Trowa replied to that comment.  
  
In the tub Mart looked up as she scrubbed herself, 'So this is what color demon blood is,' she though as she scrubbed the last of it off of her before draining the tub. When it was gone and no longer clinging to the tub's sides she then took out some shampoo and scrubbed her hair till she could no longer see blue coming out of it.  
  
"Man it is over five hours since she got in there," Duo grumbled as he pulled out another card, "Well who can blame her with all that blood on her," Wufei said and then the door opened to reveal Mart with her hair in a towel but looking cleaner then ever. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a T-Shirt that said, "Back off," on it and when she turned around to make sure the bathroom was clean did they read, "Because this bitch bites," on the back. Mart only could gaze coolly at Quatre before walking towards them and grabbing Jaken and Myouga as they changed into some human forms as well as she. Mart learned how to disguise her form so she made her dog ears disappear and her markings and claws turn into nothing. Her hair remained white but her eyes turned into a deep brown hiding the slits that it has. Walking out she turned to her friends, "I will be back," she said.  
  
"My lady is it wise to wonder the streets here by yourself?" Myouga said while on her shoulder hiding in her hair. "I am sure Myouga besides I can fight for myself," Mart assured the flea. Beside her was Jaken disguised as an old man with a long beard and a cane on his side which was actually his two headed staff. He was wearing some clothes that only the elderly can be seen in and look good. He looked a lot like a human, "I see you have learned some magic over the years," Mart said with a smile, "I have always known magic child," Jaken said and Mart had to laugh, "I bet your former master refused to let you practice it am I right?" she said and Jaken stopped, "Don't tell me that you are going to do that as well," he said but he saw her shake her head and prepared to be slashed and kicked but it never came. "I know what you are thinking Jaken," Mart said, "I am not Sesshoumaru nor Inu-Yasha," she said and she felt someone sucking on her neck but made no bother to swat them. "Myouga there is a thing called the blood bank you know," she said, "I know my lady but I could not help myself I was sooo hungry," he said and Mart gave him a warm smile, "I know that is why I do not swat you," she said and Myouga sighed, "Thank you," he said.  
They managed to walk into the colony park listening to the many people move this way and that as well as the many birds singing in the trees. The artificial sun shown brightly in the fake sky, "Tell me Jaken," Mart said as she sat down under one of the many trees near a lake, "How did your lord treat you and Myouga," he said and the toad's eyes opened brightly, "You will listen?" he said and Mart laughed at this, "I have always listened to people's complaining even when I complain they have listened to me in return." She said and Jaken took a breath, "You start first Myouga." Jaken said as he stared at the artificial lake in front of them.  
Myouga was thinking to himself as he recalled those memories, "Well for me Lord Inu-Yasha always squashed, swatted, and tortured me to no ends even after I gave him advice to something important." He said and Mart tried not to laugh, "As for me," Jaken said, "I was cut up, killed, burned and tortured to no ends by my lord even when he does it by accident." He finished with a sigh as he pulled his knees up to his face an unelderly like act. "I understand," Mart said sadly, "You have been used and abused by your master like I have," she said sadly as she turned towards the waters of the lake, "I have never imagined this place to ever existed out here beyond the world that I grew up in." she said, "This is the final frontier to explore our world to explore the stars," she said, "But what I find is a war that has never ended what I saw was time repeat itself. From what I saw in Heero's mind is a world full of hate and depression. And I saw the cause of all this Naraku and his manipulative ways. He killed a man just to create the ultimate assassins." She said tears running through her eyes, "Then the destruction of earth it froze me when I saw this and I wanted nothing more then to kill the bastard that started all this pain and agony." She said as she felt the water fall down her face.  
"It is true in that matter since I found the rumor of Naraku alive to be true. Over the centuries he has made numerous wars including adding tensions to the colonies and Earth. I have read about this and then made the connections," she said, "It seems he wants the earth to crumble so he can feast on the human flesh and destroy the world that we live in now." She said letting the gentle breeze brush her hair against her face. 'She is wiser then the two Inu lords put together,' Myouga thought as he saw her stare at the lake.  
  
It was sometime later that a music owner was being robbed. Two thieves broke into the store and held everyone hostage. "Put all of the money in this bag now!" one man yelled as he held a machine gun up to the store owner's face and the man did as he was told. There was already a man dead on the ground and his wife or girlfriend was crying at his side. Another thief was raping a woman in the corner while a third was looking at the CD's when he noticed someone looking at the CD. She was tall for a woman and well built to boot she had a gorgeous body and the man drank her up from head to toe. She turned to him and he saw the shirt she was wearing. "Back off," it said on the front and the man approached her but she turned her back to him unafraid and picked up another CD. When she did he read the back, "Because this bitch bites," on the back and the man felt his face grew warm with pleasure at what he is thinking.  
The thief who collected the money from the store owner ran out to grab the van they where in and the other thieves as well gathered to say farewell to the store occupants when the last of them the one who was staring at the woman noticed something about her. She had white hair! Ok so he was seeing things sure he saw people dye their hair blonde and almost white in fact he only seen white on elderly folks. White hair on a young person must be albino or part albino. She gazed at him seductively with her golden brown eyes and he felt himself heat up till he heard the sirens.  
  
Sometime latter the men where in their hideaway when they heard the thief talk to himself while looking at a porn magazine. "Common man are you still thinking about that girl?" the first thief said as he looked at his friend, "Yea, why jealous that I saw such a hot chick?" he said and the others laughed at that, "Naw but it was spooky the way she did not yield even when the guns went off. I mean I did not enforce it on her." Said a second thief, "Or maybe it had something to do with the shirt she was wearing?" said the third, "Naw what I saw was a babe that needs to be fucked and I want her," he said as he played with his knife. "Yea but she was not afraid of the guns so what is she?" the first their said, "Your death," said a female voice and they all turned to see a shadowy figure at the window looking in. Leaping into the hideout the girl stood tall as she gazed at the men. She was then followed by an old man who leaped in like nothing, "What the hell is this some kind of very old Kung Fu Movie?" The first thief said and the fourth came up to her, "So babe you followed us here to get something or someone," he said licking his lips and the others pulled out their weapons, "Actually I came to get the money back," she said cracking her knuckles and exposing her now growing claws.  
The thieves laughed at her as they began to fire bullets at her to kill her but then nothing happened to her. They all stared at her when the opened her hands and the bullets fell from her now claws. They began to back away when the wind started to pick up in the room. The old man that was with her quickly grabbed the money and hopped out of the window. "Hey you old fart get back here with our cash!" one thief said as he tried to get at Jaken. Pulling out his gun he began to fire on him but found that a long slender finger was blocking his way. "What the fuck?" he said and the girl smirked. Her hand glowed green as the gun melted in his hand. Feeling the acidic poison on his skin he let go with a yelp. "What hell are you?" he said and the girl smirked, "Moro no Kimi Shadow Assassin," she said and the wind picked up more as she began to charge the first man ramming her fist into his gut. The thief was thrown against the wall with a scream and blood poured from him when he hit. The second thief began to fire again only to have the woman run up to him and stab him with her hand? She pulled out his heart and licked the blood, "This is for raping that woman." She said and charged the third.  
The third thief fired at her but was also running while the forth ran outside of the building into the van. Starting it up he left the thief to his fate with the woman he now sees as a monster.  
The third did not know what had hid him when the woman disappeared and reappeared behind ramming her knee into him breaking his back. The thief fell to the floor in a pool of blood that was his own making as he puked it up.  
  
The fourth thief drove as fast as he could down the street passing many red lights and cops just to get away from the one thing that he feared the most. Suddenly something stopped his car and he was thrown from the vehicle. Landing on his side he heard and felt his leg snap. Looking up he saw the form of the white haired woman in front of him her hair blowing in the wind. Her clothes where covered in blood as she walked up to him her eyes glowing and her markings making themselves known. The man screamed as she came at him.  
  
The police arrived just in time to see the van explode and a still form in the fire. They could see the glowing red eyes of the form glowing in the flames as it stared at them. "What the hell?" they said as they stared at the form leaped up in the air and disappeared.  
  
"What the hell happened?" one officer asked as he looked at the dead bodies all around the room. "Well sir from what we found they where the guys that robbed that store and it look like someone killed them really fast." He said investigating the carcass of one man to find that he had a very large hole in his chest. "Man who ever did this was good but savage at the same time," he said and a loud shout was heard from the other side and the two officers dropped everything and headed over to investigate. "What is it?" the first one said, "Sergeant Sir," he said holding up a bag that had a bleeding human heart in it. "Man first the explosion on third and Markus streets and now this." He said pointing around him. One officer was grossed out when he saw the mess on the wall, "Man someone did a really good job of disposing those guys," he said as he heaved up his lunch.  
The first officer who did the investigation was thinking hard at this and he found something disturbing. Along the ground where strange tracks all over like something that moved really fast. "Sir Come quick one of them is still alive!" said one of the officers and the man moved as fast as he could. When he got there the man barely breathing but his voice was gagged between breaths. He was the one who had his back broken. "What happened here?" one officer said and the man looked up and spoke only one word, "Monster," he said then he died.  
  
"My lady was it necessary to kill them?" Myouga said as they once again sat under the tree near the lake. "It was," she said and Jaken knew the reason, "It was to avenge the raped woman and the female whose mate was killed in that store now wasn't it?" he said and Mart nodded, "One thing I could not stand was when a female especially one with child lost her mate to someone as cruel as that," she said an Jaken sighed, "You are nothing like Master Sesshoumaru thought you are just as deadly," he said and Mart smiled at the comment as she stared at the lake.  
  
As time went on and the sun began to set into the night the rest of the Shadow Assassins where gathered around the table after they returned to the shuttle. Charlie and Jimmy told Justin and Steven what went on during their day and so forth. The boys where chatting excitedly to themselves when Duo walked in along with Quatre, "So you boys enjoyed your day?" he said and they all nodded, "Yea we did," they said and one by one they told them what they did. "I hope you boys enjoyed your day off we still have a lot of work to do." Quatre said and they nodded, "We know something that you will be doing until we can return to Earth." And the boys groaned, "You are going to school," Quatre said and their faces lifted up, "Really!" Jimmy said, "Yes we need to keep our cover so you will all be going to school." Trowa said speaking up and Duo whispered a comment only to be whacked by Hilde.  
"That is nice and all but we don't really know that much about this time so we might look stupid if we ask questions that the other kids already knew." Charlie spoke up for the others and Justin had to nod his agreement. "Don't worry about it I got that covered," Heero said as he brought out his lap top. "I made sure that you all are put in special classes for uneducated children of all ages. And trust me there is a lot of uneducated children in this world now." He said and the boys looked down sad, "Because of this war there are more orphans then anywhere," Duo said looking down, "Your one yourself aren't you?" Jimmy said and Duo looked up at him in surprise, "We are as well for we killed our parents," the tiger said and tears began to build up in his eyes. The subject was dropped and everyone headed out the door into a better environment hoping they could get some sleep.  
  
In the cool darkness a lone figure walked down the streets the gentle rain that was forecast said that it was going to rain. As she walked down she was accompanied by an elderly man. Mart had a lot to think about and Jaken was going to make sure that she was safe. The streets where quiet when she entered the spaceport that contained the shuttle as she entered her shirt clinging to her body. Luckily she had a black tank top underneath but the shirt clung to her figure leaving nothing to the imagination. When she entered she was greeted by Trowa who stayed up to wait for her as she entered the bathroom to get a shower and a change of clothes.  
When she emerged again she was dressed in a tank top and a pair of shorts showing off her legs. "I see that you are quiet comfortable just sitting and staring at me," she said and Trowa raised an eyebrow, "Observant aren't we," he said and Mart nodded she noticed Jaken emerging from the shower and heading over to one of the available seats to snooze on. "Why are you up?" Mart asked, "I had some things to think about as well," Trowa answered and Mart nodded before heading up and towards the hanger. "Well continue thinking I am heading to bed," she said and with that she headed towards the hanger and to sleep off her troubles.  
  
TBC 


	35. The Terror at school called girls

NAME: Mart DEMON TYPE: Dog WEAPON OF CHOICE: KATANA SWORD (Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga combined) ABILITIES: Have the ability to leap up to incredible heights and run at speeds that put racers to shame. Poison claws that can melt anything including gundanium unless in hanyou mode. Able to survive the harshest of climates and adapt to new surroundings.  
  
HABITAT: Urban areas, deep forests and high mountains all terrain demon.  
  
THE TERROR OF SCHOOL NAMED GIRLS  
  
The next morning was brought about by activity as the boys hurried to get into their school uniforms. "I don't get why we have to wear these," Jimmy complained, "Well this is a private school so they require uniforms," Quatre said and the boys grumbled to the amusement of Mart who was showing a ghost of a smile. Her golden eyes held a mischievous glint to them. "Don't you dare Mart," Charlie warned and the girl stood her ground with her hands up in an 'I am not armed look' as she turned and headed away towards the hanger to check on Howard.  
  
"Class this is your new classmates say hello," the teacher said as the student body looked at them with awe. Thanks to Myouga's insistence that they learn Justin's power of Illusion they managed to disguise themselves as regular boys that night. Mart in the mean time is outside the class moping floors. She was disguised as a janitor she expertly moped the floor in record time. Slowly she took the rag out of her pocket and the glass cleaner and began to clean the glass. She gazed across the campus to the surrounding colony city and beyond that as it twisted upwards and around again to come back into the beginning. She smiled at the simplicity of it all and got back to cleaning the windows.  
  
Jimmy, Justin and where blushing a deep red as the girls in their class drooled over them. Though they where nothing but children in their preteen years they could not help but drool over them. The three of them took their seats at the back of the class as the teacher then began the first lesson of the day Math. The three shot glares at the teacher at the easiness of the lesson thanks to all their training before the slaughter. They now knew how to do the math problems.  
  
Charlie and Steven were not so lucky he was the attention grabber of the group as a number of preteen girls stared at him and he gulped as he gotten glares form the boys.  
  
Gym Class was not the most fun thing in the world unless you where an athlete and Justin and Jimmy where about to prove that to everyone. Dressed out in rather uncomfortably high shorts and shirts that look more like mini dresses the boys where highly embarrassed. The girls giggled at them and made passes at them causing them to blush even more. Their demon hearing was not helping much either they could hear comments like, "Oh they are so cute in their uniforms," or, "I Wish he could ask me out," they said and they boys became more embarrassed.  
In the farthest part of the gym Mart was trying not to laugh at the boys antics of embarrassment and the girls turn on. The coach suddenly blew the whistle and Mart resumed her work with the bathrooms. She was not the part time janitor that everyone thought but rather a volunteer from the community that everyone just loves.  
  
Justin and Jimmy stared at the rope that went all the way up to the roof, 'I can jump as high as that rope is long,' Justin thought and remembered that he has to pass for a human. Nodding to Jimmy on a dare they both made for the rope when suddenly, "WAIT YOUR TURN!" the coach screamed and the boys backed off. Justin and Jimmy waited for their turn at the rope when the coach finally called them. It took forever because half the class was either out of shape or scared of heights. The two boys waited since they where last on the list. Being new they began to pick on the other students as they climbed especially one very fat boy who tired to get to the top but could not. "Even Mart could climb up that rope with no problems." Jimmy said to Justin and the fox nodded. They laughed at everyone till the coach blew the whistle and yelled at the two of them, "O'Campo and Naki your up and since you where laughing at the other students I suggest you both do laps after this as well." he said and the boys smiled.  
The first up was Jimmy as he looked up the long rope to the top and made a cocky smirk, "No Problem," he said and leaped on to the rope and climbed like there is no tomorrow. The class was stunned at the speed this fifth grader was using to climb the rope to the top. When he was there he tapped the rope before letting himself fall to the ground and finished with a back flip before landing on his feet like a cat. Stunned the class only stared wide eyed at his antics. The coach was the first to snap out of it and blew the whistle, "Um Well done Naki," he said, "O'Campo your up," he said to Justin as the fox smirked as well and then began to climb with the same amount of ease. When he got there he too tapped the rope and flipped down to the bottom landing on his feet as well.  
  
The rest of the class was gone in a blur with them showing off their athletic skills in running the laps without tiring. They looked more board; gymnastics was also a show off habit. The boys made quiet an impression to the amusement of a certain dog demon.  
  
Charlie and Steven are not fairing any better. After being humiliated by all this new stuff the teacher decided to give them placement exams to see where they fit and to their horror they where no better then kindergarteners and they where the laughing stock of the entire school. "Do not laugh class," said the teacher, "I am sure these boys are just in need of catching up that is all," the teacher said and dismissed the class except for the two boys for they got a crash course in education that day.  
  
Recess was a chore for all four of them when they decided to stay together in the library. Charlie and Steven where in the books while Justin and Jimmy where reading other things pertaining to the after colony time.  
  
The day when by slowly for the boys as they where swooned over by the girls of the class to being humiliated by the teachers and harassed by the boys. Still in the end they endured it for they have endured a lot worse in their lives. The boys could take school as a new challenge to educate themselves on this time period. As the school day ended the boys met with Mart outside of campus and made their way back to the shuttle but unknown to them they where being followed by a shadow.  
  
"Master Naraku I have something to report," said Kagura as she entered the office and found Naraku staring back with glowing red eyes. "Speak Kagura I am listening." He said, "My spies have found the location of the shadow assassins as well as the gundam pilots," she said and Naraku raised an eyebrow, "Really?" he said, "It is true Master for there where students that came at the same time four actually and a new janitor. They have shown to have amazing athletic skills as well as not being educated in the things of today." She said, "Even a novice like a street orphan would know a bit about the mobile suits of today but it seems as if these boys do not know that much at all. They only know a bit about history and they have Preventer Badges hidden in their clothes." She said and this got Naraku's attention, "Preventer Badges?" he said, "Yes master real ones," she said, "I want to know for sure if they are on L1 before I make my way to earth." He said, "Oh and I want the gundam pilots as well. Get someone to retrieve the pilots while we give our assassin friends a distraction." He said and Kagura bowed, "It shall be done master," she said before turning and leaving.  
  
It was weeks later when the boys finally settled into their new school and they made little to no friends. People call them strange the only one who was willing to be their friend where three boys and a girl that they all met at the arcade the same girl that Jimmy beaten pretty good and her brothers. It seems that the girls name was Jessica and the boys where Alex and Marcus. Alex was the older of the two and in middle school; Marcus the younger brother was Jessica's twin and shared the same class. The two became friends with the same boys that beat her at the arcade a few days before and she then realized how much the boys have been isolated. So here they are now sitting at the table eating lunch and talking about things at random. It was then that somehow the subject went to the war that is waging outside of the colony to the world they know and love. "It is so sad that there is another war," Jessica said, "Why you say that?" asked Alex, "Well it is simple there are so many people fighting these demons now that we don't know if we have the money to survive anymore assaults." She said and Justin only nodded from the other end of the table. "I know how you feel," he said sadly, "Why you say that?" Marcus said, "Well there are some demons that are like you wanting nothing but peace," he said, "Did you meet them?" Marcus asked, "Yea just before the Preventers found us," Justin said, "They where defending a small shelter filled with children both human and demon along side with their parents." Said Steven and the boys looked at him, "What? I saw them when we where in Tokyo," Steven said trying to calm everyone down when the humans gave their outburst. They eventually calmed down till the bell rang.  
  
Charlie and Steven where still trying to figure out a physics problem when Jessica came to them, "You guys need help?" she asked and they nodded, "We don't understand that much about gravity at all for the colonies." Steven spoke up for them and Jessica jotted something down for them and they understood before she hurried back to her desk before the teacher could notice. What they did not notice due to their disguise and lack of smell was someone was spying on them a boy from their class. He was typing on his laptop in the farthest corner. While he was typing away he saw a message come up, 'Any reports?' It asked and the boy typed away, 'Windstorm and Desert Hyena are in this class room 593b,' he typed, 'Good,' it said before going dead and the boy smiled to himself.  
  
"This bites!" Jimmy said as he and Justin stood outside holding buckets after accidentally blowing up the science lab or better yet their mice that they where suppose to test a certain gas on. "Aw come on it is not that bad," Justin said holding the buckets in his hands. Sighing the both of them stood outside, "You know I kind of miss school," Jimmy admitted, "Me too," said Justin, "It is a pain to catch up to the rest of the world but it is worth it," nodding they stood outside in the hall in silence. "May I ask what are you two doing out here," said a stern voice and the two of them turned to find Mart with a mop in her hand, "Well we accidentally blew up the science lab," Justin said and Mart had to chuckle at that, "And how did you do it?" she said, "We where testing a few gasses on rats harmless gasses to see which will effect a rat in space when we put the wrong thing inside.." "It is not like that at all!" Jimmy hissed, "Justin accidentally shocked the rat and the lab blew up because we forgot to check the burner for leaks and the desk with the rats blew up and spilled guts all over the teacher's dress." He said and Justin blushed at that comment. "Looks like someone has to learn to control his powers," Mart said and Justin backed away till something came up and her head perked up, "It looks as if I have to get going," she said before continuing to mop the floor. The boys looked at each other and shrugged but unknown to them they where being watched by a shadowy figure. The figure watched the other two shadow assassins as they held their buckets in the hallway without a care in the world.  
  
While Jimmy and Justin where holding buckets Charlie and Steven where taking a biology exam. Both whizzed the test and now stood waiting for the class to finish. Charlie drawing the teacher as a demon and Steven counting his cards when both their noses went up.  
  
Howard along with Duo and Hilde where fixing the gundams which proved to be quiet a handful. Due to the massive amount of damage done to them by the last attack with the demons in Tokyo they had to be completely overhauled and redone again because the damage was so extensive. Howard had to order parts from other Sweepers including spare parts for the gundams. "There is just no way in hell that we are going to finish them before the next attack." Duo grumbled as he now Trowa where doing repairs to one of the gundams. "True the next attack could happen at any time but we have no defense against some of the acid that the demons possess." Trowa said, "Oh really?" said another voice and both turned to look at Heero who stood in the hallway. "What do you mean?" Duo replied, "I have a solution to that," he said holding up a vile, "This is some venom from Mart whose poison is the most potent anyone could find." He said smirking and handing the vile to Howard he then explained further, "Wufei is a master at Chemistry he was able to come up with an alloy that is immune to Mart's poison all we have to do is spray it onto the gundams and wait a few days for it to create the alloy." He said, "How do we do that," Howard grumbled, "Simple," Wufei said as he entered the hanger floating down from high above,  
"We spray the anti venom on the gundanium before we put it on the gundams it will then mix with the chemical makeup of the alloy becoming one with it and making it acid proof." Wufei said and Howard scratched his head, "I hope it works or else all else is gone," he said and it was then that something happened the alarms went off. "What the fuck?" Duo said as he and the others heard Quatre's voice over the comm., "Enemies sighted in sections seventeen through one forty five and closing in," he said and the others hurried to battle positions the sweepers heading towards shelter and safety. Quatre's voice was cut off from the comm. When acid began to pour from the roof and onto the floor. From the acid several soldiers leaped down from ropes and made their way down armed and fired shots at some of the mechanics as they ran for cover. Those that can fight back began to fire back at them only to be surprised by the demons. Several demons came from out of the shadows and attacked the humans forcing them into a tight circle. Catherine, Relena, Sally, Quatre and now Une and Marimaia where in the circle of prisoners.  
"It seems that the spider has finally caught the flies." Said a seductive voice and Kagura entered into the light. "YOU!" Quatre yelled at her and she turned her red eyes at him before swiping her claws into his face leaving deep red marks that slowly bleed down his cheek. "I remember you two Gundam Pilot," she said as she surveyed the room, "Interesting having all the gundams here in one place but too damaged to fight," she said, "Too bad," she laughed as she led the others way leaving a certain formula on the ground.  
  
The scream was all that Justin and Jimmy heard as they raced into the classroom to find one of the boys in the mouth of a spider demon. "Not another one," Jimmy cursed as he threw a chair at the demon spitting out the boy and Justin made a grab for him and both ran out the door.  
Other students as well ran out the door as more demons came out after them. Students and teachers began to panic as the demons tore into the school killing many and injuring others. The boys ran into each other as they gathered out in the main lawn with the others of the student body. "What the hell is going on in there?" Steven asked and the boys shrugged, "I have no clue that is until they heard a scream from inside. "OH god that was Jessica!" Charlie cried as he and the other boys ran into the building against the teacher's orders to stay out.  
  
The sound of fire fighters outside and the sound of both Preventers and police where enough to let the boys know that this was just the beginning. The screaming continued to get louder as they approached the gym. The shouts and roars of other students filled the hallways as they ran into the gym. There several students including the boys new friends where surrounded by Avenger's soldiers armed with guns and looking up they could see Jessica wrapped in spider's silk and a spider hanging over here. Growling Jimmy pulled out his bow and arrows and shot one at the spider releasing the girl who fell and was nabbed by Steven. Landing on their feet the group was confronted by the Avengers. "So it is true that the Shadow Assassins where attending this school." One said as he came out of the circle. It was a little girl with shinning blond hair stained in blood with sapphire blue eyes and glasses on her face. "The master will be pleased to know that we have the shadow assassins here right now," she giggled, "Shadow Assassins?" Jessica said staring at the boys who already put on defensive stances. "What are they talking about?" she said and she turned to find Marcus and Alexander in the group as well looking just as confused. "It seems that we owe you an explanation," said a new voice and they turned to see Mart joining the group. Her eyes flashing a different color that caught Jessica off guard, 'Her eyes! Am I dreaming this or did that janitor's eyes just turn yellow,' she thought as she tried to decide just what is she.  
"Would someone notice us as well as the pretty woman there?" Marcus yelled at the boys and it was then that his throat was grabbed by the girl who spoke, "Well now it looks as if you made some friends eh boys." She said through her now large fangs. Mart could hear the boys growl their displeasure at the demon. Slowly she let her power build as her eyes flashed gold. The others where doing the same. "Let them go now," growled Justin as his hair flashed red under the black. Mart then let her eyes return to normal as well as her nails. The boys picking up her scent also followed suit as they saw the smirk on Mart's face. "Ah finally surrendering I see," said the girl, "Good now we can get rid of these humans and take you back to Master Ellison." She said but before she finished she went flying in the back releasing her hold on Marcus's throat and flying into the wall. Marcus coughed as air was returning to his lungs. Marcus landed hard on the ground as he witnessed a glowing whip return to Mart. "Now then are you going to just stand there or are you going to attack us," she said smoothly. The students who where caught where surprised by the confidence that this woman was giving. "What are you waiting for ATTACK!" she yelled and a horde of soldiers ran at them shooting. "Shadow Assassins fight!" Mart said charging and the others only joined suit.  
Leaping into the air Charlie did a summersault before bringing out his Kodachi that where hidden under his disguise as he released it into his true wolf form. Running with blinding speed he slashed through a whole lot knocking them down. "Remember this is a school so no blood!" Charlie yelled and the result was a shock from Justin as he let loose a thunderbolt.  
Cocking his string back Jimmy let loose a fire arrow right at the heart of the soldiers and watched as it exploded before leaping away from a rocket that exploded where he landed. Steven let loose one of his wind attacks blinding the opposition as Mart moved in with the Tensaiga and slashed her way through. On her back was Jessica as she was filled with fear at the speed that Mart was traveling. Leaping out of the way Mart flew up towards the roof of the building. "Where are we going?" Jessica asked, "Up and out," Mart replied as the roof shattered under them.  
  
The crowds gathered when the explosion happened and a single form leaped from the roof doing a summersault before landing. Then after dropping her off again it leaped off into the building again.  
  
Charlie was having a grand old time with his opposition as he slashed again with his Kodachi and caused a snow storm to hit the gym. Finally clearing a path he called to his fellow students. "Come on are you just going to sit there and cry or are you coming with Me." he said taking this opportunity to follow they obliged. Racing after the wolf they had a clear path as Charlie released another wind attack at the main school doors letting them escape. He covered when a group of soldiers came at them again. "Now it is time to go all out," he said transforming into his true wolf form he charged them claws unsheathed as he attacked.  
Justin saw this as a signal to as he turned into his real form and smiled when he saw his tail swinging behind him as he too attacked. Leaping he began to spark, "LIGHTING STRIKE!" He yelled as he swung the now showing lightning glaive and lightning poured from it shocking a good number of people. Steven and Jimmy also transformed slashed their way through the soldiers, "It is as if everywhere we go we have to fight!" Jimmy complained as he slashed through a group of demons.  
The group was then forced to the middle and with Mart not transformed they knew they where in trouble that is until she glowed. Her eyes glowed red as she changed and allowed the marks to appear and her ears change into their true form. She then attacked at lightning speed. "IORN REAVER!" She called as the slashed with her claws letting loose a barrage of air blades at her opponents. Mart then rose again and attacked her enemy a very large bear demon who came down on her as she unleashed the full power of the Tensaiga on her enemy. The bear came back down and Mart stood with blood all over her body. The rest of the demons or humans have long since fled. "That was too easy," said Charlie as he ran up to her, "I agree," she said, "Something about this was not right it did not feel right." She said to herself as they decided to put back on their disguises and return to the outside.  
Being cut up had its advantages when they exited it allowed them to lie to the cops telling them that they had gotten lost from the main group and only now managed to get out along with Jessica, Marco and Alex providing additional witnesses. The cops let then go as firefighters continued to fight the blaze that had gotten started from the panic and had rescued two children who where caught in the blaze. Walking home the group decided to do something about their ordeal by telling the others the truth.  
  
"Wow you are really the Shadow Assassins that was mentioned in history?" Alex said excitedly to the dismay of the boys. "Yes we are," replied Mart, "But we are not here for autographs." She said with good humor and the others laughed as they turned right towards the spaceport. "Wow you live here?" he asked, "Yes we are in the company of some Preventers." Said Jimmy as they entered the large transport and found no sounds of repairs being put down. "That is funny," said Steven as he turned on the lights to find the place empty except for tools and holes in some of the barrels. "Something bad happened here," said Charlie and the three humans shrank behind the boys. Mart sniffed the air and found something she did not like, "They where taken," she said, "How do you know," they said, "I can smell better then you," she said and the others crept into the place better. It was then that Justin yelled from above them, "There is a message," he said and began to read,  
  
Shadow Assassins,  
  
I have Relena Peacecraft along with General Une and her daughter and your friends as well. If you want them alive surrender yourselves to me now. I have already got the entire earth sphere under my control now and will not stop till all of human kind bows to me. I wanted you dead at first but thanks to incompetence I have to do it myself so surrender and bring me your weapons. I will not harm your friends for now,  
  
Naraku  
  
"That majorly sucks," said Jessica as she examined the letter, "The where waiting for us the entire time," said Mart growling, "But first thing is first," she said and the others turned to her, "I think we need to prepare for the upcoming battle." She said.  
  
TBC 


	36. Ransom on Earth

NAME: Mart DEMON TYPE: Dog WEAPON OF CHOICE: KATANA SWORD (Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga combined) ABILITIES: Have the ability to leap up to incredible heights and run at speeds that put racers to shame. Poison claws that can melt anything including gundanium unless in hanyou mode. Able to survive the harshest of climates and adapt to new surroundings.  
  
HABITAT: Urban areas, deep forests and high mountains all terrain demon.  
  
Ransom on Earth  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Justin asked as they all gathered at the table in the dining area of the massive shuttle. "We have to go back to Earth," Mart said, "But how are we going to get there? I mean this transport shuttle is a little too big to use." Jimmy said feeling downcast. "Well here is something," said Charlie, "What the others asked, "Well what is the thing that the avengers hated the most besides us?" "Is this a trick question?" Justin asked, "No just answer the question," Mart said smirking, "What is it I hate guessing games," Steven demanded, "You tell me what is the one thing that the Avengers hate the most. It has something to do with this world since the humans so hate them and all." It was then that the boys began to think until Charlie answered, "They hate those mobile suits that our friends drive." Charlie said and Mart clapped her hands. "At least someone was paying attention!" she said and they all stared accept for Charlie and Justin, "You mean those weird mobile suit thingies?" Steven asked, "The correct word is Gundam," said Justin, "And yea that is the one." Mart said with little distain in her voice. "Those suits are the key to getting us to earth." Mart said, "But how they are busted?" said Jimmy and Charlie smiled at that comment, "Jimmy you are the world's biggest idiot," he said and Jimmy reddened in the face, "What did you say!" he said hissing, "We are going to fix it," Steven finished and Jimmy slumped, "We are going to fix it?" he said and the others nodded.  
  
SOME TIME LATER  
  
"Exactly how are we going to fix them when they look like THIS?" Charlie said and Mart smirked, "Simple we where trained to handle any situation right?" she said and the others nodded, "Well Howard and the guys left the supplies all we have to do is use them," and she turned when Jessica and her friends showed up, "With a little help she said and the whole school as well as the colony showed up. "What are they doing here?" Steven said too loudly, "What does it look like spots we are going to help you fix the gundams since you guys saved us from those monsters," said Marco as he flipped a wrench.  
  
It was hours later when most of the people had turned in for the night and others took their place at repairing the gundams. The Shadow Assassins where busy from the very beginning and where beginning to tire from the days exertions and from fixing individual gundams. The one who was tired the most was Mart who had the most mechanical experience in fixing gundams when something bumped into her. Turning she saw a Preventer saluting her, "Um I am not your superior officer so you can cut that out," Mart yelled at him and the young officer lowered his hand, "Apologies ma'am but I had orders from General Une before capture and she told me that you could use this." He said handing her a package, "She said to tell you that it has been upgraded to modern standards so now it holds at least 177 million gigs but that was the tough part since it was not so advance so we gave it an overhaul but everything that was on it is still there. Not only that but we added a few features that would come in handy." He said and Mart was shocked, "How did you find it?" she asked, "It was stuck in a crevice when one of the Preventer's took a vacation to Hawaii." Said the soldier as he turned and left and Mart smiled, "Is that your laptop?" Jimmy asked and Mart nodded opening the box to reveal the computer with all the wires still with it as well as her old backpack with her Yu-gi-oh cards, sketch book, and other things that she left behind as well as her most embarrassing ones.  
Taking the bag and thanking the man Mart now smiled at the old memories that the bag had given her and with new strength she set about to work. "Alright Shadow Assassins lets get to work if we want these gundams operational but three days time." She said and the others looked at her, "Three days but it will take us longer to do this," complained Jimmy, "Not with our help!" said a colonist as he put down his welder and gave them a thumbs up.  
Mart leaped up to the Wing Zero and inspected the gundam over to make sure that everything is ok before moving to the cockpit and opening it up. She then saw the new wires for her laptop and decided to plug them in and began to sync with the Zero. Lights and sirens flared as they zero responded to this intrusion. Working quickly Mart set to work with hacking into the system and found that to her surprise the zero recognized her code. "Must be due to the mind link that Heero and I shared before," she mumbled as she continued to hack into the system accessing damage through out the gundam. Mart then told the people who where working on the gundam where to fix it as she then moved from gundam to gundam and access the damage and told them what to do. "Hey Mart," Charlie was asking, "What about the so called Armor I mean it can't withstand acid from a demon so what about it." He asked and Mart smiled, "I can now," she said holding up a vial the one that Wufei made that she had found.  
  
Eyes opened to new surroundings as dark brown hair matted with blood surveyed his companions. Heero rose to his feet as he took in his room it was the traditional Japanese form with paper doors and wooden cells. Getting up he tried to get to the door only to be repulsed by a force field. "Careful you don't want to hurt yourself even further," Duo said as he slowly got up as well, "It is about time you got up Heero I was beginning to worry." Duo then tried a smile but the split lip he had stung so he just did it with his eyes. The hours of torture and pain where enough to have Heero want to kill himself a thousand times over but they would not let him. On his side where the other pilots and the girls some of them had blood between their legs so that was not a good sign. Hilde and Relena where the ones to have it worse and Sally gotten several beatings as well. To them the whole world is over and there is one thing that Owen taught Heero was that to rape a woman is to desecrate yourself and the woman. Women are strong willed but to take away the one thing they value most against their will is to kill that spirit that they held so dear. That is what made Heero's blood boil to see his sisters his surrogate family being used like this. He wanted blood badly, "I see that you have all finally awoken," said a quiet but cold voice.  
Heero turned to find a man in a kimono standing outside his long wavy hair and blood red eyes where enough to send shivers down his spine. The baboon pelt on his body was enough to send him even more shivers but the thing that scares him the most is the dark aura around this man. He had not seen him before not even in Mart's visions with those two ghosts. "I see that you do not recognize me I am the one who brought you here in the first place." He said and it was then that everything clicked, "You are the one who killed Alexander Kushranada," Heero rasped out, "I am and what do you make of it?" he said cocking one eyebrow, "Why did you kill him and take over? What is your ulterior motive?" this time it was Quatre who asked the questions, "I have but one thing on my mind revenge as well as domination. You see humans are so pathetic and weak that they are nothing out there and I am going to make sure that will happen. I am going to turn this world around and make sure that humans know their proper place like my former human side. I had to kill him to make sure that I am the superior one." And the others where shocked, "You are a demon!" he said and the other man smiled, "So nice of you to notice finally Quatre Reberba Winner of the Winner Cooperation as well as Preventer I am indeed impressed."  
Heero's eyes widened at the realization of something that came back to him in full flash. Images from Mart's mind of a man in similar appearance with his hair tied back or cut short in uniform belonging to the United States Military. "General Shingara" was on the tag standing behind a window while another man before him gave orders Corporal Edwards was on that tag. He could see then injecting something to struggling children four HUMAN children and one that looked like a child but Heero knew that was not. The realization then hit like a thunderbolt, "You did this to them," he growled, "Oh what do you mean," Mark said, "You turned those children to the Shadow Assassins today you destroyed the one chance of them at having a life on their own. Now they will forever hold the memory of being murderers for the rest of their existence." He said and the others where shocked by this outburst from Heero. "Oh really I thought that making them immortal would be a beneficial thing for them after all they never had to worry about growing up and dying for a long time," he said smirking, "You think that is what hey want!" Catherine said this time as she stood on her feet.  
"They are children who wanted nothing more then to grow up and be normal nothing more!" she yelled, "Well I am sorry but I had to do what I had to do to complete my revenge and that was how I was to do it until that dog did this to me!" he said turning to reveal lines on his face, "That blasted Dog demon did this to me until I turned him and his brother against each other and later made that bitch from the two of them. Then she reopened those same wounds but lucky thing there is a thing called plastic surgery that removed the scars but left these marks on my face as a reminder of what she did." Then smiling sinisterly he went towards the door, "Oh and don't worry about your friends they will come and I will be waiting for them." With that he shut the door behind him.  
"What are we going to do about this Heero?" Duo asked his friend, "I do not know Duo I can just hope that Mart and the others get here on time." He said, "Um guys I think you should look at this," Trowa said from a window and the others ran over or limp in some of their cases.  
An army of mobile suits stood waiting outside in formation many where demon possessed so they moved more flexibly while others where just ordinary. There where demons here and there among the ranks too as they waited for the order to march. "Man this looks bad," Wufei spoke up, "The second demon war is about to start," said Relena from the back.  
  
A lone figure walked among the trees these trees where thick at the trunk but the color of them where wrong. Kaede walked through the forest listening to the slightest sound of birds but there where none ever since she entered this forest there was nothing not even the sound of insects in the grass. This part of the forest north of Kyoto was very quiet the darkness from the thick trees where enough to let her know that this was a dangerous spot. Looking around she did not find any sign of wild animals in the area not even a wild boar. "This place feels evil," she said shivering as she looked at the ground and notice the earth was scorched black as if burned. Few of the trees where short but she could tell which ones where not there anymore. She could feel the anger in the trees as she walked through them. "This place is full of pain and suffering as well as hate." She said to herself as she touched one of the trees. "Who enters my woods," said a woman's voice it was low and menacing but Kaede stood her ground. "I am Kaede Higurashi of the Higurashi Shrine in Tokyo Prefecture I have come here in search of some answers." She said turning around to find a ghostly figure standing before her. She was a woman that looked almost like Kaede accept that she had strange creatures floating around her.  
Kaede was entranced by this woman for she could not feel any aura around her at all. "Who are you?" she asked, "I am called Kikyo," she said, "My mother's name was Kikyo that was a very pretty name," Kaede said and Kikyo walked towards her, "You are a Higurashi?" she said and Kaede nodded as she took in the bow and arrows around the woman. "I sense the power in you come with me for these woods are not safe. The trees will kill you if you stay," she said guiding Kaede away.  
"Why did you help me back there?" Kaede asked, "You know who I am for I am sure every Higurashi knows it," said Kikyo, "Yes the undead priestess Kikyo but the stories said that you where killed by Naraku in the war," she said, "I was till the demons brought me back and left me here to wait out my years as caretaker of this forest." She said, "You see the trees are angry that Naraku caused such an unbalance in the spiritual world that it was my soul duty to prepare the one who is most worthy to kill him. I see that you are not," she said looking at the dirty clothes Kaede wore, "I am not but I know who is," Kaede spoke up, "Oh and who might that be?" Kikyo asked, "Her name is Mart and she is the last of the Inu Clan," Kaede said as Kikyo handed her some tea to drink from, "Mart I have not heard of a demon named Mart," she said, "Her name used to be Moro no Kimi," Kaede said, "Yes now I remember the human who was taken from her home and forced to be a demon bearing the blood of Inu Yasha and his brother," she said with some distain. "Now I want some answers," Kaede said, "First off how do we defeat Naraku since you lived this long you might have some idea as to how to defeat him." She said and Kikyo smiled, "The secret to that is the Shikon Jewel," Kaede's eyes widen, "I know this for I felt the Jewel make him a whole demon before and I know that it can make him human again. He was evil at heart that is why he wanted domination as well as immortality. The thing he forgotten was that the Jewel can change him back by someone who has a pure soul but I sense that you don't." Kikyo said, "I know I don't but Mart does and so do the other Shadow Assassins since they where human before and where innocent at one point."  
Kikyo nodded her consent, "So be it when they passed through the woods that day when the world was massacred I felt the presence of light in their souls. I so believe that they will get through this. If you say that this so called Mart does have the blood of Inu-Yasha in her veins then let her be the one to strike the final blow that will make sure that Naraku is truly dead." Kaede nodded at this and Kikyo gestured for her to get some rest.  
By the next morning Kaede woke to the sound of washing and watched as Kikyo washed her clothes and handed her some new ones. "Your old clothes where ruined so I gave you these they where stitched from fire rats and died to the color of your old clothes. I made them look exactly like the clothes that Kagome wore they may look like her uniform but I will tell you now that they are stronger and will protect you from harm. My servants will lead you out safely so that way the trees know that you are under my protection. Oh and one more thing," Kikyo said as she handed Kaede a bow and arrows, "I placed spells on these arrows combined with your miko powers they should be useful." She said and Kaede waved good bye to her as she left the old hut and out of the forest.  
  
Workers moved around the clock to get the gundams ready for departure. Repairs moved from here to there in an attempt to get them ready. Weapons where reloaded, parts fixed, systems where now at 75% capacity and almost finished. The Shadow Assassins made plans with the colony officials as well as the ESUN who stood and listened as they gathered Military from around the world to their aid. Mart asked for help from other demons with the help of Myouga and Jaken who knew what demons had loyalty to Sesshoumaru as well as kept their part of the alliance of demons. Mart also recruited other demons who did not know what was going on to help as well. Earth was getting ready for a repeat of a war that should have ended a thousand years before but have not. There where people who wanted to ally themselves as well those who have been loyal to the demons that have protected them in the past and now they needed help so the humans are returning the favor as parts for the gundams came in and where used.  
Upgrades to the mobile suits where also added upgrades that no one though of that could exist and to the delight of the kids the controls for the gundams where more delicate now as well as the suit moving more fluidly. Arms and reaction time where a lot quicker and the suits could run faster now even with all that weight. The boys where adding upgrades as well with the help of the colonists.  
It was two days and several tests later that the gundams stood ready to move out. The Shadow Assassin where now dressed in space suits and stood ready to go with last minute preparations made to the suits. They where disguised as meteors having taken some asteroids from the outside and made sure that they disintegrated when they entered the atmosphere and also equipped the gundams with shields to prevent damage during entry. They where also given armor made from the specially modified gundanium designed by Wufei with the help of Mart's venom as well as sutras to prevent other damage as well. The repair work went well thanks to all the help from both human and demon resident of the colony. Now the gundams stood ready with new paint and everything. Inside of Wing Zero stood Mart with Myouga on her shoulder with a specially made space suit for him and Jaken on the side in his normal form.  
  
The Preventer control room for the launch bay area was filled with staff both Preventer and not getting everything ready. In the center stood Jessica in a commander's uniform as she stood tall beside her Marcus ran the navigation charts and where going over them with several generals from both Earth and the colony since the kid was good at planning. On Jessica's right stood Alex who was running the space traffic control. Some of the Preventers where impressed by the kids diligence and determination as well as their skills in this sort of thing. "All right now are we ready to go," Jessica said and they all nodded, "Everything is clear," said Alex monitoring the space ways, "All right people lets get this going shall we," she said.  
  
The gundams began to move one by one as they neared the launch pads and doors opened. The first was Justin in Altron Gundam with its new glossy paint and better equipped weapons. Earth loomed below and Justin could not help but admire it when he heard the final checks going off on the screen. "Final restraints removed!" one said, "Boosters ready and on standby," said another, "Retro rockets ready," said another, "Trajectory to Earth finalized," "Gundam Weapons Check final all weapons are ready to go," "Gundam 05 is all systems functioning and ready?" this time it was Jessica as she appeared on the screen and Justin stood ready after all the drills he had to go through to get it ready he was ready. "Final safety locks are off and all systems are green, weapons are functional and are on standby, navigation is green, boosters green, shield ready Gundam 05 Altron is ready to launch!" Justin yelled and Jessica gave the nod. "Is the crew gone from the hangar so we can begin launch?" she asked a tech "Lowering 05 into position now," said one tech.  
  
On the colony of L1 on the farthest side facing Earth at the very bottom of the rotating mass doors opened and a meteor stuck out. "Are we ready Shadow Assassin Thunder Fox?" she said and watched as Justin nodded through his helmet. His hands where on the control joy sticks and stood ready as Jessica gave the final ok and the Gundam was launched.  
The next was Steven as he did his checks as well and was launched an hour after Justin. Each gundam was launched one after the other to make sure they where not tracked when at last they came to the Zero Mart stood ready with her gundam in bird mode. It was the last to leave since it took the longest to repair. The Zero made its way to the launch pad on the same trolley that towed the others as it made its way towards the launch bay doors. Opening it made its way to the launching area. "Is everything set Mart?" asked Jessica over the comm... "Ready to launch," she said and Jaken made himself secure for it was going to be a bumpy ride. He in now currently in Mart's lap since there is only room for one so it was kind of cramped. Luckily for Myouga being so small he only had to sit in a pocket.  
Thrusters began to burn as they launched the last of the gundams towards Earth and towards the battle that waits. Mart held on as the ship took off and was speeding away from the colony towards the planet Earth. As she approached the planet she felt the friction that the shield picked up as it nears the earth. The Wing Zero held together as she maintained radio silence throughout the entire trip to earth. "So what are we going to do once we get to Earth," Jaken asked, "First we need to get in contact with the others then find the armies that we have established. By getting in contact with them then we make our move to Japan the one place where the final battle is going to take place. "How do you know that is where Naraku is keeping the others?" Myouga asked, "Simple, 'To return to the place where it all started' when I read that note at the fine print on the back after we made preparations I remember what Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru have told me and that is to return to the point of origin," she said, "The point of origin?" Jaken asked, "Where it all started that is where Naraku is going to gather his forces to take over the ESUN he wants to repeat history and make sure that the mistakes of the past are not repeated making him the dominant one." She said and held on to the controls.  
  
The armies that awaited them stood up and gazed into the sky as the final streak was seen and they held up their weapons as they marched towards the point of landing. The Shadow Assassins led many groups to the rendezvous point. Soldiers from India, China, Japan, United States, Australia, Europe, Africa, and Middle East gathered to the one spot which was far into the mountains of Japan near the area where Naraku was ready to launch his army.  
  
As those armies gathered Naraku's own forces too gathered all sorts of beasts and armies have gathered as well making itself known. Heero stood watched as he saw the streaking begin one after the other in hourly intervals. The cold night winds of Japan's mountainous regions blew through the window that had held them prisoner. Three days have passed but the smell of battle was still eminent. He could feel the rush in the air and so can the others. "So when the battle is coming?" Duo asked flipping a knife that he had hidden so well in his hair. " I know this is something I mean I can smell a battle coming from far and wide and here we are stuck in prison with nothing to lose except for the one thing we have now with each other." He said, "What is that?" Wufei asked sarcastically, "Family I mean we each been through a lot and now we are family now whether we like it or not." "He does have a point" Trowa said now adding his two sense. "If we were smart we would wait for the time to be right before out escape," he said, "But what about that barrier?" Hilde asked throwing a stone to the barrier and it bounced back. "I know that but there has to be a weakness to this," Quatre said, "But how I mean they have the best of the best in this cell right now so this battle is over," said Sally as she winced with the pain between her legs. "Hope is not lost," said Relena, "What you mean?" Catherine asked, "I mean we still got the Shadow Assassins and they are still out there waiting," she said and the others began to see the light out there. "It is there battle," Heero said and the others turned to him.  
"I mean it is that this battle is not ours to fight," Heero said and the others sighed, "Yea Heero's right it is theirs not ours whether we like it or not." In the far corner stood lady Une and Marimaia who was thrown from her wheel chair and is now crouched on the floor it is a good thing that she did not get raped. For her handicap women did not matter to demons but she was of no use to them and General Une was no better for she was too old to be raped. Or so it seemed until she was raped by Mark himself. Marimaia only gazed at the others her eyes misty as she heard what was going on outside, "Justin please be ok," she said.  
  
Wing Zero fired retro rockets as the last of the meteor burned away and the Zero entered the atmosphere shaking the structure. Mart held on as the gundam shook under the pressure. Jaken held on as well and Myouga hid in the pocket. Finally the Zero began to slow as it approached its landing site.  
Demons everywhere and humans from the ESUN began to signal the new arrival as it began its decent dragons one on either side began to escort the gundam in for a landing and signal lights blared for the gundam as it began to set down onto the Earth.  
As they approached the Earth Mart could see the many different people at work setting up tents medical, weapons, communications and others as she set the gundam down and began the final landing procedure.  
Crew everywhere began to clear as the Wing Zero set down its landing gear and made the final decent. One demon was giving directions for the Zero as the gundam finally landed. The doors opened to reveal armies of demons and humans standing ready along side of mobile suits and other vehicles. They all stood at attention as Mart made her way out of the suit and landed gracefully on the ground with Jaken beside her and was greeted by many generals. She took off her helmet and let her ears twitched around and her hair fall to her waist.  
The soldiers all saluted her in their own way and Mart winced at all the loud noise and held her ears till a single shout stopped all that. Turning she could make out the form of a man as tall as she it but held himself high as he walked over to her. He was a dog demon like herself but not of the Inu Clan. No his features where wrong, "I am Ilio from the island of Moloka'i and these are your men at your command my lady," he said bowing, "We are once again at the mercy of the Inu Clan of Japan." Mart stood back shocked, "I am from Molokai my self," she said to him and he looked up, "Now I hold to the responsibilities of the Inu Clan so that way no one can touch me with out being very good in battle," Mart said with a smirk, "Besides I want to show Naraku that Molokai has bread her warriors well." she said and Ilio looked up with a smile, "We will do just that my lady." He said and the troops began to disassemble. "Get some rest for a week's time we will prepare ourselves for the upcoming battle ahead and the conclusion of a war that has lasted for over a thousand years."  
The other Shadow Assassins had only to think of what was to come as they watched Mart say those few words and could not help but think, 'Are we ready for this?'  
  
TBC 


	37. Prepare for the Final Battle

NAME: Mart DEMON TYPE: Dog WEAPON OF CHOICE: KATANA SWORD (Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga combined) ABILITIES: Have the ability to leap up to incredible heights and run at speeds that put racers to shame. Poison claws that can melt anything including gundanium unless in hanyou mode. Able to survive the harshest of climates and adapt to new surroundings.  
  
HABITAT: Urban areas, deep forests and high mountains all terrain demon.  
  
PREPARE FOR THE FINAL BATTLE  
  
"So how are plans going with the armies that I have assembled?" Naraku asked and Kanna appeared through the paper door, "Everything is going according to plan my lord. The armies are assembled and are at full capacity." She said, "And what about the Shadow Assassins?" he asked, "They are back on Earth as scheduled my lord and are gathering armies of their own," she said, "I see so they managed to put together an Army of all those faithful to Sesshoumaru how thoughtful." He said as he got up, "Assemble the men and make them ready for an attack at any time," he said, "Yes my lord," Kanna said and vanished.  
  
A small mouse was scurrying through the grass his traveling clothes where dirty and torn from many encounters with other creatures. Leaping up and down he finally came to the clearing where the armies of the ESUN where located. Hopping over the last stone it finally gotten to the main tent where a single light shown. Thanks to his superb night vision the mouse spirit scurried into the tent and up the table. He stood up tall when everyone turned to him as he cleared his throat to announce his presence. "I have the information that you requested," he stated and handed a disk to Mart who thanked the mouse spirit as he vanished back to his family.  
  
"What do we have here?" one demon said as they gathered around the table as Mart displayed the results of the spy search. "From what our friend has gathered there are guards posted all around the palace. From what we are looking at it is a fortress surrounded by Miasma." Mart said, "What is Miasma?" One of the ESUN soldiers asked, "It is a poisonous gas that demons sometimes produce even the demon himself can not stand for long unless they have some kind of immunity." Said another demon as he came to the light, Mart could tell that he was Native American from his looks and clothes similar to what Charlie wore when he came back. He was a bird demon a raven the tattoo on his right arm showed what rank he was. Mart looked at him and only raised an eyebrow. "Anyways if that palace is so well guarded then how are we going to get in?" another man asked, "We are going to have to divide our forces up." A female voice said and Mart recognized that voice and turned to find a very dirty Kaede at the entrance to the tent. "Kaede what are you doing out of your temple?" Myouga asked when he leaped on to her shoulder, "I have a message from Kikyo to Mart," she said as she held up her bow and arrows, "She said to kill Naraku one has to return him to what he was when the light of the Shikon Jewel is pure once again. To return him to the past that he once was and to turn his children against him." She said and then collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Mart studied the words for just a minute, "Get her a clean bed and clean clothes, clean her up in other words," she ordered and two soldiers came in to clean her up. Turning her head back to the group of generals she began to make plans.  
  
The light of Dawn shown through the cell as Heero got up when he heard the sounds of target practice. Turning his head he could see that the army of Naraku stood ready to fight anytime. Demons and monsters that he could not imagine stood alongside mobile suits with their many weapons out and ready. A lone figure stood out among them as he rose on a giant feather floating above them. Heero listened intently as the others gathered when they saw his expression.  
"Demons and Avengers alike soon we will begin the final stage of our revenge against the ESUN out there are forces that are waiting to attack. I want each and everyone of you to be prepared when they do strike when they come over the hills this will be the final battle and then we will and I promise you we will rise above the ESUN and triumph and our revenge will be complete." He said and the crowds cheered, "Crappy speech," Duo said having his arms crossed, "I know that Duo but think about the hidden meaning in them as well," said Relena, "If Ellison or Naraku or who ever he is called gains control then all is lost and the world is in ruins." All they could do is watch as the armies or darkness cheered as they made ready to strike.  
  
The plan was set as each man, woman, and child of any species set to work. Many gathered wood to make weapons or had them imported. Arrows where made and blessed by priests. Beads where made and fashioned as well as spells where being made. Armor was being put together and mobile suits where being painted to suit the march to freedom.  
In the mean time the army of darkness was also making preparations as well by setting weapons and spells themselves. They tested the weapons to make sure they fly when they set them loose.  
Elephants, horses, camels, dragons, and all sorts of creatures where being used in this battle and Charlie could not help but notice this as he sat with Mart while every one set to work on making everything ready. "You know that many will die," he said and Mart nodded, "I know Charlie but this battle has to be fought and until the last one of us destroys that jewel then all is lost." She said and the wolf nodded. Getting up he moved away back to the camp and another took his place. Recognizing the scent Mart turned to find Jaken sitting on a rock. "You know you remind me of Sesshoumaru when you do that," he said and Mart only raised an eyebrow. "I know what is on your mind Mart and we are all prepared to hear it." He said, "Three days Jaken, Three days has passed since we made preparations for this and I know we are ready." She said and the toad nodded watching the sun begin to set on the horizon, "Tomorrow is the day we fight," he said and she nodded, "I know," she said, "I want you to have this," he said and held out a rosary, "What is it? And I hope it does not have a spell on it?" Mart said, "Oh it has a spell alright but not what you think. It will not bond to you but the first person you put it on and it will stay that way. Use it wisely," Jaken said as he began to walk away.  
Mart only looked at the retreating form of Jaken before looking down at her hand to the rosary. She held it to her heart and began to think of all the things that have happened to her recently to all of her friends. For the first time in her long existence she began to think for herself now. 'For the sake of this world the future we must end it in the past.' Mart though as she began to head back towards the camp and to rest.  
  
Golden brown eyes slowly opened to a totally new surroundings and a flea biting her nose. Swatting her hand she finally saw the kimono and found to her surprise a familiar flea demon. "Myouga?" she said and the flea stopped sucking his nourishment to regard the demon. "Where are we?" she asked, "We are at the camp of the ESUN army," the flea said in response. "What happened to me?" she asked, "You passed out after you told Mart to divide the army in order to go after Naraku." Myouga replied and told her all he knew, "So where have you been you mentioned Kikyo I did not know that she was still alive." He said and Kaede nodded, "She did not have much longer to live but she told me that Mart has to defeat him in order to free her." She said, "Free her?" the flea asked, "Yes Kikyo is trapped in this world until Naraku is dead, she refuses to die until she knows that the Shikon Jewel is destroyed," Kaede said and Myouga nodded, "I see so she is still trying to fulfill her role as guardian of the Shikon Jewel a Jewel she knows started all this." She said and Kaede nodded, "She knows that I am not the one who has to purify and destroy it," she said, "But you are a Higurashi and child of purity you must do it," he protested and Kaede shook her head.  
"That is not my job any longer according to Kikyo my spirit is not pure enough to do it for I did not admit this to anyone but I was raped," she said and Myouga nodded the one you told all the demons to be silent about it?" he asked and she nodded, "Yes but the thing I want to admit to was afterwards I killed the one who did this out of cold blood as well as the baby that I had carried." She said and Myouga gasped, "You where pregnant?" he said and she nodded, "I poisoned the baby early by using pure soy sauce by doing so killed the baby and I had a miscarriage." She said and began to cry, "By doing so I became impure because I killed something that was truly pure." She said and started to sob. Myouga being as small as he is leaped onto her shoulder and offered comfort as well as to get away from the waterfalls. It was then that he heard something and turned his head to reveal Mart standing there.  
"You killed something more precious then anything in the world to you because it reminded you of the pain you went through," she said and bent down to Kaede's level, "That was because the child was a Hanyou like the great Inu-Yasha but I did not want the child because it reminds me of him." She began to cry again and Mart held her close and comforted her by rocking her back and forth humming a tune from long before. "Go ahead and cry Kaede since you can," Mart said comforting her as best she could while singing to her.  
Kaede listened to Mart's song and felt herself gazing at the demon her eyes glistening as she saw the things that she never saw before. She saw feelings that she never felt before, hate, she was familiar with. Anger was another but also sadness and loneliness. But she had never felt love before not the kind of love that one would do to a lover by one of belonging of family. She began to lean into Mart's arms to the surprise of the dog demon as her golden eyes widened and then she slowly hugged her back.  
  
Sometime later when Kaede finally went to sleep Mart stood up and began to walk away, "That was nice of you to comfort her like that my lady." Myouga said as he leaped onto Mart's shoulder, "She is stressed and needed someone to talk to so I offered myself." She said, "But if her soul is corrupted then how are we to purify the jewel now," he said, "We will find a way Myouga, We will find a way."  
  
The next three days where tedious as people and supernatural prepared for war as they made strategies available to stop the armies of darkness. During that time spies have been coming in from miles around giving in their reports on the where about of different parts of the armies. On both sides it was like a game of chess each one trying to out do the other before the battle starts.  
Outside warriors where preparing themselves as well testing different fighting methods and piloting. For the Shadow Assassins it was getting to know the gundams better since they will be piloting them into battle until they get their friends out. Computer systems where checked and rechecked until they where working out fine and blanks where used as well as simulations to test the boys and girls skills on the gundams. They proved to be effective as well as training with other warriors as well to prepare for battle.  
Smiths and priests where working on making weapons for those who are not going to pilot a mobile suit but run on the ground instead. People like elves prefer to run and so do goblins and werewolves. They would bless the arrows, spears, bullets, and other weapons to make sure they were effective against the armies of darkness. One smith held up his arrow and another man blessed it with a few words of prayer as well as sprinkling water over the arrow and they watched it glow with a blue light before it was cooled down.  
  
The armies of darkness were working as well preparing for the coming battle as they too trained under the watchful eye of Kohaku who at the moment was thinking of something in his memory that was distant but there. He watched as arrows, spears, bullets, missiles, etc… are being made in the factory that was being used at the moment. Spies have been coming in back and forth telling him of the enemy's whereabouts he was making plans and counter plans to outdo the mind that was Mart's. while he was doing this Kagura too was helping him to find ways to out do Mart before the battle starts each trying to be prepared for an all out attack.  
  
Days went by and instead of four days it stretched to two weeks due to bad weather conditions that made it impossible for both sides to cross. Till finally the early morning of the third week on a Sunday which by the way was filled with snow since winter decided to finally settle down. It was late in December and due to the miasma snow could not fall even though it was very cold but a recent blizzard flew through allowing the miasma to disperse and for a brief glimpse one of Mart's spies a crow demon soared above till he saw the army and how big it was. Alarmed he hurried back towards head quarters. He was glad that Mart put a spell on her camp to make Kohaku think that the army was small but in actuality it is bigger then expected.  
  
Kohaku knew that the crow was spying but he did not know of the vastness of Mart's army for her wards held against the snow storm. "Let her come from over the hill," he said and did not know of all of Mart's plans. The first attempt to penetrate resulted in many dead due to the miasma but other then that Kohaku was pleased that one of his men reported saying that Mart's army the one consisting of the ESUN was only filled with mobile suits from the Preventers and he knew how understaffed they have become over the years. From what they have told him the ESUN has only a small army left after the last few wars and Kohaku reported that to Naraku who only smiled and ordered additional troops to kill the soldiers only to find his own men destroyed. That angered Naraku and thought up every counter spell he could think of but found there was none and the reason for that was simple.  
  
THREE NIGHTS AGO  
  
All the generals for each army stood in a circle in front of Mart who was showing a map of the area seen from a laser satellite that could penetrate the miasma and show where everything was. "It was simple really Naraku thinks that I have a small army thanks to that spell that I put up." Mart said, "The thing we have to do is divide our forces to attack at certain strategic points along the area here," she pointed to a spot over the hills, "Here," she said near the river, "There is a cave here where thanks to some mole people that are full of underground caverns we can use those." She then pointed to the General of the mole men then turning she killed a bug flying above her and saw smoke coming from its body. "Naraku only knows part of our plan thanks to his spies but I have ways of fighting that he does not know of." She said and smirked, "Anyone who betrays me will be the next man dead." She said and they all gulped. "Now the place is surrounded by a crater wall for he thinks that is the safest place to hold his palace. But there are ways to get in." Mart said and she pointed to the general of the moles, "Please explain that part," she said and the mole man bowed, "As you wish my lady," he said, "The crater being part of a volcano is filled with tunnels that are no longer in use. My people have stretched these tunnels to allow mobile suits to enter without causing a cave in and by doing so we where able to sneak under the castle without notice. We also managed to find several entrances that Naraku's troops use to get their supplies." "How do they get their supplies?" one man asked, "They use the roads that lead down the volcano into the forest and through another set of tunnels that lead out to the surrounding city we where able to infiltrate that as well and destroy it." The mole man replied, "As I was saying we managed to find several places where Naraku manages to use as his supply routes and got rid of the tunnels."  
"Another route we found is actually for the water that was the lake in the middle of the crater. He dug a hole that changed the course of the river's flow and made it go underground and join another river and so the lake was emptied allowing his troops room to practice. The river was fed by the rainforests in the higher parts of the crater until the miasma has blocked out the cloud system and killed everything. Anyways the tunnels we managed to dig also got into a cellar of sorts underground directly below the kitchen area. If you send a small troop into the palace we might be able to get those friends of yours out." He said and Mart nodded, "What about the landscape anything on that," she said and another spoke up this one is a bird but at the moment he is in the form of a man. "I am Grey Hawk and I am leader of the aerial group," he said and Mart nodded, "My men have seen the landscape surrounding the volcano that is home to Naraku's troops. It is very steep by way of getting there but if one where to go on land they have to travel by way of three main roads that lead to the castle.  
The first is on the side of the volcano closest to when the sun rises and the other the sun sets." He did so by marking it on the map and the 3D map spun to show what he was talking about. "The last path is near the river for it cuts through the rim of the volcano into a tunnel that I am sure the moles have mentioned before," and the mole man nodded, "That is where the water drained out of the crater." He said, "Well there is another route by the air in the early morning where the miasma is at its weakest and can be traveled through easily. There is a forest that has to be traveled if one where to travel by foot on the far side of the volcano." He said pointing, "The only problem is that they have recently posted guards there thinking that we are going to take that route more likely then the others and there area bout 1000 men waiting." "They are expecting an army to go there I bet," said Charlie who stood quietly, "I know that is what I thought when we saw that as if they are expecting them to come from that side." Grey Hawk said and Mart thought about it, "If we split our forces by sending a small troop over to that area then they will think that indeed that we are in that area." Mart told them but then Grey Hawk also added, "They are weakest here," he pointed towards another trail where several dots are, "They only have one company of mobile suits while the area that has the most is accompanied by two dragons and one griffin as well as a few demons and a giant. There are at least twenty mobile suits there right now." He said pointing so Mart had to smile for that, "I think I have an idea of just how we are going to get Naraku and break his forces." She said  
  
TBC 


	38. Beginning of the final battle

NAME: Mart DEMON TYPE: Dog WEAPON OF CHOICE: KATANA SWORD (Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga combined) ABILITIES: Have the ability to leap up to incredible heights and run at speeds that put racers to shame. Poison claws that can melt anything including gundanium unless in hanyou mode. Able to survive the harshest of climates and adapt to new surroundings.  
  
HABITAT: Urban areas, deep forests and high mountains all terrain demon.  
  
THE BEGINNING OF THE FINAL FIGHT  
  
At the dawn of the next day a few of the ESUN's troops made their way over to the border surrounded by Miasma that would take them to Naraku's palace. Smiling to herself Mart fired a sacred arrow through and allowed her troops that were with her to enter. The borders began to disappear as they entered into Naraku's territory which was surrounded by hills and moats. The moats where dried up at the moment and his troops where gathered in them practicing their fighting skills when the alarm went off. Forces gathered to watch as something began to unfold in the Miasma. The miasma began to disappear as they saw several figures began to approach them. The figures where several mobile suits and a few troops on the ground. Mart was in the lead as was part of the plan.  
The plan was simple Mart would go alone with the Shadow Assassins along with a small company of troops led by an elf or two since they are good archers. She was dropped off at the middle of the crater as promised by Naraku and his forces led them in alone. She assigned some of the others to pilot the gundams till the real pilots return to them. Walking up to Naraku she was ready for anything and as promised he brought out the other pilots.  
Mart's eyes narrowed when the pilots came out from their holding area. They where beaten and from the looks of the girls some of them where raped as well. She could smell the blood on a few of them and thankfully none of them where in heat so there was not a chance of them getting pregnant. She was a bit angry at the treatment though, "Well?" Naraku said as he came out in his baboon pelt, "Are you going to give yourself up," he said and Mart nodded putting down her sword as well as the others giving up their weapons as well.  
  
Heero watched as the Shadow Assassin one by one deposited their weapons and saw the look of horror on Duo's face as he struggled with his bonds yelling but the gag that they put in their mouths did not allow it. He saw from the looks of it none of them where wearing any battle protection either they where stupid or they where trying something. Slowly he watched Naraku reach down and pull out Tensaiga and draw it on Mart smirking, "I see that the sword now works for a full demon too bad." He said but the sword refused to work, "What?" he said and Mart smiled, "I knew that was going to happen," she said, "You see the sword is a hybrid of both the dog demon's swords and because of it only I can use the powers of the Tensaiga while you may hold it you can't use it." She said and began to laugh. "Oh I see then you shall die as well as your companions eh," he said as he shoved Relena Peacecraft and Marimaia Kushranada towards him as he began to walk towards Mart. She could see the men closing in around her and began to growl. "I know you are hiding something from me," Naraku said and Mart sighed before dropping her disguise to reveal the newly repaired battle armor. The armor itself was brilliant with the fire rat's clothes. The sakura emblem shown on her sleeves a pure white while the rest of her clothes shown black. Pulling her arm out she called the Tensaiga to her and Naraku began to get very angry with this.  
He signaled with his hand and Kagura and Kohaku ordered the men forward to attack. Mart braced herself while Naraku walked away back into the castle while they stood in the court yard come to find out surrounded by enemies. Justin, Jimmy, Steven and Charlie circled the group trying to protect them as soldiers came from all directions. "I guess it is time to play Indiana Jones eh," Mart said smirking and Charlie nodded, "Yea let's play Indiana Jones," he said and Mart pulled out her whip as she swung up into the air. Many of the soldiers where knocked out or killed by the whip which came out of her claws. "Keep going and get them out while I go after Naraku!" Mart shouted as she leaped over the heads of many of the soldiers and disappeared into the castle.  
Kicking a soldier away Steven parried away many of the soldiers way from the girls, "Man I think we need back up," he said and the others, "Charlie you know what to do," Justin called and the wolf demon leaped up to a tower and climbed the rest of the way. It was one of the many watch towers and he was having a hard time getting there. Demons came at him from left and right as he fought his way to the top. When he finally got there he was met by the ever patient Kagura who held her fan up to her face. "Well it seems that I met the so called son of Koga." She said before sending her fan out to get Charlie but the wolf was too quick for her. Leaping above her he smashed her right in the face and watched in satisfaction that Kagura put her hand to her face and felt blood.  
"You cut me," she said getting angry, "You cut my beautiful face!" she screamed and send out a blade of wind, "Dance of the wind dragon!" she called and smashed them after Charlie but the wolf was again too fast. He ran at full speed using the blades to his advantage as he ran in the direction of the blades leaping into the air and coming down with a foot in front nailing Kagura right in the face. The wind dancer flew back into the railing surrounding the tower. It was pretty wide about ten by ten and Charlie was not about to lose the advantage. Flipping down he slashed with one of his swords trying to get at the wind dancer who only hopped out of the way. The wind dancer came at him again but Kagura was not prepared to be hit from behind by a flying kick and a hyena at the other end. "What is taking you so long?" he said and Charlie smiled, "Just had to deal with a bitch," he said and Steven nodded, "I will take care of her while you contact the others; besides we have a score to settle." He said and Kagura chased him off the tower following him to the ground.  
  
Charlie leaped to the top of the tower where he looked up to see the aerial patrol in the air. Looking down he could see the many forces of Naraku advancing on the castle and looking down he could see Steven and Kagura fighting in the courtyard, Jimmy and Justin where fighting to protect the humans while the entire army was fighting. Knowing what he must do Charlie got on his hunches and howled loud and clear. He continued to howl as he watched his friends growing tired really fast under the constant pressure.  
  
"FIRE ARROW!" Jimmy shot another arrow into a demon that was charging at them horns out and full of death. That was before Jimmy shot it with one of his flame arrows. It was then that he heard Charlie howl and both he and Justin sighed with relief till another attack came. They fought hard trying to lead the humans out but a stray bullet already gotten Trowa and his foot was out of commission so Duo was carrying him and one of the girls had already gotten a broken arm and was being helped by Quatre. "Man we are deader then ever." Said Justin as he was hit from behind, Jimmy ran up to his friend till he was hit too by a stray arrow and he held on to his leg. Heero ran up to them grabbed a gun from a dead demon and began to fire back to cover the two boys. Quatre and Duo where also armed along with Sally, Catherine and Hilde, "Shit these mother fuckers need to learn some manners!" Duo yelled and Relena had to agree with him but she was bruised up in the face to the point of no talking. It was then that they heard the horns. The first was from the north and then from other directions.  
Getting up the boys began to look towards where the sun was rising to see many heads along the craters edge and the armies stopped from their advance to regard the new comers. They all began to leave the group to look towards the mountains.  
Kagura and Steven stopped a look of horror on Kagura's face and a look of praise from Steven's as horns blew and the cries of many warriors carried on the wind. Flags came from all directions as the troops began to descend towards the ground. Birds began to land as well. From all directions they came the ESUN army came in swarms as they surround the area with spears, guns, mobile suits, planes, birds, insects, and so forth it was a huge army. Naraku's forces where surrounded as the armies cheered as they raised their weapons in anticipation and the other armies where also coming in raising their own weapons as well. The many noises of the animal where enough to get anyone's attention as they waited beside their masters. Banners where raised as well along with those of the long lost clans such as the Inu, Tiger, Hyena, and many others.  
They armies waited along with the other forces it was a showdown. The wounded Gundam pilots and friends did not have to wait long until a few birds of the Eagle clan from North America came down and picked them up carefully in their talons to carry them way to safety. For the gundam pilots it was to their mobile suits.  
The showdown lasted a little longer till someone screamed and the whole army descended down the hill. It was a mass stampede of bodies as they swarmed metal of swords, spears, knives and so forth also filled the air. The mobile suits began to fire off their weapons as well as the war had begun.  
  
Silent footsteps made their way through the walls of the castle. Thanks to the work of her spies the mole men Mart could make her way towards any room in the castle. She stepped quietly down the long wooden corridors even though the wood was made to creek to let anyone know when intruders where there. The castle was built like any other Japanese castle with its magnificent walls and paper doors along with other features that made it home. Ignoring that the leader of the Shadow Assassin walked down the halls till she came to a room where Naraku's scent ended. Walking slowly in Mart checked all directions even up for she was no fool to not expect company form all directions. Looking further in the room she noticed that they where full of computers all of which where on at the moment watching the fighting that was going on outside. Mart watched in horror as her fellows looked worse for wear. But then something caught her eye on one of the computers it was a file that was brought up and Mart pulled out a chair and began to type in some codes.  
When the last file came up her eyes widen in horror at the memory.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry for such short notice it has become increasingly hard to write this scene in GWSA so without further a do I am going to write a flashback chapter to when the Assassin where still human up to the mutation. Ja ne 


	39. Intermission 5

INTERMISSION 5 THE FLASHBACK OF WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SHADOW ASSASSINS.  
  
LAST TIME  
  
Mart was staring at the computer screen when the files on the Shadow Assassins came up. "What the hell?" she said. It was the file of the origins of the Shadow Assassins and the 'Demon' Project. "Now that brings back memories," she said to herself.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It was raining when the military men greeted Mart and the boys as they got off the plane. Reaching instinctively in back of her to get at her headphones she then remembered that her sister had her bag after the police confiscated it from her. Feeling lost she and the boys where lead out of the airport in cuffs to a waiting van. "What is going to happen to us?" Jimmy said and Justin shushed him. Mart was the only one not speaking as the car drove away from the Los Angels International Airport down the streets of L.A. to another facility in Nevada. It was then that the boys where really irritated and needed to use the bathroom same as Mart but they would not let till they reached there.  
There was the ST. Rodriguez Military Research Facility it was there that they where taken and finally relieved of their current predicament. Having finished they where led to a room that had only one toilet a bed and nothing else in other words a cell. Thrown in they where greeted by darkness until a light was turned on. "What are we going to do now?" Jimmy asked again and Mart only stared at him, "I do not know Jimmy I do not know?" she said sighing, "What the fuck we did to get thrown into here," Charlie demanded, "I do not know what the military has planned for us but I know it is not good," Mart said and Charlie looked at the stocky, glasses wearing, short girl and began to rethink at what she said. "You said the Military what do you mean by that?" Charlie asked and the others stopped their bickering and turned to her, "It is simple when we came here I noticed the sigh as well as the uniforms. We are in some sort of facility that is supposed to be top secret. I have no idea where but I do have a clue at what state since I saw a map of it." She said, "Where are we Mart?" Steven asked, "We are in Nevada Steven thousands of miles away from home and with nowhere to go." She stated.  
  
A dark figure stood in a looking glass observing the latest mistake as they killed it. It was a dog that was given the DNA that they found in those trees. Surprising enough the dog obeyed to a point until it went into its transformation then it attacked the humans that have kept it prisoner. "Kill it," Corporal Edwards said and the room was burned including the dog who screamed an unnatural cry when it threw its last throws before dying. The man smiled when he saw that and he knew that his superiors would be pleased to know that the project was somewhat successful but not good enough. "What is the status of our human subjects?" he said and a woman's voice filled the speaker, "Well sir most of our subjects have been subdued and proved to be ineffective against taking orders. In other words the DNA has inhibited their thinking making them only able to kill with a deadly bloodlust. They refused to take any orders from anyone and therefore proved to be unsafe for further usage and therefore had to be eradicated." She said and the man nodded, "What about our newly acquired subjects." He said, "In total we have one hundred and seventy seven people sir that are ready for the treatment." She said and the man nodded even though she could not see him. "Very well starting tomorrow I want those subjects taken to the labs and processed is that understood?" he said and the woman nodded, "Yes sir it will be done," and with that the speaker went dead.  
  
The cell was leaking and full of moss due to a broken air conditioning pipe. The people who normally would have repaired such a thing would not come in here for fear of the kids escaping. "Man these guys sure are not stupid," said Justin as he and Jimmy where playing a game of Tic Tack Toe on the ground with nothing but the dust and a few rocks. Or should we say broken pieces of paint and cement. Were what the boys where playing when they decided to play the game to pass the time. Suddenly the lights went dark in the hallway and the man in charge walked down calling a lights out and so the boys along with Mart where force to sleep on the floor since there hardly was any bed for them and Mart refused to sleep on it even though they insisted.  
  
The next morning was a rush since the soldiers decided to come in and take the boys to a new refuge. They left Mart to herself as she began to think of what might happen to her until her cell door opened to reveal a man in a uniform. "Is this the fifth subject?" he asked and another soldier nodded yes sir she is the one." Said the soldier, "Good take her to the lab with the others." He said and the man saluted and grabbed on to Mart who did not resist as he thought she would. They slowly dragged her down the halls to a laboratory with a table like the ones you see in horror movies. Mart began to get scared as she saw all the instruments hanging from the ceiling.  
Slowly they put her into place and strapped her in. It was then that Mart began to struggle in her restraints. She was struggling so much that they had to try and sedate her. As the cubby overweighed girl was struggling for her life they slowly injected a needle into her system and it was then that something went wrong.  
  
"Sir her adrenaline levels are rising!" one tech shouted as he typed in something in to the computers. Another tech was typing something else, "Transformation is occurring at a rapid rate she is uncontrollable!" another shouted as the glass shattered as a white furred form began to show then slowly one huge red eye began to appear in the looking glass. The pressure from the chamber was too much and the workers started to evacuate from the facility. Men and women ran as the chamber exploded to reveal the shape of a giant dog as it shook the debris off of itself. It had a crescent moon on its forehead and stripes in the back of its mouth that look like gills. One huge foot after another the dog took towards the humans as it opened its maw to show rows of huge teeth. The teeth showed a poison erupted from the saliva showering the ground. The ground began to melt under the dog as it growled at its captors and charged with fangs bared. Techs ran from the sight of the dog and it managed to kill several of its captors.  
Not far off only one man stood and he smiled as he watched the events unfold, "At last I have an ultimate weapon," he said as he picked up the rosary and muttered a spell that captured the demon dog in its clutches. The necklace burned as it connected with the demon and held it in its grip. The demon struggled with all its might to break free and when it finally did it was subdued and the many men and women came to control the dog. The dog's drool was only enough to kill a lot of the employees but not all and those who where smart enough to stay out of the way of the flying drool where quickly beginning to be subdued by the miasma that rose from the poison. So they ran and gotten radiation suits and gas masks as they chained the dog. Struggling as she might Mart could not free herself and started snapping at the people who tried to contain her. "Get the others to subdue her," said the man as he had found it hard enough to contain the demon even with subjugation spells.  
She became aware of her surroundings better as she struggled against the ones who tried to contain her. Smells where coming in at alarming rates as well as the sounds. She could hear the heart beats of her victims and rose to the cause of eating them alive. When she was about to eat them again she felt something smash into her side and the demon turn and another form slammed into her. Rising to her feet she was met with a fox and a tiger both made her very angry. 'How dare they,' she thought as she charged them and the demons charged again and she was also slammed by two others who came from behind. She turned again and saw a wolf and a hyena looking at her. Growling she attached them by slashing her claws violently and the four evaded her and attacked her again. Screaming in pain the demon was subdued until a man inserted something behind her ear and she felt herself being subdued into blackness.  
  
"The subject has been subdued sir! Memory eradication and control device is in placed and awaiting your first orders," said a technician and Edwards smiled, "Excellent, have the dog do a few test runs after the tests on its physical characteristics." He said and the tech nodded turning away he walked down the hall to do his task.  
Another shadow appeared behind Edwards, "So has the dog finally been subdued?" the shadow said and as he moved forward the familiar baboon pelt could be seen and the other figure shivered to reveal a handsome young man in his twenties with red eyes shinning like his master. "Yes master Naraku the dog demon has finally been subdued and awaiting your commands." He said and Naraku smiled, "Good these stupid Americans don't know what is coming to them and neither does the world. When I unleash these awesome creatures of destruction on them there will be nothing stopping me from getting my well deserved revenge on the world that cursed me to being in the ground." He said as he held out his hand to see veins popping out glowing red, "It is taking me a long time to heal after that bitch's attack on my body and also no matter how many demons I absorb I can't heal. That bitch cursed me to walk the earth like this and I will not remain like this for very long. I will be whole again and I will get my revenge on that bitch as well as the rest of the human race." He said and Kohaku smiled as he transformed back into his normal state.  
  
It was months of research and tests later that the order went out from the United States Government to test out the new secret weapon. It so happens that the place of testing was in fact the kid's home town against the rulings of the United States government. The only problem though was that a certain demon resisted the mind and subjugation controls. It was then decided that she was to be put in another human's body for the sake of control. They managed to find a victim Lt. Lenora Alonzo of the United States Air Force to do the job.  
At this moment she laid down on the table and next to her in a cage was the sleeping monster. Swallowing her fear down Lenora made herself ready for the injection of the monster. She thought this was all a ruse or a cruel joke that the military was conducting on the public. But as soon as the needle was injected Lenora could not help but feel herself drifting off into nothing. Not the thing you would feel when falling asleep no this was more when someone was daydreaming. She felt her mind drift off towards the dog as she sees herself floating above the crowd. Her breathing was steady as it floated and finally made connections with the dog. As soon as the dog and her connected she was attacked by something she had not felt before; images flashed through her mind then nothing. Opening her eyes Lenora saw the smiling face of a technician as they helped her up. "How are you feeling Lt.?" he asked and Lenora turned to him and suddenly caught a scent that she had never smelled before. It was both tantalizing and disgusting, "You need a bath and that cologne you are wearing is disgusting." She said and the techs laughed and the man smiled further. He walked over to a phone on the wall and slid a card in the side. "We have success the subject is experiencing an enhance in smell as well as vision and hearing from the looks of it." He said and he nodded to the person on the other side.  
  
A FEW MONTHS LATER  
  
Lenora could feel it in her it was happening recently but she could not control it another mind was in her and it wanted out more then anything. It fought her control as she willed the other so called 'creations' to kill the residents of this island and they at first refused but after a little restraint on her part she managed to get them to kill there victims and ate at their flesh. The fury at the back of her mind came at full force and Lt. Lenora could not hold it back any longer and went into a rage. She began to tear into the flesh of her superior officers that where there till one man subjugated her and she thanked him. Then it happened at full force this time and they watched as her eyes turned red and she began to grow into her dog form and then something fell out from the dog's body. It was the lifeless form of Lt. Lenora Alonzo her face held the look of pure horror on it before the dog went on a rampage around the island. It killed everyone with the help of the other demons as they consumed the flesh of humans and hungered for more. It was not till two days later that the monsters where subdued.  
  
After Lt. Alonzo's attempt at trying to tame the demoness other women tried their luck as well but to no avail the military pronounced the demon code named Moro no Kimi (Named after the wolf god on Princess Mononoke that someone was watching in the lab) a very dangerous subject. The others where also given named based on their abilities according to the tests that they took and they proved to be more docile then Moro. Unlike Lt. Alonzo's attempt at controlling the beast the others did not last one day.  
  
The day the slaughter began was the day that someone accidentally let out Moro instead of one of the other subjects because they read the sign wrong. For that reason that Moro broke out of her cell and eradicated everyone in the base and could not be subjugated and subdued. When she broke out her acidic drool melted the locks on the other cells freeing the other demons that killed off the rest of the stragglers. In the mists of the rampage the last of the soldier managed to retaliate and kill off most of the escaped demons all except five. Those five where the ones who where the friends of Moro before the transformation and they followed the dog like a pack leader. She attacked the rest of them killing them off that is until the sent an SOS out for help.  
  
In his laboratory a lone scientist was working on perfecting a formula that he had been working on for years. That formula was a bunch of degenerative cells that he had mutated and reversed the process of degeneration. Instead of eating away tissue if they where combined with the DNA of a person suffering from defects the formula was suppose to recreate the misshapen appendage. But it has to be taken in small doses or else the syrup would eventually end up in caner. The way it works was simple the formula would change the DNA to that of a normal human and then die out leaving the victim looking natural as ever? That was what drew in the problems. It turns out that the person's DNA could be mutated as well. When the military heard about the formula they decided to use it for their own purposes such as research on improving their soldiers and making them stronger then before. The only problem is that the DNA they where using belonged to that of mythical monsters that where not suppose to exist in the world. That was what had the doctor worried. When he did the research he found to his horror that they where using demon DNA to improve soldiers only to have the go on rampages and later destroyed.  
When the doctor found that out he destroyed the last of his formula and the means in which to make it then the government would stop making it. But he was wrong; it turns out that they found five innocent victims for their testing instead of the usual soldier volunteers. These where four children and one adult civilian. That angered the doctor and it was not surprising to him that the monsters got out and terrorized the military. What he did next was surmising enough for anyone.  
The good doctor was not busy packing his things away as he listen to the news as reporters tell of people being massacred by these monsters. Beside him was his grandchild Ellie who at the age of 14 was subject to his formula. "Grandpa I hope you know what you are doing," she said as she watched him put away the bow and arrows that he had gotten from a friend in Japan as well as some strange things then he put them away. "I know that Ellie but I have to do this it was of my making so I have to undo what was done, and that is to contain these monsters before the entire world is bathed in blood." He said as he closed the suit case and made his reservations in Alaska where he knew the final confrontation was going to be.  
  
"Where are they now?" a U.N. soldier cried as he and several others tried to get into contact with the nations that are still alive. "They are heading north sir," said another as he looked on to the satellite feed that was coming in at an alarming rate. "Good we can trap them in the ice." He said but then there was a transmission. "Sir it is Dr. Steward he said to call off all forces for he must do this on his own." The communications officer said and the person in charge stood up, "What the fuck is that idiot up to," he said and the officer only shrugged. "But I think we should trust him," said the communications officer, "He said he knows their weakness and is going to use it to seal them in the ice." He said and the man smiled well if this so called 'Doctor' is so sure then let him do it. We can watch him get eaten by those monsters." He said as he backed down.  
  
It was storming by the time Steward made it to the frozen north and it was well into Winter the sea was frozen solid with no way to break it but he was not afraid and he knows that his plan will work. Holding out something that entices demons he began to lay his bait out and ready.  
  
She was following the call for some time now waiting as the other caught up with her as she ran again. The only one really keeping up was the wolf, but she did not care she had to get to what ever it is that is calling to her. The land she noticed was getting colder and colder as she walked on frozen water. The snow was getting deeper and deeper as she worked her way into the forest the pups behind her as she climbed into mountains and out the other side.  
When she reached the other side it was well into the night but she did not care for the darkness was her friend. Her night vision was excellent allowing her to see in shadows and pass by others without notice. She was getting closer now as she walked further into the snow. The smell was strong now and with each step it had gotten faster and faster for it could smell the essence of the thing that is driving her to it. The others only followed her for she is the pack leader but they too could smell it.  
  
Stewards had set his traps and now where ready for the coming of the demons. As he stood on the highest rise the ice could give him he could make out a blurry form running along the ice towards him and he could see several others following. "That's it my dear come this way," he muttered to himself as he got out his bow and arrows. He had blessed them the way the Shinto priest at the Higurashi Shrine had told him so but it was the grandson who told him how to really bless them. Thankful to the boy he did his job and readied his arrows. Pulling back the string he waited for his chance at a shot at the same time had a camera behind him hidden in the ice. Another camera was filming from high above in space waiting for the moment when the doctor will strike. By making something give off waves similar to the Shikon Jewel the demon could not resist this.  
  
She came in distance of the object of her desire a giant dog loomed and waited. She could sense it now as it came closer to the object for a chance to devour it. She then stopped as well sensing something her sensitive nose was held up high as if smelling something and turning around she looked at her companions and then sniffed the air again and caught the scent. It was that of a human the dog licked her lips in hopes of a snack. Walking cautiously towards the human her keen eyes could now make him out among the sea of white and she barked an order to the other demons who attacked.  
  
Steward held his bow ready as they came and fired his crossbows that he had hidden in the ice. The arrows shot out and hit the demons in the chest sending them into a sleep leaving the most dangerous of the lot.  
Moro no Kimi was no fool as she watched the others go down really fast and growled under her breath. She watched as the human held up his bow and fired one after another of arrows.  
The dog demon only dodged the arrows as it charged the human how only leaped out of the way but was not fast enough to avoid her claws as it nicked him. By a nick only it was a deep gash in Stewards side as he held his side and watched the blood flow from it enticing the demon more. The gigantic dog tried to get closer only to meet the doctor's arrows again but it knows that the doctor is wounded and it waits. Slowly it circled the doctor jaws agape and acid coming down its maw melting ice as it approached the human weary of its arrows. Steward could see the intelligence in those eyes and knows that it will not fall for the same trick twice. He had to think of how to get that demon to fall for another one of his traps when he saw the acid melting the ice and that gave him an idea. Putting away the bow he ran to the demon shouting, "Hey Moro come and get me you big stupid mutt!" he cried and that angered the demon and she struck him but she missed as he was already running.  
The dog was angry at that comment and chased him around the ice not noticing that the acid from its spit and the heavy banging of its weight was causing the ice to crack. The world watched as the doctor was being chased around by a dog in the Artic. He turned back and headed back towards the other demon when the dog managed to kick him again with its claws and he fell with blood coming from his behind. Rolling on the ground he left a bloody trail and was near a pool of water that came from the acid. Slowly rising he was thrown by the dog again into another pile of ice and he winced in pain. The demon took no chances as it charged the human with her fangs bared and ready to pounce. Steward knew that he had to get up and even though he could not move his leg he slowly rose till he sat up and saw the demon charge him ice breaking under its feet and Steward pulled out his bow and was surprised that it was not broken after all that and got his last arrow ready. 'I have to make this one count or we are all dead,' he thought as he pulled the string and waited.  
Moro ran at him teeth bore that the human was still alive and being blinded by her rage she charged the human at full speed forgetting the arrow in his hand. When she neared close enough Steward let the arrow fly. The demon did not know what had hit her until the arrow hit her straight in the heart causing the demon to fall finally breaking the ice and her large form fell into the water. The cracks from that spread across the ice and the other bodies also sank beneath the waves. Steward knew that he was dead before it could hit him but he put his last words on tape and put that disk into a waterproof box and breathed his last.  
The ice broke as far as a five mile radius as the five giants slowly sank to the bottom along with Steward's remains and the recording of his last fight and notes on what happened to create such monsters. The whole world that day cheered and celebrated the death of those demons code named 'Shadow Assassins," and began to rebuild what was loss.  
  
500 YEARS LATTER A.C. 199  
  
Heero Yuy was running as fast as he could down the halls of the Avengers headquarters firing shots at his pursuers as he raced to find his gundam. 'How could they have seen through my disguise?' he thought as he fired another volley of shots down the hall and heard the thuds of some of the men as he ran. He had come to the base in an undercover mission only to be discovered when one of the men smelled him and noticed that he smelled wrong. 'How could they smell me when humans don't have that capability,' he though as he turned another corner and managed to find the hanger. Shutting the door he turned to find himself face to face with soldiers armed to the teeth with guns and claws?  
  
Mark Ellison was watching as the men caught the supposed 'Perfect Soldier' and dragged him to Ellison's office where no one could see him. Hidden in shadows Ellison brought fear to his comrades as well as mystery and awe. As he walked towards the prone figure and bent down to regard him, "Do you know who he is?" he said and one man nodded, "Yea I know him he is Preventer Heero Yuy also a former gundam pilot," he said and Ellison raised his head, "Gundam pilot? Now this is interesting," he said as he walked over to where the others where standing, "He would make a good candidate for Moro since we never tried a female before." He said and the men dragged his prone form out.  
  
Persian blue eyes opened to the world as a solitary man found himself restrained on a steel table. Struggling with all his might he could not break free of the restraints nor can he move with all the monitors and tubes coming from his body. Looking up he could see the technicians ready to go. Looking around again his eyes opened wide to see a giant dog not far from him sleeping soundly with the same tubes as he. Struggling with all his might now he tried to make sure his monitors shown him as sleeping. "Ready to begin the merging of Gundam Pilot 01 to Moro no Kimi," said a tech over the comm. And Heero's eyes widened when he heard that name and struggled more only to find that it was no use. As they began the merge he cried in pain as he felt something pulling himself and the dog together.  
  
Images flashed through his mind as well as a consciousness that was full of rage as it fought its restraints within. Heero had not felt something like this before even with all the torture that was going on with Dr. J he had not felt something like this. He saw images of another life flashing past him as he tried to stay awake but found that he could not and slowly slipped back into darkness again.  
"Is the subject fully merged?" asked the tech and the man nodded, "Good I shall report to Mr. Ellison that it was successful." It was then that Ellison unleashed the new Moro no Kimi on the Earth Sphere.  
  
TBC 


	40. Do not mess with wild animals

NAME: Mart DEMON TYPE: Dog WEAPON OF CHOICE: KATANA SWORD (Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga combined) ABILITIES: Have the ability to leap up to incredible heights and run at speeds that put racers to shame. Poison claws that can melt anything including gundanium unless in hanyou mode. Able to survive the harshest of climates and adapt to new surroundings.  
  
HABITAT: Urban areas, deep forests and high mountains all terrain demon.  
  
DO NOT MESS WITH WILD ANIMALS  
  
Mart only stared at the screen when it all came back to her every single time she was blacked out but now they came back in full force. The transmitter that was in her ear is now gone so she can recall those memories and remember. When that was happening she felt her anger grow inside the burning rage that she had kept hidden for so long was beginning to show and she wants blood. As she felt the instinct to hunt and kill her eyes glowed red with power as she started her transformation. "How dare he!" she whimpered, "How dare he use us like that," she said growling with more venom then she let on as her claws started to produce the venom and it dripped onto the floor.  
  
A dangerous wind was blowing as something ran through the halls with blinding speed following the scent of its prey as it ran deeper and deeper into the bowls of the extinct volcano. A wild dog of gigantic proportions was running down the tunnels that led to the end of the hall its anger was righteous. As it ran down the hall it found its way to a vast chamber under the volcano where the mole men had missed. From the looks of it is recently made and there in the middle stood a gigantic spider demon rising to an impressive height was Naraku. He stood up higher then anyone could imagine and was very impressive if you where to stop and admire him. Mart growled low in her throat as she stared at the demon before her with fangs bared. "I am impressed dog that you managed to track me down here in my secret lair so quickly like what you see?" he said through his fangs he no longer showed any signs of his human form and stood there waiting.  
Mart stood her ground as the spider charged her and speared her with his legs and the dog howled in pain as it came again and sunk fang into her. Then crawled onto the roof of the cavern and leaped on her sinking both legs and fangs in her before beginning to wrap her up in its silken cocoon. "Useless dog you should know by now that I out rank you by five hundred years." He said as Mart tried to struggle but found that she could not breathe and was choking to death. The spider was smiling to himself through his fangs as he wrapped her up even tighter allowing no air to get into her lungs as the dog choked her last. Falling for the first time since she came back Mart could no longer see the light.  
  
The ground shook beneath the palace as soldiers ran to the outskirts and aid their comrades. After seeing the destruction that the giant dog had caused during its search for their master they found that fighting outside seemed better then in. Kagura for one was not about to leave anytime soon. She knew her master was waiting for her even though she wanted to run and hide or fight to the death. She parried her blows from that of the hyena that she is currently fighting. Steven moved like a dance through the deadly winds that the wind dancer was throwing at him. Running with the speed of sound on her side she came to the side of the Hyena only to find him gone and above her with his staff raised high. After having lost her fans Kagura used good old martial arts to fight back as she parried that of her nemesis. "Well cub I see that you have improved a lot since our last encounter." She said as she parried again and Steven ducked and then uppercut her in the face and she backed away whipping the blood from her mouth when she felt the tremors.  
The whole crater shook as they all felt it and moved away from each other gaining balance. When she finally gained balance Kagura charged the hyena again but was thrown back by the force of his punch. Steven was angry that this bitch got in his way and he was even more angry that she hurt his pride. Swinging his staff around he managed to strike her in the head knocking her out. "Even though you are a bitch no one messes with Me." he said very angry he then had to move when another monster tried to get at him only to be hit with his staff. A second one came and was felled by Steven's claws as he slashed at him.  
  
Justin was not having a good time he was tired and hungry not only that but he was also in a very bad mood no thanks to some unwanted company. Stabbing a goblin with his glaive and then shocking a dragon that was coming down on him Justin was in deed in a bad mood. Leaping up in the air he avoided the hid of a large scorpion that zoomed past. What he did not expect was a bird demon to come down and slash him only to be electrocuted by the fox. As he descended another bird came down at him only to be stopped by another bird which proved to be an ally. The bird gave thumbs up before flying off to fight another demon.  
Jimmy was almost spent after a hard days battle struggling to stay up as he was beaten to the ground by the power of another demon. The demon himself was now on the ground dead after a fatal arrow through the back by an elf. Getting up Jimmy fired another arrow at the monster that almost killed the elf saving him the trouble. The elf gave him thumbs up and then moved on leaving the tiger to fight for himself. Shifting his shape he fought off another demon as the two struggled to survive.  
Charlie was in a speed chase with another demon as they ran this way and that hitting each other with multiple hits but none yielding. "For a human born you are not bad," said the demon which turned out to be another wolf. Holding both his Kodachi in his hands Charlie stood in a defense position and waited along with the other wolf until he charged the wolf boy. Spinning Charlie parried the blows with his own Kodachi and waited as the wolf came again and again. When the wolf came the final time when Charlie slipped on a dead soldier he fell on his back and a sword went right through him but nothing fatal was hit. The wolf demon came at him this time in his true form and Charlie sat waiting for the end till… the wolf's snout was just inches from his face but when Charlie looked up a look of pure horror hit the wolf. Blood began to pour from his mouth on to the wolf boy and Charlie saw the mess that the wolf made as he fell. He looked down to see his own hand holding the bloody Kodachi in his hand when he fell again in a pool of blood when the tremors began.  
  
Heero just blew up another round of mobile suits as well as three trolls and four dragons when he felt the tremors. "What the hell?" he said as he turned to one of his monitors to see that the whole volcano was shaking. "Hey Heero can you hear me?" Duo said as his face appeared on the comm. "Yea I can hear you," Heero said and Duo nodded, "Did you feel that," he said and the other pilot nodded, "It seems as if the volcano is waking up and has had enough of demonic blood on its grounds." Heero said and the other pilot nodded as he turned off his comm.  
Quatre and Wufei where having it hard pressed when they where tied together by two spider demons that held them at bay and Trowa was shooting his last bullets. When the ground began to shake and they all felt it. The dragons became weary and their hold on the gundams loosened. It loosened enough for another group of dragons to come it and strangle the other two dragons holding Quatre and Wufei captive. The gundams managed to break the hold on their captors and attack back by throwing them at their friends who gladly complied with tearing them apart.  
  
To many this war was bloody but to the ones who fight it is a turning point in history. To Relena Peacecraft it is the turning point after nearly a thousand years of torment the people of earth and the colonies can finally live in peace. The wars that where caused in the past was created to make humans vulnerable to attack by Naraku's demons had caused her much anger. Beside her stood two of the oldest witnesses in the world Myouga the flea a wise old retainer of the high Inu lords for generations and Jaken retainer of Lord Sesshoumaru the last lord of the Western Lands in this land of the rising sun. She observed them closely and found that their eyes hold much wisdom in their years as well as witnessed much in the way of pain. Her heart began to cry as she heard the many dying and she could just imagine what those two have felt. Looking off to the side she could make out Sally helping with the wounded along with Hilde and Catherine both whom had experience in healing but she had not so she sits now on the side and waiting.  
"It has started all over again," Jaken said, "What has?" Relena asked, "The demon war Ms. Relena the demon war it was like this one thousand years in the past and will continue on till Naraku is dead or another replaces the shadow assassins." Myouga said, "Naraku has been hated among the demon community for centuries but not just demons elves, dragons, ogres and other creatures of the supernatural community and this war was expected throughout the world I'm afraid." He said and Jaken nodded not saying anything, "Jaken what is the matter?" Relena asked and the demon did not look at her instead its focus is on the battle ground. "He is remembering," Myouga said, "Remembering what?" she asked, "The death of his master for he had raised him since he was just a small pup he was not just a retainer but his familiar as well," Myouga dared not say the name Sesshoumaru for it would hurt his friend more. Even after all these centuries it still hurt to have the closest thing to your own child die in a horrid battle against the ultimate evil." He said while sitting down on his shoulder.  
It was then that the ground began to shake under the force of the fight and Relena struggled to stay on. "What the hell is happening!" someone cried in the background and they noticed the ground in the crater began to crack and split open around the castle before it collapsed and revealed a giant spider of enormous proportions. Everyone stood on the rim as the spider made itself known and only Jaken said anything, "Naraku," he said and Myouga heard it.  
  
Charlie was the first to turn around and look at the monster that rose from the ground as well as the soldiers who had taken notice and began to run. The spider itself was at least as big as a large five story building. It walked on its eight legs killing soldiers on both sides as it went. The demonic red eyes on the spider told everyone who this spider is. Roaring it attacked the nearest dragon and killed it with its miasma and threw it to the side where its thrashing body lay to waste. He then attacked a phoenix that was helping another to the medial wing when it burst into flames only to rise again from its ashes. The phoenix flew out of the way as Naraku came at it again and then attacked others. Many transformed into their many beast forms and attacked only to be thrown to the side.  
The wolf demon ran up to the spider in demon form and attacked it with teeth bared but the spider expected this and threw the demon to the side. Charlie was then followed by others some he recognized such as Justin and Jimmy who have transformed. To provide backup to the wolf they threw themselves at the spider adding their own fire and shock attacks in it as well. Charlie charged up a wind attack and let it loose only to have it thrown to the side. A hyena managed to jump the spider and bite down on its thorax and the spider was bucking like a bull with Steven holding on.  
  
Blood red eyes opened up to the darkened sky as a delicate hand came up to wipe the blood from her forehead. Looking at the blood she suddenly heard the many soldiers running or continued to fight as she stood up. She was covered in blood from her battle with the hyena or from other soldiers that have been fighting beside her. Getting up she glanced around as well as listening until her eyes focused on the fight between the gigantic spider and the many other demons throwing themselves at it. Getting up she only stared in shock at the recognition of the spider, 'Naraku? It has been a thousand years since he last transformed,' she said as she watched the demon fight off four others and realized also who they where, 'The Shadow Assassins!' she realized as she watched the fight and they where loosing but someone was missing. 'Where is Moro?' she though and as if the answer her question the earth began to quake again and she fell to the ground. "What the hell?" she said and as if every soldier fell to as the spider threw another demon to the dirt.  
  
The shadow assassins where fighting at their best their feet pounding on the ground causing the earth to tremble at their feet. They could see the many soldiers running for their lives as the tiger, wolf, fox, and hyena fought the giant spider that had destroyed so many lives. It was also then that the ground shook beneath them and they all backed away from the ground for it was more then their feet that was causing it. The spider then threw something at them binding them together it was silk. The spider was throwing silk. The demons could not get out till a thermal scythe cut them loose. "Are you guys ok?" Duo asked and they nodded and ran off, "Hey guys lets get out of here I have a feeling that this crater is not sleeping any longer." He said and charged his thrusters and headed up the hill. The others followed suit as well trying to get out of the crater as fast as they could go.  
Heero and Trowa where a little more hesitant to leave but when they did leave they found to their horror that someone was waiting for the spider. The ground shook even harder as the foundations of the palace remains finally fell to the earth below as it cracked and fell. The spider turned a full head and faced the thing that rose from it. As it rose through the earth and stood tall to the spider shocking everyone.  
There in the middle stood a dog a BIG dog, "Is that Mart?" someone asked, "I believe it is the full power of Moro no Kimi," another said as the dog charged the spider who threw itself to the side and the dog landed. It then ran at Naraku fangs bared with unbearable speed it attacked the spider was faster in evading the dog but the dog had many tricks up its sleeve as it suddenly did a bucking kick to the abdomen of the spider and watch it fly off course and land on the pile before turning and charging at the spider. Its fangs bared the demon clamped down on the spider and the spider screamed in pain as it turned and stabbed the dog with one of its legs. Letting go the dog turned and faced the spider but that was before the spider struck back and dug its fangs into the dogs back causing it to roar in pain. The dog then tried to buck the spider off but found that it will not move and once again it felt the sleepiness overcome it but it fought on and willed itself to shove mentally SHOVE the spider off. The spider fell to the ground and rolled away each time shrinking till it was in man form again.  
Naraku stood tall and angry for the first time that this 'DOG' dared to ruin his plans of invasion. "How dare you dog demon," he said growling and Mart revered to her true form her clothes torn and covered in blood and her armor cracked but holding. She was staring at her most hated foe the one who ruined her life as a human. Her eyes where still red with rage but she held her grounds and her claws cracked under it. "So you managed to heal from my poison MUTT," he spat out that last with pure hatred in it and Mart smirked, "Well that is what you get for ruining the lives of me, my family, and my friends and getting others involved in your plans so it is best that I left something for you to remember." She said and charged the demon. Naraku ducked and gave a sweeping kick to Mart who flew overhead and blocked it with her own leg and called out to the Tensaiga which flew to her hand and she parried the blow from Naraku's own sword.  
  
The battle between demons was intense as the wind began to pick up and each was avoiding hits from others but could not help but be hit by each others blows. The demons where at each others throats as they tore into each other. Looking from high above where the elderly demons Myouga and Jaken who refused to leave along with the other demons who wanted to see the end of the fight. Beside them where the four boys who are now being patched up by Sally. "What the fuck is going on down there?" one demon asked as she stood by the boys, "The final battle my lady," Myouga said dread filled his voice, "Final battle like the one with the lord of the Western Lands vs. that son of a bitch?" said the demoness and the flea nodded his head.  
  
The ground of the volcano was cracked and in some places steam was rising from the dark depths of the earth. The two faced each other and Heero could only watch as they tried to kill each other along side him outside of his gundam was Relena. She stood tall watching with a tear coming out of her eye as she witnessed the events that where taking place. "The Shikon Jewel is Naraku's source of power," said Kaede as she stood to Heero's left her hands in fists, "If that blasted Jewel was never created then none of this would of happened!" she said and the others only stared. The ground shook again as the demons let loose their powers. "My has the dog demon grown more powerful then that of the former dog brothers of the western lands." She said and Jaken could not help but notice the power that the female was unleashing, "My god! She is as powerful as Taiyoukai of the western lands. The father of Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru themselves if not more powerful," she screamed and the imp could not help but look down and indeed the power radiating from the female was indeed more powerful then anything he felt. "It is more powerful the even he," Jaken said and the others turned to him in shock, "But how she is a young demoness with no training at all in the art of combat!" another demon protested and then en elf, "I agree she has no real training even what the human government has done was contain her and trained the others who where more docile then she was. But I do not understand how could she get so powerful without that much training?" he said and this time a third voice fill them in, "Because she was training even in her sleep," said Heero as he broke through the crowd, "What do you mean?" another asked, "The lords previous to her had trained her in her sleeping stage and she also got my training as well." he said and the other three gasped at him, "You mean that you two bonded?" another asked, "I would say that," replied Heero, "But not in the sense that you are thinking we are not mates she was in my body and invaded my memories and I did hers so we are like that but she is more like a sister to me then anything," he said and they still stared and then bowed, "Our apologies we did not know," and they continued to grovel. "Now stop that!" Jaken yelled as he came to Heero's defense, "I know he may be the familiar to Lady Mart but this is nonsense just because the bond is deeper then the bond of mates does not mean that you grovel to the ground." Growled the toad and the other demon backed off, "What do you know of it?" she demanded, "I know of it for the Inu brothers had it even though they did not realize it." He said crossing his arms and the other demon had no choice but to back off. Satisfied Jaken turned to watch the lightning shoot down from the sky as the two combatants duked it out on the ground.  
  
Parrying left Mart avoided another hit to the chest by Naraku's claws as he sliced again and missed. The demon leaped over the spider and struck with her sword slashing off the clothes that made Naraku so unique the baboon pelt that fell to the earth revealing a bare chested spider demon not only that but a long slash mark scored his back making the demon even angrier as he slashed at her. And she parried only to be hit by his legs that are armed like swords, 'By Shiva this asshole is not playing fair!' Mart thought, 'He is using the Shikon Jewel like a reactor of some sorts he is using its energy to make himself more powerful,' with that she was thrown to the ground, 'I have to locate the jewel that is the only way.' She thought as she leaped away from him and Naraku resumed his spider form. Mart was caught in a difficult situation, "Damn if only I can locate the jewel!" she said out loud.  
  
"She is in trouble!" Jimmy yelled and the other Shadow's are watching as well each supporting some major injuries. He had a head injury and his head had a nasty gash on it and is currently supporting bandages. "We know that asswipe!" Justin said as he whipped Jimmy with his tail adding a bit of electricity as well. The following "OWWW!" resulted and Jimmy glared at the fox who only bounced on his good leg the other in a cast. When her comment on the jewel went out they all heard it. "We need someone who can see the jewel." Said Myouga as he hopped on Charlie's shoulder and surveyed the fight. "Why did you say that?" Justin asked as he hopped over, "Well back then only Lady Kagome could see the jewel but now we have no one who could see it." He said and it was then that Kaede walked up, "You said someone has to see the jewel?" she said, "Why yes," Myouga replied, "Only someone who is pure can see the jewel and Lady Kaede you have lost that power," said Myouga, "I know that and I have failed as a Higurashi but I can do something to change this fight," she said and shoved some arrows at Jimmy, "Jimmy since you are an ace shot better then me use this and shot it at the spider." She said and Myouga and Jaken's eyes went wide. "That is Lady Kikyo's arrows!" Jaken said and Kaede nodded, "She gave them to me for Mart and I need Jimmy here to shoot them at her so she can receive it." She said and the boys smirked.  
  
Mart had to dodge another blow again from Naraku until something hit the ground beside her followed by a howl from Charlie. Smiling Mart made a dash for the bow and arrows and did a roll in retrieving them. Standing she watched as some of her blood flowed down. Picking up the bow and aiming at Naraku she made a silent prayer, "Please let me see the jewel," she said and the arrow lit up letting her see with the eyes of someone who is truly pure. Opening them wide she could make out a small glow in the heart of the spider. 'There it is!' she thought and Naraku swung at her. Leaping out of the way Mart did a summersault and landed beside Naraku, "Eat this asshole!" she screamed as she fired the arrow watching it light up with purifying energy. The spider's eyes opened wide as the arrow shot through him and coming out the other side causing and explosion in flesh. The spider turned to the dog and reabsorbed the jewel with his silk. In doing so he hit Mart hard again this time breaking the bow and arrows.  
  
"Oh shit nice try," Charlie said and the others looked on, "That is it I can't sit by and watch Mart get trashed like that," Steven said as he charged down the hill with his speed up leaving a yellow blur that slowly grew into a large brown blur. That blur was followed by a red, black, and orange blur. "Those kids are something," said Kaede, "I should know," said Une as she came up behind them, "They in a way remind me of the gundam pilots during the Eve Wars," she said and some of the soldiers nodded from their beds.  
  
Several bodies made their way to Mart's aid and started to attack the spider with blinding speed. Mart raised her head and smiled and joined the attack. Running at a speed that is still unmatched she leaped into the air and unleashed her claw attack at the spider when Justin came from the side and unleashed is lighting attack and Charlie unleashed an ice attack. From the other side sand and fire attacks reached Naraku from Steven and Jimmy as they attacked the spider. Naraku unleashed his silk but Mart was ready tucking her head and legs in at unbelievable speed she buzz sawed her way through the spiders silk and landed an attack with her sword. Setting up a barrier Naraku deflected the dog and she landed on the ground on her feet. The others landed beside her as well, "How the hell did you do that?" said Charlie, "I learned form a certain blue hedgehog," she said smiling and the wolf smiled as well but a more sinister smile. "Ok let's try something else then," he said and ran as fast as he could using his agility to bring up his speed. Naraku did not have a chance to set up another barrier when Charlie set up an attack of his own causing a tornado to come about and throw the spider. Jimmy and Justin added their own as well speeding down for the attack as well Jimmy stuck out his hand, "FIRE SPIN!" He shouted and a spiral of flame came out of his hand and struck the spider. But he was not there instead he was above them and managed to catch them in silk attacks only to be cut free by Steven, "DIAMOND STORM!" he called as he crossed his arms together and brought diamonds out of the sky and rained them down on Naraku.  
Justin used his speed as well and felt the power charge up in him as he leaped into the air his injured leg forgotten. "I have a present from an old friend that children in my time grew up with it is a little mouse with explosive power. Wanna know what it is called," he taunted and as he reached his peak, "It is called PIKACHU THUNDER BOLT ATTACK!" he said and rained down with enough electricity to smoke out a large city.  
  
"That is impossible to do that!" said one demon and then a dragon came in to the conversation. "Not all things can be considered impossible," he said, "They are basing new attacks on characters they grew up with," he said smiling and they all stood staring at him in shock. "If you put your mind to it you can come up with new attacks," said the dragon, "But they are injured," complained a fairy who was helping with the injured, "They have overcome it and are now at a higher level of power then ever before." He said and they all could sit there and watch. "If I can feel their power correctly then they are even more powerful then the Inu Taiyoukai himself now even that dog demon," said the elf that had spoken earlier and the dragon nodded, "True but they also have the souls of humans in them so they are even pure on the inside." "But what about all those humans they have killed?" the elf asked, "It was Naraku's doing," said Jaken as he leaned on his stick only to have something swoop down under him and lift him up. The dragon kindly lifted him up into the air using his tail, "Better view sir?" he asked and the toad kindly nodded, "Thank you sir," Jaken thanked the dragon, "I see that you have been on your feet all day and all night so I decided to take the weight off your feet and let you rest for now elder." The dragon said and the toad once again thanked the dragon.  
  
Trowa and Wufei where the least injured of the group and watched from news monitors as the Shadow Assassins where fighting back. "What do you make of it?" he said and it was Heero accompanied by Quatre who answered, "I say they are the hope for the earth sphere this time." He said as he sat down and winced at his leg injury. Quatre had his arm in a sling when he heard this. "I agree to achieve that sort of power and fight back an enemy that had destroyed his many enemies throughout the centuries is an accomplishment but the problem is the jewel," he said and the others agreed, "It is that blasted Jewel that is giving him all his power and there is no way to stop it." Wufei said, "There is none unless we can locate the jewel again or find someway of purifying it. Then they will have the chance of fighting back." Quatre said, "I know what you are thinking Quatre but it is not our fight," said Heero and another voice filled the small room as well, "I agree with Heero it is not our fight it never was," said Duo as he limped into the room with Hilde on his right and Catherine on his left. "I mean Naraku dragged us into this fight but it was never our fight it was the demon's fight and we only helped because we are protecting our homes as well. Those kids out there are fighting to fulfill an obligation left for them by other demons. So let them go and fight and if they lose then we fight," he said, "I fear if we fight then all is lost," said Trowa and they only stared at each other grimly.  
  
"What the hell do we do now?" Steven said as he watched Naraku's body heal another injury and frustrate the Shadow Assassin even further. Getting tired three of the Shadow Assassins are trapped in silk bindings while others are trying to find the jewel only to end up being thrown away like rag dolls. At the moment Mart is parrying the spider with her sword Tensaiga and Charlie and Justin where parrying with their weapons but the toll on their injuries was severe. "We have to do something now," said Justin as he laid in another attack. He was obviously tired and his brother was feeling it as well. At the turn of her head she was thrown and bound in silk along with the other two. Naraku was smirking through his fangs as he approached them, "You can never kill me you stupid children," he said and shocked them with a miasma attack burning their skin in the process. Panting for breath Mart and the others began to feel the weariness in their muscles. "Please God help us," Charlie prayed from his cocoon. "Your god can not help you," Naraku said as he pumped them full of poison.  
"Shit this is getting old," complained Charlie his eyes glowing red, "Not yet," Mart hissed as she turned her head, "Ok I can do this," she said, 'I have to find where the jewel is,' Mart said. She concentrated on finding the Jewel, 'Please let me see it,' she thought as she concentrated only to find nothing. "Maybe you need some help," said a voice and Mart turned to find a floating woman standing above her, her uniform screams of a school girl, "Who are you?" Charlie said as he saw her as well along with the others. "I will give you my eyes and you can see the jewel for yourself." She said and disappeared. Mart then felt something enter her and she turned towards Naraku and for the first time she could see something shinning well hidden in the armor of the spider. "I see it," she said, "So can we," said the others, "its armor is too thick we have to get at the heart some how," Jimmy said, "I think we know how," said Justin and started to spin. That spin turned into another buzz saw technique that Mart used and broke free using also his electric attack as well.  
"We have to weaken him before we can get the jewel," she shouted to the others and they nodded as they faced him. "Through the heart of the enemy then," she said and picked up Tensaiga from the ground, the others summoned their weapons as well. Blaster fire could be seen from above and everyone turned to find Wing Zero above him with buster rifles ready. Firing at the enemy the Wing Zero fired another blast at the spider pinning him to the ground. "You think that can stop me," Naraku screamed and sent a blast of Miasma at the zero but it evaded the attack.  
  
"Um Heero who is flying Zero?" Relena asked the gundam pilot and he was lost for words, "Hey has anyone seen Jaken?" Myouga asked as he leaped on Heero's shoulder and the gundam pilot's eyes opened wide, "How did he get past my security!" he yelled as he ran back to the hanger to find the Zero gone.  
  
The Zero landed and pulled out its beam saber and fought with Naraku long enough for Charlie to land and start cutting at the spider's armor. And it thrashed to get the gundam off of it. Mart took this chance to hit him with a cutting wind attack and the spider was on its back. The spider's shield did not budge but it gave the advantage that the Wing Zero was looking for as it pushed the spider away. Jimmy shot another arrow into the spider's heart only to have it blocked by the shield that he put up. "Shit how do we get through that?" Jimmy said and Steven came from behind him and delivered another sand attack. "I do not know." Then the booming voice from inside the cockpit of the Wing Zero startled everyone. "My lady the only way to kill Naraku is to purify the Shikon Jewel and only you five can do it!" shouted the high pitched voice of Jaken, "Jaken?" they all said and the spider turned to the Wing Zero. "Jaken? Well when does a toad fight in gundams?" he said with amusement. "Since when does a spider kill my master!" the old toad said over the speakers as he attacked the spider again.  
  
"He has got to be insane!" Myouga screamed in Heero's ear as he leaped up and down, "Jaken is in no condition to fight and will never be I know he is immune to the Zero system but this is ridiculous," he screamed again only to be squashed by Wufei's fingers, "Will you be quiet before you blow out Heero's ears!" he said and the flea hopped on his nose, "Well if you worry as much as I am then you would scream too!" the panicked flea screamed again, "I am worried but I have faith that this would work out so shut the hell up!" Wufei said again squashing the flea who fell flat on the ground.  
  
"Why are we the ones who can do it?" Mart said as she parried another of the spider's blows, "Because my lady…" Jaken said holding one of the spider's legs. "You and the other shadow assassins where born humans and thus your souls are that of the light not that of the dark like that of demons, science created you not magic so there," he said as he held on to the leg breaking it only to have it repaired. "Foolish demons you think that you can stop me!" Naraku said and the others only nodded a signal, "Shadow Assassins combination attack anything goes!" Mart said and she began to get in a few hits into the spider. Changing into her demon form she charged and hit the spider with all she got and the spider hit back. The others sensing something was up moved away even Jaken. The spider fought the dog in a wrestling match that was for the gods to decide as they thrashed at high speeds. Mart with her fists hit with twice the speed of sound. She made over a thousand hits at once knocking the spider back into the crater wall. Then shrinking down back to her normal form she lead the spider in a spiral by dodging the blows that he was giving her.  
  
"What is she doing?" someone said and it was another demon from the Higurashi shrine who answered, "I know that move!" he said, "But I thought it was impossible to do!" Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku could only watch like they where doing the whole time in silence.  
  
Changing back to her dog form Mart stood ready while the spider was winded. "Very good dog but not good enough!" he said and charged. She could sense the heat from Naraku a lot of it and kept her aura as cold as ice. 'It is nearly time,' she said as she waited for Naraku to get at the right spot before she lunched the move. The uppercut was so powerful that it sent the demon spider upwards in a spiral of wind that broke through the crater into the heavens above.  
  
TBC 


	41. purification

NAME: Mart DEMON TYPE: Dog WEAPON OF CHOICE: KATANA SWORD (Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga combined) ABILITIES: Have the ability to leap up to incredible heights and run at speeds that put racers to shame. Poison claws that can melt anything including gundanium unless in hanyou mode. Able to survive the harshest of climates and adapt to new surroundings.  
  
HABITAT: Urban areas, deep forests and high mountains all terrain demon.  
  
PURIFICATION  
  
Jaken was fighting the controls on the gundam as Naraku hit it again with another hit of his legs. "I wish I was taller!" he complained as he reached down and shifted the controls for the gundam. The Wing Zero bucked and kicked as the spider continued to play with it until it could no longer move. Using his sensors Jaken knew why he was stuck.  
  
The Wing Zero was stuck in the guck of silk as Naraku raised a foot to smash the gundam when the gundam shifted into bird mode and flew off. Turning it rained down beams and missiles from its shafts. "Man that old fart can fight!" said Jimmy as he came in with an arrow but it was knocked out of his hand by another sting of Naraku's miasma. "Shit there is no killing that asshole is there!" said Steven as he parried another leg from him. "There is but now is not the time yet!" Mart said, "Jaken see if you can get out of that and fire another round from your buster rifle!" she yelled to the gundam. The gundam tried to stand but could not even move that is until a scythe came down to help. "Man old toad all you had to do was ask Heero if you could use his gundam before you steal it."  
  
Jaken was fighting the controls on the gundam as Naraku hit it again with another hit of his legs. "I wish I was taller!" he complained as he reached down and shifted the controls for the gundam. The Wing Zero bucked and kicked as the spider continued to play with it until it could no longer move. Using his sensors Jaken knew why he was stuck.  
  
The Wing Zero was stuck in the guck of silk as Naraku raised a foot to smash the gundam when the gundam shifted into bird mode and flew off. Turning it rained down beams and missiles from its shafts. "Man that old fart can fight!" said Jimmy as he came in with an arrow but it was knocked out of his hand by another sting of Naraku's miasma. "Shit there is no killing that asshole is there!" said Steven as he parried another leg from him. "There is but now is not the time yet!" Mart said, "Jaken see if you can get out of that and fire another round from your buster rifle!" she yelled to the gundam. The gundam tried to stand but could not even move that is until a scythe came down to help. "Man old toad all you had to do was ask Heero if you could use his gundam before you steal it." A familiar voice said over the comm. Of the gundam that saved Jaken, "My apologies but it was urgent." Said the toad, "No problem," Duo said before he turned, "Hey guys I guess he told you what needs to be done right?" he said and Mart nodded, "Take care of him now Duo!" she shouted and the Gundam lifted the Wing Zero back to safety with the help of Sandrock who came to help. The two gundams together worked off the silk and hoisted the Zero back to the safety of the crater's edge.  
  
Facing each other for the final time the six combatants looked at each other before Naraku did something they did not expect. He punctured all their hearts all that is except for Mart who leapt out of the way in time. The shocked look on her face was evident as she looked at her companions in shock. "No!" she whispered as she fell to her knees. Naraku turned to regard her, "Well now it seems that time has repeated itself isn't it Moro no Kimi," he said as his eight legs turned to her. Mart's head was down so he could not read her eyes as they burned with anger. But that anger was not the rage that someone would see come flying out no this was different. This was cold and icy the kind of rage one normally does not see unless truly angered. This time it was Mart's heart that was angry for all the pain that this spider has clearly shown to her and her friends. "Why did you curse me to be a dog so you can exact your revenge?" she said coldly, "No it was so I can have the pleasure of humiliating the Inu Clan and pay them back for what they have done to me." he said as he approached her slowly with each striding step he took Mart stood still. "What have I done to become apart of that?" she said coldly, "You have done nothing my dear, you are just a puppet to manipulate and control and you are nothing to me and you will be killed as quick and as clean as your friends." He said and Mart's heart began to beat.  
  
"This does not look good," said Myouga as he watched from the monitor that was observing the fight, "With all the Shadow Assassins gone but one then the world is doomed!" he said, "Do not give up hope yet Myouga," Jaken said as he came into the tent. "How do you know!" the flea screamed, "Will you shut up you senile old flea before I decide to eat you at last!" Jaken shouted, "Now listen to me if lady Mart is anything like the Inu brothers or the Inu Taisho himself then she has a chance against Naraku remember she has both the combined powers of the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga." He said, "How can you have faith in a single demon Jaken?" Trowa asked, "I had faith in her when she began to show her worth as a member of the Inu clan. It was she who has both personalities of the late lords." "What do you mean?" asked Catherine, "Well when I spent some time with her I found that she had the sincerity of the late Inu Taisho along with his kindness and compassion, but she held the determination and will of Lord Inu-Yasha and the cold calculation, and fairness of Lord Sesshoumaru. All these traits is what makes her a formidable enemy and almost ten times as powerful as the late Inu lords. And from feeling it first hand she is now more powerful then Naraku even with the aid of the Shikon Jewel," he said and they all looked at him like he was cracked.  
  
The first drops of rain began to fall as lightning crashed overhead. Overhead the glowing light of the camera's filled the crater and the rim itself sparkled with life as the refugees began dinner or packing up to return down the hill. But two refused to leave the crater one was Mart the other Naraku. The two stood staring at each other for a long time in the crater both eyes not leaving each others. "Man when are they going to fight?" Duo said scratching his head, "It is a contest of wills," said Myouga finally calm after the observed this from a safe distance.  
  
Naraku was the first to crack as he began to charge at Mart his mandibles snapping and his fangs dripping with venom. Mart only did a half turn the wind began to blow around her as she reached her hand over to her sword. As the spider charged slowly did the sword pull out. "Let's see if you can fight my style," she said as she flash her sword the glowed blue. It was like blue lightning that flashed as the sword did its dirty work. It slashed the first of Naraku's fangs off as she ran behind him in a white blur and took out all his legs before he healed. Leaping up into the air, "Tensaiga Lightsaber Slash Attack!" she screamed as she brought the glowing blade down and slashed at the underbelly that was Naraku and the jewel of four souls was free from his flesh and rolled along the ground. The jewel bounced before it reached the carcass of Justin. The foxes lifeless eyes only stared at Mart. Mart was quick to make sure that Naraku did not take the jewel and fired a blast from her hand a lightning blast. That blast alone was enough to disturb the spider as his legs where healed. "How?" he said, "I did not fight like you normally would expect of a samurai." Mart said smirking, "I used something that came from my own home an island that you made me destroy with my bare hands. Now to atone for that sin I will bring you to justice once and for all!" she said, "I will not fight like a samurai any more," she said standing straight as the spider began to shrink into a man once again. "Oh really then how are you going to fight?" he said smirking as he unsheathed his sword from its scabbard, "I will fight like how my people have fought before the whites came with honor and pride for my right to live as a Hawaiian!" she shouted and charged.  
  
Naraku stood ready or he thought he was until Mart leaped into the air and did a twist and then did amazing tricks with the Tensaiga. She parried him with twists and turns as if the wind where aiding her. Her sword glowing blue with life as she parried again away from Naraku before charging again. Naraku was having a hard time getting through to the dog that has grown incredibly powerful in this fight alone. 'How is she getting so powerful it is as if she is gathering energy from all around.' He said as he fought her and parried off another blow but that cost him as he felt the cut on his face began to bleed in a new spot.  
  
"That sword has gotten really powerful!" Quatre said as he watched, "Indeed the Tensaiga is gathering power from its master and is therefore gotten really powerful." Jaken said with pride.  
  
Mart parried another blow from the sword with her glowing blue one she was bleeding badly from many places but her will to fight was too strong to stop. Naraku was also tiring but was not letting it give in so easily as he tried to steer them to the Shikon Jewel is source of power for right now he was getting weaker.  
The dog could sense the weakening Naraku and pushed harder but became aware that they where heading right for the Shikon Jewel and Mart did not want that. Instead the parried the demon off of her and made a dash for the jewel. Naraku was already behind her but she proved to be faster. Grabbing the jewel she did a slingshot move from the sides of the crater. Leaping she did a summersault into the air and landed behind the man. She then ran around him so fast that he did not see till a fist collided with his face.  
Feeling the power of the jewel in her hand Mart did not dare use it for she could feel its corrupted power in her hand instead she used her power to shield the jewel as she slashed at Naraku and then came back again and attacked the demon from behind.  
Naraku landed face first into the dirt. Taking some in his hand he threw it at Mart who did not dodge it as fast. Feeling the sting in her eyes she let her nose and ears do the detecting but what she felt was a searing pain in her abdomen as Naraku tore out the Shikon Jewel from in her Hakama and swallowed it again. His wounds healed again and he was at full power again. Taking his chance he grabbed Mart by the throat and threw her into the dirt. "Stupid DOG!" he yelled as handled her roughly as he threw her from place to place bashing her into the farthest walls of the crater. (That is very far) and then speeding to her and slashed her with his claws or his sword. When he was satisfied that he was done with her he then rose into the air on his miasma.  
  
"GET UP MART!" Myouga shouted encouragement to the dog and when he saw Mart fall he was shaken. "No not again," he said as he tried to make silent encouragements but it was in vain. The rain poured down on the lost dog as her lifeless eyes lost its last glow of life. "No," said Jaken as he fell to his knees, "My lady Mart and her friends are gone history has repeated itself." He said with tears in his eyes. Above Naraku was laughing and his armies that where watching where now cheering. The only ones who are not laughing with the army were Kohaku he was silent along with Kagura and Kanna. "This has to end," whispered Kagura and Kohaku and Kanna nodded as they descended the crater's edge. Above them a lone bat flew in the sky.  
  
Toji was watching this and his eyes could not help but fill with tears. Falling from the sky he descended to the earth below as the rain continued to pour. "Lady Mart?" he said coming closer to the body some distance away was the Tensaiga lying on the ground covered in mud and in its original form. Using his small hands Toji grasped the handle and tried to pull at it towards the body. When he did he began to cry as silent tears fell to the earth. "Lady Mart you where the one who shown me kindness not out of pity but out of love. You have treated me like family and I wanted to return the favor to all the Shadow Assassins even though you tried and Naraku beat you I still wish that you could come back one last time and help us." He whispered and felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he found Heero staring back at him his eyes cold but sad, "I will miss her too," he said and the two began to turn.  
  
It was then that Toji heard it one then two then three then more began to pulse in his ears. Turning his head he was shocked at what he saw. Rising from her grave was the thing that he said good bye too. Mart was rising from her grave and looked at Toji with a word of thanks and pointed to the sword. "I used the Tensaiga to heal me," she said as she struggled to get up in the mud. It may have brought her back to life but she was still wounded.  
  
Sensing something the army fell silent and stared down into the crater. Naraku sensing this turned and his eyes flew open wide at what he saw. There at the bottom of the crater stood Mart her hair flowing through the wind and the rain. Her ears where perked up and facing Naraku but it was her eyes that had him afraid there where glowing gold. Instead of the red that normally comes with being a demon it was glowing golden yellow. "So you managed to survive," he said descending from the heavens to land on the earth, "How is it that you managed to live while your friends and predecessors died?" he said, "Simple I managed to survive by believing that I will live and see the sunrise again. And I get to defeat you and finally be free." She said raising her sword. "Oh and how are you going to do that?" Naraku said smirking, "By doing something that you never have thought of," She said, "Oh and what is that?" he managed to say, "I will manage to purify the jewel from this distance." She said and Naraku smiled, "I like to see you try," he said and powered up his dark energy.  
"Pleasure," Mart said and the wind began to pick up as well. She sheathed her sword and gotten into a defensive stance. Naraku was the first to strike with his dark energy but Mart evaded the attack and the next one to follow. Naraku was throwing blow after blow but none was coming in or even scratching the dog. With a blur she was gone again and Naraku was getting frustrated.  
  
"What is she doing?" Duo said as he watched, "It looks like she is leading Naraku into a spiral," said Wufei trying to think of what the dog demon was up to.  
  
"This is a tiring game dog," he said as he was about to put in the final strike. But then the dog smiled as she stopped and Naraku charged in for the strike. Mart got into a defense stance and prepared herself.  
Naraku was prepared for her to punch him but not upper cut him and send him right into the air in a blazing tornado. The tornado was so powerful that Naraku tried to fight it with his hands and send Miasma to the rescue but Mart increased the power of the wind. "THIS IS FOR MY FAMILY! HIRYUU SHOTEN HA!" she said as she sent another wave of power to Naraku and the demon was helpless.  
As he began to fall to the earth he turned and poured all the power he had into his attack and sent it to the ground. Mart seeing this stopped it with her own. The ground shook and exploded as rocks flew everywhere. The next attack she poured up was of pure energy that pierced Naraku as he tried to fight back. The energy was being pushed back by Naraku as he gained more energy through the Shikon Jewel. Mart was shoved back and into the ground as another crater was being made by the blasts that they two energies created. Mart pulled out Tensaiga and it increased the pulse but was not enough. Naraku pushed her further and further into the ground. "Need help," a voice said and Mart turned to find Charlie standing beside her, "What your sword was the one that brought not only you back but us," he said and Mart turned to find her friends with her. "Shall we?" Justin said and powered up the Lightning Glaive, "By the power of the Lightning Glaive and by Shippo the Kitsune I purify the Shikon Jewel and release all the demon souls that have been trapped there into hell!" he said and released a lightning attack. "LIGHTNING STORM!" he said as he released his energy. "By the power of the Wind Staff of Shenzi the Hyena of the Hyena Clan I too banish you and purify the Jewel, DESERT SANDSTORM!" and unleashed his power.  
"By the power of Wheng-Qi of the Tiger Clan and by the Bow and Arrows of flame is send you to hell, FIRE ARROW!" Jimmy called as he unleashed his power. "By the power of the double Kodachi and by the power of Koga of the demon wolf tribe I send you to hell as well, ICE STORM!" and Mart smirked as she looked at Naraku, "And by the combined powers of the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga and by the power of the Inu Clan I Send you to hell and release all the evil in the Shikon no Tama COSMIC BAKURYUU" she said and sent the slash that was a hundred times more powerful then Inu-Yasha's attack.  
Jimmy's arrow was the first one and then it was wrapped in Stevens sand, then Charlie's Icy wind, it was then followed by Justin's lightning and then finally Marts cutting power.  
  
The whole world waited as the stream of energy shot through Naraku but it did nothing at first. Naraku laughed really hard, "You think that could stop me!" he said, "That was not what we where aiming for!" Mart said smirking, "What?" he said and then he felt it. Dark souls began to leave the jewel he felt his power weakening as the jewel tore out of him and shown brightly. "What is happening?" he said, "We are releasing the souls that have been trapped there since the birth of the jewel." Said Justin a bright light then shot down into the hearts of each of the Shadow Assassins and returned to the jewel, "WE WISH FOR THE SHIKON JEWEL TO UNDO WHAT WAS DONE IN HISTORY!" Mart screamed and the Jewel burst into nothing leaving nothing but a pure light as a phoenix flew towards Naraku and into him. He screamed as the light surrounded him and he fell to the earth.  
  
The Army of Naraku gathered on the cliff face and then descended to the crater floor where barely anything of the castle or of their comrades remain. Slowly the walk towards the person on the ground. When they looked they where shocked at what they found it. It was an old man huddled on the ground and struggling to get up, "What have you done to me!" he demanded of Mart as she stepped forwards. "I have undone history actually it was already done I just made you what you truly are a human. You are what you started out as a human called Onigumo or spider ogre." She said and addressed the crowd, "Here is your master the one that has made you into what you are this is what he looks like!" she screamed to the army, "What you have been serving is a human and nothing more do as you wish with him," she said and began to walk away hearing the screams very clearly as the demons devoured the once evil man.  
As she walked back to her friends she could see that they had some company. Among them was Naraku's former henchmen Kagura was dancing away happy as can be and Mart assumes because Naraku is gone, Kanna remained silent but happy and at last there was an old man among them as well. His face was shinning as he laid there on the earth. Mart walked over to him and sat down beside him, "Thank you Lady of the West," he rasped, "I can finally be reunited with my sister and family," he said and slowly his eyes closed and his body turned to dust. A single tear came down Mart's cheek but she wiped it away. The rain had ceased to allow the rising sun to shine down from the crater's edge as she and her friends walked up the steep crater wall towards the ESUN camp.  
  
After that last pulse of energy all the camera's had been wiped out leaving nothing. Myouga was in hysterics wallowing in misery and the others where silent. There was fog that had rolled in and made it impossible to see from outside and so visibility was zero. It was then that the wind began to blow as the sun began to rise over the distant peaks. Along with that came the howls they where long and joyful. Thousands of heads turned as the last of the fog moved away to reveal the sight of a howling dog over the edge of the peak howling away at the sun that was rising. It was followed by a wolf and a fox. The following was followed by a roar from a tiger and a strange noise only made by a hyena. They where chorused by other voices as well the voices of the wind and the souls that have been freed.  
Relena was the first out of the tent followed by the others as the fog finished clearing and where glad to see that some of the remaining armies of darkness take off. Jaken stood out as well covered in bandages for he had sustained injuries on his legs and his right arm was broken but other then that he was fine. Myouga was in tears now that he was happy to be alive. The sun shown on the five as they stood tall and transformed back into their human forms. But that was not what made Myouga cry it was the translucent figures next to them.  
There stood a woman covered in armor facing the assassins as well as the ghosts of those long lost. Standing tall with his red fire rats clothing with the distinguishable dog ears was Inu-Yasha himself along with Sesshoumaru behind him and another demon even taller then the two that looked a bit like Sesshoumaru but had Inu-Yasha's looks the lord of the Western Lands Inu Taisho and a woman beside him both human and demon. Next to Inu Yasha was a girl with a high school uniform on looking like she was fifteen. Myouga knew her instantly as the Lady Kagome and next to her still was another translucent figure that looked like Kagome only more mature Kikyo. Looking again next to Charlie was Koga and below was Shippo in his kit form. Beside others still where a woman with a skin tight uniform and a huge boomerang behind her Sango and the ever perverted Monk Miroku. Jaken and Myouga where bowing to the two as well as the girl next to Kikyo the former sister of the priestess Kaede. The old demons also noticed many others as well next to them but bowed in regards to them.  
The Shadow Assassins themselves where bowing in respect to them that is until Sesshoumaru came out from the fold of ghosts. Mart bowed in respect to the lord of the Western Lands and Sesshoumaru bowed back and offered something to her and she looked to find the Shikon Jewel in its purest form. It shown with as much brightness as anything they have ever felt before. The two of them then bowed again in respect and departed into the wind. When the light of the demons disappeared the army that was still alive stood in silence. The wind blew through Mart's hair as she turned to the demons that where alive. "My fellow demons the war is over and we are now free of the terror that has disrupted the balance between good and evil and to start if off I release the spirit of Midoriko that has been trapped in here for so long."  
When she said it the jewel glowed brightly as it lifted from her hand and burst into light releasing a long lost soul from its prison. The shimmering form of Midoriko appeared and smiled to the Shadows before disappearing into nothing. The cheering grew so loud that Mart had to raise her hands to silence them.  
  
In the mean time others where enjoying the celebration as well. "Well at least it is now over eh?" said Duo and the others nodded, "At least this war is finally over for good," said Wufei taking up a beer and drinking it down.  
  
TBC 


	42. Epilogue

GUNDAM WING: SHADOW ASSASSINS  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
It has been three distant days after the events of the Second Demon War and it found five soldiers staring at a graveyard they once called home. It was desolate and they could smell death in this land but also the rebirth of life as trees began to grow where there was once nothing but ruin and ash and bone. The five had tears coming out of their eyes as they stared. Behind them where five others and five mobile suits. "What are they doing?" Duo whispered to Trowa, "They are honoring their families that they have slaughtered in the past," he said and Duo mouthed an 'O' and turned back to the five children or four children and one young adult demon. Three tails swayed slowly as Mart lifted her sword into the sky and they watched it gleam as she turned to the other four. "From this day forth we get rid of the past that we lived in and try to focus on the future. I know it is hard but we have to try and forget and move on to a new world I bet our families would love that." She said as she turned to the graves that they have made for the dead. There where graves everywhere, "May the spirits of the people who have died here that fateful day remember that we have atoned for our sins that we have committed." She said as she turned away followed by the boys as they too paid their respects to the dead before turning and moving on.  
  
The celebration at the E.S.U.N. headquarters and outside into the streets of Rome people where leaping and celebrating as the news got out that Naraku is dead and the wars are finally over. Standing at a podium was Relena Peacecraft and on her right were Marimaia and her left General Une of the Preventers. The crowds silenced when they heard her clear her throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Earth Sphere I am please to announce that the war is over," and with that the crowd cheered and she raised her hands silencing the crowd. She was dressed in her business suit for the ESUN and was ready to address the nation. "Now that the war with the demons is finally over and there is true peace at last we are now finally at peace with ourselves and our darker friends." She said and she swept her hand over the crowd, "Demons, elves, and other creatures that we thought where fantasy are real and hopefully since they helped us end this war they can become our friends and live with us in peace." And the crowd cheered as she reached into a box that Marimaia held and held up a medal. "I have one more thing," and the crowd was silent again, "For many years this world was at war and now it ended here with us are the ones responsible for ending both the Eve Wars and the Second Demon War. These brave souls fought tooth, claw and mobile suit against an enemy that has overwhelming odds and yet they rose to the skies. These are the pilots of the Gundams, and from five hundred years in the past there where others as well who have come and killed nearly all the human race. Under the influence of the dark demon who started the whole thing they have killed nearly everyone but have atoned for that sin and rose to the top. Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the Shadow Assassins," and the crowds cheered again.  
Relena smiled when she saw the crowds cheer and scream with pleasure and turned to them again. "In my hand is a medal of recognition to all who have died in battle and have given their praise to those who have lived on." She said and the crowds cheered on too and this time someone else has come up it was Jaken. Jaken was dressed in elegant robes of office (Think of Star Wars episode 1). As retainer to the lord of the Western Lands it was hid duty to attend as well dressed in his robes of office. On his shoulders was Myouga also dressed up as well they stood by Marimaia who smiled at them in her wheel chair. "First up to receive this award for recognition of service to fellows and the purple heart of valor is pilot of Gundam 05 Chang Wufei," and with that the crowds cheered as the Chinese pilot stepped up the podium and bowed to Relena and Lady Une. He then took the awards and bowed to the crowds that cheered for him. It happened for the others as well and a special award was given to Mart because she was just recently given title of Lady of the Western Lands and Mart made it a refuge for demons and others to dwell in as well as kept it for historical purposes.  
  
3 YEARS LATER  
  
"Ah man this is boring!" Justin complained as he scrubbed the last of the showers with his claws since they could fit between the cracks. "I agree with you cub this is not my way to spend my time off," Wufei complained as well since he was scrubbing the filthiest of toilets. Justin's irritation was shown in his tail as it swung violently and he managed to finish the last of the showers and decided to help Wufei scrub the toilets. As he approached his fellow pilot he saw something fall out of the wallet. It was a picture of Wufei and his girlfriend before she died in the demon war before Justin and the others where awakened. At this time the fox began to get an idea of what he was going to do. Slowly he shifted his form to that of a naked woman and began to rub herself on Wufei's body.  
The Chinese pilot stiffened with the touch as a very female body was rubbing herself on him causing him to blush and grow hot. And from the feel of it a very 'NAKED' body was rubbing against him in a seductive manner. Turning his head he came face to face with his girlfriend and she began to rub places where he found private bringing a sense of pleasure to him and he growled. It was hard to control until he found the photo and dirty footprints that changed into human feet and then his eyes burned with an inner rage. "Justin.." He said and the fox boy 'eeped' before he ran out the door.  
  
The screams of a woman could be heard from the bathroom followed by Wufei's cry of "INJUSTICE!" and "WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU FUCKEN SICK MINDED FOX!" he screamed and to their amazement a naked woman ran out of the bathroom with a foxes tail coming out from behind it and Wufei chasing it with a mop. He swung a few times but the woman was too agile that is until a rag hit her square in the face and she fell to the ground with a thud and skidded into one of the gundams feet. "Serves you right for tricking me like that you mangy fox!" Wufei shouted and the others laughed at the fox when he shifted back to his original form.  
  
Justin woke sometime later with a massive headache and a cold draft. Opening his eyes he discovered something he had to admit he regretted. He was standing outside of the Preventer Headquarters in a cage and tied up naked. His hands and feet where tied and his tail was bound to his body. People where taking pictures and paying Wufei a large sum just to get it and the boy was furious but as he tired to transform he found to his horror ofudas all over the cage and on the ropes so he was stuck. "The next in the crowd to come out was his very own brother Charlie with Duo. "Well it seems someone has gotten a taste of a very vengeful Wufei," Duo said and Justin glared at him. "Oh don't worry he did worse to me," he said and the fox was struggling to get out, "Come on you guys let me out of here please," Justin begged and Charlie shrugged, "Sorry bro but once Wufei is set out for revenge he is set out for revenge." Charlie said and the two turned around and left the fox to his fate of pure embarrassment.  
  
"So you think the gun should have a sort of grove in it?" Trowa asked, "Yea," said Jimmy, "It provides the bullet with more of a spin allowing it to travel faster in the air and farther with the same amount of power that it does now." Jimmy explained and the stoic pilot only glanced at him, "You sure know what to do Jimmy," Trowa said as he stared at the Shadow. The tiger watched him as he began to draw instructions to the machines that help with fixing the gundams and the two began to leap down from their gundam and not far away so did Quatre and Steven. The two groups met at the middle, "So what is this with programming the machines?" Quatre asked, "Jimmy gave me a suggestion for the gun barrels on Heavyarms so I figure I should try it out." Trowa gave the Arab a playful smirk and the two laughed it out along with the Shadows. The stopped when they heard some hard core laughing coming from the door and turned to find Heero, Duo and Charlie approaching them. "Hey guys what is so funny?" Quatre asked, "Well it seems that our little fox demon has gotten himself in good with Wufei and is now serving time." Duo said and then Quatre began to laugh really hard along with Trowa. "What is so funny?" Steven and Jimmy asked and Charlie turned to them with a smile. "Well it seems that Justin tried to play a dirty trick on Wufei and well lets just say he is mooning the world," he said and the two boys turned to each other, "This we got to see!" they said and they ran out the door.  
  
MEANWHILE OUTSIDE OF PREVENTER HEADQUARTERS  
  
"HELP SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" (Guess who?)  
  
JAPAN  
  
The cold winds of winter pressed themselves into the silver hair of a certain demon as her hair flowed with the wind. Beside her was a toad demon dressed in feudal clothing with a staff in his right hand that had two heads on them. The girl was dressed in formal clothing as well relating to the lords of the feudal era black with armor on them. At the hip a sword was showing along with two distinct dog ears. If one where to call her a hanyou they would have been killed by the insult. This was not a half breed but a purebred demon with a killer instinct to punish anyone that dishonors her. All the residence of the Inu lands knows already not to mess with Lady Mart of the Inu Clan. She may look like a hanyou with the ears but the strips on her face and the mark on her forehead will tell you different. She is of the highest blood born of human parents and reborn as a demon with a pure soul she is one to be respected or you will suffer. On her shoulder a flea demon sits in the safety of her locks the three of them gaze to the east where the dawn's light shines on them lighting the demon lord's hair on fire.  
A rustle from the bush alerts them to the arrival of one called Kaede dressed in hiking clothes she enters the clearing and the cliff. "Greetings my lady," she says and Mart acknowledges her with a nod. They stood in silence for a while till Kaede decided to break it by starting with a conversation, "You had the opportunity to become even more powerful then you are now and yet you chose to destroy the very thing that can grant it why?" Kaede asked and Jaken turned to her in surprise. "I did what I had to, to end this war and that was to destroy the Shikon no Tama." Mart replied coldly, "Oh really why did you destroy it when all you have to do is keep it purified?" Kaede pressed and was surprised when Mart turned to her eyes cold as ice. "That jewel had nothing pure about it anymore the good that was in it was completely gone. True I purified it but that was to release the soul that was trapped inside it. When I held the jewel even when it was pure the spirit of Midoriko told me to release the demons and destroy the jewel for nothing good can come from it." She replied and Kaede took that as the answer to that question. "How do you know nothing good comes from it," she said and was startled by the reaction.  
Mart turned away from her and faced the valley beyond her face hard. "When I felt the power of the jewel I felt nothing but evil and I saw the memories of all those that have died for it. Those that hunted that blasted thing were the ones who died for it and the cycle would never have ended until it was completely gone." Mart said and then continued, "It started with lady Kikyo and then it was passed down to Kagome and Inu-Yasha and Naraku who killed even those that where not involved to get the jewel. When it was shattered it made it worse. Those that wanted the power could get it by finding the fragments but they wanted more. They hunted others that had the jewel and killed them not stopping till they where all dead. Naraku was no exception he hunted the jewels for the same reason as Inu-Yasha to become all demon and be more powerful then anyone else. The thing was, was that Inu-Yasha given up becoming all demon after a while after experiencing that terrible transformation to all demon so his mission changed to prevent anymore damage from ever being done by the jewel." "So in other words the Jewel was nothing but trouble then?" Kaede asked and Mart's nod was all that she needed for an answer. "Ok but tell me this if Naraku had the whole jewel this whole time then why didn't he take over the earth a long time ago?" she asked, "Because he was seriously injured and did not have all his power," Mart answered. "How so?" Myouga asked for the first time perking up at the conversation, "When Naraku was first injured during the first war by both Kagome and Inu-Yasha he lost some of his power with it. The jewel could only heal so much but he needed to feed and waited till he found enough demons to become full strength again. When that happened it was around my time and he used us to get his revenge and drive out the demons from hiding. But that turned in failure when I attacked him in defiance and so he locked me and the others in our very own minds. By doing so he could control us but we still where aware until we where locked away in the ice. It took him another five hundred years but at that time the government was too strong and so he had to weaken it with deceit and it took some time before the time was right for it again." she took some time to breathe.  
Kaede looked at her with sad eyes at this knowledge, "So Naraku weakened the Earth Alliance to prepare him for the plucking?" "Yes he weakened them and to weaken them further he used war as his tool. When the first war was over he did created another by using Marimaia and Demkin Barton. He was then sure that the government was weak enough he attacked it openly. When he found that we where still alive he tired to control us but to no avail and in the end it was his failure." Kaede had to laugh at that, "All these years of careful planning went down the drain in a couple of years by a handful of demons and the gundam pilots." She said and the dog demon nodded, "I am all the happier for it. I want nothing more then to live in peace and roam the country side without anymore wars." She said and it was then that Jaken spoke up, "You did not need the Shikon no Tama so you destroyed it right my lady?" he asked and Mart smiled at that, "Yea the best things in life come from earning it and power comes from hard work not some cheap object." She said and Kaede nodded, "So is this the end?" she asked and Mart stated, "For now but someday this will all start again," "I sure hope not!" "I do too, I do too,"  
  
The end  
  
ENDING SONG BY: Angelique Kidjo - Worth fighting for BEGINNING SONG: Death and Rebirth by Evangelion 


End file.
